Kingdom Hearts III: Armageddon
by Dario Soto
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku had returned home until a new evil has risen and plans on taking over Kingdom Hearts to conquer all the worlds. In order to stop this evil, they will need the Seven Guardians of Light to stop this evil and save all the worlds from the Darkness. With new enemies and allies, this new adventure will not be easy for our heroes.
1. Beginning of the End

**Hello everyone! This is Dario Soto with a new story! If you are new, then welcome to my story. If you have read my works before, then I know you are asking me 'Why are you publishing a new story if you aren't updating your other stories?'. The answer is this: I have always wanted to write my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3 for the longest time. But because of the stories I have, it was hard for me to get it started. As for why is it a crossover, it's because I wanted something new. That's why in this story, it's main villain will be…Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat! That's right people, all the characters from Mortal Kombat will be part of this story! Now, because of the new Mortal Kombat X game that recently came out, you will all be wondering which game it will be based on. Well, let me put your minds to ease. This story will take place during the Mortal Kombat 9 game. You know, the one with Freddy Kruger in it. And I know you will be asking, will it happen after the game where almost all the characters die? Let me put your mind to ease yet again. This story will happen during after Liu Kang won the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, not after Shang Tsung begged Shao Kahn to make a new Mortal Kombat Tournament. If you need to remember that scene, go watch the Mortal Kombat 9 cutscenes. But yeah, I always wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts/Mortal Kombat crossover story. Now as for rating, it will be rated T, but it be rated M for some gore, violence and language. Reason why it is rated T is so that everyone can have the chance to read this story instead of going to the selection section and change the rating to M or all of the above. Personally, I hate doing that. It is time consuming.**

 **Right now, it's under re-writing because I had other plans in mind. And for this story, I have created my own OC character who will wield a Keyblade. I have created a poll for you all to vote. Know, I have already made an OC so far, but if you all picked a different character, then I will make chances to it. And if it remains the same, then I will live it as it is. This chapter will only be a 'sample'. So if you all like it, then I will continue with this and will immediately start on it while writing my other stories. If not, then oh well, it was worth a shot. So, without any interruptions, let us start this Kingdom Hearts story!**

Prologue

Light has finally been restored throughout all worlds. After the defeat of Xemnas, Sora and Riku returned home and reunited with Kairi, Donald Goofy and King Mickey. Just as it was an end to a long battle for the two Keyblade Wielders, it was just the beginning of a new battle for all the worlds. Unknown to them, an old evil is returning. After his defeat, Xemnas was regaining his strength to return. But this time, he is neither a Heartless nor a Nobody. For he is returning to his original form! After what seem to be an eternity, Xemnas, or Xehanort, has finally emerged. Still in the body of the once Keyblade Wielder Terra, Xehanort was coming up with a plan to take over Kingdom Hearts, this time for good. But the problem was the Keybearer Sora and his friends. After his past mistakes, he knows now that he needs to find powerful allies. But where? As Xehanort snapped his fingers, a portal of darkness appeared and Xehanort walked through it.

* * *

In world full of chaos, there were different race of warriors living in a realm where it was ruled by a fierce Emperor that had strength that seemed unlimited. In this world, there were death and destruction throughout the land. This world was known as Outworld and the person who ruled this world was known as Shao Kahn! Today, he received news that angered him: his minions have failed to win the last Mortal Kombat Tournament.

As his sorcerer Shang Tsung was kneeled before him, Shao Kahn said "You fool! You have failed me for the last time!"

"My lord," Shang Tsung said, "I would have succeeded if only…"

"Spare me your excuses, you worm," Shao Kahn said, "Thanks to your failure, I have to wait the next thousand years for the next Mortal Kombat."

As he sat down in his throne, he said "You are no longer a use to me."

When he waved his hand, two Tarkatans appeared and they unsheathed their blades from their arms and point their blades at Shang Tsung. In mercy, Shang Tsung said "Wait! What if there was a way to bend the rules."

"It's no use," Shao Kahn said, "These are the Elder Gods' Rules. They cannot be broken."

Suddenly, a voice said "I wouldn't be sure about that."

Alerted, Shao Kahn rose from his throne and looked around to find the intruder. As he looked around, the voice said "I mean, there MIGHT be a way for you to conquer worlds without your little tournament."

"Who's there?!" Shao Kahn roared, "Show yourself!"

And just like that, a portal of darkness appeared in the middle of the throne room and Xehanort appeared wearing his old Organization XIII robe. As everyone eyed the mysterious figure in a suspicious way, Shao Kahn said "Who are you?! And what do you want?!"

Xehanort replied "My name is Xehanort. And I am here to offer an alliance between the two of us."

As everyone in the throne room laughed, Shao Kahn said "And who do you think you are trying to offer an alliance with me?"

Xehanort replied "It seems the two of use share a common goal: to rule every world we come across. But no matter how hard we try, we can't achieve our goals."

Shao Kahn laughs and said "I have conquered more worlds than you can in a life-time."

"Yes," Xehanort said, "But instead of just conquering them, you have to win 10 tournaments before you can actually conquer them. And I heard that you…lost the last one."

In rage, Shao Kahn said "Because my good-for-nothing sorcerer has failed me to win that last Mortal Kombat!"

Xehanort then said "Ah, but he does have a point. There are other ways for you to conquer other worlds."

Shao Kahn huffs and said "If there was another way, then I would have thought about it a long time ago. But the only way to truly conquer a world is if I win all 10 tournaments."

As he sits down in his throne once more, he said "Now leave and never return."

Xehanort turns his back and said "Too bad. And here I thought we can accomplish so much together. I would have told you a secret to conquer whatever world you want without the influence of your Elder Gods."

Interested, Shao Kahn said "What are you talking about?"

Xehanort turns his head towards Shao Kahn and said "I am saying that there is a realm where the hearts of all worlds resign at. A realm where one was to obtain it, they would control all worlds."

"And what realm would this be?" Shao Kahn asked.

Xehanort smiled and replied "Kingdom Hearts."

He then turns away and said "But you are not interested in what I am offering. So I will take my leave."

Just as he snapped his fingers and a portal of darkness appeared. When Xehanort was about to step through it, Shao Kahn's voice roared "WAIT!"

Xehanort smiled and looks back. Shao Kahn places his right fist towards his chin, and with interest, said "Tell me more about this…Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

It has been a three months since Sora, Kairi and Riku returned to their world. The three of them haven't felt relaxed for a long time. As Riku was sitting on the tree, Sora came running from the bridge and stood on the side enjoying the ocean view.

"What a small world," Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora said, "But part of something that is bigger."

Riku laughed and said "I can't agree with you more."

As the two of them were staring at the ocean, Sora looks at Riku and said "Hey Riku, what do think that was? The Door to the Light?"

Riku jumps off the tree, points at Sora's heart and said "It's right here."

Sora then said "Here?"

"Yeah," Riku said, "It's a lot closer than you think."

As Sora smiled, off in the distance, Kairi's voice said "Sora! Riku!"

Once she was near, she was taking deep breaths as Sora said "What is it?"

Kairi held out a bottle and said "Look."

When they looked closer, they saw a sheet of paper rolled up with the seal of Mickey on it. In surprised, Sora said "From the King?!"

He then got the bottle and took out the paper. When he opens it, Riku and Kairi gathered around to read what it said. The letter said:

 _My Friends—_

 _I know that the three of you are enjoying yourselves at home, but this is urgent. Master Yen Sid has sensed a great darkness rising somewhere across the worlds. I don't know who is causing this darkness, but they are more powerful than anyone we ever face. That's why I want you three to come to Yen Sid's Tower to talk about to situation at hand. There will be a Gummi Ship that will arrive in your world soon. Until then, be safe._

— _King Mickey_

 _P.S. Sora, did you seal the Keyhole from your world?_

Sora re-read the last few sentence and said "The three of us? That means…"

"I'm going too!" Kairi cheered.

Worried, Sora said "Um, I don't think that's a good idea."

Kairi then said "I'm going with you guys. You left me alone in the islands while you two went off in your adventures. I'm going and that's final."

Riku read the letter and said "Who do you think the king was talking about? We already defeated Xemnas, so who else is there?"

Sora thought about it and said "I don't know. But whoever they are, we are going to beat them."

As Sora read the letter, he said "Wait…did we seal the Keyhole?"

Riku gave Sora a deadpan look and said "You forgot to?"

Sora nervously rubs his head and replied "Hehehe, I kind of forgot."

"Come on," Kairi said, "Let's go before the ship gets here."

With that, the three childhood friends made their way to the Secret Spot. As they got there, the three of them entered the small, narrow cave. To think that they use to just walk through this cave with ease. Once they entered the small cave, the three of them looked around and saw the different chalk scribbles on the walls of the cave. But what stood out the most was the plain wooden door on the far side of the cave. No handle and no lock was visible on the door. They knew that this lead to the heart of their world. And now it was time to seal it. Summoning his Kingdom Key Keyblade, Sora aims it at the wooden door. Just then, a large keyhole appeared in front of the door. As it glowed gold, a beam of light shot out of Sora's Keyblade and into the keyhole. After a locking sound from the keyhole, the door suddenly glowed gold, and when the light vanished, the door was gone for good.

"Well," Sora said, "That's that. There will be no more surprises."

Just then, Riku let out a laugh and said "Except for this."

Thinking there might be danger, Sora readies his Keyblade as he turns around and sees Riku. Seeing him looking at the wall of pictures, Sora sighed in relief and said "Oh come on, Riku. You know that I can't draw…"

But when Sora saw what Riku was looking at, his eyes budged out and began to sweat nervously. As Riku pointed at the drawing that was Paopu Fruit drawing that Sora drew before the Heartless attack the island. He drew himself, which was a picture of himself drawn by Kairi, giving a Paopu Fruit to a picture of Kairi, which he himself drew. But the thing that made Sora's face blush was the picture of Kairi that he drew giving the picture Sora a Paopu Fruit. Also seeing this picture made Kairi blush more. Wanting to give Sora and Kairi some privacy, Riku said "I'll wait outside."

With that, Riku left the cave with Sora and Kairi alone. In silence, Sora and Kairi both stared at each other with blushes on their faces. Deciding to speak, Sora said "So…that drawing…"

"Yeah," Kairi said, "Uh…Sora…do you…have feelings for me?"

Speechless, Sora stood there silent as Kairi slowly walked up to him. Sora just stood there as Kairi was literally in front of him. As Sora still stood there, Kairi asked "Do you?"

Finally speaking, Sora said "I…well…I do…it's just that…"

What happened next surprised Sora: Kairi took a deep breath, leans in and kissed Sora on the lips. Sora was still for a moment until he relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. Kairi then wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and pulled him closer. As they were having a moment together, a voice near them said "Way a go."

Startled, Sora and Kairi jumped and looked over. Their eyes widen in surprise as they saw two transparent figures of Roxas and Namine. Roxas chuckled and said "About time you guys got together."

Both Kairi and Sora blushed and Sora said "How are you guys here?"

Both Roxas and Namine looked at each other and Namine replied "We don't know to be honest."

She then looks at Sora and Kairi and said "But we are glad that you two finally got together."

"Uh…" Kairi said, "We just…admit to each other."

"Yeah," Roxas said, "Just give it some time."

Just then, Riku's voice said "Hey guys! Come out here!"

"We'll be there!" Sora shouted, "Guess we need to go. Good seeing you two."

Both Roxas and Namine nodded before disappearing into thin air. Looking at each other, Sora and Kairi nodded as they exited the cave. Once they left, Sora felt something thrown at him. Looking down, he saw a Paopu Fruit in his hands. Looking up, he saw Riku smirking at him and said "You wanted one, right?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sora was about to ask until he remembered the conversation he had with Riku before leaving the islands. Remembering that conversation made Sora blush. All of a sudden, they heard an engine roar above them. When Sora puts the Paopu Fruit away, they all look up and saw the Highwind Gummi Ship in the air. When the Gummi landed, the hanger door opened and two figures walked out. In joy, Sora cried "Donald, Goofy!"

Donald and Goofy rushed up to Sora and gave him a group hug. Goofy then said "Ahuck! Sora! It is good to see you buddy!"

When they all separated, Kairi said "That was fast. I didn't think you guys would come so fast."

Donald replied "When we heard that the king sent out that letter, we came here as fast as we can."

"So, how is he?" Riku asked.

Goofy replied "He is doing fine. But when he heard that Master Yen Sid had sensed something really bad, Mickey was beginning to worry. We thought that Xemnas was returning."

Sora shook his head and said "But me and Riku defeated Xemnas months ago. There is no way he can survive."

"I don't know, Sora," Riku said, "If we defeated his Heartless and his Nobody, who knows what other Xemnas-look-alike is out there."

As everything stood silent, Sora said "I think we should get going."

Kairi then said in an excited way "Then let's go!"

Like that, Kairi rushed into the Gummi Ship while the rest were still outside. Sora then said "I call driver's seat!"

Donald yelled "No! We don't want to crash before we arrive!"

And like that, everyone got into the ship and flew off in the distance.

* * *

After a short trip, the Highway made its way to Yen Sid's tower. Once it landed, the five of them made their way to Yen Sid's chambers. Once they got there, they saw Yen Sid sitting behind his desk while King Mickey standing in front of him. The mouse looks back, smiles and said "You three made it. Glad you can come."

"Glad to make it," Riku said.

"It sounded urgent," Kairi said.

"Yeah," Sora said, "What's up?"

Yen Sid nodded and said "During the past months I have been sensing a great evil emerging. I have not recognized the source, but we do know that they are controlling the Heartless once again."

Sora raised an eyebrow and asked "But we sealed Kingdom Hearts and defeated Organization XIII. How can the Heartless be returning?"

"My boy," Yen Sid said, "There are other ways to control the Heartless. You have seen it."

Sora nodded and said "But what are they after?"

"What else?" Yen Sid said, "Kingdom Hearts."

"Again?" Riku said, "Why am I not surprised?"

Mickey then said "And they are after the Princess of Hearts. We traveled throughout the worlds and found some of the princesses missing. Whoever they are got Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora."

"What?!" Sora, Kairi and Riku shouted.

"Already?!" Riku shouted.

"Is that why I'm here?" Kairi asked.

Yen Sid replied "Yes and no. Since you possess a Keyblade, we will help you train to defend yourself. However, I'm afraid your powers will not be enough to defeat this new evil."

Yen Sid sighed and said "Our only hope is the Seven Guardians of Light."

"The Seven Guardians of Light?" Sora asked, "Who are they?"

Yen Sid replied "They are warriors who have been chosen by the Keyblade to protect each Princess of Heart from great evil. The only ones still present are you, Riku and Mickey."

"But what about me?" Kairi asked, "I have a Keyblade thanks to Riku."

When she summoned the Keyblade from the Castle that Never Was, Yen Sid said "You may have a Keyblade, but you are still a Princess of Heart."

"So," Riku said, "How are we going to find the others?"

Mickey replied "That's the thing. We already know three more."

"You know three more people who can use the Keyblade?" Sora asked, "Who?"

Yen Sid replied "Their names are Ventus, Aqua and Terra. They were trained under the Keyblade Master Eraqus in The Land of Departure. They were the original Keyblade Wielders."

Riku said "What happened to them?"

Yen Sid stood quiet and said "It was all Master Xehanort's fault. He planned to control every world there were by claiming Kingdom Hearts. So the three of them sacrificed everything they had to stop him. But it wasn't enough. Terra gave himself to the darkness and Master Xehanort controlled his body. Thus the Xehanort you know was born."

The three of them were surprised. The Xehanort that they fought in the past was really one of the Keyblade Masters! Riku felt sorry for him, for he used to be in the same situation as Terra, but instead, Riku fought the darkness and prevented Xehanort from controlling his body.

Yen Side then said "As for the others, Ventus has fallen into a deep sleep and resigns at a place no one knows. And the only person who knows where he is present is Aqua. But she is lost in the Realm of Darkness."

Sora's and Riku's eyes widen and Riku said "We were just there after we defeated Xemnas!"

Yen Sid nodded and said "Now it is time to find the Forgotten Keybearers to increase our strength."

"One problem," Donald said, "If Terra was controlled by Xehanort and Sora and Riku defeated him, what now?"

Yen Sid said "Now…Xehanort will return to full strength."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Sora said "Y-Y-You mean…"

"Yes," Yen Sid said, "If one has a strong heart and soul and if their Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, then they will return to their original form. And since you destroyed both of them, Xehanort will return."

"Oh man," Riku said, "This is bad."

Goofy thought about it and said "But wait, if that's true, then maybe there is a way to free Terra from Xehanort's control, right?"

"That may work," Mickey said, "But where are we going to find him?"

Yen Sid thought about it and said "I do not know."

"Wait," Riku said, "You said there are Seven Guardians of Light, which are me, Sora, Mickey, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. But…who's the seventh?"

There was a moment of silence when Yen Sid said "We do not know."

He then said "Tell me, Sora. Do you know why you have the Keyblade you have?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and said "Uh…"

Yen Sid then said "Because your heart is pure light. The Keyblade you have is no ordinary Keyblade. That key is from the Realm of Light."

Sora tilts his head and asked "What?"

Mickey summoned his Keyblade, which was almost similar to Sora's Keyblade and said "This Keyblade is called the Kingdom Crown Keyblade. This Keyblade is from the Realm of Darkness. The only reason why I can wield it because I went into the Realm of Darkness and obtained it. In a way, I was chosen by it."

"You see," Yen Sid said "Two Kingdom Keyblades. Both of them belong within the realm of the light and darkness. Only those chosen can open the door to their realm."

"Whoa," Sora said amazed, "So that why the Door to the Light appeared when me and Riku were trapped in the Realm of Darkness! I had the Key to the Realm of Light!"

Yen Sid nodded and said "However, there is more."

As everyone paid attention, Mickey said "We found out that, aside from the Princesses of Hearts, there is another way to open the Door to Kingdom Hearts."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"How?!" Riku asked.

Yen Sid replied "If all the Kingdom Keyblades come together, they will open the Door to Kingdom Hearts."

Sora laughed and said "Good luck with that. If whoever needs the Kingdom Keyblades, then they have a problem. Me and the King will never give them up, right?"

But once Sora said that, Yen Sid and Mickey stood there quickly. Before anyone could say something, Mickey said "Sora…that's the problem."

Worried, before Sora could say anything, Yen Sid said "You see, Sora…the truth is: there a third Kingdom Keyblade."

There was a moment of silence until everyone cried "What?!"

Goofy then said "There's a third Kingdom Keyblade?"

"But Sora and the King has them!" Donald shouted.

"That's true," Yen Sid said, "But this third one is special. Much like Sora's and the King's."

"How so?" Riku said, "There are only two realms: The Realm of Light and The Realm of Darkness."

Yen Sid then said "And the realm in between: The Realm of Twilight."

"The Realm…of Twilight?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," Mickey said, "A realm that is between the light and the darkness. Think of it like a borderline."

"This realm is neither good nor evil," Yen Sid said, "Is it both the light and the dark. The Keyblade in that realm is much more dangerous than yours."

"Dangerous?" Sora asked, "How dangerous?"

Yen Sid replied "Since your Keyblade opens the Door to the Light and the King's Keyblade open the Door to Darkness, this Keyblade opens the Realm to the Twilight. As there are worlds in the realm of Light and Darkness, there are worlds within the Realm of Twilight. And in that realm, there are worlds that are considered both good and evil."

"Okay," Kairi said, "But how is it dangerous?"

Mickey and Yen Sid stood quiet until Yen Sid said "Not only if someone wields this Keyblade and can open the Door to the Twilight, but they can also wield the Keyblades of the Light and the Darkness. Which means…"

Shocked, Sora looks at his Keyblade and said "Which means…that they can use my Keyblade? Along with the King's?"

As Yen Sid nodded, Riku said "But that's impossible! I thought those chosen by the Keyblade can use them, not someone else! I admit, I took Sora's Keyblade before in the past, but Sora's heart was stronger than mine, and the Keyblade went back to him! And you're saying whoever wields this Twilight Keyblade can take away Sora's Keyblade and the King's?!"

Yen Sid calmed him down and said "I'm afraid so. Whoever wields this Twilight Keyblade can use the Keyblades of both realms as well. Since whoever wields this Keyblade have walked in both the light and the darkness."

Mickey then said "And that can be a problem. Because we don't know if this Keyblade chooses someone who is good or bad."

Everyone looks confused and Donald asked "What do you mean?"

Yen Sid replied "Take Riku for instance, he has walked in the path of both the light and the darkness. In a way, he is a candidate to be the wielder of the Twilight Keyblade. However, if someone like Xemnas, who is neither from the light or the darkness, exist, then they might be the chosen wielder of the Twilight Keyblade."

Realizing it, Kairi said "And if whoever is behind this whole thing has someone who can wield this Twilight Keyblade…"

Sora then said "Then they can take our Keyblades and use them to open Kingdom Hearts!"

"Or become the seventh guardian," Mickey said, "Remember, they can be either good or bad. If our enemy had this Twilight Keyblade, then they wouldn't be after the Princesses of Hearts."

"He's right," Goofy said, "There's a chance that whoever gets this Keyblade, he could be one of the good guys."

Donald looks at Goofy and said "But how will we know?"

As everyone thought about it, Sora's eyes widen and cried excitedly "I know! We can ask Merlin!"

Everyone looks at him and Mickey asked "Why is that?"

Sora replied "When me, Donald and Goofy first met him, he quickly knew I had the Keyblade. He said that he knew we would be in that one house in Traverse Town, remember?"

Donald and Goofy remembered and Goofy said "Of course! If anyone should know anything, it's Merlin!"

Yen Sid thought about it and replied "I suppose it's worth a look at. Very well, you will all rest here for tonight. Tomorrow, you are to travel to Radiant Garden and find Merlin."

They all saluted and said "Yes master!"

With that, they all went to their rooms that were provided for them. Sora decided to take Kairi to her room before he went to his. Once they got there, Sora smiled and said "Sweet dreams."

Kairi turns to him, smiled and said "Thanks Sora. Sweet dreams to you too."

She then leans up and kisses him on the lips before going into her room. As Sora smiled, he walked to his room to get some sleep. Once he got in, he sighed happily as he took out the Paopu Fruit he still had.

Roxas appeared next to him and asked "When are you going to share it?"

Sora replied "Probably when we get to Radiant Garden."

As Sora puts the fruit away, Roxas asked "So…you're worried about whoever wields this Twilight Keyblade?"

Sora sighed and said "A bit. I mean, what if this person is on our side? Then…we don't have to worry about them taking our Keyblades to open Kingdom Hearts. But…what if they are the enemy and will stop at nothing to get them? Or worse…pretend to be our ally and steal them right underneath us?"

"You worry too much, Sora," Roxas said, "Just got to believe that nothing bad like that will happen."

Sora sighed again and said "I guess you're right. But…"

Sora then looks out his window and asked "But…I wonder…who is going to be the Twilight Keybearer?"

 **And that is it! I hope you all like this sample chapter. Now, I know you all are confused a bit, so let me clear some things:**

 **The obvious one, yes, I will bring back Ven, Aqua and Terra! Yay! I already have a plan to bring them all back. So, you will all find out.**

 **Yes people, I do ship Sora/Kairi all the way. I plan to have them begin their relationship a bit early because, let's face it, they have waited too damn long to be a couple. As for Roxas and Namine, I thought they will have transparent forms since they are part of Sora and Kairi. I thought it is a cool idea.**

 **I know that in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, it was mentioned that there are 13 Darknesses and the 7 Lights. At first, I thought it was odd that there are more darkness than the light until Yen Sid and Mickey mentioned the Seven Guardians of Light. That got my mind working and thought that Sora, Riku, Mickey, Ventus, Aqua and Terra will be perfect to be the Guardians.**

 **And I know at the end of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, the Seventh Guardian of Light is Kairi (spoilers). At first, I wanted to, but I decide to let her remain the Princess of Heart and have her wield a Keyblade. And for the Seventh Guardian will be filled in by my OC.**

 **Now for the OC, I know that I said before the chapter started that I set up a poll for the OC Keyblade Wielder. However, even though I have my OC character, if anything changes, I will make changes to the story. If not, it will remain the same.**

 **And yes, Xehanort returned and is teamed up with Shao Kahn. You all now know why I brought him back. And along the way, when our heroes enter a world, one of Shao Kahn's followers will be there and fight our heroes. Thought it will be cool for them to fight enemies like Ermac, Scorpion, Sub Zero (still thinking about that), Goro, etc. So yeah, be prepared.**

 **And now for the main confusion: The Third Kingdom Keyblade. I have seen a video online that there is a theory that there might be a third Kingdom Keyblade. And this one will reside in The Realm of Twilight. It was interesting at the fact that in order to have this Keyblade, one has to walk in both the Light and the Darkness. That's why my choices I have in the poll will fit it's requirements. And that whole 'using all three Kingdom Keyblades to open Kingdom Hearts' sounds interesting and I had to added to add that suspense for our heroes. Hope you all like that idea.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like this sample chapter. If it all goes good, then I will post more. If not, oh well. Thank you for your time and hope to hear from you all. Please drop a review and write what you fell about this story.**

 **Thank you all again.**

 **-Dario Soto**


	2. Enter the Seventh Keyblade Wielder

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of Kingdom Hearts III! Now I know I said that I will change my story if a new OC character is picked from the poll that was in my profile. But because my story is so far ahead, I can't make the changes and just continued with the story. Now for those who were wondering who won, it was Noble Six from Halo: Reach. Now it would be cool is he was the Keyblade Wielder, but I had someone else in mind. The OC Keyblade Wielder for this story is…The Lone Wanderer! That's right, he will be the seventh Keyblade Wielder! I know he has no magic experience and all that stuff, but Hear me out. In the Fallout 3 game, you can make your character choose either good or bad choices that change the Capital Wasteland. And since my character does the right choices and helps the people of the Wasteland, but he does so by killing his enemies, taking lives if he has too and, in some cases, overkills his enemies. And, according to the rule that the Twilight Keyblade, he literally walks in both the Light and Darkness, making the Lone Wanderer the perfect candidate. You will enjoy what I have in store for him. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 1

Fort Bannister is one of the most secured forts in the Capital Wasteland. It is home of the Talon Company, a group of mercenaries who kill for money. Their leader, Commander Jabsco, runs this fort and he and his men kill anyone who dares enter their base. Not one has made it out alive.

Until now…

Jabsco was rushing down the halls heading towards the CO's Chamber. Once he enters, he quickly closed it and locks it. This couldn't be happening! His once impenetrable fort has been breached. And what's worse, it was HIM! As he made his way to the other side of the chamber, there were four men waiting for him. Once Jabsco was there, one of his men was holding a Missile Launcher that was already loaded. Smiling at this, Jabsco took the Missile Launcher and aims it at the door on the other side. Getting ready for the door to open, they all waited countless minutes until the door started to open.

His finger on the trigger, Jabsco yelled "Boya, motherfucker!"

With that, Jabsco fired the Missile Launcher. The missile traveled through the chamber and was nearing its target. Jabsco smiled at this until…

 ** _Bang!_**

The missile that Jabsco fired suddenly exploded halfway! As Jabsco was wondering what just happened, there were a few more…

 ** _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Blood spurted around Jabsco. When he looks around, he saw all four of his men's head exploded like nothing. When he turns back at the doorway, his fears came true. Standing in front of the doorway was standing a figure wearing a combat armor that had a smooth surface and had silver metal plating, he had Caucasian skin, green eyes and dirty black hair and was holding a Sniper Rifle. This figure went by many names, but to their enemy, this figure is Jason Washington, also known as The Lone Wanderer.

When Jabsco tried to reload his Missile Launcher, Jason already reloaded his Sniper Rifle, aimed at the Missile Launcher and fired. The bullet knocked the Missile Launcher off of Jabsco's hands. Trying to get another weapon, when Jabsco reached out to get an Assault Rifle, a shot rang through the chambers and a bullet hits Jabsco's left leg. Yelling in pain, as Jabsco got on his knees, another shot was heard and the bullet landed a clean hit towards Jabsco's right shoulder. Now more in pain, Jabsco laid on the ground as Jason was making his way towards Jabsco.

Once Jason was standing over him, he shook his head and said "What a disappointment. I suspected the leader of the Talon Company to be fierce. But in the end, he is nothing more than another thug."

Jabsco spat at him and said "Fuck…you…"

Jason chuckled and said "If you hadn't put that bounty on me, then this would have never happened. Just look at what happened to Littlehorn and his 'associates'."

Jabsco then said "Just kill me now!"

At that moment, Jason went down on one knee, places his Sniper Rifle over his right shoulder and said in a grim tone "Not yet. First I want to make you suffer for all the innocent people you and your men killed. The pain you are feeling is nothing compare to the pain your company has caused."

He then smiled and said "Besides, I heard you wanted to go off with a bang."

As Jabsco raised an eyebrow, Jason raised his left hand and it started to glow white. In front of them, a Mini Nuke atomized out of nowhere and appeared in Jason'ss hand. He then places the Mini Nuke next to Jabsco's face. He then got up and made his way towards the entrance of the Chamber. Once he was on the other side of the door, Jason places his Sniper Rifle into his Pipboy, faces towards Jabsco and said "See you in hell."

When Jason places his right hand on the control, he raised his left hand and a 10mm Pistol appeared in his hands. The moment Jason activated the controls and the door was barely closing, he fires the 10mm Pistol and the bullet was flying towards the Mini Nuke. Jabsco's eyes widen and screamed "Holy sh—!"

Once the door was fully closed, there was a tremble that shook the fort. Smiling, Jason de-atomized the 10mm Pistol into his Pipboy. Walking down the hallway, he passed an intercom as it said _"Commander Washington, are you there? What was that?"_

Jason pressed the intercom button and said "Just set of a Mini Nuke. Don't worry, everything's fine."

" _If you say so, sir,"_ the voice said, _"Is the fort clear?"_

Jason replied "The fort is secure, Initiate. Tell the men to set up shop and secure all weapons and ammo."

The Initiate replied _"Yes sir. And one other thing, Sentinel Lyons is here."_

Jason smiled and said "Tell her to meet me in one of the tent, I will be there shortly."

 _A few minutes later…_

As Jason was inside one of the tents, he was looking through his Pipboy looking at the stuff he has. He had his trusty and unique Sniper Rifle: the Victory Rifle, 2 10mm Pistols, a Rechargeable Laser Rifle, his Samurai Sword, a couple of Plasma Grenades and finally his Trench Knife. A while back, Jason found his Rechargeable Laser Rifle from the Adam Force Airbase after the Brotherhood defeated the Enclave. When he saw that the rifle was weak on it's blasts, Jason made a few adjustments to it, and now the Laser Rifle can shoot powerful blasts. The armor he was wearing was called the Brotherhood Combat Armor Mark IV. The previous ones were slightly bulky until the Mark IV was considered battle ready.

Over the past two years, Jason manages to work on his Pipboy to see if he can make it better. To say the least, he succeeded. Now instead of holding a limit amount of weigh from the stuff he carries, he can carry as many stuff as he like without worrying his equipment weighing him down. Also the past two years, he has been through a lot of encounters after he activated Project Purity. He freed the slaves from The Pitt, traveled to Point Lookout and encountered the strange locals, was abducted by aliens, and best of all, manages to drive the Enclave out of the Capital Wasteland!

But that didn't stop there, thanks to the Mothership Zeta that Jason captured from the aliens, the Brotherhood of Steel has improved in not only in weapons, but also in armory. Since the only people left from the Mothership Zeta were Sally, Elliot and the samurai guy, they decide to join the Brotherhood. Elliot for the most part became a valuable member thanks to his medic skill. And combine that with the Alien Biogel, he trained the other Brotherhood medics to make these biogels to be sent across the Capital Wasteland so that it can be used to save live. Sally decided to stay on the ship, since it was the closest thing to home now, and showed the Brotherhood how to operate it. Jason just smiled when he saw every member's face in shock to see a little girl knowing about high-tech technology. As for the samurai guy, Jason wasn't sure since he couldn't understand him. But boy has that guy taught Jason how to really use a sword. And in the end, he gave Jason his Samurai Sword.

When things couldn't get any better, as Jason turned on the radio station, all he heard was _"Aooo! It is I, Three Dog! I have gotten good news to you, children. Thanks to the Brotherhood and Mr. 101, Galaxy News Radio is now…drum roll please…Nationwide! That's right children, Galaxy News Radio is being broadcast from…you guessed it…space! The alien ship that the Lone Wanderer got awhile back has not only helped the Brotherhood, but also made my baby grow. Now she can be heard in every radio available! And 101, if are out there, keep fighting the Good Fight."_

As Jason smiled, a voice said "That never gets old, huh?"

When Jason looks up, he saw Sarah Lyons walking towards him. Jason playfully shook his head and said "Yeah, Three Dog is going to have a haze day with it now. But hey, makes his happy."

When Sarah took out a bottle of purified water, she threw it at him and he caught it. As he opens it and drinks it, Sarah said "What's the situation?"

Once Jason stops drinking, he said "Well the fort is heavy with weapons and ammo. Found a few Mini Nukes. Other than that, not much."

Sarah then said "I don't get it. Why get ammo like bullets and power cells? We have alien tech now."

Jason replied "Gotta have those options open."

"Right," Sarah said, "I have to say, the Brotherhood is looking good for the first time since we came here. Now the Outcasts are jealous of us."

Jason laughed and said "That's what they get for leaving their home behind."

Once he said that, it reminded him of his own home: Vault 101. Sarah saw this and said "Are you still thinking about your Vault?"

Jason shrugged and said "What do I care?"

Sarah replied "It's just that they kicked you out after you saved it. I mean…"

"Sarah," Jason harshly said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

After a moment of silence, Jason said "Besides, I was wondering…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow and said "Wondering what?"

Jason took a deep breath and said "Promise not to tell anyone?"

As Sarah nodded, Jason said "I'm planning to leave the Wasteland and travel somewhere else."

Sarah was shocked at this and said "What? Why?"

Jason replied "Honestly? I feel like I have done enough for the wasteland. I mean, the Enclave are gone, both the Super Mutants and the raiders problems are almost gone, there's free clean water and killed every slaver. I mean, isn't fair that I get some rest after everything I've done?"

At the bottom of her heart, Sarah knew what he was going through. Jason sacrificed everything to bring peace to the Capital Wasteland and expected nothing in return. And aside from that, Jason is one of those people who wanted to see the world.

Sarah thought about it and replied "You know what? Maybe you do deserve to travel."

Jason looks at her and asked "Why you agree with me?"

Sarah replied "I think you helped out the Capital Wasteland a lot and asked for nothing in return. You helped out the Brotherhood, drove the Enclave out of the Wasteland and fulfilled your parents' dream of giving the Wasteland free clean water. I say go for it."

Jason smiled and said "You think so?"

"Absolutely!" Sarah cheered, "Go on! Take what you need and go out there and see some places! Well…what's left of this world."

Jason laughed and said "I suppose you're right. I guess it's time for the Lone Wanderer to…"

Just then, both Sarah and Jason heard a voice outside the tent yelling "What the hell is that?!"

Worried what is going to happen, both Sarah and Jason stepped out the tent. When they exited the tent, Jason looks at the initiate who yelled and asked "Initiate, what's going on?"

Still shocked, the initiate just pointed at the sky. Curious, Jason looks up and his eyes widen. The sun was starting to turn orange, and in a flash, the sun turned black and was surrounded by orange flames. Still shocked, Jason asked "What the hell?! What just happened to the sun?!"

"Ah!" a Brotherhood member shouted, "What the fuck are those?!"

Looking over, Jason saw a horde of small black creatures with antennas on their heads and had big yellow eyes. Surprised by these new creatures, Jason asked "What are those things?"

"I don't know," Sarah said as she raised her Laser Rifle, "But kill them!"

With that, everyone used their weapons to mow down these creatures. However, more of the black creatures continue to appear. Suddenly, a group of these black creatures ganged up on a poor Brotherhood member and their body was starting to get covered in black mist. And all of a sudden, the mist exploded and the Brotherhood member was gone. All that was left was a heart-shape light floating in mid-air, that is until one of the creatures jumps towards it and devours it.

Knowing that these creatures would cause more deaths to the Brotherhood, Jason shouted "Everyone! Retreat to the fort and hold the line! Now!"

Every Brotherhood member got their equipment and rushed to the fort. Jason looks over at Sarah and said "You go on ahead and hold the line. I'll stay here and kill these things."

Sarah gave him a worried look and asked "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jason said, "Now go!"

Sarah nodded as she rushed to the fort. Once she was gone, Jason looks at the horde of the black creatures and summons his Samurai Sword. As the creatures were near, Jason rushed towards them and started to slash them with his sword. Although he manage to kill some of them, more appeared before him. Irritated, he summoned a 10mm Pistol in his left hand and starts shooting them. But all that was in vain as more of these black creatures appeared.

Jason groan and shouted "What the hell are with these things?!"

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere said in a creepy tone "You cannot vanquish the Heartless."

Alerted by the voice, Jason looks around and asked in a demanding way "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

And just like that, a black portal appeared on the ground and a figure appeared before him. The figure was male who had pitch black skin and his eyes were pure white. He was covered in a pure black ninja outfit that covered his body, his upper body was covered in black armor plating that covered his chest, armbands and shoulder area. He also had hip pads to protect his hips and was wearing black shin guards. His mask was covered by a black face-mask that covered his face, except his eyes. This figure was one of Shao Kahn's followers: Noob Saibot.

In rage, Jason points his Samurai Sword at Noob Saibot and asked in a demanding way "Who are you?! And why are you here?!"

Noob Saibot replied "I am here to claim this world for my emperor. And no one will get in the way."

"Except for me!" Jason shouted before using his 10mm Pistol to fire bullets at Noob Saibot.

However, Noob Saibot's body was covered in black ooze, and the when the bullets hit him, his body exploded and he was gone. Jason looks around to find Noob Saibot until suddenly, he felt his waist being tugged. Looking back, he saw Noob Saibot grabbing until he jumps into the air with Jason and the flipped backwards until Noob Saibot slammed Jason on the ground, landing on the back of his neck. In pain, Jason groans until Noob Saibot released him and teleported in front of Jason. Irritated, Jason got up and swings his sword at Noob Saibot. But the black ninja evaded Jason's attacks and starts punching him. But Jason evaded his attack and continues slashing him. Just then, Noob Saibot's body started to cover in black ooze, points at Jason and sends a clone of himself at Jason and tackles him to the ground. Once that happened, Jason accidentally lets go of his Samurai Sword. After the clone disappeared, Jason got up and was about to reach for his sword until a purple blast of energy appeared and destroyed the blade of the sword. In rage, Jason took out his other 10mm Pistol and charges at Noob Saibot. Once Jason was in range, Noob Saibot's right hand was cover in black energy and released it in front of Jason, creating a black hole. Seeing this, Jason was about to stop, but was too late. Once he stepped into the black hole, Jason fell forward and fell into the black hole. He fell into the black hole, which felt like he was falling from the sky and suddenly fell to the ground. When he got up, Jason looks up and saw that he was in the same place.

Noob Saibot then said "Give up. You are no match against my powers."

Jason got up and said "I am not giving up! I don't know what you are, but you are not going to win!"

He then aimed his 10mm Pistols at Noob Saibot and fired bullets at him. But Noob Saibot used his power to disappear before the bullets hit him. Noob Saibot then appeared behind Jason and fired a blast of darkness on Jason's back that sends him flying away.

As he got up, Jason puts away his pistols and then got his broken Samurai Sword. He looks at Noob Saibot and said "And there is no way that I am going to lose to someone like you!"

Noob Saibot then said "Too bad. This will be your end."

All of a sudden, more of the black creatures, which were called Heartless, appeared and surrounded Jason. Gripping his broken Samurai Sword, Jason thought _"No way in hell I'm going to let this guy win and use these…Heartless to attack the people of the Capital Wasteland! There has to be something that will help me win this fight! Anything!"_

Just as the Heartless leaped into the air and were falling towards him, Jason let out a shout and, by instincts, swings his right hand that had the broken Samurai Sword in it. The next then that happened shocked Jason. The broken sword started to glow grey and then released a flash of grey light that knocked the Heartless away and they disappeared into thin air. Wondering what happened, Jason looks at the broken sword and was awed at what he saw. His weapon had completely changed: the sword had become, what looks like, a giant key! The blade, unlike other swords that have a sharp edge, had a circular blade frame that was three feet long and was white, the end of the blade had the key-end with a crown-shape hole on it, the handle guard was all black while the handle was grey and there was a white key-chain attached to the bottom of the hilt and there was a mouse-head symbol on it. What Jason doesn't know is that he is now holding a Keyblade.

Wondering what weapon he was holding, Jason continues to examine the weapon until Noob Saibot said "No weapon can help you."

More Heartless appeared and rushed to Jason. Seeing the Heartless charging at him, Jason just shook his head as he held onto Keyblade as the creatures rushed to him. Once they got near, Jason swings his Keyblade at the Heartless and manages to kill them. But once he killed them, Jason notice that when he kills a Heartless, they release 'hearts' into the air before disappearing. As more Heartless charged at him, Jason swings his Keyblade and killed the Heartless. Once they were all dead, Noob Saibot said "You think wielding that weapon will save you? Nothing will."

As Noob Saibot fired a blast of black energy at him, Jason swings his Keyblade at the blast, as to his surprise, the blast was knocked back to Noob Saibot. The blast landed a clean hit to him and Noob Saibot grunted in pain. Seeing a chance to attack, Jason rushed up to Noob Saibot and swings his Keyblade. Even though his new weapon is more of a blunt weapon than a slicing weapon, but the Keyblade was damaging Noob Saibot. Receiving blows from Jason, Noob Saibot threw a few punches, but Jason wipes his punches away with his Keyblade. Swinging his Keyblade downward, Noob Saibot crossed his arms to block Jason's Keyblade, but it still hurt him. Seeing Noob Saibot distracted, Jason summoned one of his 10mm Pistols, aims it at Noob Saibot's chest and fired a few shots. Taking bullets to his chest, Noob Saibot yelled in pain as he backs away. Seeing that Noob Saibot was close to the edge of a cliff, Jason puts away his 10mm Pistol, rushes up to him and swings his Keyblade upwards. Jason delivered a powerful up-slash at Noob Saibot's chin that sends him flying over the cliff. After sending Noob Saibot off the cliff, Jason looks around and sees more Heartless appearing and headed to Fort Banister.

"Damn it!" Jason shouted, "Why don't these things go away?! How do I make them stop?!"

" _Keyblade."_

"Huh?" Jason asked as he looks around, "Who said that?"

" _Use the Keyblade."_

"Keyblade?" Jason asked as he looks at his Keyblade, "Is this what it is?"

Looking up at the sun, that is when he thought he was going crazy. In the center of the sun, there was a light glowing and a giant key-hole symbol appeared. Raising an eyebrow, he felt a tug on his right arm, and when he looks down, he saw his Keyblade acting on it's own. In that instant, the Keyblade aimed itself at the sun, and to his surprise, a beam of grey light appeared on the tip of the Keyblade and shot itself towards the sun. Once the beam hits the key-hole, there was a loud locking noise and the sun suddenly turned to normal. And just like that, the Heartless that were once there suddenly disappeared. Regaining his own control, Jason relaxed his arm and said "What was that about?"

After standing there looking at his Keyblade, he heard a voice said "Jason!"

Looking around, he saw Sarah rushing up to him and said "The creatures are gone! What happened?"

Looking at his Keyblade, Jason replied "I have no idea."

Seeing the Keyblade, Sarah said "That is one giant-ass key."

Jason laughed and said "Yes it is. But…what is it…"

"You fool!"

Both Sarah and Sarah look over and saw Noob Saibot, with his hand on his chest to prevent from bleeding out, and shouted "You ruined the emperor's plan to rule this world!"

Jason steps forward and said "Big deal. You can tell that asshole to come and get me."

Noob Saibot then said "If I die by the hands of my emperor, then I will drag you to your death!"

When Noob Saibot snapped his fingers with his remaining hand, a giant black hole appeared behind Jason. When Jason looks back and sees the portal, Noob Saibot sees his chance, fires a quick blast of black energy onto Jason's back. With no time to react, Jason yelled in pain as he was throw into the black hole and disappeared. As the black hole disappeared, Sarah stared at the place where Jason once stood with eyes widen.

She then looks at Noob Saibot and asked in a demanding way "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Noob Saibot laughed and said "You'll never find him in the darkness. Farewell…"

Noob Saibot's body then was covered in darkness and disappeared into thin air, leaving Sarah confused and shocked. In rage, Sarah screamed to the top of her lungs: her closest friend, Jason the Lone Wanderer, was gone.

 **And that is it! In case you are all wondering what Jason's Keyblade looks like, just picture Sora's Keyblade, but with the different colors. I decided for the first Mortal Kombat character to face Jason would be Noob Saibot because I thought it would be 'easier' for him.**

 **Anyways, hope you all like this chapter and I will be back with more! Until then, please review!**


	3. Meeting the Wise and the Forgotten

**Welcome back! It is time for Jason's journey to begin! Now in this chapter, there will be two surprise character appearances that Jason will encounter. One of them will tell him about the worlds and everything else while the other one…well…don't want to spoil it too much, but let's just say that he will have someone who will teach him about the Keyblade. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and let us get started!**

Chapter 2

" _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!"_ Jason thought as he was falling into the endless abyss.

Trying to gain some balance and some way to stop, Jason failed and continues to fall into the abyss. He then screamed "How the hell am I going to get out of here?!"

All of a sudden, Jason's Keyblade started to move on its own again and pointed itself forward. Just then, a grey light appeared at the tip of his Keyblade and soon Jason followed the light. After a few seconds following the light, a flash of light blinded Jason for a while before landing hard on the ground. Jason groans in pain as he slowly got up. Once he got up and looks around, he was awe-struck. He was standing on a pathway that was leading to what looks like a castle that had a yellow exterior and had turquoise roofs. But what startled him the most was the fact that both the pathway and the castle were 'floating' in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but black abyss. And the castle itself was misshapen and some of the castle was sticking out from underneath the ground where it stood. Unknown to Jason, the castle that Jason was looking at was known as Castle Oblivion.

"Whoa," Jason said, "Now I know I am not on any drugs. This place is so tripy."

He sighed and said "Well, let's head out."

Finding a way to put away his Keyblade, it glowed in a grey light and it disappeared into thin air. Shrugging, Jason then takes out his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and made his way to the castle. Seeing no danger, Jason finally made it to the doors of the castle. Moving the doors a bit, Jason noticed that they were opened and his slightly opened them. Once he got in, Jason saw a hall room that was pure white, unlike the exterior of the castle.

"What is this place?" Jason asked himself.

Suddenly, a voice said "Castle Oblivion."

Alerted, Jason turns around and saw a man standing in front of him. The person in front of him was, the thought dead, Ansem the Wise. After the incident at The World that Never Was, Ansem did not die of the explosion from his device. Instead, Ansem was somehow brought to Castle Oblivion.

Looking at Ansem suspiciously, Jason said "Who are you?"

Ansem replied "You can call me Ansem."

Still having his rifle at Ansem, Jason said "Okay, Ansem. What exactly is this place?"

"This place was once a second headquarters to a group called Organization XIII," Ansem said, "A group of Nobodies. Now it is a forgotten place. For all the Organization members are gone."

"Okay," Jason said, "But why are you here?"

Ansem replied "I have stayed here after the defeat of the leader of Organization XIII. But, I fear that every world is in danger."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Ansem then walks past Jason and towards the other end of the room where another door lies. He then looks at Jason and said "Come with me and you will know."

Carefully, Jason followed Ansem until he reached the door. Once there, Ansem looks at Jason and said "This door is locked. I would open it, but I would like to see you open it."

Raising an eyebrow, Jason walks up to the door and tries to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Knowing that lockpicks won't work, Jason decides to use his new weapon. Taking out his Keyblade, Jason aims it at the door and a grey beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and onto the door. Seconds later, the door unlocks and it then opens up. Putting his Keyblade away, he turns to Ansem who then said "So you do have a Keyblade."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "How do you know what it is?"

Ansem replied "If you didn't have a Keyblade, then you wouldn't be here."

He then walks past Jason and said "This way."

Still having his Keyblade, Jason followed Ansem until they arrived in a room with high-tech computers everywhere. As Ansem sat on the chair and typed his keyboard, he asked "Tell me, boy. What do you know of worlds?"

Jason thought about it and replied "That there might be aliens living there?"

Ansem chuckled and replied "That too. But these worlds are special."

After finishing typing, there were different images of world that appeared in every computer screen. Ansem then said "You see, my boy. Your world is a part of other worlds that exist. Each of these worlds are special in their own accord. But there is a danger growing that is a threat to all worlds."

Jason asked "What kind of danger?"

Ansem replied "Within each world lies the heart of that world. The creatures that are called the Heartless prey on that world, devouring it until it is gone and that world is destroyed."

"Damn!" Jason shouted, "Those little assholes are psychos."

Ansem nodded and replied "Heartless are born from the darkness in people's hearts. And if a person is seduced by the darkness and gives in, then they too become a Heartless."

"Is there any way to stop these Heartless from destroying a world?" Jason asked.

Ansem looks at him and replied "The answer lies in your Keyblade. You see, many Heartless fear the Keyblade, for it is the one weapon that can truly destroy them. And with a Keyblade, then one can seal a Keyhole, that leads to the heart of a world, and lock it, preventing any Heartless from reaching it."

"But why did the Heartless come to my world?" Jason asked, "It's a dead world."

Ansem rubs his chin and said "I do not know. All the worlds seal themselves from one another. And the Heartless can't reach them. Someone…or something is behind all this."

Jason thought about it and replied "Have there been other worlds that have been taken by the Heartless?"

Ansem sighed sadly and said "Sadly yes."

Jason then said "Wait, before the Heartless arrived, did anything strange happen?"

Ansem looks at him and asked "Like what?"

Jason replied "Like the sun suddenly changing?"

Surprised, Ansem typed his computer until an image of a black sun with orange flames around it appeared. He then said "In every world, the sun changed to this. I assume that this might be how the Heartless are entering the world. But what is behind this?"

Jason replied "I fought with someone who was ordering the Heartless. They weren't from my world. He said something about claiming the world for his emperor. Know anything about that?"

Ansem shook his head and replied "I have no idea. But whoever this emperor is, they are taking over every world he is laying their eyes one."

Deciding what to do, Jason said "We have to find this guy and put an end to him."

Looking at Jason, Ansem said "But the only question it, how will you go and find him?"

Jason thought about it and replied "I'll think about it."

Ansem laughed and said "That's the spirit, my boy. However, you cannot do this by yourself. First, you need to find Sora."

"Sora?" Jason asked.

"He is another Keybearer," Ansem said, "He too will be looking for this new enemy while traveling around the worlds and sealing the Keyholes. But my question is this: how will you travel to other worlds without a Gummi Ship?"

"Uh…" Jason said, "A what?"

Ansem laughed and said "Don't worry, my boy. While in this castle, I found a room that is locked tight. I believe that your Keyblade will open it. Hopefully, it will have a Gummi Ship."

"Alright," Jason said, "Where is it?"

Ansem got up and said "This way."

As Ansem led Jason out of the room, Jason followed him through the hallways. After minutes of following Ansem, the old man led Jason to a locked room. In front of the door was a giant key-hole on it. Huffing, Jason aims his Keyblade at the door and used it's power to unlock the door. After unlocking it, the doors opened and the two of them walked into the room. Once they looked around, the room was empty…except for a ball of darkness that was in the center of the room. Curious, Jason walks up to it and asked "What is that?"

However, Ansem stopped him and said "Don't go near that, boy. What you see there is a Corridor of Darkness. This portal can lead you to other worlds with ease, but first you must travel through the Realm of Darkness. The usage of the Corridors will slowly infect one's hearts and they will slowly turn into a Heartless. The Organization had found a way to travel through the Corridors without being affected by them. You on the other hand, if you use it, will slowly turn your heart into darkness, regardless if you have a Keyblade."

Still looking at the Corridor of Darkness, Jason continues to look at it until Ansem turns around and said "Come on, there is nothing here."

Before Ansem left the room, Jason begins to think and thought of what happened when he was in the dark abyss. He then raised his Keyblade and aims it at the Corridor of Darkness. Ansem looks back and said "My boy, there is no way that will work."

But to his surprise, the tip of Jason's Keyblade shot out a grey beam of light into the Corridor of Darkness. Once the light touched the Corridor of Darkness, the portal itself started to glow as well. In a flash of light, the whole room brightens up and both Jason and Ansem covered their eyes. Once the light died down, the both of them focused their eyes and Ansem was surprised at what he saw. The Corridor of Darkness had completely changed. The once black portal had now turned grey.

Still shocked, Ansem said "My boy…how did you do that?"

Jason looks at his Keyblade and replied "To be honest? I have no idea."

Observing the Corridor, Ansem said "It appears that you changed the Corridor of Darkness to something else with your Keyblade."

Ansem then looks at Jason's Keyblade and said "Just what kind of Keyblade is this?"

"How should I know?" Jason said, "I just got it."

Looking back at the Corridor, Ansem said "I wonder what this new Corridor will lead to?"

Putting his Keyblade away, Jason takes out his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and said "Only one way to find out, huh?"

Before he could take a step, Ansem placed his hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you sure you want to go into unknown danger? You will never know where this Corridor will lead to."

Jason shrugs and said "Never stopped me. Besides, hopefully this 'Corridor' will lead me to someone who can teach me how to use a Keyblade."

After a moment of silence, Ansem started to chuckle before laughing. He then said "You are a strange one indeed. Well, I hope for the best then."

Jason nodded as he took a step towards the Corridor. But before he steps into it, Ansem asked "But before you go, what is your name, young man?"

Jason looks back at him and replied "The name's Jason Washington."

Ansem smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Mr. Washington. And, in case you meet Sora, tell him that Ansem the Wise sends his gratitude."

Jason nodded and said "Will do. Thanks for the information. I promise to find this emperor and stop him."

Once he said that, Jason rushed into the Corridor and disappeared into it. After he stepped through it, the Corridor disappeared. Ansem smiled and said "That boy is something else."

* * *

Jason regained his footing as he stepped out of the Corridor. Shaking his head, he looks up and raised an eyebrow. He was in a completely different place. The scenery in front of him looked like a beach, but the sky was all black, the sea was also black, the sand was darken and there were rocks everywhere with different shapes and sizes. The only thing that was visible was a full moon. What Jason didn't know was that he was in the Realm of Darkness.

"Huh," Jason said, "Where am I?"

Not far away from him was a forgotten figure that was lost in the Realm of Darkness. This person has wondered through the Realm of Darkness, still remaining the same before they arrived. Possessing the Master Keeper Keyblade, a Keyblade that once belonged to their old master, this figure was none other than the blue-haired Keyblade Master Aqua. After sacrificing her Keyblade and Keyblade Armor to save her old friend Terra, who was possessed by Master Xehanort, Aqua remained trapped in the Realm of Darkness with no way out. As Aqua sighed in sadness, she reached into one of her pocket and pulls out a blue star-shape charm, which she called a Wayfinder, and looks at it. She made it along with two more, a green one for Ventus and an orange one for Terra, as a symbol of their unbreakable connection. And now that connection is gone, but Aqua will not give up on her friends. She hoped that one day, some day, she will be able to leave this realm and save her friends.

But then, that hope she prayed for came in a voice that shouted "HELLO?! ANYONE HERE?!"

Surprised to hear a voice, Aqua quickly looks around and saw Jason aiming his rifle around. Summoning her Master Keeper Keyblade, Aqua silently studies him as Jason said to himself "Huh…looks like a dead world."

Holding his rifle with his right hand, Jason brought up his left hand and summoned his Keyblade and asked "Why did my Keyblade brought me here?"

Stunned that this person had a Keyblade, Aqua needed to know who this person was. Standing up straight, she grips her Keyblade and makes her way to Jason. Once she was a few feet away from him, Aqua asked "Who are you?"

Jason turns around and sees Aqua. Seeing that she has a Keyblade, Jason said "Wait…you have a Keyblade?"

Suspicious, Aqua replied "Yes. Who are you?"

"The name's Jason," Jason said, "I just got this Keyblade a while ago. And you are?"

Aqua replied "I'm Aqua. I am a Keyblade Master."

"Keyblade Master?" Jason asked, "Huh."

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

"It's funny," Jason said, "Before I got here, I said that I hope that I meet someone who can teach me how to use the Keyblade. And here I am with a Keyblade Master. What are the odds, huh?"

Smiling a bit, Aqua said "If you say so. But…you are now trapped here as well."

As Aqua lowered her Keyblade and walked towards the ocean, Jason asked "What do you mean?"

Sitting on the edge of the beach, Aqua said "You don't know where you are. But…we are both trapped in the Realm of Darkness. I have been trapped here for…god…it's been a long time. I don't remember how long I have been here. Time…moves so slow here."

Sitting next to Aqua, Jason asked "Why are you here?"

Aqua sighed and said "I…sacrificed myself to save a friend who lost himself to darkness. I just hope he is alright."

Jason looks at the ocean and said "Have you found a way out?"

Aqua laughed a bit and said "If I did, then I wouldn't be here."

She then looks at him and asked "And why are you here?"

Jason replied "I'm on my way to stop some emperor from taking over all the worlds."

Worried, Aqua asked "Has he found a way to open Kingdom Hearts?"

Confused, Jason looks at her and asked "What's that?"

Aqua replied "It's a realm where the hearts of all worlds reside in. If one would to get Kingdom Hearts, then they obtain all the worlds."

Jason shook his head and replied "Don't know. But they are using the Heartless to take over the worlds."

"Heartless?" Aqua asked, "What are those?"

"Some black creatures that feed on people's hearts and destroy the hearts of worlds," Jason replied.

Aqua gritted her teeth and said "There is no peace, is there?"

Jason sighed and said "War never changes, huh?"

Aqua sighed sadly and said "I just want to leave this world to save my friends."

As Jason looks at the ocean, he saw a faint glow from his Keyblade. Looking down, he saw his Keyblade glowing a bit. When he looks up, he saw a small grey light behind them. That can only mean one thing: it appears that Jason's Keyblade can allow him to travel into other places. He did it when he went to Castle Oblivion and the same when he arrived in the Realm of Darkness. Jason smiled as he got up excitedly. Confused, Aqua looks up and asked "What is it?"

Jason looks at his Keyblade and said excitedly "So that is how it works!"

Aqua got up and asked "That's how what works?"

Jason looks at her and replied "My Keyblade! Somehow, it's allowing me to travel through other places! When I used my Keyblade on that Corridor of Darkness, it somehow turned it into a new Corridor for me to travel! Look!"

As Jason points it at the small grey light, a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and towards the grey light. And just like that, a grey Corridor appeared. Smiling, Jason said "See?! That means that we can leave this place!"

Aqua was beyond shocked that this person who barely obtained a Keyblade had managed to create a portal to lead out of the Realm of Darkness. And now that Jason created a portal out of the realm, there might be a chance to save her friends! Getting up, Aqua said "So…we can get out?!"

Jason looks at her and replied "Yeah!"

Finally smiling for the first time after a long time, Aqua turns to Jason and said "Jason, I'll make you a deal."

As Jason raised an eyebrow, Aqua continues by saying "I know I am asking for so much and we just met, but if we get out of this realm and you help me save for my friends, then I will teach you everything I know about the Keyblade. I'll even teach you magic."

"Magic?" Jason asked, "I don't know any magic."

Aqua laughed and said "If you have a Keyblade, then you are able to learn magic."

Jason nodded in agreement as Aqua said "So…do we have a deal?"

Thinking about it, Jason smiled as he sticks out his hand and said "We have a deal, Master Aqua."

Aqua laughed as she shook his hand and said "Please, call me Aqua."

"Okay then," Jason said as he lets go of her hand, "Shall we?"

Aqua nodded and said "We shall."

With that, the two of them look at the Corridor and both rushed into it, leaving the Realm of Darkness and into the unknown.

 **And cut! That is right people! Ansem the Wise survived the blast and Aqua is back in the game! Now, before I close this chapter, there are a few things I will explain.**

 **For Jason saving Aqua, yes, I did plan that. Originally, before I remade the story, I planned on Sora and the others go on different worlds and saving them, I wanted Riku and Mickey to stay behind and save Aqua and Ventus while they come up with a plan to save Terra from Xehanort. But after thinking about it, I decided to let Jason come in, with no experience of the Keyblade to save all three of them. I thought it would be funny to see everyone's faces when they hear that Jason saved them like it was easy.**

 **As for Ansem the Wise surviving, let me explain that. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, in the secret ending (Spoilers), Ansem was seen in the Realm of Darkness with the Organization coat on and was talking to Aqua. I figure, since the blast from Ansem's machine sent him there, why not Castle Oblivion? That way, he would learn what is happening with the worlds through a computer room (I made that room up, by the way).**

 **And speaking of Ansem, I would like to discuss something that I have been on my mind ever since I played the Kingdom Hearts games. I know that the Seven Princesses of Heart are princesses who have pure light in their hearts. I have no idea why Alice is one, since she isn't one, but I plan to change that in my story later one. But when I heard that Kairi is a Princess of Heart, that got me thinking a lot. If her homeworld is indeed Radiant Garden, which was later turned into Hollow Bastion, and Ansem the Wise was the ruler of that would, wouldn't that make Ansem Kairi's father? It would seem strange I know, but that makes you wonder if that is true or not, right?**

 **And lastly, Jason's Keyblade. Yes, I know that Keybaldes don't create their own Corridors or transport you to other worlds, but hear me out. You see, in KH: Birth by Sleep, Ven, Aqua and Terra all used their Keyblades to use the 'Lanes Between' to get to other worlds. But then, they would have to use their Keyblade Armor and Keyboards (that's what I'm calling them since I forgot the actually name) to get to other worlds. So it is possible for Jason to travel to other worlds with his Keyblade. Now, here is the interesting part about Jason's Keyblade. Because Jason's Keyblade is the Twilight Keybalde (I'm calling that right now until the actual name is announced later on) is the Key to the Realm of Twilight, it has interesting effects. Because Twilight is the borderline and the combination of Light and Darkness, Jason's Keyblade allows him to bring the two together. So, when Jason used his Keyblade on the Corridor of Darkness, he unknowingly merged the Corridor with Light to create a new Corridor that will allow him to pass by safely. There are most aspects that Jason's Keyblade can do, but you will all have to wait until then.**

 **Next time, Jason and Aqua begin their travels and meet a new ally. Until then, please review!**


	4. A Nobody's Sorrow and Redemption

**Since I am in a good mood, I think I will update another chapter for this story. Now, in this chapter, I will give Jason an ally that will help him a lot during his journey. And this will be the first time that Aqua will see his 'actions'. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 3

The grey Corridor appeared and Jason and Aqua stepped out of the Corridor. After the Corridor disappeared, Aqua and Jason looks around and the Lone Wanderer asked "Where are we?"

Looking around, Aqua raised an eyebrow and replied "I have no idea."

The both of them were standing on a white/grey platform with strange symbols sticking out the sides of the platform. Looking up at the sky, it was completely pitch black. Deciding to look off the sides, Jason walks towards the edge and looks down, his eyes widen in awe. The platform was part of an ENORMOUS castle. Both Aqua and Jason were standing on top of the Castle that Never Was, which was in the world of The World That Never Was, the world of the Nobodies and the headquarters of Organization XIII.

Aqua looks over as well and asked "Where are we?"

Jason shrugs and replied "Yeah…I have no idea. The Keyblade just randomly takes me to places. Maybe it doesn't know where it's going."

"Well," Aqua said, "Can you open another Corridor?"

Jason then points his Keyblade to the center of the platform and tries to open a Corridor, but nothing happens. He then said "It's not working. Maybe we should wait before it recharges?"

Aqua nodded and replied "Yeah, probably for the best."

Looking around, Jason said "Maybe we should look around."

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Jason replied "There could be some things that we can use before we leave."

"Oh," Aqua said, "Like potions, ethers and elixirs."

"Yeah…" Jason said, "Something like that. Come on."

Switching his weapon to his Victory Rifle, Jason led Aqua downstairs. As they were heading downstairs, that is when a group of Nobodies appeared before them. The group of Nobodies consisted of Dusks, Assassins and Berserkers. Knowing that there is a fight, Jason aimed his Victory Rifle while Aqua summoned Master Keeper. As the Nobodies went closer, Aqua swings her Keyblade and shot a few fireballs at the Assassins and destroyed a few. Aiming at the big ones, Jason shot four shots from his Victory Rifle and killed the four Berserkers. The Dusks flew towards Jason and were ready to attack him. Putting away his Victory Rifle, Jason summons his 2 10mm Pistols and starts shooting the Dusks. He manages to kill five, but the last three bashed their heads onto him and knocks him to the ground. Before they took another attack, Aqua appeared and swings here Keyblade at them and destroys them. As one of the Dusks tried to surprise attack her from behind, Jason held up his right Pistol and shot the Dusk dead.

Once the threat was over, Jason groan as he got up. Aqua helped him up and asked "What were those things? Were those the Heartless?"

Jason shook his head and replied "I don't think so. When I fought the Heartless, their appearances were too…dark. These things are different."

Stretching his body, Jason said "I have never faced things like those before. Maybe Aliens, maybe Ghouls and maybe Super Mutants. But these things and the Heartless, they are on a whole different level."

Aqua chuckled and said "Come on, let's see if there is something else here."

Jason nodded as he aims his 10mm Pistols around while Aqua held her Keyblade. While making their way through the Ruin and Creation's Passage, Jason can't help but look down into the bottomless pit and got scared a bit. After leaving there, they made it outside before going back inside the Proof of Existence. Inside the room, there were 12 stands of the fallen members of Organization XIII. Looking around, Jason asked "What are these?"

Aqua also looks and replied "I have no idea."

Looking at each of them, Jason began to read each description "The Freeshooter, The Whirlwind Lancer, The Chilly Academic, The Silent Hero, The Cloaked Schemer, The Luna Diviner, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, The Melodious Nocturne, The Gambler of Fate, The Graceful Assassin, The Savage Nymph and The Key of Destiny. Twelve different titles…"

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

As Jason looks back at where they came from, he then said "One missing. I…I think I know where we are."

"Where?" Aqua asked.

Jason replied "We must be at the main headquarters of Organization XIII."

"Who are they?" Aqua replied.

"Not sure in general," Jason replied "But some guy name Ansem told me that we were in their second headquarters. And from the looks around here, we must be at their main base. But don't worry, they are all gone now."

"Oh good," Aqua said, "Because I don't want to face unknown people who have control over the creatures we just face."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "Sarcasm?"

As Aqua shrugs, Jason playfully shook his head and said "Come on, let's head out."

After Aqua nodded, the two of them headed out of the Proof of Existence and into the Hall of Empty Melodies. But as soon as they entered the hall, they heard a female voice saying "This is preposterous!"

Alerted, both Jason and Aqua got down and were close to the edge. Cautious, Jason and Aqua both held their heads up and looked down below and saw two people standing on the platform. Aqua's eyes widen as she recognized both of them to be Maleficent while the other one was Pete, or as Aqua remembers him as 'Captain Justice' and 'Captain Dark'.

When Jason saw Pete, he whispered "My fucking God! What the hell is that thing?! Looks like a giant cat!"

"No way," Aqua said, "Maleficent and Pete? Why are they doing here?"

Jason looks at her and asked "You know them?"

Aqua nodded and replied "Maleficent there is a witch who uses darkness and Pete there is a troublemaker. But…Pete was supposed to be locked up, how did he get out?"

As Jason shrugs, down below, Maleficent turns to Pete and said "Who do they think they are, rounding up the Princesses of Hearts?! They intend to use their power to open Kingdom Hearts! If they think that they can rule over Kingdom Hearts, they are sorely mistaken!"

Pete, a bit scared, said "Jeez, I don't know why they are doing this. That was supposed to be our plan! And now everyone we ever recruited or know are going over to their side!"

Maleficent growled and said "We need to need more Heartless if we are to dispose of these traitors and whoever they are following."

Hearing enough, Jason said "So these two are controlling the Heartless too?"

Aqua nodded and replied "Seems so. Maleficent is the type of people who wants to get what she wants."

"Sounds good to me," Jason said.

Aqua raised an eyebrow, turns to him and asked "How is that good to…"

At that moment, her eyes widen as she saw Jason taking out his Victory Rifle and aim it at Maleficent and Pete. Before Jason was going to take a shot, Aqua angrily whispered "What are you doing?!"

Jason looks at her, completely curious, and asked "What?"

"Are you planning on shooting them?!" Aqua asked.

Jason nodded and said "Yeah. Eliminate the threat before it spreads."

Just then, Aqua grabs the barrel of his gun, pulls it down and silently cried "No killing!"

As the two were about to argue, down below, Pete said "But uh…where are we going to get more Heartless?"

Maleficent gave Pete a cold smile and replied "Why…Radiant Garden, of course."

When Aqua heard that, her eyes widen and she looked over as Maleficent said "There are still Heartless present there, and we can create more while we are there."

In anger, Jason points his rifle and said "Alright, this bitch is gonna die."

Right before he was going to pull the trigger, Aqua tackles Jason to the ground, knocks his Victory Rifle away and pins his arms to the ground. She then said "You are not going to kill anyone!"

Maleficent laughed and said "Come, let us leave this place and gather the Heartless."

Once she said that, she was covered in green flames and disappeared while the same thing happened to Pete. And just like that, the two of them disappeared from the castle. As Aqua sighed in relief, Jason groan and said "Okay, one: you should have let me kill them. And two…"

Looking at her, he then said "Are you doing this just so that you can get to second base with me, 'Master'?"

Seeing the position they are in, Aqua's face started to blush crimson red, quickly got up and just look away. Jason laughed at Aqua's reaction as he got up and grabbed his Victory Rifle. When he looks down and saw Maleficent and Pete gone, he sighs in frustration and said "Why didn't you let me kill them when I had the chance?"

Aqua gasped and said "You can't kill! WE CAN'T KILL! We are the wielders of the Keyblades! We use the Keyblades to bring peace, and vanquish the darkness!"

"That's the thing, Aqua," Jason said, "While I use the Keyblade for peace, I'll use my other weapons to kill. See there? That's a loophole right there."

"That's not what I mean!" Aqua practically yelled, "We are sworn to protect, not kill!"

"Oh, so it's okay to kill things like the Heartless and these white creatures," Jason said, "Yeah, I love the logic right there."

Aqua huffed and said "I am starting to think why a Keyblade chose you. Only one with a pure heart can wield one. Just…why did it choose you?"

Jason thought about and replied "Honestly? I don't know. I don't know what you were taught, but where I lived, it's either kill or be killed. And everyone in my world are killing others for supplies. And when I first picked up a gun, I used my abilities to protect the people from Raiders, Super Mutants, Ghouls and other danger. Sure, I killed a lot, but know what? I did it to protect others. So sorry if my actions offend you, but if I see danger, I don't solve them, I eliminate them."

After hearing Jason's words, Aqua had mixed feelings for him. When she heard that he kills and takes lives, she was angry that this person, chosen by a Keyblade to bring peace, was misusing his abilities to take lives. Sure, Aqua had destroyed creatures and fought villains like Maleficent, but she never takes one's life. However, hearing that he kills to protect innocent lives made Aqua smile a bit. Even though he kills, he still does it for good.

Shaking her head, Aqua said "Let's…just forget this and move on. We have to get to Radiant Garden and stop her."

"And I can kill her, right?" Jason asked.

Aqua shook her head and replied "In the state you are in, you aren't skilled to face her."

"Never know until we try, huh?" Jason said.

As Aqua shook her head and said "Just…open a Corridor, please."

Nodding, Jason points his Keyblade but nothing happened. Jason raised an eyebrow, looks at his Keyblade and said "Huh…still nothing."

Aqua grunted and said "Come on!"

Looking around, Jason said "Let's continue looking around here. Maybe there are some things we can use."

Having no other choice, Aqua nodded and the two of them continue searching the castle. Encountering more Nobodies, both Jason and Aqua manage to destroy them. However, as Aqua handled them with ease, Jason took on hits from the Nobodies, most of them were him protecting Aqua when her back was turned and the Nobodies tried to surprise attack her. Along the way, they found a closed room that was easy to open. Once they entered the room, Jason just stared while Aqua's eyes widen a bit. The room they were in was a supply room, and it was stocked with potions, ethers and elixirs.

Jason whistled and said "That's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah," Aqua said, "Whoever this Organization people are, but they are well supplied."

Walking up to the supplies, Aqua got a handful of potions, ethers and elixirs while Jason used his Pipboy to store EVERY potions there are. Once they were all gone, Aqua looks over at him and said "How did you do that? Even I can't carry all of them."

Jason replied "My Pipboy allows me to store any items I see."

As Aqua awed at it, Jason said "Great, now that we have what we need, let's go and…"

When Aqua heard Jason stop what he was saying, she walked up to him and asked "What is it?"

He then pointed at the end of the room and said "Look."

Once he pointed, Aqua looks over and sees another door, only this time, it was locked and had the Nobody symbol on it. Raising an eyebrow, Aqua said "What's behind the door?"

Jason summons his Keyblade, points it at the door and said "Open sesame then."

Using the Keyblade to unlock the door, it was successful as the door flew open. Cautious, Jason and Aqua walked through the door. Once they entered, they were surprised. Compare to the other rooms, this room was bright white, there was a giant pod in the center of the room with black chains wrapped around the pod with a giant key-hole in the center.

"What the hell?" Jason asked, "What is this place?"

Walking up to the pod, Aqua followed him and said "Jason, I think we should leave. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Then that means we have to be ready," Jason said, "Who knows what could be in here."

" _ **Who…are…you?"**_

"What the fuck?!" Jason shouted as he aims his Keyblade around.

Alerted, Aqua summoned her Keyblade and said "Who said that?"

" _ **Who are you?"**_

Being careful, Jason carefully said "My name is Jason. This is my friend Aqua."

" _ **How did you get into the room? This room is completely sealed off…unless…of course."**_

"What?" Aqua asked, "What is it?"

" _ **You two…you both have Keyblades."**_

Shocked, Jason said "How does everyone, except for me, know of the Keyblade? The hell?"

" _ **Hehehe, I have heard of the Keyblade from the members of Organization XIII. They plan to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts so that every Nobody can have a heart."**_

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that?"

" _ **We Nobodies are beings without a heart. When one is turned into a Heartless, an empty shell is left behind, creating a being with no heart. Though we remember what a heart is, we cannot feel anything. No emotions, nothing."**_

"Nobodies," Jason said, "Great, another group to deal with."

He then said "Wait, are you a Nobody too?"

" _ **Yes, however, I am not like my fellow kin."**_

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

" _ **Instead of being born like the other Nobodies, I was created by the one called Vexen. He hoped to create a powerful Nobody to serve under the Organization. So, he copied the powers and weapons from members 2-12, including himself, into one being. The result, I was created. With the weapons and abilities of those members, I have become powerful."**_

Something didn't add up: if this Nobody was all powerful, why was it locked up? Jason then asked "Then…why are you locked up?"

" _ **The one called Vexen hoped that not only his 'experiment' work, but can also become mindless so that he can create more of me so that the members can have easy control. However…in time…I began to have a conscious of my own. I began to see their intentions and rebelled. Xemnas, the leader, trapped me here and ordered Vexen to dispose of me. But that was a long time ago and that was the last I saw of anyone of them."**_

Jason thought about it and said "Well, lucky for you, all the members are dead."

" _ **Well good riddance to them."**_

Aqua raised an eyebrow and said "You don't sound happy."

" _ **Why should I? I was created for a purpose. We Nobodies are beings without a purpose. Without one, we are nothing. I was created to serve the Organization, but because I had a mind of my own, they denied me that purpose and sealed me away. And now…I am nothing."**_

Both Aqua and Jason felt bad for this Nobody. Created to become a powerful, and hopefully mindless, Nobody to serve Organization XII, it was it's only purpose to live. But when it gained a conscious and knew it was going to be created and used as a tool, it rebelled, only to be sealed away and awaiting to be dispose of. As the two of them looked at each other and wondered what to do, Jason got an idea, looks around and said "Hey wait, what if I tell you that I can set you free?"

Aqua gave him a blank look, raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

" _ **What are you saying?"**_

Jason replied "I'm saying that, even though you were created to serve the Organization, you can help us."

" _ **Help you? Why would I help you?"**_

Wondering what Jason was doing, Aqua continues to look at Jason as he said "Because…are you really going to stay here for the rest of your life? Because I'll go insane if I am locked away for the rest of my life."

" _ **But I have no purpose."**_

"Then I'll give you one then," Jason said, "There is an emperor who is out to obtain the real Kingdom Hearts and will use it to conquer every world there is. And we need all the help we can have. If you help us, then I will let you out.

There was a pause of silence.

" _ **That will not be good enough."**_

Both Aqua and Jason raised an eyebrow.

" _ **If whoever frees me, then I will vow to serve them. I will lend you my powers and abilities."**_

"You will?" Aqua asked.

" _ **Yes. Like he said, I have no purpose being sealed here. If I am to be free, then I will fight by your side. My powers are at your disposal."**_

"Cool," Jason said, "So…you have a name?"

" _ **Name?"**_

Jason said "Yeah. Do you have one?"

" _ **When I was created, Vexen called me the Sentinel. He thought it was a fitting name for a Nobody to guard the Organization."**_

"Okay then," Jason said as he puts his weapon away and summons his Keyblade, "Where are you?"

" _ **I'm in the pod."**_

Looking at the pod, Jason aims his Keyblade at it and said "Alright then. I, Jason, free you."

A beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and to the key-hole on the pod. Once the light touched, there was a loud click and the chains slowly started to disappear. At first, nothing happened until suddenly, the pod exploded and sends a gust of wind everywhere. The pressure of the wind was powerful that made Aqua and Jason cover their eyes. After a few seconds, the wind died. When they regained their eyesight, their eyes widen and their mouths fell to the floor. Before them was the Nobody known as Sentinel: he had no actual human form like Jason thought, instead, Sentinel was a suit of armor that was silver. Sentinel had only the upper part of the armor and no lower part, but there was a belt robe that was grey, the body structure was bulky, well-reinforced, the arm gauntlets were huge and the shoulder pads were sticking out. The helmet was completely blank with three horn-spikes coming out from the top of his helmet. On the face, there was the Nobody symbol as well as one on his chest and on the front side of his belt robe.

"Whoa," Jason said, "This is your form?"

Sentinel sighed and said _**"It is. How good it feels to be free."**_

"Well glad to hear you are doing okay," Jason said, "Because we are about to head out. So you're ready?"

Sentinel nodded and said _**"I am. But first, there is something that must be done."**_

Before either Aqua or Jason could say anything, Sentinel disappeared into thin air. Looking around, before anyone of them could do anything, Sentinel appeared behind Jason and grabs him. Struggling to break free, Sentinel's body started to glow grey and brightened the whole room. Once the light died down, Jason regained his eyesight and looks back to see Sentinel gone.

He turns to Aqua and asked "Where is he?"

But the only response he got from Aqua was her mouth dropped and she pointed at Jason's right arm. Curious, Jason looks at his right arm and was awed at what he saw. His whole arm was covered in a grey armored armlet. And on the shoulder pad of the armlet had the Nobody symbol.

"Whoa!" Jason cried excitedly, "This is cool!"

Suddenly, Sentinel's voice then said in Jason's head _**"Forgive me about that."**_

"What the hell?!" Jason shouted as he look around, "Sentinel?! Where are you?!"

Confused, Aqua looks at Jason and asked "Sentinel? You hear him? Where?"

Sentinel then said in Jason's head _**"I am speaking you in your head. I have fused myself to you."**_

Confused, Jason thought _"Why would he do that?"_

To his surprise, Sentinel replied _**"To allow you to use the forms I have to offer to you."**_

Scared by this, Jason thought _"We need to set a boundary so that I can some privacy, especially in my mind."_

" _ **Of course,"**_ Sentinel said.

Jason then thought _"And what forms do you mean?"_

Sentinel replied _**"I have three different forms you can use: Summon, Armor and Weapon. Summon allows you to summon me to your side and aid you in any situation."**_

To show Jason, his armlet lit up a bit and Sentinel appeared behind him. Surprised, Aqua said "Where did he come from?"

As Sentinel crossed his arms, he said _**"I have fused with Jason to allow him to use my abilities."**_

He then looks at Jason and said _**"The Armor Form covers your body with armor to not only protect you from any attacks and spells, but will grant you strength, agility and speed."**_

Sentinel's body then started to glow grey and wrapped himself around Jason. After the light died down, Aqua stared in awe as Jason was covered in armor almost similar to Sentinel's, except instead of the belt robe, Jason had armored boots, and under his armor had a black under-suit that also will protect him. Observing his armor, Jason said "Wow."

Sentinel then said in his mind _**"And lastly, the Weapon Form will allow you to not only use the weapons of the former members of Organization XIII, but also use their abilities as well."**_

Jason's body was covered in grey light and he returned to his normal form. Just then, his hands started to glow for an instance until he was holding two weird-looking guns. These guns were a copy of Xigbar's guns. As Jason stared at them for a moment, his mind started to flash a bit until he smiled a bit. Gripping Xigbar's guns, he aims in front of him and starts shooting purple beam needles from the gun. He then lung forward and 'teleported' to the other end of the room. He teleported again, and this time, he was 'standing' in the air upside down in front of Aqua.

Amazed by this, Aqua asked "How are you doing that?"

"I don't know!" Jason cried happily, "But this is awesome!"

" _ **But be warned,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"These powers may be fascinating, but they cannot last forever."**_

Just then, Xigbar's guns disappeared and Jason fell to the ground hard. As he groans in pain, Aqua laughed a bit and helped him up. Once he got up, Sentinel said in his head _**"The limit to use my powers in your current state are at least 3 minutes. In time, we will get stronger and you will be able to use these forms longer."**_

" _Thanks for the reminder,"_ Jason thought, _"And thanks for the forms, I'll use them when I have too."_

As he stretched his body, Aqua said "So Sentinel is fused with you?"

Jason looks at her and replied "Yeah. I have to admit, these forms will be useful when we face Maleficent. But they only last three minutes."

Aqua laughed and said "Guess you still need training."

Jason laughed too and said "I guess so."

When he summoned his Keyblade, Jason said "But we need more help if we are going to face Maleficent."

As he aims it forward, a beam of grey light appeared from the Keyblade and a Corridor appeared in front of them. When Jason looks over and nods at Aqua, she nods back and rushed to the Corridor. Jason took a deep breath and asked "Are you ready for your first adventure?"

Sentinel replied _**"More as I'll ever be."**_

With that, Jason rushed into the Corridor and disappeared along with the Corridor.

 **What do you guys think? The reason Aqua overreacted to Jason's overuse of violence is because she was raised and taught to use the Keyblade for peace and not to kill. That is why all the Kingdom Hearts characters 'defeat' the villains instead of over-killing them or killing them in cold blood. And when Aqua saw Jason's intentions, she was happy that he uses his skills to help people out but is against it because Jason actually kills his enemies. Don't worry, Aqua and Jason will have that Master/Student/Friends relationship, but she will have to look after Jason's overuse of violence.**

 **And for my OC Nobody, Sentinel is a character based off another character from DarthKingdom's story version of Kingdom Hearts 3. One of his OC characters is a OC Nobody member that is the apprentice of Organization XIII, who's abilities also him to literally copy the abilities of anyone he touches. It has been a long time since he has updated his Kingdom Hearts story, I kept on re-reading his amazing story and that inspired me to write my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3. Originally, I wanted to make my own OC Nobody member like DarthKingdom's character, but I don't want to steal other people's work. So instead, I created Sentinel. He came into my mind when I was thinking of giving Jason Drive Forms like Sora, but I didn't know where to give Jason that. And that is when I came up with Sentinel. Just like Sora's Drive Forms, Sentinel's forms will all be limited, and in time, his forms will last longer. The Summon Form is pretty obvious, the Armor Form was inspired from Ventus, Aqua and Terra using their Keyblade Armors in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and Weapon Form is will allow Jason to use the weapons and abilities of Organization members 2-12 (Mostly because Xemnas is the leader and Vexen wanted his experiment to be kept a secret until it was ready. And Roxas didn't join yet and Jason already has a Keyblade, so what was the point in that?), but the downside of this form is that Jason will have to use one weapon and ability one at a time and not all at once. For example, if Jason uses his Weapon form, he uses Xaldin's weapon and ability for that moment and not someone else's.**

 **Also, I know you are all thinking 'Oh Dario, you can't have Jason team up with a Nobody! They are evil!'. Technically, that is not entirely true. True that Nobodies have no hearts in them and are left without any feelings or emotions. However, as Xemnas stated in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, 'A heart is never lost for good'. Even though, a person is turned into a Heartless and a Nobody, when a Nobody losses it's heart, they will have a chance to replace it with something else. An example of this is Roxas, Axel and Xion from Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. Even though they were Nobodies without hearts, they still had feelings and learned the values of friendship. That caused them to fill their empty hearts with something valuable. But because Xemnas has other plans for the Organization and its members, he lied to them and made them believe that they have no hearts and they don't exist. And since Sentinel was 'created' and not 'born', he was left without a purpose and Jason gave him one by offering Sentinel to join him. And thus, is the reason why I decided to create Sentinel.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like Jason's new ally/abilities! Next time, I don't want to spoil much, but Jason will encounter Sora for the first time! Until then, please review!**


	5. First Impressions

**Welcome back everyone! Time for another chapter! Now I know I said that Jason will meet Sora, but there will be a surprise twist at the end I hope you all like! Let us get started!**

Chapter 4

As Jason exited the Corridor and looks around, he let out a disappointed groan. He was standing in front of Castle Oblivion…again. He then shouted "Are you kidding me?! I wanted to go to Radiant Garden! Not here!"

He then looks at his Keyblade and shouted "You were supposed to take me where I needed to go! Not somewhere where I already went!"

Seeing Aqua in front of him, he sighed and said "I'm sorry about this, Aqua. I am still getting use to the Keyblade and what it does. I promise that I will…"

"Ventus…" Aqua said in shock.

Confused, Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Aqua looks at him and asked "How…How did you get us here?"

Jason replied "I've been here before. This castle was the first place my Keyblade took me to. Why?"

Aqua replied "This castle use to be my home…The Land of Departure. You see, something bad happened to Ven and his heart was shattered. I…used my master's Keyblade to transform our home into this castle so none can find it while Ven sleeps until his heart was healed."

" _ **Until Organization XIII manage to find this place and used it as their second headquarter,"**_ Sentinel said though Jason's armlet, _**"I have heard that they use to use this castle until some traitors tried to stand up against Xemnas."**_

"How do you know that?" Jason asked.

Sentinel replied _**"My fellow brothers have told me about their betrayal."**_

In shock, Aqua said "Oh no…Ven!"

With that, she turns to the castle, ran to the entrance and entered the castle. Jason then followed her and tried to catch up with her. Seeing her run through the castle, Jason was having a hard time keeping up with her. After a few minutes, he heard a familiar voice say "My boy, you're back?"

When Jason turned, he saw Ansem standing behind him. Seeing the old man, Jason said "Hey Ansem, sorry I came back. The Keyblade is a little messed up right now."

"What happened?" Ansem asked, "Did you manage to find this emperor already?"

Jason shook his head and replied "I'll summarize it: I went to the Realm of Darkness and saved Aqua, she is a Keyblade Master, then went to the main headquarters of Organization XIII, found Maleficent and Pete who are planning to attack some place called Radiant Garden, got some supplies and found an experimental Nobody who is now on our side, and we just got here."

Hearing all of that, Ansem's eyes widen and said "You…what?"

He then said "You have traveled into the Realm of Darkness and saved a Keyblade Master? And you helped a Nobody?"

Sentinel then spoke _**"He freed me from my prison, so now in exchange, I serve him now."**_

Ansem huffed and said "A Nobody is not to be trusted."

"Look, I don't know what theses Nobodies have done in the past," Jason said, "But Sentinel was created to be used as a tool. He grew his own conscious and rebelled against the Organization. But right now, that is not important. Aqua came in here, looking for someone name Ven who was sealed in this place. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Ansem shook his head and said "And neither had the Organization. If so, then I would have been aware of it."

Jason then turns to where Aqua went and said "Then let's find Aqua."

When Ansem nodded, the two of them headed off in Aqua's direction. After a few more minutes, they found a door already opened. Cautiously, Jason took out his Rechargeable Rifle and made his way into the room. Once he got it, it was another white room, except there was a throne-like chair in the center of the room. And on that chair sat Ventus, who was peacefully asleep. In front of him, Aqua had her hand on his and sighed sadly.

"Oh Ven…" Aqua said sadly, "Even after my time in the Realm of Darkness, you are still asleep…"

A few tears ran down her face and said "I…I just wish there was a way to wake you."

Jason walks up to Aqua, places his rifle over his shoulder and asked "So…this is Ven?"

Aqua looks up at him, nodded and replied "Yes…he's like a brother to me…always looking after him…"

She sighed sadly and said "And now…here he is…with his heart…"

She then got up and said "I'm sorry, but…I need some time alone."

With that, Aqua left the room with more tears running down her face. Once she left, Jason felt sad that the person she saw as a brother, almost like family, was sitting there like an empty shell with no life. When he was about to chase after Aqua, Ansem place a hand on his shoulder and said "I'll go talk to her, my boy. You need your energy reserved. From what you have told me, you have done enough for now. Rest now, you earned it."

Jason hesitated for a bit before giving up and nodded at Ansem. The old man nodded back as he turns around and headed out of the room to find Aqua. Now alone with Ventus, Jason looks back at him and said "This is sad really. Aqua spent a lot of time in the Realm of Darkness expecting Ven to wake up from his sleep. And when she did get out, she was heart-broken to see him still asleep. Are hearts really that fragile they shatter?"

" _ **You don't know hearts all that well, do you?"**_ Sentinel asked.

Jason shook his head and replied "Not as much as anyone else. All I know about hearts is that they keep use alive. Without it, we die."

Sentinel chuckled and said _**"Then you have a lot to learn, my friend."**_

As Jason laughed, Sentinel said _**"However, how does Aqua expect Ven to wake from his sleep if his heart isn't present."**_

Hearing Sentinel say that, Jason's eyes widen and asked "What do you mean?"

Sentinel replied _**"I am a Nobody, Jason. I can detect hearts much like the Heartless. And seeing Ventus, his heart isn't there."**_

"But…wouldn't he be dead if his heart isn't there?" Jason asked

Sentinel said _**"Ventus here is in animation suspension. He does not age nor is he alive. He is perfectly preserved until his heart is healed. But…it seems that Ventus' heart is no longer in him."**_

Jason begins to think about it and asked "Does that mean…someone…took it?"

After a moment of silence, Sentinel replied _**"Could be. But only one way to find out."**_

"How?" Jason asked.

Sentinel replied _**"We look for the heart."**_

Jason then let out a deadpan look and said "Wow, genius. That's real handy. Only one problem: how does one looks for a heart? We don't even know where to start."

" _ **We do,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"You see, even if Ventus' heart is gone, there might be a connection from his body to his heart. If we find it, then we can get it back."**_

"Oh, I get you." Jason said, "So how we do it?"

Sentinel then said _**"Try using the Keyblade. Hold it with your right hand so that I can try to sense Ventus' heart through the Keyblade."**_

Nodding in agreement, Jason held out his right hand and his Keyblade appeared in his hand. He then aims it at Ven's chest and asked "Like this?"

" _ **Yes,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"Just give me a second."**_

Suddenly, Jason's armlet started to glow grey along with his Keyblade. Just then, a grey light appeared and shot into Ven's chest. A few seconds later, Sentinel said _**"Ha! I found it! It's faint, but I got the location."**_

"Great!" Jason cheered, "Let's go and get Ven's heart!"

Once he said that, Jason then points his Keyblade to the side and shot a grey beam of light and created a Corridor. In excitement, Jason rushed into the Corridor and disappeared into it.

* * *

It was late at night at Yen Sid's Tower and everyone was fast asleep. Well…everyone except for Sora. He can't help but wake up and sighed heavily. His thoughts were full of terrible memories of Xehanort, the Heartless, the Nobodies, Organization XIII and Xemnas. And now that there is a new enemy out there along with Xehanort reborn, he can't get a decent sleep. Sora sighed heavily as he got out of his bed, got dressed and headed outside. Once he got outside, he look up in the sky and just stared at it, wondering if everyone he knew from other worlds are alright.

"Sora?"

Hearing that voice, Sora turns around and saw Kairi stepping out of the tower. Sora then said "Kairi? What are you doing out here?"

Kairi yawned a bit and replied "Can't get some sleep. You?"

Sora nodded and replied "Same here. Guess all of everything that has happen is bringing us down, huh?"

Kairi laughed as the two of them sat on the stairs. As the two of them were looking at the stars, Sora heard Roxas' voice said _"Go for it."_

Sora blushed as he slowly took out the Paopu Fruit. Once he took it out, he looks at Kairi and asked "So…Kairi…"

Kairi looks at him and said "Yes?"

Sora gulped and said "Do…you want to…share a Paopu Fruit?"

Kairi's eyes widen and asked "Are you sure Sora?"

Sora smiled and said "Yeah. You know…to make it official?"

He then blushed and looks away. Seeing him like this, Kairi laughed and said "Alright, I would love to."

"Really?" Sora asked in a surprised way.

As Kairi nodded, Sora smiled as he held out the Paopu Fruit. And just like that, both Sora and Kairi lean in and bit on the fruit until it was gone. Now both Sora's and Kairi's lives are now intertwined. As the two of them stared into each other's eyes, they slowly leaned in and shared a passionate kiss together. When the two of them finished their kiss, Sora smiled and said "I love you, Kairi."

Happy that Sora said that, Kairi smiled lovingly and said "I love you too, Sora."

However, their moment was interrupted when a grey Corridor appeared near them. Seeing the Corridor, the two of them quickly got on their feet. Worried, Kairi asked "What is that?"

Sora replied "I don't know."

Just then, a figure appeared before them. Unknown to them that this figure was Jason. As he steps out of Corridor as it disappeared, Jason looks around and asked "Is this the place?"

In his mind, Sentinel replied _**"His heart is close. You must be on alert if you want to…"**_

"Hey! Who are you?!"

Hearing that voice, Jason looks around and sees Sora and Kairi in front of him. Jason waved at them and said "Hello you two. Nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" Sora asked, "How did you do that?"

"The name is Jason," Jason said, "As for how I got here, I simply used a Corridor."

Sora gasped and said "You used a Corridor of Darkness, didn't you?"

Jason thought about it and replied "No, it wasn't one. The one I used was different. Anyways, I'm here to find a heart."

"A heart?" Sora asked, "Why?"

While the two of them talked, Kairi just stared at Jason for a while. He looked different from everyone else. He looked older than them, maybe slightly older than Riku. He was wearing strange armor that she has never seen before, especially the armlet on his right arm, it was different than the rest of his armor. However, when she saw the Nobody symbol on it, she gasped as she points at it and said "Look!"

When Sora saw what Kairi was pointing at, he jumped in surprise and said in a demanding way "That's why you are looking for a heart! You're a Nobody!"

"What?" Jason said, "No I am not. Where did you get that idea?"

In his head, Sentinel said _**"Look at your shoulder pad."**_

When Jason looks at his shoulder pad and saw the Nobody symbol, he realized it and said "Oh, I see what you did there."

Sora then summoned Kingdom Key and said in a demanding way "How about you get out of here before I pummel you like Organization XIII?"

Jason saw Sora's Keyblade and asked "Oh god, you have a Keyblade too? God damn, how many Keyblade users are there?"

"Huh?" Kairi asked, "What did you mean by that?"

Jason laughed as he held out his right hand and summoned his Keyblade and said "Because I have one of my own."

When they saw Jason's Keyblade, Sora and Kairi jaws dropped. This person had it. The person who they believe is a Nobody had the third Kingdom Keyblade! Sora then said "No way…this…Nobody…has the third Kingdom Keyblade?!"

"But…how is that possible?" Kairi asked in a surprised way.

"Kingdom Keyblade?" Jason asked as he looks at his Keyblade, "What does that mean?"

Shaking his head, Sora grips his Keyblade and said "It means that you going down!"

"I don't have time for this," Jason said, "I am on an important mission."

" _ **I know where Ventus' heart is,"**_ Sentinel said in Jason's head.

Jason then thought _"Where is it?"_

" _ **His heart rests inside the blonde one,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"If you free his heart from that boy, then we can take it back to Ventus."**_

" _Sounds good to me,"_ Jason thought before saying, "Okay bro, listen up. Hold still while I get that heart."

Shocked that this person was after Sora's heart, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and said "You will not get anywhere near him!"

Jason sighed and said "Looks like we are doing this the hard way."

At that moment, Jason grips his Keyblade as Sora rushed to him ready to swing his Keyblade. Once he was close, Jason said "Sentinel, let's do this."

Just then, Jason used his Summon Form to summon Sentinel and the Nobody delivers a powerful punch across Sora that sends him flying back. Worried, Kairi rushed up to him and helped them up. When Sora got up, he saw Jason with Sentinel floating behind him. Seeing Jason with the Nobody, it reminded Sora of Xehanort with his Guardian.

Sora got into his fighting stance and said "Not a Nobody, huh?"

Jason chuckled and said "I like your attitude. So determined. But…I'm afraid I don't have enough time. Sentinel…Armor form."

Sentinel nodded as his body glowed grey and merged with Jason and entered into his Armor Form. Both Sora and Kairi gasped in awe and Kairi said "What…How did he do that?"

"A Nobody merging with another Nobody," Sora asked as he raised an eyebrow, "That's weird."

"So," Jason said, "Let's do this."

Gritting his teeth, Sora rushed up to him and swings his Keyblade at Jason. In a fast reflex, Jason blocks Sora's Keyblade with his and pushed him back, sending him a few feet away from him. To his right, Kairi tried to surprise attack him as she swung her Keyblade, but Jason held up his arm and blocked Kairi's Keyblade.

" _ **This girl, her heart if full of light,"**_ Sentinel said in Jason's mind, _**"She must be one of the Seven Princesses of Heart."**_

Jason silently nodded as he looks at Kairi and asked "So…you are a Princess of Heart, right?"

Shocked, Kairi asked "How did you know that?"

Jason replied "I have my sources."

He then pushed his arm sending Kairi to the ground on her back. When Sora got up and saw that, he gritted his teeth and charged at Jason and swings his Kingdom Key. However, Jason saw this and defected Sora's attack with his Keyblade. As Sora swung his Keyblade downward, Jason held out his Keyblade and blocks Sora's attack while he knee-kicks Sora in the stomach hard. Sora gasped for air as he coughed and was left open for an attack. Jason then swings his Keyblade upward and knocks Sora away from him. When Sora was knocked to the ground, Kairi got up and swings Destiny's Embrace at Jason. Thanks to his armor, Jason dodged Kairi's attacks with ease. Once she was open for an attack, Jason swings his Keyblade at her, which she blocks it, and sends her flying away from him.

Jason laughed and said "That is awesome."

" _ **Hurry it up,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"You already have a minute left to use my powers."**_

"Yeah," Jason said, "Let's wrap this up and head back."

When Sora got up, he grips his Keyblade and said "I am going to end this!"

As Sora charged at him, Jason looks at him and replied "I agree with you."

His body then started to glow grey and blinded Sora for a bit. All of a sudden, Sora's body was immobile as Sentinel appeared behind him and grabbed his arms and held him off the ground. As Sora struggled, Jason, in his normal form, appeared and said "Nothing personal. It's something I have to do."

And just then, Jason aims the end of his Keyblade at Sora's chest and it then started to glow grey. As the light brightened up, Sora screamed in pain as his heart was under attack. Hearing Sora's scream, Kairi got up, her eyes widen in fear and screamed "No!"

Seconds later, the light died down and Sentinel let's go of Sora, causing his body to fall to the ground. Floating in mid-air, there was a sphere of pure light between Sentinel and Jason. Seeing the ball of light, Jason asked "Is that it?"

Sentinel nodded and said _**"That's his heart."**_

Hearing them say that, Kairi's heart fell hard. This person…managed to take Sora's heart. Sentinel then reached up and grabbed the sphere and placed it into this chest. He then said _**"I will keep it safe with me."**_

When Sentinel returned to Jason, he looks down and thought _"What about the blonde?"_

Sentinel replied _**"He is fine. His heart is still intact and undamaged. Whatever this one did, he also healed Ventus' heart as well. With this, I am sure Ventus will wake up."**_

" _Sounds good to me. Better leave something to help the poor guy out,"_ Jason thought as he was looking through his Pipboy.

As Kairi slowly walks to Sora, Jason found what he was looking for and took out a bottle of Elixir. He looks up at Kairi and said "Hey."

When Kairi looked up, Jason threw the Elixir at her and said "You better give him that when he wakes up."

In rage, Kairi shouted "How can he?! You took his heart!"

Jason laughed and said "His heart? Why would I want his heart?"

Confused, Kairi said "But…you got his heart…"

Jason replied "Hey Red, I never said I want his heart. It was someone else's."

"Someone else's?" Kairi asked, "But…who…"

Jason then points his Keyblade behind him and opened up a Corridor. He then said as he stepped in "You'll see soon enough."

And with that, Jason disappeared as well as the Corridor. Just then Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy rushed out of the tower. Riku then said "We heard screaming. What…"

When he saw Kairi over Sora's unconscious body, his eyes widen and shouted "Sora!"

* * *

Jason reappeared in Castle Oblivion where Ventus was asleep in. Once the Corridor was gone, Jason smiled and said in an excited way "We did it! That wasn't so hard at all thanks with your help!"

Sentinel laughed and said _**"I have to admit, even for a short time, we make a good team."**_

"Yeah," Jason said as he looks at Ventus, "Time for you to wake up, Ven."

As he held up his right hand, Jason said "Sentinel, his heart please."

Sentinel agreed as the sphere of light appeared in Jason's right hand. Taking it slow, Jason carefully placed the ball of sphere near Ventus' chest and slowly pushed the sphere of light. Bit by bit, Jason manages to insert the sphere of light into Ventus' chest. Once Jason removed his hand, Ventus' body started to glow white for a bit before fading. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

Confused, Jason asked "Did we do it right?"

Sentinel replied _**"We did. Ventus' heart was fully healed when I had it. So why isn't he waking up?"**_

Thinking that it didn't work, when Jason was about to leave the room, he heard a groan from Ventus. Surprised, when Jason looked closer, he saw Ventus slowly opening his eyes. Groaning more, Ventus opened his eyes halfway before slowly sitting up straight. Wondering where he was, Ventus looks around before looking at Jason. In a fainted voice, Ventus asked "Who…are…you?"

After a moment of silence, Jason finally asked "Are you Ventus? I mean REALLY Ventus?"

Ventus slowly nodded and asked "What…happened?"

After another moment of silence, Jason jumps in excitement and cried "It worked! It really worked! I can't believe it!"

Taking out a bottle of Potion, he gives it to Ventus and said "Just stay there, drink that and I'll be back right quick. Don't move!"

Before Ventus could reply, Jason quickly rushed out of the room and tries to look for Aqua. After looking around, he found Aqua outside the castle talking to Ansem. As Jason rushed up to them, Aqua sees him, turns and said "Jason, why are you…"

However, Jason interrupted her by grabbing her hand and said "Come with me! You have got to see this!"

Before Aqua could reply, Jason quickly pulls her and forced her to follow him. Curious, Ansem followed them. Wanting to know why Jason was acting this way, Aqua asked "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," Jason said, "You'll thank me."

Confused, Aqua just followed him until they were near Ven's room. Before Aqua could ask Jason why he was bringing her to Ven's room, they entered the room and at that moment Aqua's heart stopped. She saw Ventus wide awake, slowly getting off the chair and stretching his body. When Ventus focused his eyes and saw Aqua, he said "Aqua? What happened?"

At that moment, Aqua can't help herself. Tears of joy were pouring down her face as she rushed to Ventus and gave him a bone-crushing hug. As Ventus groan in pain a bit, Aqua said "Ven! You're awake! You're alright!"

As she gave him a few kisses on his head, she stopped hugging him and asked "But…how? How did wake up?"

Ventus rubs his head, which hurt a bit, and said "I…don't know remember that much. But…"

He looks up, saw Jason and said "When I woke up, I saw him."

Aqua looks back, sees Jason and asked "What…did you do?"

Jason rubs his head and said "Well, after you left, Sentinel told me that Ventus didn't had his heart in him. So, with his powers and my Keyblade, we tracked down Ven's heart and saw it was fully healed. Then we came back and put that heart back where it belonged."

Hearing Jason say that, Aqua couldn't believe it: Jason went out of his way to find Ventus' heart and returned it to him all on his own. Aqua smiled as she rushed up to him and hugs him. As Jason was a bit surprised by her sudden action, Aqua smiles as tears rolled down her face and said "Thank you…so much…"

Jason smiled as he hugs her back and said "Hey, it's alright. We had a deal, remember?"

Aqua raised an eyebrow as she stopped hugging him and asked "Deal?"

Jason nodded and said "If I helped you escape the Realm of Darkness and save your friends, then you'll teach me, remember?"

Aqua remembered their deal, smiled and said "Of course. But…Terra is…"

Jason then placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, I promised to save your friends and I intend to keep our agreement. After we stop Maleficent and Pete from attacking Radiant Garden, then we will look for Terra, okay?"

Aqua nodded and said "Okay, thanks."

She then turns to Ventus, who summoned his Keyblade Wayward Wind, slowly turns to Aqua and said "Let me come with you."

Aqua shook her head and said "No Ven, you just woke up. I don't want you to be in harm's way. I…don't want to lose you again."

Ventus shook his head and said "Terra…something bad happened to him, right?"

After a moment, Aqua sighed and said "Yes…Master Xehanort took over his body. I'm sorry Ven."

Ventus looks down in pain, but then looks up and said "Don't stop me this time, Aqua. Terra is our friend and he needs us. We need to save Terra…together."

As Aqua stood there not knowing what to do, Jason said "The kid's got guts, I give him that."

He looks at Aqua and said "Let him rest a bit before we head out. We need all the help we can get."

"I shall go too," Ansem said.

Everyone looks at him as Ansem said "Radiant Garden is my home and I will not see it fall."

Jason nodded as he looks at everyone and said "Alright, after we rest, we are heading to Radiant Garden!"

* * *

"Is that what happened?" Riku asked.

After Jason's 'attack', Riku immediately brought Sora to his room where Yen Sid is with him to see if his heart was taken. After Kairi explain about Jason's appearance, Riku grips his hands and said "So…this Jason appeared out of nowhere, fought you guys and stole Sora's heart…using a Keyblade?"

Kairi stood there silent and said "Yeah…but what did he mean by someone else's heart?"

Just then, Yen Sid appeared, and to everyone's surprise, along with Sora. In joy, Kairi rushed up to him and hugs him like there was no tomorrow. Mickey, Donald and Goofy rushed up to Yen Sid and Mickey asked "What happened? Is Sora okay?"

"Was his heart taken?" Goofy asked.

"Where is this guy?!" Donald demanded.

Yen Sid calmed them down and said "Thankfully, Sora's heart is still intact and isn't tampered. Whoever this Jason is, he did not take Sora's heart."

As everyone sighed in relief, Kairi then asked "But…I saw the sphere of light and that Nobody with him that said that they had his heart."

Yen Sid thought about it and said "That…I do not know. But we know one thing."

Still hugging Kairi, Sora nodded and said "Yeah…whoever this Jason is…he had the third Kingdom Keyblade."

Everyone stood silent until Sora said "Now that we know who has the Twilight Keyblade, what do we do know?"

Mickey then replied "I say we go to Radiant Garden. If this Nobody has the Keyblade, then maybe Merlin can still help us on where he is."

"The King is right," Riku said, "Let's get ready and head out."

He looks at Sora and Kairi and asked "Are you two okay to walk?"

Sora smiled as he bumped his chest with his right hand and said "Like that ever stop me?"

Riku laughed and said "Then let's head out."

When they all went to get their supplies, Kairi stayed with Sora and asked "Are you sure you're okay."

Sora nodded and replied "Yeah, in fact, I feel…lighter. Like something was lifted off my shoulders."

Namine appeared by Kairi and asked "What about Roxas?"

Suddenly remembering Roxas, Sora asked "Oh no! Roxas!"

Just then, Roxas appeared and said "Yeah, I'm here and fine. Thanks for asking."

Sora sheepishly rubs his head and said "Sorry pal, we forgot you were still in me."

As Roxas playfully rolls his eyes, Namine asked "Roxas, are you…"

"I'm fine too," Roxas said, "I was in pain for a bit, but I'm fine now."

"Huh," Sora said, "So if Jason didn't take my heart or Roxas', then who's heart did he take?"

Kairi hugs him and said "It doesn't matter, so long as you are ok."

Sora hugs her back and kisses her lips. He then said "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Kairi smiled as the two of them started to pack their things and were ready to head out. Unknown to everyone, they will all encounter Jason along with a few more surprises.

 **And that is it! I hope you all like this chapter! And yay! Ventus is back! I have planned on waking up Ventus later on, but I figure to save Aqua, Ventus and Terra all together. And that fight scene with Jason vs. Sora and Kairi, I thought it would be funny for them to 'believe' that Jason was the bad guy and actually took Sora's heart. Talk about first impressions, right? Anyways, thank you all for reading and I will be back later. Until then, please review!**


	6. Arriving at Radiant Garden

**Hello everyone! Time for a new chapter. Now, just a heads up, I have re-read my story and saw a few errors on each chapter. So, I went back and fixed a few mistakes. Due to my excitement of this story, I have made errors in my story. If anyone of you find a mistake in any of my chapters, previous or news ones, let me know and I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter. Oh, and I set up a poll in my profile for this story. You should go and check it out. Thank you all. And let us begin!**

Chapter 5

Sora and the rest soon boarded the Gummi Ship and headed to Radiant Garden. With Donald at the controls, Sora and rest of the gang was excited to see Leon and the others and also see how the town was doing. The moment the Gummi Ship was within the atmosphere, Sora and the others couldn't help but be surprised at how much the place was rebuilt. The buildings were already restored, there were a lot of people and there were no signs of trouble. When Kairi saw Radiant Garden, she smiled as a single tear ran down her face. It was a long time, but she remembered her birth-home: Radiant Garden. When Sora saw this, he smiled as he held her hand. Kairi saw this, looks at him and gave him a loving smile.

When things couldn't get any better, a voice from the controls said "Greetings friends."

Sora recognized the voice and said "Tron!"

Tron said "Hello Sora, good to see you again. Donald, if you please, allow me to land for you."

Nodding his head, Donald let's go of the controls as Tron took over. When Tron safely landed, everyone got off, only to be greeted by the Restoration Committee. The people who were present there were Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Merlin. All of a sudden a hologram of Tron appeared.

Sora was surprised and said "Cool trick. How did you do that?"

Tron replied "It's a new program that Cid installed. There have been a lot of improvements after you left."

Sora nodded as he said "Hey everyone, these are my friends: Kairi and Riku."

Aerith looks at the two of them and asked "So these are your friends you were looking for. I'm so glad that you found them."

As Riku and Kairi both smiled, Yuffie walked up to them and said "Nice to meet you all. Sora never stopped talking about you two."

Kairi laughed while Riku said "Hopefully nothing bad."

Everyone laughed as Leon asked "So why are you all here?"

Pretending to be hurt, Sora said "What? Not happy to see us?"

As Leon chuckled, Mickey walks up to Merlin and said "We need your help, Merlin."

Merlin looks at Mickey and asked "What kind of help do you mean?"

Sora and the others looked around before Mickey saying "Is there anywhere we can speak privately?"

Leon and the others nodded as Leon said "Let's head to Ansem's study. We'll talk more there."

When Leon and the others turned around and headed to the old castle, Sora and the others followed them. Unknown to all of them, that danger will be coming real soon.

* * *

The grey Corridor appeared just outside of the marketplace and Jason, Aqua, Ventus and Ansem stepped out of the Corridor. After the Corridor disappeared, everyone looks around and Jason asked "Are we in the right place this time?"

Aqua laughed and said "Yes, Jason. We are."

Jason then let out a sigh of relief and said "Finally! About time my Keyblade did something right!"

While Aqua laughed, Ventus rushed to the top of the buildings, looks around and said "I don't see anything! No Heartless in sight!"

"Then that means we arrived just in time," Ansem said, "While we wait for Maleficent to strike, I believe this is the perfect time for Aqua to train you, Jason."

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"That's right," Aqua said in a mock-stern tone, "You have been slacking off in your training. I guess it's time to start."

After she said that, she leaps onto the edge of the buildings until she was standing next to Ventus. Ansem then pressed a button on his glove-gauntlet and teleported next to Aqua and Ventus. From the top of the building, Ventus shouted "Now it's your turn! Get up here!"

Jason nodded, and before he taps on his shoulder pad, Aqua yelled "Without Sentinel's help!"

"Oh that is bull crap!" Jason shouted.

" _ **Don't worry,"**_ Sentinel said in his head, _**"As we fused, your skills have improved a lot. Getting up there will be easy now."**_

Jason mentally nodded as he bends his knees a bit, and to his surprise, he manage to leap on the edges and manage to reach the top with the others. Looking over the edge, Jason whistles and said "Whoa, that's high."

Aqua chuckled and said "Alright, time for some magic."

When Jason nodded, he summoned his Keyblade as Aqua summoned hers. Once Ventus saw Aqua's Keyblade, he looks at her and asked "What happen to yours?"

Aqua looks down and said "I gave it up along with my armor to save Terra. But he was still possessed by Master Xehanort."

"Xehanort," Ansem muttered, "No wonder."

Everyone looks at him and Jason asked "What are you talking about?"

Ansem shook his head and said "Nothing. Anyways, continue."

Everyone nodded as Aqua and Jason faced each other and said "Okay, I will teach you a fire spell and you try to copy it."

As Jason nodded, Aqua swings her Keyblade and fired a fireball to the side. She then spins her body with her Keyblade and was surrounded by a ring of fire. Once she was done, she looks at Jason and said "There are two types of spells: offense and defense. For a fire spell, it's offense is throwing a ball of fire while defense creates a ring of fire to protect you from enemies. Now you try it."

When Jason nodded, he held out his Keyblade to the side and tried to use a fire spell. As he concentrated, he managed to fire a small fireball. Irritated, Jason swings his Keyblade furiously while Aqua and Ventus laughed at his actions. Aqua stopped him and said "Okay Jason, you can't expect it to learn it on your first try."

Jason shrugs and said "I did it when I was surviving in the Wasteland."

Aqua shook her head and said "Shooting things is not like learning a fire spell. Casting a spell requires a lot of concentration. Try again."

As Jason nodded, he held his Keyblade out again, concentrated, and this time, he manage to fire a huge fireball. Smiling at his success, he then spins his body and a ring of fire appeared around him. Both Aqua and Ventus cheered and Aqua said "There you go. You got it. Now onto…"

Just then, a few Heartless appeared around them. They were mostly Surveillance Robots and Armored Knights. As they all got in their fighting stances, Ansem said "Heartless. So they are here."

"So these are the Heartless?" Ventus asked.

Jason replied "Seems that way. Let's do this."

As the Heartless grew closer, the three Keybearers rushed forward and started to destroy the Heartless. Ventus held his Wayward Wind Keyblade in a reverse grip and started to slash at the Heartless in a horizontal motion. When a few Armored Knights tried to attack him, Ventus blocks their attacks and counters them by slicing them in half. As a few Surveillance Robots surrounded him, but Ventus spins his body and used a wind spell to create a mini-tornado the sucked in the Surveillance Robots. The Heartless crashed into each other and all died.

Aqua held her Master Keeper Keyblade firm as Armored Knights attacks her. Once they were near, Aqua rushed towards the Armored Knights, swings her Keyblade and sliced them one by one. When more appeared, she held her Keyblade at them and fired countless lightning spells at them and they disappeared. Once that happened, some Surveillance Robots appeared and tried to attack her until bullets flew towards the flying Heartless and they died.

Looking back she saw Jason holding his two 10mm Pistols. Seeing more Heartless appearing, Jason switched his weapons to his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and started to fire countless laser beams at the Heartless. As he destroyed them, continues to fire as more Heartless appeared. Once he killed the Heartless, one more appeared and jumped off the edge of the building and made it's way to a crowd of people.

Gripping his Keyblade, Jason shouted "Sentinel!"

" _ **On it,"**_ Sentinel said.

As Jason puts away his Keyblade, he used Sentinel's Weapon Form to summon Larxene's Kunai Knives. He then jumps off the ledge towards the Heartless, threw five lightning knives at the Heartless, and when the knives made contact with the Heartless, a blast of lightning destroyed the Heartless and Jason landed on his feet. Sighing in relief, Jason got up and saw people cheering him. As he raised an eyebrow, Aqua and Ventus landed near his with their Keyblade drawn and Aqua said "Come on."

Jason nodded as he summoned his Keyblade and they left the scenery. After a while, they all regroup and Ansem was with them. He sighed and said "It is as we feared. There are Heartless still present. We have to find a way to get rid of them."

"But the sun looks normal," Jason said, "So it's obvious this emperor isn't here."

Ventus looks at him and asked "What emperor?"

"We'll tell you later," Aqua said before saying, "But right now, we have to find Maleficent and Pete, if they are around."

"Right," Jason said, "I say we split up and look around. I'll scout the perimeter of the town. Chances are, Maleficent and Pete are outside the town."

Aqua nodded and said "I'll check the marketplace to see if there are more of those Heartless."

Ventus then said "And I will look through the housing residence for more of those things."

Ansem nodded and said "And I will return to my old castle and look for any of my old research. There might be something that I missed that can be useful."

"Alright," Jason said, "We'll meet back on this spot within the hour. Agreed?"

Once they all nodded, they all went in there different directions in search of their targets.

* * *

"So…that's the situation," Leon said with his arm crossed.

Sora and the other told Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Merlin about the new evil rising, the Seven Guardians of Light, the Twilight Keyblade and Sora's and Kairi's fight against Jason. Sora then said "Yeah, that's about it."

Leon thought about it and said "A Nobody merging with another Nobody? Never heard of that. And yet he got a heart from you that wasn't yours? Just what is his plan with that heart?"

"We don't know," Mickey said, "But we were hoping that Merlin can help us find him."

"Now, Now," Merlin said, "I may see into the future, but trying to find someone like a Nobody is tricky since they don't have hearts."

"Please?" Kairi said, "We don't know where he could be."

Merlin sighed and said "Very well, let me try."

After concentrating, Merlin's eye widen and said "Oh my!"

"What?" Riku asked, "What is it?"

Merlin looks at them and asked "He wouldn't be wearing a silver armor, would he?"

Remembering, Sora and Kairi nodded and Sora said "You know where he is?"

"I do," Merlin said, "In fact, he is in this town at this very moment!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Why is he here?!" Donald shouted.

Merlin replied "I don't know, but I know one thing."

He then said "He is not a Nobody."

Sora and everyone raised an eyebrow and Mickey said "Not a Nobody? How is that possible?"

Merlin replied "I-I don't know, but this Jason you speak of is no Nobody. And yet, one fights by his side. This is unusual for someone like him."

"Then we have to find him!" Sora said.

"Right," Riku said, "I say we split up and look around."

Once everyone nodded, everyone left the castle and went into the town. Once they were all gone, Ansem appeared in front of the castle entrance and smiled. He then said "How it would feel to be young again."

Ansem turns to the castle and said "Let's see what I can find."

With that, Ansem went into the castle. While he did that, everyone with into their separate ways: Sora and Kairi went to the marketplace, Riku decided to look around on his own, Mickey, Donald and Goofy looked near the castle perimeter, while Leon, Yuffie and Aerith looked around the housing distract.

In the marketplace, Sora and Kairi were walking side by side looking around for Jason while looking at the shops. As Sora was holding hands with Kairi, she smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder. As they were walking, Kairi was a shopping stall that had jewelry on them. When she looks at Sora, he smiled as they walked up to it. While Sora when ahead, Kairi accidentally bumps into someone. When Kairi looks at the person she bumped to, she saw Aqua near her.

Kairi then said "I'm sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going."

Aqua turns to her and said "It's alright."

When Aqua saw Kairi, she carefully looks at her and asked "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Kairi replied "My name is Kairi."

As Kairi said her name, Aqua's eyes widen in surprise. When Aqua first came to Radiant Garden, she saved a little girl name Kairi from the Unversed. And here was a young girl who was also named Kairi standing before her. Maybe this was the same girl Aqua saved. Maybe time did fly while she was in the Realm of Darkness.

Aqua smiled and said "Nice to meet you, Kairi. I'm glad that I met you."

Kairi smiled and said while carefully looking at Aqua "I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Have I met you?"

Unsure what to say, Aqua finally said "Maybe we have…a long time ago."

Kairi thought about it and said "Maybe I'll remember."

Aqua chuckled and said "Maybe."

"Hey Kairi."

When Aqua and Kairi look over, they saw Sora walking up to them. Aqua tilts her head a bit: this young boy looked familiar. Kairi smiled and said "You found anything, Sora?"

Hearing Sora's name made Aqua's heart jump a bit. When she went to a world called Destiny Islands, she met two little boys, one was named Riku and the other was Sora. This couldn't be the same Sora, right?

As Sora walked up to Aqua, he crossed his arms, looked at her curiously and asked "Have we met?"

Snapping out of her thought, Aqua replied "Maybe. You're Sora?"

Hearing his name, Sora smiled and said "Yup, that's me! Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade."

When she heard that, Aqua silently gasped and said "You…are?"

Sora nodded as he held out his right hand and summoned his Keyblade and said "Yeah, I was chosen by the Keyblade to fight off the Darkness and saved the worlds from the Heartless."

Aqua silently was in awe as she remembered what Ansem told her back at Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 _After Aqua left Ventus Castle Oblivion after she saw Ventus, she silently started to cry. While she did that, Ansem walked up to her and asked "Is everything alright?"_

 _Aqua looks back, sees Ansem and said "No…nothing is alright. My friends…my master…everyone I knew…all gone. I was in the Realm of Darkness for a long time and we left the worlds unprotected."_

 _As she stares off into the distance, she continues by saying "We were chosen by the Keyblade to protect all the worlds from Darkness. And with me, Terra and Ven no longer present, all the worlds would have fallen to Darkness."_

 _As tears rolled down her face, she said "We…failed. Now…there is no one left to use the Keyblade except for me and Jason."_

 _While she stared off into the distance, Ansem walked next to her and said "That is not true, my dear."_

 _When Aqua looks at him, Ansem said "While my time in exile, I have heard of stories of a young man, traveling world to world fighting off the Heartless using a Keyblade. I had the honors of meeting him before I was sent here. He had a heart full of light and the will to never give up. He had saved the worlds from Darkness twice, sealed off the Door to Kingdom Hearts and defeated the Heartless and Nobody of a former apprentice of mine. Though his friends were lost, one of them being lost in the darkness, he never gave up on looking for them. Eventually, he found them and managed to turn his friend away from the path of darkness."_

 _In shock, Aqua had no idea there was another Keyblade Wielder while in her time in the Realm of Darkness. Wanting to know this boy's name, she asked "What is his name?"_

 _Ansem replied "He's name is…"_

 _At that moment, Jason rushed out of the castle and towards Aqua._

* * *

Seeing Sora in front of him, Aqua knew that the boy she met in Destiny Island is the same one she looking in front of her. And if he was here, then maybe his friend Riku must be around. She smiled at Sora, for he did something that she failed to do in the past: save their friend from the darkness before it consumed them. And add the duty of bringing peace to the worlds, it was a heavy burden for Sora to have. As a tear ran down her face, both Sora and Kairi saw this and Kairi asked in a worried way "Uh…miss…are you okay?"

Aqua regained her thoughts as she felt her tear, quickly wipes it away and said "I'm fine, really."

She took a deep breath and said "Well…it was nice meeting you, but I am going to…"

As she motioned that she was going to leave, Sora and Kairi caught on and Sora said "Oh okay. Well nice meeting you too."

Before Sora and Kairi was about to walk away, Aqua then said "And Sora."

When Sora turns around, he was caught off guard as Aqua suddenly hugs him. As Sora stood there confused, Aqua then said "Thank you…for everything. The responsibility that was given to you…it's a heavy burden for a child to have. But…thank you."

Sora smiled as he lightly hugs her back and said "Just doing what is right."

Aqua lightly chuckled and thought _"If only you knew."_

When she stopped hugging him, Aqua walked out of the marketplace. Once she was gone, Kairi started to wonder and said "She looks familiar."

"Yeah," Sora said, "But from where?"

* * *

Riku was walking around the housing distract. Even though he arrived with Leon and the others, Riku wanted to search for Jason on his own. Along the way, he can't help but think of Sora and Kairi together. Sure, he and Sora use to compete for Kairi's attention, but he knew deep in his heart that those two were meant for each other. He was happy that those two were starting to get into a relationship. Heck, maybe he'll find his one day.

Just then, a couple of Shadows and Soldiers Heartless appeared near Riku. Thinking this will be easy, Riku summoned his Way to Dawn Keyblade and was ready to attack them. Just as he was about to charge at them, someone already appeared and wiped out the Heartless in a flash. Curious, Riku raised an eyebrow as he looked at the mysterious figure. His eyes widen as he say this person holding a Keyblade in a reverse grip.

" _He has a Keyblade?!"_ Riku thought, _"Who is this person?"_

Riku then said "Hey! Why do you have the Keyblade?!"

Hearing Riku's voice, the figure turned around and faced him. When Riku saw the figure's face, he was completely motionless and in shock. The person in front of him was Ventus, but when Riku saw his face, another person popped in his head.

Riku then manage to say "Roxas?"

Ventus raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Shaking his head, Riku aimed his Keyblade and asked "Why do you look like Roxas?"

A bit mad, Ventus said "Look, I don't know who you are and why you have a Keyblade. But I am not Roxas. I am Ventus."

"Ventus?" Riku asked, "You're Ventus?"

When Ventus nodded, Riku said "You're one of the Keyblade users Yen Sid spoke of."

Hearing Yen Sid's name, Ventus lowered his Keyblade and asked "You know Master Yen Sid?"

Riku nodded and said "Yeah, he told us about you, Aqua and Terra. He and the King told us about you."

Ventus raised an eyebrow and asked "King? You mean Mickey?"

"Yeah," Riku said, "So you really are…"

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom. When Ventus and Riku looked around, Ventus looks up and saw the sun turn black and orange flames surrounded it. He pointed at the sun and asked "What happened to the sun?!"

Riku looks up and asked "What is that?"

* * *

Jason was standing on the edge of the wall as he looks at the sun. He summons his Keyblade and said "So…the emperor is making his move here. First Maleficent and Pete and now the emperor? Great…just what I need…more problems."

 **And that is it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now for some discussions:**

 **For Jason and everyone else who are going to use spells, I decided to categorize the spells into offense and defense. Offence will focus on attacks while defense will focus on defensive attack. For example, the Fire Spell will use the Fireball attack from Kingdom Hearts as the Offense Spell while the ring of fire from Kingdom Hearts will be used for the Defense Spell. Both the Offense and Defense Spells will only be use for Fire, Lightning and Blizzard Spells.**

 **Now for the meetings, I thought it would be cute for Aqua to meet Sora and Kairi together. Have that little moment of happiness to know that Sora was saving the worlds while Aqua was in The Realm of Darkness. As for Riku meeting with Ventus, I thought it would be cool to have that meeting where Riku sees Ventus like his is seeing a ghost. It was cool, wasn't it?**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! Next time, the battle for Radiant Garden begins! Until then, please review!**


	7. The Battle of Radiant Garden

**Greetings everyone! I hope you are all ready for another chapter! It is time for the battle of Radiant Garden to begin!**

Chapter 6

When Sora and Kairi look up in the sky and saw the sun, Sora's eyes widen and asked "What happened to the sun?!"

Kairi then said "Oh my God…what's going to happen?"

All of a sudden, Maleficent appeared into thin air. Sora snared and said "Maleficent! You're the one behind all of this?!"

Maleficent laughed and said "I wish but no. Someone else is behind this. But that won't stop me from regaining the Heartless."

"So," Sora said, "Planning on taking over Kingdom Hearts again?"

Maleficent hissed and said "You like to think that, but no. Someone else is behind this and when I find out who it is, they will pay. But first…"

As Maleficent raised her staff and points it at Kairi, she said "Since the person already took three of the Princesses of Heart, I might as well take her instead!"

As Sora and Kairi readied themselves, a voice said "I don't think so."

Sora and Kairi all recognized the voice. But it couldn't be…

The voice then said "And here I thought I would take over this world. Instead, I encountered all of you here."

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness appeared between them and Xehanort appeared. Sora gritted his teeth and said "No way! Xemnas?!"

Xehanort looks at them and said "It's Xehanort now."

"What?" Sora said, "Don't want to use the name Ansem now?"

"It served me a purpose," Xehanort said, "Now I can continue to claim Kingdom Hearts."

"So you're the one behind everything!" Kairi said.

Xehanort replied "Partly. Someone else is pulling the strings here. I'm just the one who is guiding them. You see, he wants to conquer every world he can lay his eyes on and I want Kingdom Hearts. In a way, it's a win-win for both of us."

"Who is he?" Sora asked.

Before Xehanort could reply, Maleficent cried "Now it is time to send you to the darkness!"

Before she could attack, Xehanort held out his hand towards her and fired a ball of fire towards her. When the fire made contact, Maleficent was engulfed in fire and disappeared into thin air. As Xehanort turned back at the Keybearers, Kairi said "What did you do to her?"

Xehanort replied "I send her away from here. A little something I have learned these past few months."

He then said "Now, time for you to meet your end."

As Xehanort snapped his fingers, a portal appeared and something walked through. It was a Shokan that was standing over 7 ft. tall and his four arms were all bulky and full of muscle. As Kairi and Sora gasped at this, Xehanort said "Thanks to my new ally, I can make his warriors more powerful."

Just then, a Shadow jumped into the air and merged itself into the Shokan. The Shokan roared in pain as it was transforming. Its skin turned purple and his eyes turned yellow. Its tunic turned black and razor teeth appeared. A Heartless symbol then appeared in its chest. This Shokan became a Showknocker!

Xehanort smiled and said "And to make sure this is an even fight…"

He then raised his hand towards Kairi and she was knocked into a cornered alleyway. Once she was in the alley, a barrier appeared to prevent her from helping.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"It can't be helped," Xehanort said, "She is going witness your defeat!"

"Oh yeah?" Sora said, "We'll see about that!"

* * *

As Riku and Ventus looked up, they are starting to wonder what was going to happen. Just then, a few creatures appeared. These creatures had light tan skin with razor sharp teeth that were showing off, yellow predator-like eyes and black spikes were coming out of their forearm. They were wearing some sort of strange armor. These creatures were known as Tarkatans. As the Tarkatans unsheathed their blades, they all charged at Riku and Ventus. The two Keyblade Wielders used their Keyblades to block their attack. Seeing an opportunity, Ventus spins his Keyblade and quickly dashed through the crowd of Tarkatans and slices through them. Once he was on the other side of the Tarkatans, Ventus holds his Keyblade in a reverse style as the Tarkatans fell to the ground. Riku was in awe and said "Whoa, what did you do?"

Ventus swings his Keyblade and said "I've had training."

He then turns around and said "We've got to help out everyone here."

"I agree," Riku said, "Who knows how many there are here."

"Yeah," Ventus said, "You go and help everyone else. I'll go and check up on my friends."

With that, Ventus rushed off into one direction. Still shocked that Ventus looks a lot like Roxas, Riku shook his head as he headed off to find Sora and Kairi.

* * *

Leon and the others arrived at the scene and saw what was happening. Not only did they see Heartless, but other creatures as well, from Shokans to Tarkatans to even another race of creatures. These were the Centaurs, half man and half horse with a steel tail.

"What are those things?!" Yuffie cried.

Leon took out his Gunblade and said "I don't know, but take them down!"

Leon rushes in and cuts down every Heartless there were and was up against a Centaur. As the Centaur swung its tail, Leon managed to block. When it was distracted, Yuffie threw her shurikan stars at the Centaur. As the Centaur took a hit from one of the stars, a Shokan rushes towards Yuffie. When it was near, someone jumped in and delivered a powerful punch that sends the Shokan away from them. The person who saved Yuffie was Tifa.

"Thanks!" Yuffie cheered.

As Tifa nodded, she said "What are these things?"

"I don't know," Aerith said, "But they are killing everyone!"

They saw a Shokan picking up a person, and using its four arms, ripped them apart! Yuffie nearly threw up when she saw that. All of a sudden, something fell from the sky and landed in the center that pushed every enemy away. When the figure rose, they all saw that it was Cloud. When a Tarkatan charged towards Cloud, he swung his sword downward, cutting the Tarkatan in half.

Cloud then said "Come on, let's take them out before they kill anyone!"

* * *

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were making their way through the town, when out of nowhere, Pete landed in front of them. They all stopped as Mickey said "Pete! I knew you and Maleficent were behind this!"

Pete replied "The Heartless yes. But the other things no!"

"Other things?" Donald said, "What other thing?"

All of a sudden, four Tarkatans appeared before them. When things couldn't get any worse, four Shadows appeared and merged themselves into each Tarkatans. As all of them twitched and cried in pain, their skin turned purple while their clothes turned black. When they all opened their eyes, they turned yellow and their teeth turned pitch black. Then a Heartless Symbol appeared in each of their chests. These Tarkatans have turned into Tarkian Blades!

As Donald took out his staff that was called Save the Queen and Goofy took out his shield that was called Save the King, Mickey took out his Kingdom Crown Keyblade. As the Tarkian Blades charged towards them, Donald held out his staff and summoned a bolt of lightning on all of them. Goofy then throws his shield at the Tarkian Blades and hits each of them on the head. Mickey swings this Keyblade at each one of them and destroys them.

Once they were gone, Pete laughed and said "Now that they are out of the way, how about I take ye all out!"

Pete snapped his fingers as he rolls a bomb towards them. Mickey, Donald and Goofy rolled out of the way just in time the bomb exploded. Donald then points his staff at Pete and fires a blast of fire. Pete held out his hands and a dome-like barrier appeared around him and blocked the attack. Goofy then bashed his shield at the barrier, but no luck. Mickey then strikes his Keyblade at the barrier, but no crack. As Pete laughed, the barrier went down, and in a fast reflex, Pete jumps in the air and when he came down, he smashed his fist into the ground that caused everyone to fall back.

Pete just laughed and said "Thanks to my little exercise with an army of Heartless, my powers have increase since then!"

As they all got up, Goofy said "Gawrsh, what now?"

* * *

Jason was jumping from building to building trying to get to a secure location. Seeing an open area, Jason jumps down and landed on his feet. Just as he was about to take a step, Aqua appeared and shouted "Jason!"

Hearing Aqua's voice, Jason turns around as she rushed up to him. Once she was near him, she asked "What's going on?"

Jason replied "This is exactly what happened when my world got invaded. The emperor must be invading this world too!"

Aqua gasped and said "Oh no! We have to find Ven and Ansem and warn the others!"

When Jason nodded and was about to head out, a blast of fire bursted and Maleficent appeared before them. Irritated, Maleficent cried "I can't believe him! He dare deny me a Princess of Heart?!"

But then, when Maleficent noticed Jason and Aqua, she gave off a cold smile and said "Well, Well, Well. What have we here? The 'Keyblade Master' Aqua. It has been too long."

Aqua gave Maleficent an angry look and said "Maleficent! Still up to no good, I presume?"

Maleficent glared at her and said "No thanks to that wretched Xehanort. He thinks by sending me somewhere else to leave me out of his quest for Kingdom Hearts, he is sorely mistaken."

"Xehanort?!" Aqua shouted, "How?! Where?!"

"In the marketplace," Maleficent said, "Trying to capture that stubborn boy Sora and Kairi."

Aqua's eyes widen and whispered "Oh no…"

"But you will not live to reach them," Maleficent said as he points her staff at them, "Once I deal with you two, I will…"

 _ **Bang!**_

A bullet flew right by Maleficent's face by a few inches. When she looks over, she saw Jason holding his Victory Rifle at hand. He then turns to Aqua and said "Go Aqua. I'll handle Maleficent, you go and take care of Xehanort."

Worried, Aqua asked "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jason said, "I'll join you if I can. Now go!"

Aqua hesitated before nodding and started to head to the marketplace. Seeing Aqua run, Maleficent was about to use her staff until Jason shot three more shots at Maleficent, which she used her staff to deflect them. Once Aqua was out of sight, Jason walks around Maleficent and said "So…you're the witch who is controlling the Heartless and planned on taking over this town. Tell me, where is that giant, fat cat you were with?"

Maleficent huffed and asked "Why do you care?"

Once Jason reloaded his sniper rifle, he said "Because after I kill you, that fatass is next."

Maleficent laughed and said "You? Kill me? My dear boy, do you know who you are talking to?"

Jason smirked and said "Do you?"

Just then, Sentinel appeared behind him ready to fight. Maleficent raised an eyebrow and asked "A Nobody?"

"That's right," Jason said as he puts away his Victory Rifle, "And we are going to beat you. Weapon Form!"

Sentinel nodded as he transformed into Lexaeus' tomahawk. When Jason grabs it, he slams it to the ground, creating a tremble and said "This is your end, bitch."

* * *

Sora was knocked back as the Showknocker lands a powerful blow across his face. Seeing Sora like this, Kairi tried to break through the barrier with her Keyblade, but nothing. Out of nowhere, Namine appeared and saw the battle too. She could see Roxas suffering the same way as Sora is, since the two of them were the same person. When Sora looked at the Showknocker, an image of Roxas appeared next to Sora, looking as he was in pain too.

Xehanort laughed and said "It is nice to see a member of Organization XIII still around."

Roxas said in a furious way "I am not with them anymore!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Xehanort said, "But know this: Once you're out of the way, I am one step closer to Kingdom Hearts."

"And what about your partner?" Sora said, "What does he get?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Xehanort said, "He gets every world he desires."

The Showknocker then rushes towards Sora, but Sora used his Reflect Spell to block the Showknocker's attack. But that didn't stop it, the Showknocker kept on bashing its fists towards the barrier, until suddenly, the barrier shattered and the Showknocker delivered a powerful punch into Sora's stomach. As Sora fell to the floor, he quickly got up and swung his Keyblade at the brutish Heartless. However, no matter how many times he strikes the Showknocker, the Heartless wasn't taking any damage.

Xehanort laughed and said "Don't you see? You aren't strong enough to destroy it. You're dealing with forces beyond your imagination. And once you are dead, the princess will come with me."

In rage, Sora said "No way I'm letting you take Kairi again!"

In a flash, Sora glowed and exploded. Sora's clothes turned red and black and had the Guardian Soul Keyblade in his other hand. Sora just entered his Valor Form. Xehanort smiled and said "Perfect."

His hands glowed purple and fired a blast towards Sora. Before he could block it, the Showknocker swings its fist into the air and released a blast of purple energy. In a fast timing, Sora blocks the Showknocker's attack, but Xehanort's blast landed a clean hit to Sora. Sora was then knocked back and landed on the floor. When he got up, he was reverted to his normal form. When he tried to transform into his Valor Form, nothing happen. He tried the same thing with his Wisdom, Master and Final Form, but no luck.

Sora looks at Xehanort and said "What did you do?!"

Xehanort replied "I have canceled out your little Drive Forms. You can no longer use your forms at the moment."

Distracted, the Showknocker delivered another powerful blow to Sora's side and sends him flying into the air. The impact broke a few of Sora's ribs as he got up. Kairi could somehow sense Sora in pain as she was witnessing this brutality. As she looks away, Xehanort said "What can you do now?"

* * *

Riku was rushing to through the streets looking for anyone in need of help. Along the way, he was cutting down Heartless, and other outside enemies. Riku encounter a Showknocker, but it took him a long time to take one down. Once he did that, he resume on his search for anyone.

While that happened, Ventus was running through the streets to find Aqua. With his luck, he managed to find Aqua running in front of him. He then shouted "Aqua!"

Hearing Ven's voice, Aqua turns around and said "Ven! Hurry!"

Ventus rushed up to her and asked "Why?"

Aqua replied "Xehanort is here! We have to go and save Terra!"

Hearing that Master Xehanort was here, Ventus gritted his teeth and shouted "Then let's go!"

Aqua nodded as the two of them headed to find their long lost friend.

* * *

Leon and the others were having a difficult time on dealing with the mysterious creatures. Yuffie was throwing countless stars at the Centaurs, but they weren't taking any damage. Things got a lot worse when a few Shadows appeared and merged with the Centaurs. Their whole bodies turn purple while their eyes turned yellow. Their horns became more devil-like, their tails became stronger and the Heartless Symbol appeared in their chest. These Centaurs became Centurions! As Yuffie threw her stars at a Centurion, it looked at her, points its tail at her and fired a blast of red energy towards her. But in a fast decision, Yuffie disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared near Leon. He and Cloud were having difficulties when the Tarkatans and the Shokans when they turned into Showknockers and Tarkian Blades. They were more powerful than anything they ever faced!

Tifa was having a hard time with a Showknocker. Even with her super strength, she wasn't strong enough to take it down. When she swung her left fist, the Showknocker caught it with its upper right hand. But when Tifa tried to punch it with her right hand, the Showknocker did the same thing, but with its upper left hand. When the Showknocker slowly bend Tifa's wrist, she cried in pain. When she was on her knees, the Showknocker used its free hands to punch Tifa in the chest, sending her flying across.

When she landed on the ground, Aerith rushed up to her to heal her wounds. As she was healing her, a Tarkian Blade appeared behind her and charged towards her. Cloud saw this and yelled "Aerith, behind you!"

When Aerith turned around, she saw the Tarkian Blade with its blade ready to slice her.

* * *

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were having a tough time dealing with Pete. In the past, they could have easily taken down Pete. But now it was harder since Pete's strength increase. Trying a new plan, Mickey charged towards Pete and used his light magic to blind Pete. Distracted by Mickey's attack, Donald went in and used his Blizzard Spell to freeze Pete in place. Once that happened, Goofy leaps into the air and bashed Pete in the face.

When he crashed to the ground, Mickey said "Together!"

Once Pete got up, Mickey charged towards Pete's feet and trips him. When that happened, Goofy knocks Pete into the air as Donald charged his Thunder Spell. Once it was ready, Donald points his staff at Pete and released a powerful bolt of lightning to Pete. After Donald's attack, Pete crashed to the ground once more and was then knocked unconscious.

As Mickey, Donald and Goofy let out a sigh of relief; six Tarkian Blades appeared and surrounded them. The three of them tried to get their weapons ready as they stared at the Tarkian Blades. As the three of them were back to back with each other, the Tarkian Blades charged at them with their blades ready to tear them apart.

* * *

She couldn't believe it! Maleficent was the Mistress of all Darkness! Her powers are unrivaled to no one! And yet here is Jason using the weapons of the fallen members of Organization XIII and he is managing to overpower her! Using Lexaeus' tomahawk, Jason was swinging his giant tomahawk at Maleficent while she was using her magic to avoid his attacks. As Maleficent was floating on a platform of ground, Jason appeared in front of her and swings his tomahawk downward. Seeing a chance to escape, Maleficent teleported out of the way as Jason smashed the platform into millions of pieces. Once he regains his footing, Maleficent appeared a few feet away from him. When Jason was about to make another attack, Lexaeus' tomahawk disappeared.

Seeing this, Maleficent smiled and said "Looks like your power is up."

However, Jason just huffed as he summoned his Keyblade in his right hand. Seeing a Keyblade, Maleficent said "You have a Keyblade?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "And we are just getting started!"

He then charged at Maleficent with his Keyblade in hand. Maleficent then points her staff at Jason and fired a few green fireballs at him. But with fast reflexes, Jason evaded her attacks until he was near. Once he was near her, he swings his Keyblade at her. As he did that, Maleficent did her best to block Jason's attacks. But as she blocked Jason's attacks, it wasn't enough. When she fought Sora in the past, she could handle his attack, since he was a child and his attacks harmed her a bit. But with Jason, his attacks were brutal and fast. His sheer strength was overpowering her! When she deflects one of his attacks, she saw an opening and fired a green fireball point blank range. Believing she landed a clean hit to Jason's chest, to her utter shock, Jason manage to dodge her attack by spinning his body around the fireball and moved behind her! In that moment, Jason grips his Keyblade and swings at Maleficent's back. When the attack made a clean hit, Maleficent yells in pain as she was sent to ground. As she was getting up, she looks back and, to her complete horror, saw Jason ready to attack her. Desperate, she held up her staff to defend herself. But that served on good as Jason swings his Keyblade at Maleficent's staff and managed to break her staff in half! As the upper part of her staff flew away from her, defenseless now, Maleficent looks up and saw Jason putting away his Keyblade and took out one of his 10mm Pistol. He then grabs Maleficent by her collar and picks her up.

He then pins her to a wall, place his gun on her chin and asked in a demanded way "Okay, you bitch. I want you to tell me who this emperor is, answer it wrong and I will put a bullet in your head."

Maleficent laughed and said "You can't do it. You are a Keybearer, you do not kill."

Instead of talking back to her, Jason aims his pistol at her shoulder and fired a bullet in her. Maleficent screamed in pain as Jason said "That was a warning shot. Now, do you know who this emperor is? I know he is behind this attack."

Maleficent snorted and said "How should I know? I never meet to him. One of his followers asked me to join him, but I refused! I will not join him to take over Kingdom Hearts! That realm is supposed to be mine! And as long as I live, Kingdom Hearts will be mine!"

Just then, Jason chuckled and said "Too bad that will never happen."

Right before Maleficent was about to say something, Jason threw her to the ground, aims his 10mm Pistol right at her head and fired countless bullets at her. After he finished shooting, Jason manages to kill Maleficent on the spot, thus ending the witch's life. Just then, her body was started to cover in green fire until it was consuming her. Within seconds, there was nothing left of her body except for a black mark on the ground.

As he puts away his pistol, Sentinel then said _**"That was brutal."**_

Jason replied "It had to be done. Like I said, I eliminate the problem."

Just as he was about to leave, a blast of dark fire appeared and Jason quickly backs away. Looking around, Jason looks up and sees Riku wielding his Way to Dawn Keyblade. Riku then jumps in front of him and asked "Hey, you're Jason?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason replied "Yeah, why?"

Riku gritted his teeth and said "You hurt my friend, Sora. You took something from him: a heart. Why?"

"Sora?" Jason asked, "Wait…you mean the guy who I got the heart from was Sora?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah," Riku said, "What? You already forgot who you are dealing with?!"

Jason huffed and said "Hey man, it was nothing personal. I had to do it to wake someone up."

"Wake someone up?" Riku asked, "You honestly want me to believe that?"

"You don't believe me?" Jason asked, "Then go and find a guy name Ventus and you'll see."

Riku stopped for a moment and asked "Wait…did you say…Ventus?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "You've seen him? He wields a Keyblade in a reverse grip."

Now knowing who Jason was talking about, Riku said "Yeah…but…how did you…"

Jason then summoned his Keyblade and said "I used my Keyblade to find Ventus' heart and it led me to Sora. But when he thought I was a Nobody, he and the girl with the red hair attacked me before I had the chance to explain. So, I didn't had enough time so I did it the hard way and got Ven's heart from Sora."

"So…" Riku said, "You were…only trying to wake Ventus up?"

"Of course!" Jason said, "Hell, Aqua was happy that I woke Ven up and…"

"Aqua?!" Riku shouted, "She's here too?!"

Jason nodded and replied "Yeah, I freed her from the Realm of Darkness when I used my Keyblade to take me to other places. It was handy. And along the way, I met Sentinel."

Just then Sentinel appeared and crossed his arms. Riku was startled and said "You have a Nobody at your side?"

Jason nodded and said "The two of us fused together and we are working side by side."

When Sentinel disappeared, Jason said "But I'll explain more. Right now, we have to get to Sora and Kairi. Xehanort is with them as we speak."

Riku's eyes widen and said "What?! Where?!"

"The marketplace," Jason said as he started to run into the direction, "Follow me!"

Riku nodded as he followed Jason.

* * *

Sora was knocked into the air once more and landed hard on the ground. He was covered in bruises and blood from the Showknocker's attacks. He tried to get up, but he felt like all the bones in his body were broken. How could a Heartless like this Showknocker could knock him out so easily?

Xehanort laughed and said "I know what you're wondering. And the answer is simple, this Heartless came from a powerful being that is feared throughout all worlds. These Shokans, Tarkatans and Centaurs are very powerful in their own right. But when they turned into Heartless…well…you know how it goes."

As the Showknocker was staring at Sora, Kairi just broke down in tears as well as Namine. Both Sora and Roxas have been brutally beaten down and Sora didn't even make a scratch on this Heartless!

Xehanort looks at Kairi and said "I hope you are enjoying the show, because after this, you are coming with me. Once we have all the Princesses of Hearts, we can open Kingdom Hearts for good."

Sora grabbed his Keyblade and when he tried to get up, the Showknocker picked him up. As the Showknocker grabbed his hand that had the Keyblade, he squeezed his arm until it broke Sora's arm and caused him to drop his Keyblade. As he screamed in pain, Kairi covered her mouth and looked away. She couldn't bear to watch Sora suffer anyone.

Xehanort then said "I thought the Keybearer could put up more of a fight. I guess I was wrong. It is time to end this."

The Showknocker then grabs Sora and throws him into the air. As he begins to descend, the Showknocker readied his attack. Sora couldn't believe, after all the times he faced his enemies, all the times he saved every world, this would be his end. When he looks at Kairi, he regretted that he wasn't strong enough to protect her right now. Sora had to admit it, Xehanort won. As Sora closed his eyes, the last thing he sees before the Showknocker was about to deliver the finishing blow was darkness.

* * *

Hearing Radiant Garden under attack, Ansem had to be quick to find that room. While he was looking through Xehanort's old reports and found a particular report that interested him. Finding room, Ansem quickly opened the door and found what he was looking for. He smiled and said "This will even out the odds."

In the center of the room was a familiar blue Keyblade Armor with a Keyblade next to it that was the Keyblade known as Rainfell.

 **And that is it! Before I end this chapter, there are a few things I need to discuss:**

 **First, I know I made Sora weak against the Shokan Heartless, but this will be the only time I will do something like that. There only reason why I did it is so that Sora can feel and experience the type of enemies he will have later one.**

 **Now, for the new Heartless, I know, they are cheesy names: Showknocker, Tarkian Blades and Centurions. Lame, I know, but they were the only names I know that rhymes.**

 **And I know you all enjoyed Jason killing Maleficent. It was a short fight, I know, but we all saw it coming when she fought against Jason. Magic or not, thanks to Jason's skills and weapons he had, she stood no chance against him.**

 **Lastly, Ansem finding Aqua's old Keyblade and Armor. Now, I know that Xehanort kept her Keyblade and Armor somewhere in Raidant Garden, and with Aqua back, I figure to let Ansem find it and return it to her.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time, special guests arrive to help Sora and the others as well as the end of the Battle of Radiant Garden. Until then, please review!**


	8. The Final Battle of Radiant Garden

**Greetings everyone! This is it! The conclusion to the Battle of Radiant Garden! Now for this chapter, there will be special guest appearances! Their appearances may be short, but you will all like it! Oh, and before I forget, I know that Elvisfonz23 wants Jason to be paired up with Aqua. I like what you think Elvisfonz23, but the truth, I ship Aqua with Terra. Although it would be cute for Aqua, a loving and caring person, to be paired with Jason, a violent and destructive person. It sounds like a great love story, but sadly, it will not happen. Now for who Jason will be paired with, I set up a poll in my profile that says which female Mortal Kombat character he will be paired with. For this, I have chosen the following: Kitana, Jade, Sonya Blade, Mileena and Scarlet. I only did those five because Sheeva was a Shokan, which will be weird for Jason to be paired with her, and Sindel because she is Kitana's mother, and it would be weird if Jason got with her. As for who is in the lead, it is a tie between Kitana and Jade. Now, I am going to do something different in this story that I have never done in my other stories. If, and this is a big if, IF there is a tie, like Kitana and Jade right now, I MIGHT do a Harem (that is like a group of people who all like each other. For example, a man who is with a group of women who are interested in him. For those who don't know what a harem is). But I don't know yet. The poll is still up, so you can all go to my profile and vote now. Now that that is out of the way, let us begin! Oh, and P.S., the name of Jason's Keyblade will be announced in this chapter! Yes, finally!**

Chapter 7

Mickey, Donald and Goofy were surrounded by the Tarkian Blades with their blades ready to tear them apart. The Tarkian Blades rushed towards them with the intent to kill, when suddenly, bolts of thunder rained down from the sky and stuck every Tarkian Blade there were. In a matter of seconds, all the Tarkian Blades were destroyed.

Mickey and Goofy looked at Donald and the king said "Donald, what did you do?"

Surprised, Donald said "I did not do anything, your majesty."

All of a sudden, a giant bolt of thunder struck in front of them and two figures appeared before them. Even though Mickey and the others don't who these people are, but the figures who are standing before them was the Thunder God Raiden and the other was Nightwolf.

As Mickey, Donald and Goofy readied their weapons, Raiden raised his hands and said "Do not fear us. We are here to aid you in your battle against these creatures."

"Aid us?" Mickey said, "You know these things?"

Raiden nodded and said "What you were facing were once Tarkatans. But someone or something has turned them."

"We don't know what's going on too," Goofy said, "But we need to help the others too."

Nightwolf then said "Don't worry, our friends are helping out."

"You're friends?" Mickey said, "There are more of you?"

Raiden nodded and said "You need all the help you can get if you hope to win against this new foe."

* * *

A small girl was running towards her mother when the town was being under attack by the Tarkatans. When she was almost near her mother, she tripped and fell to the floor. Her mother rushed towards her daughter when a Tarkatan saw them and charged towards them. As the mother covered her daughter, the Tarkatan charged towards them ready to kill them. Right before the Tarkatan was close to them, the Tarkatan was then kicked across the face that sends it flying away from the mother and daughter. As the woman looked at her savior, she saw the person who saved her from the Tarkatan was the Mortal Kombat winner Liu Kang.

When the Tarkatan got back up, they unsheathed their blades and rushed towards him. When the Tarkatan was near, Liu Kang raised his hands and fired a ball of fire at the Tarkatan. When then Tarkatan yelled in pain, Liu Kang leaped into the air and his legs were covered in fire. When he delivered the kick, he broke the Tarkatan's neck and fell to the ground dead.

As he took a deep breath, another Tarkatan appeared behind him and was ready to attack him. But before the Tarkatan was close to him, something flew through the Tarkatan's neck and decapitates its head off. When Liu Kang turns to see who saved him, he couldn't help but shake his head. This man was Liu Kang's friend Kung Lao.

When a Tarkian Blade appeared, Kung Lao grabbed his razor hat and throws it at the Tarkatan Heartless. The razor hat cut right through the Tarkian Blade's head and kills it in the process. As the razor hat returned to him, Kung Lao puts it on as Liu Kang rushed towards the woman and her daughter.

"Take your child and get to safety," Liu Kang said, "Stay there until we say so."

The woman nodded and said as tears ran down her face "Thank you."

After she got her daughter, she ran for her life. All of a sudden, multiple Tarkatans surrounded the two Monk Warriors. As Liu Kang and Kung Lao were back to back, they both nodded as they charged towards the fierce Tarkatans.

* * *

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted, "Behind you!"

When Aerith turned around, she saw the Tarkian Blade with its blade ready to slice her. Just as the Tarkian Blade was about to attack her, a green blur appeared and attack the Tarkian Blade in the face. When the Tarkian Blade was knocked away, the person in front of them gave off a cocky smile. Obviously the person who saved Aerith was Johnny Cage.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said, "You like that, huh?"

As the Tarkian Blade got back up, it charged towards Johnny ready to cut him in half. Waiting for the right moment, when the Tarkian Blade was in range, Johnny performed a side split and delivers a powerful uppercut into the Tarkian Blade's groin area. The Tarkian Blade's eyes widen and after Johnny got up, the heartless grabbed his groin area. Everyone just said 'oh' as they witness Johnny's attack. Johnny then readied his right fist and when he sends a powerful uppercut to Tarkian Blade's head, to everyone surprise, it flew right off.

When Johnny laughed, a Showknocker rushed towards him with its arms ready to knock him out. But before the Showknocker reached him, someone stepped in and stopped the Heartless. The man that the Heartless was facing was known as Jax.

"What's the matter?" Jax said, "Can't pick on someone your own size?"

Jax pushed the Heartless back and got into a boxing stance. The moment the Showknocker rushed towards Jax, he punched his cybernetic fist into the air and released a blast of energy towards the Showknocker's face. Once that happened, Jax rushed towards it and delivered powerful punches to the Showknocker's chest and stomach area. In one blow, Jax punches through the Showknocker's chest, and in seconds, disappeared. All of a sudden, six Centurions surrounded Jax and pointed their tails at Jax, ready to fire their lasers. However, Jax gripped his fist, smashes it to the ground and released a mini-earthquake that made the Centurions lose their balance.

When Leon and Cloud made their way to help out Jax, a Showknocker appeared behind Yuffie without her knowing and grabbed her from behind. The Showknocker then hugs her and began to crush her little body. As Yuffie cried in pain, Leon heard her scream and tried to save her. But someone already beat him to that as a woman appeared and delivers a strong kick on the Showknocker's face. The woman who saved Yuffie was Jax's partner Sonya Blade.

When the Showknocker dropped Yuffie and turned its attention towards Sonya, she said "Not nice to treat a lady like that."

The Showknocker roared as it charged towards her. Sonya leaped into the air and flips over the Showknocker. When she landed on the ground, she swipes her legs towards the Showknocker and made them loose their balance. Once that happen, Sonya launches herself into the air and unleashed countless kicks into the Showknocker's back. After 13 kicks, she grabs the Showknocker's neck with her legs, and when she flips them head first, she sends the Showknocker to the ground with their head crashing to the ground. After that move, the Showknocker got up disoriented and started to move from side to side. Seeing a chance, Sonya pulled out a metal wire and extended and placed it on the Showknocker's neck. When she jumps over its body and landed behind it, she pulled and pulled until suddenly, with one more pull, she rips off the Showknocker's head and disappeared.

After minutes of fighting, all the Heartless were gone. Leon rushed towards Yuffie to check if she was alright. Yuffie was still able to move, although she had a few bruises on her.

"I can't believe that Shao Kahn's followers can do that," Johnny said, "It's not his style, right?"

"Shao Kahn?" Cloud asked, "Who is he?"

Sonya replied "We'll tell you later. But now, let's see if there are more of them."

* * *

As Sora closed his eyes, the last thing he sees before the Showknocker was about to deliver the finishing blow was darkness. He waited for that final blow until…

 _ **Slice! Slice!**_

Hearing those slicing sounds brought a bit of hope to Sora as he fell to the ground. As he opened his eyes, he saw the Showknocker disappear. As he groan in pain, he looks up and saw Aqua standing over him with another person next to her. But what surprised Sora the most was the Keyblades in their hands! Aqua looks down at him and asked "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora nodded and said "It's you…from the marketplace. But…why do you have a Keyblade like…"

When the other person looks back at Sora, that was when Sora, and Roxas the most, was in the shock of their life. Before them was Ventus looking over him. Speechless, Sora manages to say "No…way…"

Kairi also saw Ventus as she gasped and said "He…He looks like…"

Namine appeared next to her and said "He looks like Roxas!"

Roxas then appeared near Sora and replied "He…he looks like me?"

When Ventus saw Roxas, he was about to say until Xehanort chuckled and said "Well, look who it is. Aqua…Ventus…"

"What?!" both Kairi and Sora shouted.

Sora then said "You mean…these two are the original Keybearer?!"

Gripping her Keyblade, Aqua said "Terra! I know you are in there! Please, break free from Master Xehanort's control!"

"Yeah!" Ventus shouted, "Give Terra back his heart!"

Xehanort laughed and said "Don't you see? Terra is gone now. I am Xehanort!"

He then raised his hands and fired more blasts of fire at them. In reaction, Ventus grabs Sora and moved out of the way while Aqua did the same thing as the blast of fire exploded on the ground. Regaining her footing, Aqua made her way to Xehanort and, once she was near, she swings her Keyblade at him. However, Xehanort's Guardian appeared, grabs Aqua's arm and threw her to the ground. Gritting his teeth, Ventus placed Sora somewhere safe and rushed to Xehanort with his Wayward Wind Keyblade at hand. When he was close, Ventus swings his Keyblade at Xehanort, but he merely dodges Ventus' attack with ease. Seeing an opening to attack, Xehanort kicks Ventus in the stomach while his Guardian punches him to the ground. Groaning in pain, Ventus got up with Aqua got up as well.

Xehanort laughed and said "Do you expect to free Terra? He is long gone. Nothing can help you."

Gripping their Keyblade, Aqua and Ventus didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, in the distance, something was flying towards their direction. As Aqua and Ventus look up, they saw a blue light heading their direction. Before anyone did anything, the blue light hits Aqua in her chest. Once the light surrounded her body, she looks down and saw her Keyblade changing in the Rainfell Keyblade, her old Keyblade. Shocked, Aqua lifts up her Keyblade and said "My…My Keyblade…My power…it's back?"

However, Xehanort laughed and said "So you have you old Keyblade back. Doesn't change anything. It is time to…"

All of a sudden, a Dark Fireball appeared and tried to hit Xehanort, but his Guardian got in the way. Wondering where that attack came from, in front of Aqua and Ventus, Riku and Jason appeared with their Keyblades drawn. In joy, Kairi cried "Riku!"

While Sora was happy to see Riku, the moment he saw Jason, he cried "What is he doing here?!"

Before Xehanort recovered, Jason looks over and saw Kairi still trapped. Pointing his Keyblade at the barrier, a grey light shot out of his Keyblade and to the barrier. Seconds later, the barrier was gone and Kairi was free. After that, Jason then reached to his Pipboy, takes out a bottle of Elixir, gives it to Riku and said "Here, give this to Sora. Hurry!"

Riku nodded as he got the bottle and rushed to Sora's side. Once he was there, Kairi regroup with them and she then asked "Why is Jason with you?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "Why?"

Riku gave the Elixir to Sora and said "Don't worry, he's on our side."

Sora raised an eyebrow and said "Huh?"

With Jason, he looks over at Aqua and Ventus and said "How are things here?"

Ventus replied "We were just getting started."

Aqua then said "And Maleficent?"

Jason grips his Keyblade and said "What do you think."

Knowing the answer, Aqua just shook her head. Once Xehanort's Guardian returned behind him, he saw that Kairi was free, Riku was aiding to Sora's injuries and a new ally joined Aqua and Ventus. But when he saw Jason's Keyblade, his eyes widen a bit and said in a surprised way "The Kingdom Sword: the Key of the Realm of Twilight."

Raising his eyebrow, Jason looks at his Keyblade and said "Kingdom Sword?"

"How did you get that Keyblade?" Xehanort demanded.

Jason looks at him and replied "How about you free Terra and maybe I'll tell you about it."

Xehanort laughed and said "Nice try, but it will not be that simple. Terra's heart is no more, he is gone for good!"

Hearing him say that made Aqua and Ventus look down. At the same time, Jason thought _"What do you think, Sentinel? Is he telling the truth?"_

Sentinel replied in his mind _**"Xehanort's heart is full of Darkness. There isn't a trace of Light in him. I think that Terra really is…**_

Suddenly, Sentinel said _**"What a minute…I sense a tiny piece of Light in his heart. Maybe that is Terra, trapped in the Darkness."**_

Jason mentally nodded as he swung his Keyblade and said "You wish, Xehanort! I made a promise to Aqua that I will save her friends! And I intend to keep that!"

Hearing Jason say that made Aqua smile at his determination. However, Xehanort laughed and said "You may have the Key of the Realm of Twilight, but you still know nothing about the Light and the Darkness! Even though the Realm of Twilight brings the Light and Darkness together, Darkness is true power!"

As he gritted his teeth, Jason thought _"What does he mean by that?"_

Sentinel then said in Jason's mind _**"He means that the Keyblade you have must be a link between the Light and Darkness, bringing the two of them together."**_

"But enough of this!" Xehanort said, "Time to end this once and for all!"

Xehanort's Guardian's hand started to cover in darkness, swings his hands and fires blades of darkness at Jason, Aqua and Ventus. But the three of them moved out of the way to avoid any damage. Jason then points his Keyblade, which now he knows is called the Kingdom Sword, and used a Fire Spell to fire a fireball at Xehanort while Aqua used a Blizzard Spell to fire a blast of ice and Ventus swings his Keyblade and sends a wave of wind at Xehanort. However, Xehanort waves his hand and a wall of darkness appeared and blocks the spells. Once the spell wore off, Jason, Aqua and Ventus all charged at Xehanort ready to attack him. But Xehanort smiled as his Guardian flew towards him. With no time to react, the Guardian knocks all three of them away.

Ventus was the first one to get up as he grips his Keyblade and charged at Xehanort. As Ventus was near, Xehanort raised his hands and fired countless Dark Fireballs at Ventus. But Ventus was quick on his feet and evaded his attack. When he was near Xehanort, Ventus swings his Keyblade but Xehanort dodges his attacks with ease. However, just then Aqua appeared out of nowhere and swings her Rainfell Keyblade from Xehanort's right side. Surprised, Xehanort raised his right hand, was covered in darkness and blocks Aqua's attack. Seeing an opening, Ventus was about to attack when Xehanort's Guardian appeared and knocks him away. When he turns to Aqua and was about to attack her, Jason appeared with his Trench Knife in a reverse grip and swings it at Xehanort. Luckily, Xehanort saw that, move back a bit and kicks Jason in the stomach. As Jason regain his footing while Xehanort knocks Aqua away, Jason switch his weapon to his 2 10mm Pistols and aims at Xehanort. Seeing this, Xehanort summoned his Guardian in front on him while it blocked the bullets. As Xehanort was distracted, Ventus appeared behind Xehanort and swings his Keyblade and manage to land a few hits on Xehanort. Gritting in pain, Xehanort swings his right arm back and punches Ventus away. Leaving an opening for another attack, Aqua rushed up to Xehanort and swings her Keyblade at him and landed a few blows. Having enough of this, Xehanort summoned his Guardian near Aqua, picked her up and threw her near Ventus. Putting away his 10mm Pistols, Jason summons Rechargeable Laser Rifle and starts firing at Xehanort. As Xehanort took a blast to his right shoulder, he gritted his teeth as he fired a Dark Fireball at him. In that instant, Jason summoned Sentinel and the Nobody protected him from the Dark Fireball.

Xehanort raised an eyebrow and said "Interesting, if it isn't Sentinel."

Sentinel grips his fists and said _**"Xemnas…I have waited for my revenge on you."**_

Xehanort laughed and said "You will never exist."

In rage, Sentinel charged at Xehanort, only to be blocked by the Guardian. Just then, Sentinel's arms turned into scythes and swings them as the Guardian. But the Guardian manages to block his attack. While the Guardian was distracted, Jason saw a chance to attack and charged at Xehanort and fired his Laser Rifle at Xehanort. When Xehanort saw this, his hands were covered in darkness and deflect Jason's blasts away. As soon as Jason was in range, Jason immediately switched Sentinel to his Weapon Form, which caused Sentinel to disappear and reappear near Jason, and the Nobody changed into Marluxia's scythe. Jason swings his scythe, but Xehanort manages to dodges his attacks. Just then, Xehanort's Guardian appeared and grabs Jason's scythe, picks it up along with Jason and threw him near Aqua and Ventus.

As Jason got up, Sentinel disappeared into Jason while Jason thought _"We need a plan."_

Sentinel replied in Jason's mind _**"What do you have in mind?"**_

Jason replied _"I don't know yet. Terra is going to be tricky to save, Aqua was easy and Ventus was a bit challenging. But Terra, since Xehanort is controlling his body, this isn't going to be easy."_

" _ **How so?"**_ Sentinel asked.

Jason replied _"For starters, that is Terra's body. And we cannot remove his heart because Xehanort will have complete control over his body. So…we have to somehow remove Xehanort from Terra. I thought I can do the same thing like with Ventus."_

Sentinel then said _**"But his heart is complete Darkness. And your Keyblade…"**_

" _I know!"_ Jason thought, _"I know that Xehanort said that my Keyblade brings Light and Darkness together!"_

However, once he said that, Jason's mind was starting to turn a bit until his eyes widen and thought _"But…if my Keyblade brings the Light and Darkness together…then wouldn't it be easy…to separate them?"_

Confused, Sentinel asked _**"What do you mean?"**_

Jason replied _"If my Keyblade brings to two together, then can it separate the two as well? And since Xehanort's heart is Darkness and Terra's heart is Light all in one body, then how hard is it to separate them?"_

" _ **That's risky,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"But can it be done?"**_

" _Let's hope so,"_ Jason thought before saying "Aqua, Ven."

Both Aqua and Ventus looked at him as Jason said "Do you trust me?"

Without hesitation, both Aqua and Ventus nodded as Jason said "I need to get close to Xehanort. Can you provide a distraction?"

Ventus smiled and replied "Leave it to us."

Jason nodded as he slammed his left fist to his shoulder pad and he was in his Armor Form. Wanting to follow his example, Aqua and Ventus pressed their left shoulders and they changed into their Keyblade Armors. When Sora, Kairi and Riku saw Aqua and Ventus in their Keyblade Armor, they awed and Sora said "Whoa! Cool!"

Kairi then said "I want one!"

Summoning Kingdom Sword, Jason said "Three minutes!"

With that, the three of them charged at Xehanort. But Xehanort laughed as his Guardian pulled it's arms back and then raised them and released pillars of darkness at them. Thanks to their armors, Jason, Aqua and Ventus all evaded as they were getting closer. Once they were close, Aqua and Ventus swung their Keyblades and Xehanort stopped them. However, Jason jumps into the air and swing his Keyblade downward. But Xehanort's Guardian appeared and knocks Jason away. While the Guardian was distracted, Aqua and Ventus continue to swing their Keyblades, but Xehanort manages to evade their attacks or block them. As Ventus swings his Keyblade across Xehanort's face, the attack missed by a few inches. Having enough of this, Xehanort took a few steps back and summoned his Guardian…but it didn't come. Confused, Xehanort looks around and saw his Guardian struggling to break free from Sentinel's grip. Sentinel was behind the Guardian with his arms around the Guardian's arms and had his hands locked

Shocked, Xehanort yelled "When did that happened?!"

Out of nowhere, Jason, in his normal form, landed in front of Xehanort with his Kingdom Sword Keyblade in his hand and cried "Surprise asshole!"

In that instant, Xehanort looks back at Jason with his Keyblade at him. With no time to react, Xehanort just stood there as Jason thrust his Keyblade into Xehanort's chest. Both Aqua and Ventus were shocked at Jason's action. Xehanort grunts in pain and said "You think killing me will save Terra?"

Jason smirked and said "I never said anything about killing you."

As Xehanort was confused, Jason then shouted "You said that my Keyblade brings the Light and Darkness together! Let's see if I can separate them!"

After Jason said that, he turns his Keyblade like a key opening a lock, and in that moment, Xehanort screamed in agonizing pain as his body started to cover in darkness. A few seconds later, his chest where Jason's Keyblade is started to glow in Light and soon it started to spread. The Light grew bigger and bigger, until the right side of Xehanort's body was covered in Light while his left side of his body was covered in Darkness. And in a flash of light, Xehanort's body exploded, sending Jason, Aqua and Ventus flying away from Xehanort. Sentinel returned to Jason's body while Xehanort's Guardian disappeared into thin air. After a moment of silence, everything died down and clouds of dust was everywhere. Jason was on the ground, somehow out of energy, while Aqua and Ventus, who both returned into their normal forms, were a few feet away from him. Both Aqua and Ventus looked at Jason and thought what did he do to Xehanort? They got their answer when a raspy old voice said "You fool…what have you done?!"

Hearing that voice made Aqua's and Ventus' eyes widen as they looked into the cloud of dust and saw a hunchback figure stepping out of the dust. Once the figure stepped out, they saw a bald old man with a white/grey goatee, amber eyes, pointy ears and had a familiar long black coat with them. Aqua and Ventus knew who this person was, this old man was Master Xehanort!

Observing his body, Xehanort gritted his teeth and shouted "What did you do?!"

Jason laughed as he slowly sat up, still in pain, and said "Like I said…old man…even I don't know about the Keyblade."

Seeing the old Xehanort, Riku said "So…this is the REAL Xehanort."

"Wow," Sora said, "He's…so…old."

"And bald," Kairi said.

In rage, Xehanort summoned his Dark Keyblade, which was the Foreteller Keyblade, and said "You shall pay for your life!"

Scared, Kairi cried "Oh no!"

Despite his old age, Xehanort rushed to Jason and swings his Keyblade downward at the fallen Keyblade Wielder until…

 _ **Cling!**_

Another figure appeared between Jason and Xehanort and blocked Xehanort's attack…with the Earthshaker Keyblade! Both Aqua and Ventus were both shocked and happy at the person who saved Jason. For this figure was the last forgotten Keyblade Wielder: Terra!

In joy, Ventus jumps in excitement and cheered "Terra!"

Aqua just stood there as tears ran down her face yet again. Gripping his Earthshaker Keyblade, Terra gave Xehanort a death glare and said "Leave. Him. Alone!"

With strength, Terra pushed Xehanort away from him and Jason. As Jason was about reach over to get a potion, Aqua and Ventus already were near him and Aqua used one of the Elixirs on Jason and he was now at full strength. On his feet, Jason summons his Keyblade and joined Ventus, Aqua and Terra.

Xehanort huffed and said "You can't possibly take me on."

Just then, Sora, Kairi and Riku stood by the other Keyblade Wielder and summoned their own Keyblades at Xehanort. Sora then said "You forgot about us!"

Kairi then said "You are outnumbered!"

"Give up, Xehanort!" Riku shouted.

Now having no other choice, Xehanort gritted his teeth and shouted "This isn't over!"

Just then Xehanort summoned a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared into it. Once the Corridor of Darkness was gone, Jason said "One last thing."

He then aims his Keyblade at the sun, which a Keyhole appeared in the center of the sun. A grey beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and into the sun, and after a loud click, the Keyhole disappeared and the sun returned to normal. Thus, the battle of Radiant Garden was over.

Observing his body, Terra looks at himself and said "I…I have my body again."

At that moment, both Ventus and Aqua rushed up to him, gave him a hugs as they fell to the ground. As they were hugging, Ventus said "I can't believe it! You're back!"

Aqua cried and said "You're back! You are really back!"

She then looks up at Jason and asked "How?"

Jason replied "When Sentinel sensed Xehanort's heart, he saw it full of darkness. But he also sensed a glimmer of light in his heart. Thinking it was Terra's, I had to find a way to remove Xehanort from Terra. Then I remembered something Xehanort said. He said that my Keyblade brings the Light and Darkness together. So it got me thinking: if my Keyblade brings the Light and Darkness together, then can they be separated? So…yeah…"

"Wait," Riku said, "So…you used your Keyblade…to separate Xehanort's and Terra's heart?"

Jason nodded and said "I thought by doing that, then maybe they can separate."

He then looks at Terra and said "I guess that worked out better than I thought."

Once they finished their short lived reunion, Ventus, Aqua and Terra got up and Terra walks to Jason and said "You saved me from Xehanort's control and freed me."

He smiled as he placed his right hand on Jason's left shoulder and said "You have my thanks."

Jason smiled as he nodded and said "Yeah, you're…"

Suddenly, Jason was started to feel light-headed and started to faint. Luckily, Terra caught him before he fell to the ground. Aqua rushed up to him, checked on him and said "He's just worn out. A little rest and he should be fine."

Just then, Leon and the others arrived and saw Sora, Kairi and Riku with three other people. One of them was holding Jason in his arms. When Leon saw the Nobody symbol on Jason's shoulder pad, he said "A Nobody symbol on the armlet, this must be the guy who attacked Sora."

As he took out his Gunblade, Leon walked up to them and said "Okay everyone, step away from Jason as we arrest him."

Before Sora or the others could stop him, Ventus got in between Leon and Jason, summoned his Keyblade and said "Back off! This guy saved me and my friends! If you want him, you gotta go through me!"

Following Ventus' example, Aqua stood next to Ventus, summoned her Keyblade and said "And me."

Carefully placing Jason on the ground, Terra stood by Aqua, summoned his Keyblade and said "And me."

When Leon saw their weapons, he asked in a surprised way "They have…Keyblades?"

Confused, Yuffie asked "Why are they helping him?"

Just then, Mickey, Donald and Goofy rushed into the scene with Raiden and Nightwolf. But when they say Ventus, Aqua and Terra; Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped and Mickey cried "Ven?! Aqua?! Terra?!"

Hearing Mickey's voice, the three forgotten Keyblade Wielders turned around and saw Mickey. Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "Mickey?"

"But…you're all here?" Mickey asked, "But…how is that possible?"

At that moment, everyone was in for the shock of their lives. Teleporting in the middle of the crowd stood Ansem the Wise as he said "That, my old friend, is a long story to be told."

 **And that is it! Before I end this chapter, there are a few things I need to discuss:  
**

 **Firstly, how do you all like Raiden and everyone else's appearance? Did you all like that? I figure to introduce them and informed everyone of who Shao Kahn is. Thought it would be cool.**

 **Secondly, the name of Jason's Keyblade. Now, because Mickey is the King of Disney Castle, it would be logical for him to have the Kingdom Crown Keybalde. Now, the original name of Mickey's Keyblade is called The Kingdom Key-D Keyblade (which the D stands for Darkness). But the name Kingdom Crown was inspired by DarthKingdom, so the credit goes to him. And Sora's Keyblade is called the Kingdom Key Keyblade, and the reason he has it is because, according to the storyline, Sora is the 'Key' that bind everything together. And because Mickey had the 'Crown' and Sora had the 'Key', I figure to let Jason have the 'Sword'. The way I see it, Jason is a warrior who puts his life on the line to ensure there is peace. And thus, the Kingdom Sword was created. Cool idea, huh?**

 **And if you all paid attention to Xehanort's reaction to Jason's Keybalde, I did that on purpose. However, Xehanort does not know of the Kingdom Sword's TRUE purpose. He only knows that Keyblade on a personal level. What that is, you will all find out later on in the story.**

 **As for Jason, freeing Terra from Xehanrot, I didn't know how to free Terra. Originally, later on in the story, I wanted Shao Kahn to betray Xehanort and steal his soul, and thus, Terra would regain his body, since Shao Kahn absorbed Xehanort's soul and not Terra. But because Jason's Keyblade, brings the Light and Darkness together, I figure it might work the other way around and separate the two of them. And with that idea, gave Jason the idea to separate Terra and Xehanort. What do you guys think of this?**

 **And lastly, I added that scene where Aqua, Ventus and Terra all stand up for Jason. I figure it would be cool and touching that the three of them stand up for the person who saved them and brought them together after 10 years apart.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	9. The Plan and the New Team

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Now, I know I said in the first chapter that I will include only the Seven Guardians of Light from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Well, after thinking about it over, I decide to include the X-Blade (Which apparently spells Keyblade) as well as the 7 Lights and the 13 Darknesses. I've read other Kingdom Hearts fanfic stories and they all include this concept and I decided to continue this theme in my story. So I hope you are all prepared for that! And with that, let us start!**

Chapter 8

Jason groans in pain as he was starting to open his eyes. Once they were fully awake, he slowly got up and stretched his body a bit. As he looks around, he was surprised to see Aqua resting her head on the desk that was near him. Jason then reached out and carefully woke her up. Aqua slowly got up, saw Jason and smiled.

"Hey, you're up," Aqua said.

Jason rubs his eyes and said "Oh God, I feel horrible."

Sentinel then said through the armlet _**"You wasted some of you energy to separate Terra and Xehanort. So of course, you fainted."**_

Jason groans and said "Great…and now I feel like crap."

Aqua laughed as she helped him up and said "Easy, you are still recovering."

As Jason snorted, Aqua then gave him a hug and said "Thank you."

Confused, Jason asked "For what?"

The two of separated and Aqua said "For saving Terra. In a short time, you saved me, Ven and Terra. We owe you our thanks."

As Jason got up, he said "It's nothing Aqua."

When Jason looks around, he asked "Where are we?"

Aqua replied "We are in the castle. After Ansem arrived, things got a little heated and we came here."

"Where is everyone?" Jason asked.

Aqua replied "They are in a war room. Come on."

Jason nodded as he slowly followed Aqua. Along the way, Aqua then said "And before I forget, can I ask you something?"

When Jason nodded, Aqua asked "Did you really attack Sora and Kairi in order to get Ven's heart?"

Jason gulped, sweated nervously and replied "It was clearly self-defense. They attacked me before I had the chance to explain myself. So…yeah…"

"Still," Aqua said, "Ven's heart was in Sora's? That's strange."

When they got near the entrance of the war room, Jason said "They can't be mad if they knew my reason."

As soon as he opens the door and walks in, he was suddenly punched across the face. Jason was knocked to the ground by surprise, and when he looked up, he saw Sora gripping his left hand. Laughing, Jason got up and said "Did you hurt your hand?"

Sora glared at him and said "That's for attacking me."

Jason shook his head as he looked around the room and saw the people in it: there were Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, a hologram of Tron, Terra, Ventus, Raiden, Nightwolf, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jax and lastly Ansem the Wise.

When Aqua entered the room, Ansem coughed and said "Now that everyone is here, let us start."

Raiden then said "Before we start, let us introduce ourselves. I am the Thunder God Raiden. And these are my friends."

Raiden turns over to the others and said "These are Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage and Nightwolf."

Once they introduced themselves, Ansem then said "I believe you all want to know why I am still alive. Let me put your minds to easy. The device I created to destroy the artificial Kingdom Hearts did not kill me. Instead, it sent me to another world, more specifically, to Castle Oblivion."

Riku was the only one who knew what Ansem was talking about. Sora would have known about it too, but he had his memories erased when he was there. Ansem continued by saying "Once there, I have found a computer room where is showed me all the worlds. And in the past few months, I have discovered that some of the worlds were falling into the Darkness. I did not know who was doing this, but I realized every world was in danger."

Mickey nodded and replied "Yen Sid told us a great evil was rising, but he did not know who it was. We thought it was Xehanort."

"Yeah!" Donald said.

Goofy nodded and said "That's right. We thought he was back."

Seeing Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Jason looks at everyone in the room and asked "Anyone else freaked out that a giant mouse, duck and…"

When Jason looked at Goofy, he said "Whatever hell he is, are actually talking to us? Or is this all normal to you all?"

As everyone was confused by this, Aqua said "It's his first time seeing new people."

"Anyways," Sora said, "Mickey is right about Xehanort. But…he said he had a partner. Just who?"

"The emperor," Jason said.

Everyone looked at him and Leon asked "And how do you know that?"

Jason replied "My world was invaded the same way Radiant Garden did. The sun changed and Heartless appeared. Then some guy appeared, we fought, my Keyblade appeared, I kicked his ass and I saved my world. While we fought, he mentioned that he was going to claim my world for his emperor, so I figured that he was in charge of the invasion."

"Emperor?" Riku asked, "What emperor?"

Jason shrugs and said "Beats me, I don't know."

"But we do," Raiden said, "The emperor you are referring to is named Shao Kahn. He is an emperor who resigns in Outworld. He conquers worlds by invading their worlds and merging their world with his."

Riku then said "If that's true then why haven't we heard of him?"

Raiden replied "In order for Shao Kahn to truly conquer a world, he needs to win ten Mortal Kombat Tournaments. After he wins, then the world is his."

"If that's true, then why is he invading the worlds?" Kairi asked.

Raiden replied "Shao Kahn is using the portals to transport his warriors into a world. But…these things you called Heartless are also sided with him and are merging with his warriors, creating new Heartless."

"Heartless merging with Shao Kahn's warriors," Mickey said, "That is new."

Deciding to speak, Ventus said "Can I ask something?"

As everyone looks at him, Ventus points at Sora and asked "Can someone explain to me why does his 'ghost' looks a lot like me?!"

Just then, Roxas and Namine appeared by Sora and Kairi and Roxas said "What do you mean?! Why do you look like me?!"

Aqua got in between then and said "Actually, it's why he looks like Ven. After all, Ven is the first one."

Everyone thought about it until Riku looks at Jason and asked "You said that Ventus was asleep and you retrieve Ventus' heart from Sora. So does that mean that he didn't have a heart?"

Jason nodded and asked "Why?"

Riku thought about it and said "If a person's heart is taken, then they become a Heartless."

He then looks at Ventus and said "In a way, Ventus must have had a Heartless, and maybe a Nobody, created."

"What?" Ventus said, "I never became a Heartless."

"He's right," Aqua said, "He just lost his heart."

Terra then remembered and said "Vanitas."

When everyone looked at him, Terra said "Vanitas was the darkness in Ventus' heart. But Master Xehanort extracted the darkness from Ventus and created Vanitas. Wouldn't he be considered a Heartless?"

Mickey nodded and said "Of course!"

"But then wouldn't he have a Nobody too?" Kairi asked.

At that moment, Sora slapped himself and said "Oh! I remember!"

He then said "When I was a kid, I remember that someone from another world was in trouble. And…I felt so sad and I wanted to help them. I remember a sphere of light telling me that I gave them a second chance. But they needed to sleep and asked if they could stay with me. So…I let him stay…"

He then touched his heart and said "In my heart."

"Oh," Jason said, "OH!"

Everyone looks at him and Jason said "That's why I found Ven's heart in Sora! That sphere of light was Ventus! And since, Ventus didn't have a Nobody, Sora did it for him! Don't you all see?! That's why Roxas looks like Ventus! In a way, Roxas is both Sora's AND Ventus' Nobody!"

Everyone gasped and Namine said "That could be it."

"Whoa," Roxas said, "Really?"

"That is…strange…" Ventus said.

"Hold up," Yuffie said, "But…why does Jason has a Nobody symbol and yet he isn't one?"

"Simple," Jason said, "I fused with Sentinel."

"Fused?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, "After I saved my world, that one guy send me through a portal and shoved me in it. Then, my Keyblade was acting on it's own and it led me to Castle Oblivion. That is where I met Ansem and told me about the worlds in danger. Then, we looked around and found a Corridor of Darkness. So, I used my Keyblade to turn it into a different Corridor and I used it."

"Wait," Mickey said, "Changed it? How?"

"No idea," Jason said, "Anyways, it led me to the Realm of Darkness. There, I met Aqua. That is when I learned that my Keyblade can create these Corridors and we escaped that realm. But we ended up in the old headquarters of Organization XIII. After looking around and fighting some Nobodies, we found Maleficent and Pete planning on attacking Radiant Garden. I would have stopped them if SOMEONE didn't try to get to second base with me."

Hearing him say that, Aqua blushed and said "Shut up! I was only trying to stop you!"

"Anyways," Jason said, "After getting some supplies, we found a room and saw Sentinel sealed away. He was an experiment Nobody that had the powers and weapons of the Organization members 2–12 and was created to serve the Organization. They were successful, but Sentinel became aware and found out he was going to be used as a tool. So, he rebelled but was sealed away and was about to disposed of but he was forgotten. So, I freed him, we fused and now I can use his powers."

"Powers?" Sora asked, "What powers?"

Jason replied "Sentinel has three forms I could use: his Summon Form lets me summon him to help me in battle, Armor Form lets me use him as an armor to increase my abilities and protect me from attacks and spells, and lastly Weapon Form will allow Sentinel to transform into the weapons of the Organization members and also lets me use their abilities as well."

"Seriously?!" Sora asked in a surprised way, "That's awesome!"

However, Roxas was confused and asked "But…why haven't I heard of you? I was in the Organization for a short time and I never heard of him."

Just then, Sentinel appeared and replied _**"This was before you arrived, Roxas. I was sealed away before you joined."**_

As Roxas nodded, Aerith said "So after that, you went and got Ventus' heart back?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "And after he rested a bit, we came here to stop Maleficent and Pete, but then I guess Shao Kahn's followers came, but we came and saved the day."

"We have Pete in custody," Leon said, "You found Maleficent?"

Jason nodded and said "She will no longer be a problem."

"You defeated her?" Mickey asked.

Jason nodded and said "In a way, yes."

He then said "So if this Shao Kahn guy and old man Xehanort are working together, what happens now?"

Raiden then said "Shao Kahn's portals are opening throughout every world. We need to seal them to at least delay him."

"Delay him?" Sora asked, "Delay him for what?"

"What do you think?" Liu Kang said, "Complete conquest."

Everyone in the room just gasped at this information. If this Shao Kahn is dangerous and Xehanort is helping him, then they need to stop them fast! Sora then said "Then that means we have to travel to other worlds and stop him!"

"Well, we know how to close the portals," Jason said, "Just use the Keyblade on the sun and the invasion will stop. It's simple enough."

Everyone agreed as Sora turns to Donald and Goofy and asked "How about it guys? One more adventure like the old days?"

Before Donald or Goofy could reply, Mickey gave them a sad look and said "Sora…I'm afraid not this time."

Shocked, Sora looks at Mickey and asked "Why not?

"I'm sorry, Sora," Mickey said, "But if this Shao Kahn is dangerous as Raiden here said to be, then I don't want risk it. I am going back to Disney Castle to make sure everyone is safe. Even with the Cornerstone of Light there, I have to make sure. And I need to bring Donald and Goofy with me to make sure the castle's defenses are stable."

As Sora gave out a sad sigh, he said "But…the three of us are a team. We've been through so much together."

Goofy patted Sora on his back and said "Ahuck, don't worry Sora. Even though we are apart, we are still friends."

"Yeah," Donald said, "We'll be okay. You worry about saving the worlds."

Sora gave out a small laugh and said "You're right. But…how will we get to other worlds if Mickey, Goofy and you will go in your Gummi Ship."

Just then, Aqua said "Why not use your Keyblade Armor and Keyboard to travel?"

Sora and everyone looks at her, raised an eyebrow and Sora asked "Huh?"

Ventus said "Yeah, we use the Lanes Between to get to other worlds. Don't you all use that?"

As Sora crossed his arms, Riku said "We don't know how to do that. Before, I used the Corridors of Darkness."

Sora then said "And me, Donald and Goofy use the Gummi Ship to go to other worlds. Why haven't I known about this?'

Jason then said "Maybe because no one was here to teach you about them."

"Maybe that's it," Terra said.

Aqua sighed and said "I guess we have to think of something."

Leon then said "Don't worry. Cid made a Gummi Ship to take you all. We got a call from Yen Sid a while back and said to make a Gummi Ship for Sora and the rest."

Excited, everyone turns to Leon and Sora said "Really?"

Leon nodded and said "It should take you to worlds where Shao Kahn is invading."

As Sora nodded, Riku walks up to him, place his hand on his shoulder and said "You think you're going by yourself?"

As Sora looks at him, Riku said "I heard how helpless you were when you went up with that hulkish Heartless. You need backup, so I'm going."

Sora gave him a death glare and said "I wasn't ready! Xehanort just cheap shot me! Just wait, I know what to do!"

As Riku laughed, Kairi turns to them and said "I'm going too."

Both Riku and Sora looked at her in a worried way and Sora said "But…you might be in danger. If Xehanort or Shao Kahn gets you…"

"I'll be fine," Kairi said, "I told you before that I am not going to be stuck behind while you two go off in your adventures. I am going with you guys."

Sighing in defeat, Sora smiled and said "Fine, but you have to stay close to me. Remember, it's my job as a Guardian of Light to protect a Princess of Heart."

Laughing, Kairi hugs Sora's left arm and said "I know."

As everyone laughed, Ventus, Aqua and Terra all were touched that these three were so close friends. They reminded them of themselves, except Sora, Kairi and Riku stuck by each other no matter what. Aqua's heart warmed up after seeing Ventus and Terra again, she was happy to see her friends again.

Just then, Jason walks up to Sora, Kairi and Riku and said "You think you guys are going to have all the fun?"

When the three of them look at him, Jason said "Shao Kahn tried to take over my world, so this whole stopping Shao Kahn business is my responsibility too. So, I'm going too."

Surprised at his request, Sora said "You? Coming with us? Why?"

"Hey," Jason said, "I would use my Corridors to go. But those take me to random places, waste my energy and I hardly know where I am going. Plus, you guys need backup."

Sora crossed his arms, gave him a suspicious look and said "How do we know that you just want to come to surprise attack us?"

Jason gave him a deadpan look and said "I 'attacked' you as you put it and you punched me across the face. The way I see it, we're even. So no more surprise attacks. From here on out, we are allies. We share a common enemy and you need all the help you can get."

After thinking it over, Sora and the others nodded their heads and Sora said "Fine, but we got our eyes on you."

As Jason huffed and crossed his arms, Aqua then said "I'm going too."

Everyone turns to her and Ventus asked "What? Why?"

Aqua replied "Because I have a promise to keep."

She looks at Jason and said "I made a promise to Jason that if he helps me escape the Realm of Darkness and save my friends, then I would train him to use the Keyblade and teach him magic. And Jason held his end of the promise, so I have to be fair and hold my end. So I am going."

Before anyone could say anything, Ventus said "If you're going, then I'm going too! We have been apart for so long and I don't want that to happen again! So count me in!"

Terra then said "Ven's right, the three of us were separate for a long time and I don't want it to happen again. Plus, Jason saved me from Xehanort, so in a way, I owe him that much. So, I am going as well."

Everyone, including Sora, Kairi and Riku, were surprised that the original Keyblade Wielders wanted to go with Jason. And in a way, that made them all smile a bit. Ventus, Aqua and Terra had sacrificed their home, lives and each other to stop Xehanort. But in the end, their sacrificed only prolonged Xehanort's plan to take over Kingdom Hearts. And after 10 years of being apart, Jason appears out of nowhere, with no knowledge of the Keyblade, brought them together again. So in a way, the three of them were in his debt.

Smiling Sora nodded and said "Alright! Looks like everyone better watch out! The Keyblade Team is coming!"

"Keyblade Team?" Jason asked, "Really?"

As Sora shrugged, Jason remembered something and asked "Hey wait, before I forget, there is something that is troubling me."

Everyone looks at him and Jason asked "When I first met Sora and Kairi, they mentioned that I have a third Kingdom Keyblade. And when I fought Xehanort, he said that it's the Key to the Realm of Twilight. What does that mean?"

Everyone stood silent and Mickey said "You see, Jason. You are special like me and Sora."

When he summoned his Kingdom Crown Keyblade and Sora summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade, he said "You see, your Keyblade looks a lot like our Keyblades, and there is a reason. You see, my Keyblade, the Kingdom Crown, is the Key to the Realm of Darkness while Sora's Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, is the Key to the Realm of Light."

Jason summons his Keyblade, looks at it and said "And that means that my Keyblade, the Kingdom Sword, is the Key to the Realm of Twilight, right?"

"Right," Mickey said, "Our Keyblades are keys that open the door to the realm where they belong."

"Oh," Jason said, "That is heavy."

Aqua looks at Jason, Mickey and Sora and said "That is some responsibility you have all have. It's rare for Keyblade Wielders to have the keys to the realms."

"And that is not all," Mickey said, "As it turns out, aside from the Seven Princesses of Hearts, there is another way to open Kingdom Hearts. If all Kingdom Keyblades come together, then they will open Kingdom Hearts."

Jason laughed and said "Too bad. Because we have all the Kingdom Keyblades and we are not going to open it, right?

"Actually Jason," Riku said, "When we heard of your Keyblade, we were scared."

"Scared?" Ventus asked, "Why?"

Everyone stood silent until Sora said "Well…you see…your Keyblade can choose anyone who's walked in the Light and Darkness. So in a way, one of Shao Kahn's followers, or someone who is on his side, can wield it."

"So what?" Terra said, "They would have had one Kingdom Keyblade and you will still have the other two."

Once he said that, the whole room got quiet. When Jason and the others were about to speak, Mickey said "You see…if someone wields the Kingdom Sword Keyblade…and have walked in both the Light and Darkness…then they can also use my Keyblade and Sora's Keyblade."

When Mickey said that, Jason's eyes widen and said "Wait, you mean that I can take your Keyblade and Sora's Keyblade and use them and my Keyblade to open Kingdom Hearts?"

As Mickey nodded, Jason cried "Are you kidding me?! Seriously?!"

"I'm afraid so," Leon said, "That's why Sora and the others were scared when you showed up out of nowhere, attacked Sora with your Keyblade and took his heart…or so they thought."

"Damn!" Jason said, "It's bad enough that I don't know much about my Keyblade! And now that I know that not only do I have the power to open a door to a realm, but also can take your Keyblades to open up Kingdom Hearts? Shit just got real!"

Aqua shook her head and said "More the reason why Jason is on our side."

"That's right," Goofy said, "And now we have our Seven Guardians of Light!"

"Seven Guardians of Light?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah," Sora said, "They protect the Seven Princesses of Hearts from the Darkness. And now that Jason is on our side, then we have our seventh."

"First I get a Keyblade, then I learned that it is not only a key to a realm but also to Kingdom Hearts and now I am a Guardian of Light?" Jason asked, "Anymore surprises?"

Kairi shook her head and said "Nope, that is it."

"Oh good," Jason said, "Bad enough to add more problems for me."

Everyone laughed and Aqua said "Yeah, I bet."

Riku then said "I bet that Xehanort isn't having a good time right now since Jason separate him from Terra. Must feel bad right now."

"Forget about him," Jason said, "After all the bad things he had done in the past, this is what he deserved."

* * *

 _Outworld…_

"I cannot believe this!" Xehanort screamed, "That boy had ruined me and my powers! To think that his Keyblade did this to me!"

In the throne room, Shao Kahn was sitting in his throne chair and said "That is your punishment for your failure. Not only have you failed to obtain that world, but also didn't bring the Princess of Heart."

Xehanort looked at him and said "My failure?! I was the one who gave you power to enter into other worlds with ease!"

Shao Kahn huffed and said "Regardless, we still need 4 more Princesses of Hearts."

"And 13 darknesses," Xehanort said, "Remember, we need all 20 pieces to create the X-Blade (Keyblade). And I already have 3 darknesses on my side, so all we need is 10 more 'volunteers'."

Shao Kahn laughed and said "Don't worry, we will need 9 volunteers."

Xehanort looks at him, raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that?"

Shao Kahn replied "You see, when you suggested to recover all the research from the Organization's old castle, we found something very interesting. You remember that Replica Program?"

"Yes," Xehanort said, "What of it?"

Shao Kahn replied "You see, my sorcerer Shang Tsung had the time to go over the notes and went over the reports of the Organizations members and one thing stood out to him. So, he combined this Replica Program with his research and…well…"

When Shao Kahn raised his hand, the doors of the throne room opened and Shang Tsung, who looked like he was in his thirties, walked into the throne room along with another person. This person was a young female and had pale white skin. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with silver edges, black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbow, black shorts with a black belt robe and black combat boots that reached up to her knees. Her face was completely covered by a black hood and a face mask that covered her mouth area. The only visible feature was her blue eyes that were void of life.

Curious, Xehanort raised an eyebrow and asked "What is the meaning of this?"

Shao Kahn replied "You see, Shang Tsung here created a puppet out of the Replica Program, mixed it with his sorcery and gave her a real body. You see, she possess the power that we can use."

Before Xehanort could reply, the girl held out her right arm and a flash of black light appeared. Xehanort's eyes widen when he saw it. The weapon she was holding had a sword that the blade was black and had a sharp edge with white flame designs all over the blade, the end of the blade had little scythe blade-hook on it, the handle guard was circular with black flame designs while the handle was dull grey and there was a black key-chain attached to the bottom of the hilt that had a symbol of a broken heart on it. But what shocked Xehanort the most was the fact that the weapon this young girl had was in fact a Keyblade! A Keyblade called Forgotten Memories.

Still in shock, Xehanort asked "How?"

Shao Kahn replied "It was difficult, but we manage to create a perfect specimen that can wield a Keyblade."

Curious, Xehanort walked up to the girl and took off her hood and face mask. His eyes widen and said "Impossible! She was supposed to be forgotten! How is she still existing?!"

Shang Tsung replied "We collected all the data from the research along with every entry. The members and everyone who knew her may have forgotten her existence, but the records were still present as well as the research. So in a way, creating her was simple."

Suddenly, Xehanort smiled and laugh while he said "This is perfect! With her by our side, all we need is one more and the remaining Princesses of Heart!"

"And what of the boy who turned you like this?" Shao Kahn asked.

Xehanort gritted his teeth in anger and said "I want him dead! I don't care how it is done, just kill him!"

Shao Kahn laughed and said "Very well, he is of no importance then. After that, nothing will stop us from obtaining Kingdom Hearts!"

 **And that is it! How do you all like this chapter? Before this chapter ends, I would like to discuss a few things:**

 **First thing, the reaction Jason got when he saw Mickey, Donald and Goofy, I added that part because I thought it would be funny to see Jason see giant animals talking. And that part where Jason said when he looked at Goofy, back then, I always wondered what Goofy was until I realized he was supposed to be Bloodhound dog. Still, I thought I was funny adding that.**

 **Now, for Sora's new journey, instead of having him go with Donald and Goofy like before, I decided not to do that in my story and let Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Jason go along. I do plan to add at least two more members to their group, but that won't be until later.**

 **For Roxas being both Sora and Ventus' Nobody, I actually had a theory about that. Since Ventus was inside Sora's heart since he was a kid, when Sora turned into a Heartless in the first game, I guess, since Ventus was still in Sora's heart, I guess that Sora's nobody took on the appearance of Vetnus while Ventus' darkness, which was Vanitas, took on Sora's appearance. But that it what I think.**

 **Now, I know you might think 'Why does Xehanort want Jason dead if he has the power to open Kingdom Hearts? Can he just convince Jason to go over to their side?'. Here is the answer, well two parts. First part is that, as I said, Xehanort has a history with Jason's Keyblade, but that won't be until later on I will tell you all what that history is. And second, although Xehanort knows of ways to open up Kingdom Hearts, he was too focused on his ambitions and the Darkness, he complete ignored the path to Light and Twilight. In other words, he did not looked into other alternatives.**

 **And lastly, the mysterious girl at the end! Who is she and why does she have a Keyblade?! Some of you may or may not know who it is, but the clue to her identity is the name of her Keyblade. If you know who it is, send me a pm so you can't ruin the surprise. But this girl will appear later on in the story. So keep an eye out!**

 **Anyways, that will be all. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	10. The Start of a New Journey

**Welcome back for another chapter! It's about time for the Seven Keyblade Wielders to start their new journey! Let us begin!**

Chapter 9

In Radiant Garden, everyone was getting prepared for what is about to come in their way: Raiden and the others told more about Shao Kahn, his followers and the dangers that await them, and as soon as they gave them the information, they returned to their world; Leon and the others, along with Ansem, were strengthening the town's defenses in case Shao Kahn ever invaded again; Mickey, Donald and Goofy were getting their Gummi Ship ready to head back to Disney Castle while the seven Keyblade Wielders were getting ready for their travel across the worlds.

Inside the castle, Kairi was approached by the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to give Kairi new traveling clothes. She was with Aqua while she was getting her new clothes. Once Kairi and Aqua entered the dressing room, the three good fairies saw Aqua, gasped happily and Flora said "Oh my dear! If it isn't Aqua! Oh how long has it been since we last saw of you? It is good to see you again."

Aqua smiled and said "It's good to see you too. It has been a long time."

"I know that we are supposed to give Kairi here her new clothes," Fauna said, "But we don't mind giving you new ones."

Aqua waved her hands in defense and said "No, that is fine."

"Alright," Merryweather said, "If you changed you mind, let us now."

As Aqua nodded, the three fairies looked at Kairi and Flora said "Now let us do something about your clothes."

When Flora waved her wand, she shot her magic at Kairi's clothes and…they changed the color of her clothes to red. Irritated, Merryweather said "Ohhh! That will never work!"

As she waved her wand at Kairi, she used her magic to turn Kairi's clothes to blue. Then, Fauna said "How about this?"

Once she used her magic on Kairi's clothes, the color changed to green. Not deciding what color, the three fairies continue to use their magic to change Kairi's clothes to red, blue and green. As they did that, Aqua can't help but laugh at this. A bit annoyed, Kairi said "Not to be rude, but can you three decide?"

The three fairies stopped and Flora said "Forgive us, we were sidetracked. Now, together. And no scrabbling."

At the same time, the three fairies waved their wands, shot their magic at Kairi and her clothes glowed. Once the light faded, Kairi was wearing a new set of clothes: she was now wearing a white sleeveless top shirt with a dark pink vest over it with silver designs, dark pink pants that reached to her knees, white shoes and dark pink arm bands.

As Kairi was looking at her new clothes in awe, Flora said "Those clothes have similar magic like Sora's."

When she waved her wand, an orange/yellow orb appeared in front of Kairi and Fauna said "Now take the orb dear and watch what happens."

Once Kairi took the orb, her clothes flashed and her whole clothes changed to white and had gold flame designs all over the clothes. When she looks at her new clothes style, she noticed two giant angel wings behind her. Just then, Kairi's Keyblade Destiny's Embrace appeared along with the OathKeeper Keyblade in each of her hand. Kairi had learned her own Drive Form: Angel Form. As she awed in her new form, Merryweather said "You can use Drive Forms like Sora. Your journey will be difficult."

"But as you travel, your clothes will have new powers," Flora said, "But that is something you have to discover for yourself."

When Kairi reverted to her normal form, she smiled and said "Thank you for this. I promise to use them when I need help."

"You're welcome, dear," Fauna said.

Once they were done, Kairi and Aqua left the room. Along the way, Kairi looks at Aqua and asked "So…why didn't you tell us who you were when we first me?"

Aqua bit her bottom lip and said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't expose myself just yet. And with Maleficent and Pete about to attack Radiant Garden, I didn't have the time."

Kairi nodded and said "It's okay. We're just happy that you, Ventus and Terra are back together."

Aqua smiled as she pulled out her blue Wayfinder. When Kairi saw it, she slightly gasped as she took out her lucky charm. When Aqua saw it, she smiles again and said "You have one made out of seashells?"

Kairi nodded and said "I made it for good luck."

Aqua laughed and said "Same here. I heard of it from one of the books where I used to live. I made it for me, Ven and Terra as a symbol that no matter where we are, we will always be connected."

At that moment, Aqua had an idea. She smiled, looked at Kairi and asked "Hey Kairi, can you help with something?"

Smiling, Kairi replied "Sure, what do you need?"

* * *

Terra and Riku were having a sparring match in the courtyard of the castle. Rushing to Riku, Terra swings his Earthshaker Keyblade at him, but Riku used his Way to Dawn Keyblade to block his attack. After couple of swings, Riku fired a Dark Fireball while Terra slammed his Keyblade on the ground and a wall of earth appeared and blocks Riku's spell. Once they stopped their sparring, the two of them dispersed their Keyblades.

"I felt the darkness in you," Terra said, "But…how do you manage to control it?"

Riku looks at him and replied "I don't allow it to control me. I made the mistake of believing it was the only way to make me stronger. But I was wrong. And that gave Xehanort the chance to control my body."

Raising an eyebrow, Terra said "He did?"

"Yeah," Riku said, "But because of my friends, I was able to break free and was rid of Xehanort. But…his darkness was still in my heart and was forced to use his darkness when Sora was in his sleep while his memories were being fixed. And before we faced Xemnas, because of Ansem's machine, I was able to return to my normal self."

"And yet you have darkness?" Terra asked.

Riku nodded and said "I do. But it is my own darkness."

Terra sighed and said "I wish I was in your position."

As Riku raised an eyebrow, Terra said "I allowed the darkness in me to grow because I wanted to be stronger. I wanted to be strong to protect my friends, but Xehanort had the chance and took over my body."

Riku crossed his arms and said "Well…it's good that Jason separate you and Xehanort. You don't have to worry about the darkness."

Confused, Terra asked "Why?"

Riku replied "I don't sense any darkness in you anymore. When Jason said that his Keyblade separated the Light and Darkness from Xehanort, I guess you were supposed to represent the Light while Xehanort the Darkness. In a way, all the darkness that was in you must have been transferred to Xehanort."

"Really?" Terra said as he looked at his hands, "Then…I am no longer bound to darkness?"

Riku nodded as he patted Terra's shoulders and said "Must feel great, huh?"

Terra smiled and said "Yeah…it does."

* * *

"So…" Ventus said, "Why are we here again?"

Ventus and Sora were in the marketplace and Sora said "Leon gave us some munny so that we can get some supplies for what's ahead."

Confused, Ventus placed his hands on the back of his head and said "But Jason has tons of Potions, Ethers even Elixirs on him. Why get more?"

Sora replied "In case we run out."

Ventus just shook his head and said "Still, it feels strange. After 10 long years, everything is different."

Sora chuckled and said "Same thing happened to me when I heard I was asleep for a year."

Ventus rolled his eyes as he looks around. He then saw a store with Uncle Scrooge, Donald's uncle, in it. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that Scrooge? What is he selling?"

When Sora looks over, he smiles as Roxas appeared next to him. Both Sora and Roxas looked at each other and Sora said "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Roxas nodded and said "Go for it."

Confused, Ventus looks at them and asked "What is it?"

Sora looks at Ventus and said "Hey Ventus…"

"Dude," Ventus said, "Just call me Ven."

Sora nodded and said "Okay Ven, I need your help."

"Okay," Ventus said, "What do you need help with?"

* * *

"So," Jason said, "This is the Gummi Ship that is going to take us?"

Standing next to Ansem, the two of them were in the docking bay looking at the Gummi Ship the Jason and the others will be traveling to other worlds in. The Gummi Ship was blue with gold trimmings, had a triangular shape frame, was 7x bigger than the Highwind, it had light-speed engines on the rear and sides, and it had blaster enchantments on it.

Eyeing the Gummi Ship, Ansem said "This Cid person named it _Divinity._ Since you and the other Keyblade Wielders will be using it, the name seems fitting."

Still looking in awe, Jason said "This ship is huge! How big is it?"

Ansem replied "It has 8 rooms, each with it's own bathroom, a well-stocked kitchen…"

"Wait, Wait, Wait," Jason said, "Pause, Pause, Pause. Bathroom? With…clean water?"

Confused, Ansem replied "Yes. It also has a training room, a cleaning room for…"

"And the kitchen has clean food?" Jason asked.

Ansem looks at him, raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you asking all of this?"

Jason shrugs and said "I have never eaten fresh food and it has been years since I have taken a real bath."

"Is that so?" Ansem asked, "Just where are you from?"

Jason replied "I'm from a place called the Capital Wasteland. The place is as it's named: a wasteland. The planet is dead, destroyed by nuclear weapons by humankind. The Capital Wasteland is the closest thing to hell you'll ever get: contaminated waters, dry land, poisoned food and deadly air. And to top it off, there are people are out to kill you for their own amusement. So yeah, things like clean water and food are rare to come by."

Ansem nodded his head solemnly and said "I'm sorry that you live in that kind of world, my boy."

Jason shrugs off and said "It's fine, old man. Besides, I lived."

Ansem chuckled and said "Very well. But…let me offer you advice for your journey."

When Jason looks at him, Ansem said "Never let the darkness get you. You may be seduced by it, but never give it. It destroyed more lives than you think, my boy. Be on your guard."

"I will," Jason said, "Don't worry."

Ansem nodded and said "Very well, my boy. Stay strong, watch over your new friends and never let the darkness win."

Once he said that, Ansem walked away and left the docking bay. Alone, Jason looks at _Divinity_ until he heard a voice said "Hey Jason."

Turning around, Jason saw Terra and Riku walking towards him. Jason nodded and said "Hey guys. Like the ship?"

Both Terra and Riku looked at the ship, whistled and Riku said "That is a big Gummi Ship."

Terra then said "We are all going in that?"

Both Jason and Riku looks at him and Jason said "Yeah, all seven of us."

Terra nodded and said "Your generation is lucky to have this kind of luxury. Back then, when me, Aqua and Ven traveled to other worlds, we just used our Keyboards."

As the three of them stared at the Gummi Ship, Sora's voice said "Whoa! Cool!"

Jason, Terra and Ven turned around and saw Sora and Ventus walking towards them. In Sora's hand, he was carrying a foam cooler. Raising an eyebrow, Riku asked "What's in the cooler?"

Before Sora could reply, they heard Aqua's voice saying "Oh my gosh! We are riding in that?!"

When everyone looks over, they saw Aqua and Kairi, who was smiling brightly, walking up to them and Jason said "Yup. She is a beauty."

As Aqua looks over at Kairi, the two of them nodded as Aqua turns to Sora and Riku and said "Sora, Riku, we have something for you two."

When Riku and Sora look back at her, Kairi then pulled out two, metal star-shape charms in her hands. One of the star charms was yellow while the other one was dark purple. As Riku and Sora were in awe, Terra and Ventus knew what Kairi and Aqua made. Kairi then pulled out a third star-shape charm, which was pink, and said "Aqua and I made these Wayfinders for us. Isn't that great?"

As Sora got the yellow one while Riku got the dark purple one, Aqua walks up to Jason and said "Here Jason."

When Jason looks at her, he saw another Wayfinder in her hands, but this one was silver. Touched by this, Jason looks at her and asked "You made one…for me?"

Aqua smiled while she nodded and said "Of course. You're our friend, Jason. We all owe you."

Jason then reached out and got his Wayfinder. Then, Aqua took hers out while Ventus and Terra took out theirs. Once everyone was holding theirs, Aqua said "Now the seven of us are connected through these charms. As long as we have these charms, we will always be together."

Everyone smiled at what Aqua said and smiled. Then, Sora said "Wait, I want to share something with all of us."

When everyone looked at him, Sora reached into his cooler and pulled out four light blue ice cream bars. He handed the four of those ice cream bars to Ventus, Aqua, Terra and Jason while he took out three more and handed two of them to Riku and Kairi while he kept the last one for himself. As the others look at Sora, Jason observed the ice cream and asked "What is this?"

Sora laughed as Roxas appeared next to him and said "Sea-Salt Ice Cream. I would have gotten one for me and Namine, but we don't have physical forms."

Namine then appeared and just laughed. Still looking at the Sea-Salt Ice Cream, everyone went ahead and started to eat their ice cream. Savoring the ice cream, Terra was the first to say "It's salty…"

Aqua then said "Yet sweet at the same time."

Eating his, Ventus said "Man, this tastes awesome!"

Riku and Kairi ate theirs and Kairi said "This is delicious. I wish there were some back at the islands."

Riku nodded and said "Yeah, I agree."

As Sora nodded as he ate his ice cream, everyone all heard a voice whining. When they all looked towards the voice, they saw Jason covering his mouth with his left had and his ice cream with his right. When they saw his ice cream, they saw that he took a huge bite of it. Looking at Jason, Kairi asked "Did you take a bite of your ice cream?"

Jason nodded.

"And you bit it with your front teeth?" Namine asked.

Once again, Jason nodded.

Everyone couldn't believe it: Jason took a whole bit of his ice cream and caused his front teeth to freeze up in pain. Little by little, everyone was starting to smile a bit until Aqua, Kairi, Ventus and Sora started to chuckle in amusement. Jason looks at them and gave them a death glare.

"Oh come on!" Sora laughed, "It's funny!"

Once he recovered, everyone finished their ice cream and Kairi said "That was delicious."

"Yeah," Sora said, "Let's make a promise."

As everyone looks at him and raised an eyebrow and Sora said "This is our first time eating Sea-Salt Ice Creams. So, when this is all over, let's all promise to come back here and have more. Promise?"

Everyone looked at each other and they all agreed. Sora smiled and then said "Plus, I want to see Jason's face when he eats the ice cream again.

Jason gave him a death glare and said "Well sorry that I never had ice cream before."

Surprised by this, Kairi asked "You never had ice cream before?"

"Never," Jason said, "My world doesn't have any of that."

Curious on what world he is from, Terra asked "Where are you from?"

Before Jason could reply, a voice said "Oh good! We are in a nick of time!"

When they all look over, they saw Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Tifa, a hologram of Tron and Merlin. Sora smiled and said "You want to see us all off?"

Leon nodded and said "You are going on your most dangerous journey. So of course we are going to see you off."

As Sora laughed, Aerith said "We just hope the seven of you will be safe out there."

After a moment of silence, Jason said "So…I guess it's time."

Everyone nodded as Mickey, Donald and Goofy walked up to the seven Keyblade Wielders and Mickey said "I wish for the best of luck of you all. Remember, with our hearts connected, we are never apart."

As Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Aqua and Terra nodded, Jason stood there and thought _"Our hearts are connected?"_

Sentinel said _**"I think it's like a special connection between friends."**_

Just then, Sora rushed to Mickey, Donald and Goofy and gave them a hug. Laughing, Mickey, Donald and Goofy hugged back. After a moment, Sora departed from them and said "Stay safe, okay? And say hi to everyone."

"Sure do!" Goofy said, "And say hi to all our friends and new ones!"

Sora nodded and said "Can do!"

Once everyone said their goodbyes, the seven Keyblade Wielders entered _Divinity._ As they entered the Gummi Ship, they were awe at the interior of it. The ship was huge, bigger than any Gummi Ship Sora had been in before. After walking around, they reached the pilot room. There, there were at least 8 seats present there. And in the front center is the pilot seat and in front of it were the controllers for the ship. Curious, Sora asked "So…who's going to drive?"

Jason said "I don't know how."

"Me neither," Kairi said.

Riku said "Never knew how to drive one."

Ventus said "Nope."

"I could try it," Aqua said.

Terra shrugged and said "Maybe later."

Everyone then looks at Sora and Riku said "Well, since Sora has been traveling around the worlds for a long time, maybe he can pilot it."

Raising an eyebrow and Sora said "You sure?"

Everyone nodded and Jason said "Go for it, bro."

In excitement, Sora hopped right into the pilot seat. At that moment, everyone then sat on their seats and buckled up. Turning on the engine, Sora grabbed the handles, and with ease, the _Divinity_ lifted off the ground and, in a flash, it took off and into deep space. A few minutes later, the _Divinity_ was soon setting sail to a world. Switching the controls to auto-pilot, Sora said "We'll arrive to a world in a few hours. Until then, we get rested."

"Sounds like a plan," Kairi said, "In the meantime, Jason, can you tell us where you…"

But when she turned around to talk to him, he was already gone. Wondering where he went to, Kairi looks around and asked "Where did he go?"

Also curious, Aqua asked "Yeah, where is he?"

Once the ship was on course, everyone got up and started to look around. After looking for minutes, both Kairi and Aqua found an open door leading to one of the room. When they got in, they heard the shower running. Now knowing where Jason is, Kairi sticks her head out and said "Guys! I found him!"

At that moment, the shower turned off and, after a minute, Jason steps out of the shower. When Kairi turns around to see him, her eyes widen and her face started to blush. The same thing happened to Aqua when she saw Jason. Wearing nothing but clean pair of sweat pants, Jason stepped out of the shower bare chest and barefoot. It was strange that Jason was still wearing his Pipboy on his left arm. But what shocked Aqua and Kairi the most was his physical appearance: he was well-built, had muscles in all the right places and, what shocked the two girls the most, there were the scars that were all over his body. Scars from animal scratches, bullet holes, stab wounds and burn marks, Jason had them all.

Stretching a bit, Jason let out a sigh of sigh of relief and said "That was the BEST shower ever! Man, it feels good to…"

When he looks over, he saw Aqua and Kairi looking at him with stunned looks. Smirking a bit, Jason teased them by asking "Hey ladies, like what you see?"

Embarrassed, both Aqua and Kairi turned around and faced away from Jason. Laughed, Jason pressed his Pipboy and puts on a clean grey shirt. He then spread his right arm out and his armlet appeared on his arm. Just then, Sora, Riku, Ventus and Terra all entered the room and Sora asked "Jason, there you are."

But when he looked at Aqua and Kairi, Sora tilts his head and asked "Why are your faces red?"

Still embarrassed, Aqua and Kairi look away while Jason said "They had a free peep show."

Aqua looks at him and slaps his back hard. But Jason just laughed and said "Admit it, you two liked it."

At that moment, Kairi turns around and tries to slap him, but Jason dodges it and said "Hey, you girls walked in on me without my shirt on. Not my fault."

Hearing him say that, all the guys' eyes widen and Ventus said "Seriously?"

Jason chuckled and said "Apparently they don't know how to knock."

Sora looks at Kairi and asked "Seriously?"

Kairi blushed more and said "Not our fault."

Shaking his head, Jason said "So why are you all here?"

Now remembering what they were going to ask, Riku looks at him and said "We want to know what world you are from."

Stopping for a moment, Jason looks at them, gives them a serious look and said "Are you sure? I don't want you guys to look at me any different."

Confused, everyone, except for Aqua, raised their eyebrows and Terra asked "Different how?"

As Jason stood quiet, Aqua sighed and said "He means…that the world he lives in is…different than we've all been too."

"How?" Sora said, "I know that every world there are rules, but how can Jason's world be any different?"

"Because Sora," Jason said, "If there was a rule in my world, there would only be one: kill or be killed."

Shocked, everyone looks at him while Jason said "The world I am from is a planet called Earth, but more specifically, the Capital Wasteland. This isn't a fun-loving world you guys have been to. My world is literally hell. Everyone is forced to survive on their own, form communities while being attacked and sources are scarce. And if, by some miracle, you manage to find some, guess what? You are at risk because food and water are contaminated with radiation, think of it like a form a poison. That's right, because of a war that used too much nuclear weapons, it literally destroyed the Earth's environment, landscapes and lives. So for over 200 years, the world has been covered in radiation."

Jason then began to tell his story to the Keyblade Wielders, everyone was shocked of his life. He told them about the Vaults and what their purposes were, his life living in one with his father, but when he turned 19, his father escaped and Jason left to find him. Along the way, he told them that he saved many lives in Megaton, Big Town, Rivet City and those other places. He also told them about the Raiders, Super Mutants, Ghouls, giant insects, even the Enclave. When he told him that his father left the Vault to finish Jason's mother's dream to give free clean water to the Wasteland, Jason went along to him. But tragedy struck when the Enclave invaded the Jefferson Memorial where Project Purity was at, and Jason told them that his father sacrificed himself so that Jason and the other scientists escaped. In the end, Jason told them that he regained Jefferson Memorial back from the Enclave with the help of the Brotherhood of Steel and he killed the man who was responsible for his father's death. After that, Jason continue his story by ending it by telling them about him freeing the slaves from The Pitt, being abducted by Aliens, the simulation he had to do for the Outcasts, Point Lookout and finally him getting rid of the Enclave from the Wasteland.

After his finished his story, Jason looks at everyone and they all had shocked expressions on their faces. When they heard that Jason isn't afraid to take a life, that scared them a bit knowing that Jason won't hesitate to kill. Seeing their faces, Jason sighed and said "See? I told you that you guys will look at me differently."

Breaking the silence, Sora then said "It's just…we never knew that a world like yours…existed."

Jason laughed a bit and said "Yeah…there is."

Kairi then said "And you…kill other…people?"

Jason nodded and said "Like I said, it's either them or me. And how could I protect the people of the Wasteland if I'm dead? So…I don't have a choice but to kill them."

After another moment of silence, Riku said "Are you…going to kill anyone while you are with us?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason asked "What do you mean?"

Riku replied "I mean if you are going to kill other people. Heartless are fine, but actual live people, we cannot tolerate."

Jason crossed his arms, thought about it and said "Okay, here is the thing. I will not kill anyone we encounter. Instead, I WILL though inflict some damage on our enemies. Alright?"

Thinking about it, when everyone was about to agree, Jason then said "However, if the danger arises and if any of your lives are on the line, then I will take dramatic actions. Are we clear?"

Everyone hesitated, but they understood Jason's reason and agreed. Once they agreed, Jason claps his hands and said "Good. Now…"

He then said "What world are we going first?"

Sora thought and said "I dunno. Before, me, Donald and Goofy would just go to any random world."

As Jason lays on his bed, he stretched his body and said "Damn, this bed is SOOO soft."

Everyone laughed and Terra said "Get use to it then. Knowing what's out there, we have to be ready."

Jason huffed as he sat up and said "Please, even in my time in the Capital Wasteland, I am always ready."

 **And that is it! Before this chapter ends, there are things I need to say:**

 **First, Kairi's Drive Form. Since I want to give Kairi a bit of an edge, I decided to give her a drive form like Sora. Her first one being the Angel Form. There will be more, but that will have to wait until later.**

 **For the different interactions between the Aqua, Kairi, Terra, Riku, Sora and Ventus, I thought it would be cool if the first Keyblade Wielders spend time with the second Keyblade Wielders.**

 **For the Gummi Ship, I decided to call it Divinity because I thought it would be a cool name for the Keyblade Wielders.**

 **For the Wayfinders, I thought it would be a touching moment if Sora, Kairi, Riku and Jason all had one, as a symbol of their new friendship with Aqua, Terra and Ventus.**

 **Lastly, I figure to let everyone know about Jason's life in the Capital Wasteland. Even though Jason won't kill, but he will take it to that level if the danger arises and in anyone's life is on the line. Though everyone was shocked, they understood why Jason had to do to survive.**

 **Anyways, that will be it! Next time, the Keyblade Wielders are going to…Wonderland (Spoilers!)! Until then, please review!**


	11. First Step Into Madness

**Surprise! You bet you didn't expect another update, right? I have been slow in my other stories (sorry if you are following me) so I have to continue working on them. I am so far ahead in this story, that I can't stop writing it! Anyways, here is another chapter.**

 **Before I start, I want to do something a little different in my Kingdom Hearts story that most others have never done (As far as I know). I got this idea from playing Fallout 3. After Sora and the others finish from visiting a world, I am going to have Jason record his travels in holotapes. Now I know in the Fallout games you can't do that. However, I had Jason save up to a dozen holotapes along with a recording machine (a machine that lets you use a holotape to record your thoughts) so that he can use in this travels. Now, the beginning is just a summary about everything so far. So after every world, Jason will record his adventures in them. Sounds like a cool idea, what do you guys think?**

 **Also, I know I said that in the previous chapter I said that Sora and the others will go to Wonderland. HOWEVER, instead of doing to typical Disney version of Alice in Wonderland, I am going to do…American McGee's Alice! But to be more specific…Alice Madness Returns! That's right! I am going to put in the dark, twisted version of Alice in Wonderland into my story! Time for our heroes to experience TRUE madness!**

 **And without any further interruption, let us begin!**

Chapter 10

 _This is my first journal entry of my brand new adventure. Let me introduce myself, I am Jason Washington the Lone Wanderer. Because this will be my craziest, and coolest, journey I will embark, I decide to record my adventures in my holotapes. I've found over a dozen empty holotapes in my travels and decide hold onto them in case I wanted to record my thoughts. I guess going on a quest to save countless worlds counts as something. My journey started when me, Sarah and a handful of Brotherhood members invaded Fort Bannister and took out the Talon Company. But once after that, that is when things started to get weird. The sun started to change and these black creatures that called themselves Heartless appeared and attacked us. They manage to take a few of us out, so I ordered everyone to the fort while I killed the Heartless. But as more and more of these Heartless appear, that is when this ninja in black appeared out of nowhere. We fought against each other, but this asshole kept on kicking my ass. He would have won, but then a weapon appeared before me. It was called a Keyblade, and it helped me even out the odds. I admit it is a strange weapon and didn't look anything like a sword, but it did vanquish the Heartless and helped me kick the guy's ass. But as more Heartless appeared, that is when I learned one of my Keyblade's abilities. When I looked at the sun, that is when a giant Keyhole appeared. And that is when my Keyblade started to act on it's own and points itself at the sun and a beam of light shot out of it and into the sun. Once that happened, the sun returned to normal and all the Heartless disappeared. Just as I thought it was over, the fucking asshole cheap shot me and threw me into a portal._

 _After falling into an endless abyss, my Keyblade acted on it's own again and it teleported me to a strange world. It was later I found out that I was teleported to a place called Castle Oblivion. When I got there, I met an old man who called himself Ansem the Wise. He told me about the Heartless and other worlds. After he told me everything, he lead me to a room, where he believed there was a Gummi Ship, I guess it was some sort of spaceship. But when I opened it with my Keyblade, it was just an empty room and there only thing that was there was this floating ball of darkness that Ansem called a Corridor of Darkness. He warned not to go in there, but I decided to use my Keyblade on it, and that is when it changed into this grey Corridor. After a brief conversation with Ansem, I rushed into the Corridor and ended up in the Realm of Darkness. There, I met a Keyblade Master named Aqua. And, to be honest, she is smoking hot! Anyways, she told me that she was trapped in this realm and she wanted to escape to save her friends. And it was then when I discovered another of my Keyblade's abilities. Somehow, it can create grey Corridors and I created a way out of the Realm of Darkness. Aqua was very grateful, she made me a promise that if I free her and save her friends, she will teach me everything about the Keyblade and teach me to use magic. We agreed and we left the Realm of Darkness._

 _After we left, we arrived in a strange world, where I believe was the world where Organization XIII, a group of Nobodies that Ansem told me, resigned in. After looking around, and fighting off Nobodies, we encountered a witch named Maleficent and a giant fat cat name Pete. Seriously…I saw a giant fat cat talking! When me and Aqua heard that they control the Heartless, I took out my sniper rifle and aimed to kill. But when I was about to kill them, Aqua knocks my weapon away and pinned me to the ground while Maleficent and Pete got away and went to Radiant Garden to create more Heartless. As I joke about Aqua getting to second base with me, she told me that Keyblade Wielders do not kill. After a heated argument, we looked around and found a lot of potions. And that is where we meet Sentinel, an experimental Nobody that was created to serve the Organization. But because he became aware of what the Organization plan to do to him, he rebelled, but was sealed away. So, after I propose him to help us, he said that he will help us in exchange for his freedom. When I freed him, he fused with me and granted me new powers to use. After we freed him, I opened a Corridor and me and Aqua left that world._

 _When we exited the Corridor, we ended up at Castle Oblivion. I didn't know why my Keyblade took me there at the time until Aqua informed me that one of her friends, his name was Ventus or Ven for short, was in the castle asleep. When we got into the castle, Ansem saw us and we went to a secret room where Ventus was. Seeing Ventus asleep, Aqua got heartbroken and she left the room crying. And to be honest, my heart broke too. So once Aqua left the room and Ansem followed her to cheer her up, Sentinel informed me that Ven's heart was missing and Sentinel is able to track it down. Once he got a locked on it, I traveled to another world. There I met, Sora and Kairi, but at the time I didn't know who they were. They quickly assumed I was a Nobody and attack me. In my experience in the Capital Wasteland, I fought back and kicked their asses. Sentinel informed me that Ven's heart was inside Sora and I used my Keyblade to extract Ven's heart from Sora. After a little more fighting, I manage to get Ven's heart, I gave Kairi a bottle of Elixir and went back to Castle Oblivion. Once I got there, I returned Ven's heart and he woke up. When Aqua saw this, she broke down, hugs me and thanked me._

 _After Ven rested up, we headed to Radiant Garden and searched the place. After fighting a few Heartless, we split up and went into our search. After a while, nothing happened until the sun changed. Knowing what's going to happen, I looked around until I found Aqua. Before we went to get Ven and Ansem, Maleficent appeared and told us that Xehanort sent her away so that he can take on Sora and take Kairi away. Now, it is a complicated story to explain in this holotapes, but long story short, an old man name Xehanort possessed Terra, the last of Aqua's friends. So while Aqua went to fight Xehanort in hopes to free Terra, I stayed behind to fight Maleficent. I admit, she was a tough one, but I manage to kill her. After I killed her, I met Riku and I told him about Xehanort and we went to the marketplace. Once we got there, while Riku guarded Sora and Kairi; me, Aqua and Ventus fought against Xehanort. That is when Xehanort saw my Keyblade and called it the Kingdom Sword, a Key from the Realm of Twilight. He told me that my Keyblade brings the Light and Darkness together. After we all fought against Xehanort, it was taking a long time to defeat him until I had an idea to free Terra: if my Keyblade brings the Light and Darkness together, why not separate them? So, as Aqua and Ventus distracted Xehanort, I got close and used my Keyblade on him. So, long story short, I freed Terra from Xehanort, the old man escaped and I sealed the Keyhole. And I fainted…shut up._

 _Once I woke up, that is when I was informed of everything: the one behind all the invasions was an emperor name Shao Kahn, who has teamed up with Xehanort to take over Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. Man that is heavy. Anyways, to sum everything up, me, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Sora, Kairi and Riku were given the chance to travel around to save the worlds. This is really exciting. As I told my new friends, in my time in the Capital Wasteland, I am always prepared for anything._

* * *

"What the fuck is this place?!" Jason cried.

The Seven Keyblade Wielders have arrived in a world hours after. Out of everyone, only Sora knew what world they were in: they were in Wonderland. And since they were in Wonderland, Sora knew that Alice, being one of the Princesses of Heart, this would be an easy trip. But, something was wrong with Wonderland this time around. Before when Sora came here with Donald and Goofy, this world was bright, colorful and a bit crazy. But this time, Wonderland felt…dark. The environment around had a darker color to it, there were a few giant mushrooms, there was water coming from up the road and there were giant flowers, not like the ones before, these ones were fully blossomed. But when they all looked up and saw the sun, they saw it was black with fire around it. They knew that Shao Kahn's men are here. Still looking around, everyone looked and Kairi asked "Where are we?"

Sora replied "We must be in Wonderland. This is where we will find Alice."

"One of the Princesses of Heart?" Riku asked, "This will be a cake walk."

As the seven of them walked up the road, Aqua turns to Jason and Kairi and asked "So while we walk, do you two remember the spells I taught you?"

Before they arrived to Wonderland, Aqua decided to train Kairi along with Jason. Jason, of course, agreed with it and Aqua taught Kairi both the Fire and Blizzard Spell while she taught Jason the Blizzard Spell since he already knows the Fire Spell. Both Jason and Kairi nodded and Kairi said "We got it."

While walking around, Terra then said "Something is wrong with this place. It feels…"

"Like it has Darkness," Riku said, "Yeah, I know the feeling all too well."

As each of them summoned their Keyblades, they made their way into the forest. As they all continue walking into the forest, that is when Heartless started to appear: there were a 5 Red Nocturne, 5 Blue Rhapsody, 5 Yellow Opera, a dozen of Shadows and Soldiers and three Large Bodies. Seeing the Heartless, everyone charged at the Heartless. Seeing the Red Nocturnes everywhere, Jason aims his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and used a Fire Spell to fire a fireball at one. However, when the fireball hits one of the Red Nocturne, instead of killing it, it absorbed the fireball. Confused by this, Jason asked "The hell? Why did that one not die?"

Sora looks at him and said "That won't work! The reds ones are immune to fire, the blue ones are immune to ice and the yellow ones are immune to lightning."

Jason nodded and said "Thanks for the tip!"

Now knowing what to do, Jason aims his Keyblade at the Red Nocturne and used his Blizzard Spell to fire a blast of ice at it and ends up killing it. After he kills it, he quickly looks to his left and saw a Large Body charging at him with it's belly at him. Jason quickly rolls out of the way as the Large Body rushed past him, he switches his Keyblade to his Rechargeable Laser Rifle, aims it at the Large Body's back and fired countless shots at it until it died and disappeared into thin air. Seeing the Soldiers rushing to him, Jason held one of his 10mm Pistols in his with his left hand while he summoned his Kingdom Sword with his right hand and started to slash and shoot at the Heartless, causing them to disappear into thin air.

Sora swings his Kingdom Key Keyblade at the Soldiers and Shadows that were near him. As more and more showed up, Sora used his Magnet Spell to attract the Heartless to the ball of light, leaving them open for an attack. Seeing a chance to attack, Sora leaps into the air and starts slashing at the Heartless, killing them on the spot. Once the Magnet Spell wore off and Sora landed on the ground, he saw more Shadows emerging. Sora then held his Keyblade in the air, used his Lightning Spell and unleashed multiple lightning attacks on the Shadows and destroyed them on the spot.

Just near him, Kairi was swinging her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade at the Soldiers on the ground while dodging attacks from the four Red Nocturnes. Once she finished attacking the Soldiers, Kairi focus her attacks on the Red Nocturnes. And because the Red Nocturnes were flying around and now staying still, Kairi decides to use her new spell to attack the Red Nocturnes. As Kairi was concentrating, Kairi held her Keyblade and used her Blizzard Spell to send multiple blasts of ice at the Red Nocturnes. She managed to kill two of them, but the other two were flying around her, trying to land a clean hit. Kairi smirked as she leaps into the air, spins her body and managed to slice the remaining Red Nocturnes.

Riku held his Way to Dawn Keyblade as he charged at the group of Shadows and Soldiers. Once he was near them, Riku slashed and killed the Heartless that were in the way. When he saw more Soldiers appearing, Riku held out his left hand and used his Dark Firaga Spell and unleashed a wave of dark fire at the Heartless. Once he used his spell, Riku managed to take out the Heartless that were present. When more Soldiers and Shadows appeared, Riku grips his Keyblade and continues his attack.

Aqua held her ground as she was surrounded by the Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas and more Red Nocturnes. As Aqua held her ground, the Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas all fired their fire, ice and lightning attacks at her. Once the attacks were near her, Aqua raised her Rainfell Keyblade and used her Reflect to cover herself in a dome shield and reflected the Heartless' attacks back. As some of the Heartless got out of the way, Aqua manages to take out a few Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas. Seeing only two Red Nocturnes, Aqua jumps into the air, swings her Keyblade and manages to destroy them. When she looks over and sees three Yellow Operas, Aqua's Keyblade glowed white, threw it at the Yellow Operas like a boomerang and destroyed the remaining Heartless.

Ven was fast on his feet as he dashed through the crowd of Heartless swinging his Wayward Wind Keyblade. Holding his Keyblade in a reverse grip, Ventus upper-slashed a few Soldiers, jumps into the air and slashed them in all different directions. Once the Heartless were killed, Ventus landed as more Soldiers and Shadows appeared. Smirking, Ventus spins his body and created a mini-tornado and pulls the Heartless in. Once all the Heartless were in the tornado, while still spinning, Ventus used his Fire Spell to create a ring of fire and destroyed the Heartless within the tornado. Once Ventus' spell wore off, Ventus landed on the ground and waited for more Heartless to appear.

Terra was slamming his Earthshaker Keyblade at the Large Bodies. Despite having large stomachs that bounced attacks away from them, Terra's strength was far too powerful for the Large Bodies. When Terra swings his Keyblade at the stomach of a Large Body, instead of bouncing the attack away, the Large Body was sent flying away into a group of Shadows and Soldiers and destroyed them in the process. Seeing the Large Body still intact, Terra leaps into the air and slams his Keyblade on the Heartless and destroys it. When Terra got up, the last Large Body charged at him ready to attack. But Terra saw this, held his Keyblade across his body as he stood there as the stomach of the Large Body collided with Terra. Not knocked away, Terra delivers a powerful upper-slash that sends the Large Body into the air, he then jumps into the air and swings his blade countless times at the Large Body. And as Terra's Keyblade glowed orange, he swings his Keyblade downward and sends the Large Body to the ground, caused a huge tremble and destroyed the Large Body in the process.

Once all the Heartless were vanquished, Sora looks at everyone and said "Nice work everyone. That wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad?" Jason asked, "So that wasn't hard?"

Sora shook his head and replied "That was actually easy."

As Jason whistled, Kairi asked "So where do we find Alice?"

Riku then said "This place reeks of Darkness, it will be hard to track Alice."

All of a sudden, a voice said in a chilling tone "Darkness has always reign in this world."

Startled by the voice, everyone looks around as Jason puts his Keyblade away, aims his Laser Rifle around and asked "Who's there?"

Just then, a figure appeared in front of everyone near a tree branch. When Sora saw the figure, he knew that it was the Cheshire Cat, but…his appearance was a lot different than Sora last saw it. Instead of being the fat cat with pink and purple strips, the Cheshire Cat was extremely skinny, almost to the point where you can see the bones, it's fur was dull grey while his paws were light grey, there were black tattoo markings on his right and left front legs. But the most disturbing feature was his face, his eyes were bright yellow and his smile was both creepy and disturbing and it showed his neatly white teeth while there was little blood on his teeth.

Sora raised an eyebrow and asked "Cheshire Cat?"

The Cheshire Cat chuckled and replied "That is right, Keybearer. I am a lot different since we last met."

"What the hell?" Jason asked "A talking cat now?"

Cheshire Cat looks at him, grins more and said "Hmmm, you…you are an interesting one."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is that?"

Cheshire Cat replied "Your friends have light in them, though the one with silver hair has darkness in him. But you…lack both. No Light and Darkness in your heart. Nothing more than a grey fog covering your actions. Completely void of it all."

There was a moment of silence until Jason said "The hell is this thing speaking in riddles?!"

Everyone shook their heads as Riku asked "Do you know if Alice is here?"

Cheshire Cat replied "She is, but you would all give up if I were you."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Aqua then asked "Why is that?"

Cheshire Cat gave a grim chuckle before saying "This place is full of Darkness."

Terra then said "We know that there is Darkness coming here but…"

"Oh no," Cheshire Cat said, "Darkness has always been here after the young Keybearer left Wonderland."

Worried, Sora asked "What do you mean?"

Cheshire Cat replied "This world was created by Alice herself. Everything that goes inside her mind manifests here in Wonderland. But as you can see, there is Darkness everywhere."

Shocked by this, Sora asked "Wait…Alice created this world? How?"

Cheshire Cat replied "One has to be mad to accomplish this."

"Mad?" Ventus asked, "So…Alice got angry or something?"

As Cheshire Cat shook his head, he said "Not entirely. But if you continue down this path, you will not find what you hope to find."

"Jesus Fucking Christ man!" Jason shouted, "Make sense for once!"

Cheshire Cat laughed and said "If you want to find Alice, then you will find her at the Castle of the Queen of Hearts. But know this: The Princess that was full of light has fallen into darkness. The bird that was once in flight has fallen into madness."

And with that, the Cheshire Cat disappeared into thin air. Jason groan in frustration and said "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Terra said, "But what did he mean by that?"

Sora replied "He hardly make sense."

While Jason rubs his eyes, Kairi said "So, are we going to this castle?"

Everyone nodded as they headed to the Castle of the Queen of Hearts. They continue walking into the forest until they come across a large puddle of water with a table on it. And on that table was a small bottle with purple liquid in it and a blue label that says 'Drink Me' on the side. Cautiously, Jason aims his Rechargeable Laser Rifle around and walked towards the table. Once he got there, he picks up the bottle, examines it and said "What's in it?"

Knowing what it is, Sora said "Uh, Jason? I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

Jason looks at him, huffs and said "Please, I drank poisonous things before in the past. What harm can this little bottle do to me?"

With that, Jason pops the cap open and drinks some of it. After drinking it, Jason savors it and said "Huh, it actually tastes sweet. I was expecting something bad to happen."

When he looks at the bottle, he said "There is no warning label on it, so it is safe that…"

All of a sudden, he felt his legs all wet. When he looks down, he saw the water gone up to his knees! Looking around and up, his eyes widen. Somehow, everything around him had gotten bigger! Worried, Jason said "Uh guys! I think I am hallucinating! Everything got bigger!"

Suddenly, Ventus' voice said in a loud tone "Uh Jason…nothing got bigger."

Hearing Ventus' voice loud, he turns around and saw everyone enormous! At that point, Sora laughed, points at Jason and said "I tried to warn you! That bottle shrinks you when you drink it!"

Scared for the moment, Jason, from everyone's point of view, said in a high-pitch voice "That is fucking bullshit! What the hell kind of world offers this shit!"

Hearing Jason's squeaky voice, everyone started to laugh hard. Irritated, Jason said "Oh ha fucking ha! Very funny! Laugh at the guy who got himself fucking small!"

Ventus nodded and said "I know the feeling, man. I've been in your position before."

"So did I," Aqua said, "But only for a short time."

Jason then yelled "Un-shrink me!"

Having his laugh, Sora looks around for the other bottle to make him grow to his normal size, but the bottle wasn't there. Sora then said "Uh…the other bottle isn't here."

Riku then said "What do you mean?"

"I mean there was supposed to be another bottle here to return to normal size," Sora said, "And it is not here."

"Oh that is bullshit!" Jason yelled, "How the hell am I supposed to walk now?!"

Feeling bad for Jason, Kairi walks up to Jason, picks him up and said "Don't worry, Jason. I'll carry you."

As Jason huffed, Kairi opened her left pocket of her vest near her chest and place Jason in it. Sora and the others laughed and Sora said "Dude, do you know how funny you are?!"

Jason glared at him and said "Keep it up, asshole. Being small may not be so bad after all."

Riku asked "Why?"

"Well, for starters," Jason said, "Look at where I am."

As everyone saw that he was in Kairi's pocket, they saw that he was on her left side of her chest. Jason then said "That's right, you asshole. Make fun of me one more time and I am literally one movement away from getting to second base with your girl."

Now knowing what Jason mean, Sora glares at him and said "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, asshole," Jason said.

Kairi shook her head and said "Enough you two. And Jason, you even think about doing that, you are going to regret it."

Jason waved his hand and said "Fine."

After Jason said that, he sealed the shrinking bottle and puts it away in his Pipboy. Shaking her head, Aqua laughed a bit and said "Let's just continue."

Everyone continued as they made their way to the castle.

* * *

 _The Castle of the Queen of Hearts…_

Inside the dark and twisted castle lies the cruel ruler, the Queen of Hearts. However, just like Wonderland, she too has changed. Instead of the fat lady as before, she has a thin body that had curves in all the right places, her face was divine beauty with crimson red lipstick, deep blue eyes and long red hair. She was wearing a black and red dress with red hearts along the end of her dress, long red gloves and black heels. Sitting on her throne chair, she was not alone.

Standing in front of her was another older woman. She had light tan skin with long raven hair with grey sides that reached her lower back and had white-pupils eyes. She was wearing what looked like a one-piece purple bathing suit with the collar sticking up and the sides of her clothes reveal the sides of her breasts and a rag that hang off on her lower-back area. She had grey arm bands with fingerless gloves attached to them, and purple heel boots that reached up to her knees with purple back sides. This woman is Sindel, Queen of Outworld and wife of Shao Kahn.

Still sitting on her throne chair, the Queen of Hearts rubs her chin and said "So…you have come here to offer me a chance to join you and your husband's drive to rule other worlds?"

Sindel nodded and replied "Of course. And if you allow us to merge our world with yours, then you will become something bigger."

The Queen of Hearts thought about it, smirks darkly and said "I like this idea. But know this, if your husband does succeed, I want Wonderland to be my world."

"Very well," Sindel said, "Now onto other important matter. Xehanort informed me that there is a Princess of Heart in this world. Where is she so that my husband and the old fool can have her."

Hearing Sindel say that, the Queen of Hearts bit her lower lip and said "Was she that important?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sindel asked "What happened to her?"

The Queen of Hearts chuckled darkly and said "Well…after I took over Wonderland almost a year ago, I 'changed' her. She never wanted to join me, but I persuade her."

Sindel shook her head and said "You know Xehanort and my husband will not be pleased with this."

The Queen of Hearts shrugs her shoulder and said "True, however…"

All of a sudden, there was a loud, blood-shrieking scream throughout the castle. Curious, Sindel looks around and asked "What was that?"

The Queen of Hearts laughed and said "I believe we will have guests soon. And they can't wait to meet my champion: The Blood-Craving Banshee."

 **What do you guys think? Pretty good start for the introduction of Wonderland? I hope so. Poor Jason, but don't worry, he will return to normal in the next chapter. And who is this Banshee? Find out next time! Until then, please review!**


	12. Into the Queen's Castle

**Hello and welcome to another chapter! Now before we start, I forgot to mention something in the previous chapter. For the Queen of Hearts, I know she was different than the Alice in Wonderland Disney version and the Alice Madness Returns version. But I wanted to do something different to her.**

 **Anyways, let us start!**

Chapter 11

"So Jason," Ventus asked, "How's the small life?"

While in Kairi's pocket, Jason replied "Real fantastic. Thanks for asking…asshole."

As Ventus laughed and shook his head, everyone looks ahead and they saw the castle. From their view, the castle was dark grey with blood-red roofs and the garden that was in front of it was almost dried up with almost dead roses. Seeing the scenery in front of them, Kairi then asked "So…is Alice really in there?"

When everyone nodded, Riku said "Well…let's get this over with."

Once he said that, everyone made their way into the garden. While they walk into the garden, they all felt a cold and creepy feeling from the garden. As they were walking, Sora then asked "Is anyone else crept out?"

Everyone nodded and Terra said "Darkness is emitting from here. We have to be on our guard."

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and walls of grass rose from the ground and separated everyone: Sora was with Riku, Terra was with Ventus and Aqua was with Kairi…with Jason in her pocket. Shocked by this turn of event, Sora shouted "Kairi!"

Hearing Sora's voice, Kairi shouted "Sora!"

"Aqua!" Ventus shouted, "Are you alright?!"

Aqua replied "Yeah! I am!"

Riku then shouted "Let's all find a way out of here!"

Once everyone agreed, they rushed through the garden maze to find a way out. With Sora and Riku, the two of them were quickly rushing to find a way out of the maze or try to find the others. But as they were rushing, that is when they encountered two Card Guards that served the Queen of Hearts. But they were different in a…disturbing way. Unlike the Card Guards like before, the Card Guards that stood before them were, in Sora's term, monsters. They were the Red of Hearts cards that had deformed arms and legs with claws on them, their faces were horrifying, had sharp teeth, pitch black eyes and were drooling blood from their mouths. Horrified by their new appearance, Sora asked "What the—What happened to them?"

"I don't know," Riku said as he summoned Way to Dawn, "But we need to get by them."

Summoning Kingdom Key, Sora nodded as the two of them charged at them. As the Red Card Guards took out their weapons, which were one-handed swords, they charged at Sora and Riku. As the Card Guards swung their swords at Sora and Riku, the Keyblade Wielders blocked their attacks and attacked back. But when Sora sliced one of the Red Card Guards in half, blood spurted out and the two halves of the Red Card Guard fell to the ground while blood came out of the Card Guard. Horrified by this, Sora's eyes widen in fear and said "Wha—What is this?!"

But when the other Red Card Guard tried to attack Sora, Riku used his Dark Firaga Spell on it and the Card Guard burst into flames and it was burning alive before collapsing on the ground with third-degree burns on it. Getting over his shock, Sora looks around and shouted "What is going on?! Why are these Card Guards like this?!"

Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and said "We'll worry about that. Right now, we have to get out of this maze and find the others."

Shaking his head, Sora then nodded as the two of them dashed through the maze. Along the way, they encountered more and more Red Card Guards. Having no other choice, Riku and Sora used their Fire Spells to fire through the Red Card Guards and manage to burn the cards alive. As more Red Card Guards showed up, Sora and Riku sliced through them all, leaving a trail of blood and sliced Card Guards.

Meanwhile, Terra and Ventus encountered the Black Card Guards, which almost looks like the Red Card Guards, except that they have black hearts on them and they were carrying one-sided axes. Seeing them, both Terra and Ventus took out their Keyblades and charged at the Black Card Guards. But when they sliced the Black Card Guards, blood spurted out of them. As the two of them were terrified at the scenery, they quickly shook it off as they continued in the maze. While the rushed into the maze, they encountered more Black Card Guards and the Card Guards tried to attack them. However, Terra and Ventus used their Fire Spells to burn the Card Guards alive. Once that happened, Terra and Ventus dashed through the maze until they heard footsteps on the other side of the grass wall. Terra then shouted "Hey! Who is on the other side?!"

In reply, Sora's shouted "It's me and Riku!"

Now knowing who it is, Ventus shouted "What is going on?! Why are these Cards spilling blood?!"

Sora replied "I don't know! They weren't like this! Something is wrong with them!"

"I can tell!" Terra shouted, "We have to find Aqua and Kairi!"

As Sora's eyes widen in fear, afraid what will happen to Kairi, Riku then said "Don't forget Jason too!"

Ventus chuckled and said "Oh damn! I forgot about him!"

"Let's just find them!" Sora demanded.

When they all agreed, they continue their different paths to find Kairi and Aqua. Speaking of them, they were having a bit of problem of their own. When the two of encountered both the Red and Black Card Guards, they began attacking them. But when Aqua sliced one of them, blood came out and the two girls were horrified. Instead of attacking more of the Card Guards, both Aqua and Kairi rushed through the maze in hopes to run from the Card Guards and find a way out. But when Kairi looks back, she saw the Card Guards catching up. In her pocket, Jason yelled "Hey! Why are you guys running away?! Fight them!"

"No way!" Kairi cried, "Did you see all that blood?! No way am I fighting them!"

Aqua then said "She's right! I say we get out of here!"

As Jason gritted his teeth, Sentinel then said in his mind _**"They aren't use to seeing blood that much. And add the fact that Kairi's heart is pure of light and has the title of Princess of Heart, she is the true definition of 'Pure Heart'."**_

When Jason nodded, he just stood in Kairi's pocket as she and Aqua rushed through the maze. But when they turned a corner, they ended up in a dead-end. All that was there was a small circular table with a white cake on it with a note that says 'Eat Me'. Now a little worried, Kairi asked "What now?"

Before Aqua was going to reply, they heard the Card Guards getting closer. No idea what to do, Aqua aims her Rainfell Keyblade at the opening and said "Just prepare to fight."

With Destiny's Embrace at hand, Kairi grips her Keyblade tight as the Card Guards were getting closer. Jason cursed and thought _"I have to do something! Fucking shit! Why did I have to drink that bottle?! If I knew that drinking that bottle shrinks me then I shouldn't have…"_

All of a sudden, Jason stopped thinking and got an idea. Looking up, Jason shouted "Kairi! Get me to that cake!"

Confused, Kairi looks down at Jason and asked "Why?"

"Just do it!" Jason shouted.

Nodding in agreement, Kairi grabbed Jason gently and picks him out of her pocket. But as the Card Guards were in sight, Jason shouted "No time! Throw me at the cake now!"

Hesitating for a bit, Kairi gave in as she turns around and throws Jason at the cake, which he landed inside the cake itself. When Aqua was about to ask her why she threw Jason, the Card Guards were already in front of them.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Terra and Ventus all manage to exit the maze. Once they exited the maze, they saw the entrance of the castle in front of them. But when they looked around, they didn't see Aqua or Kairi. Scared that Kairi was still in the maze, Sora said "We have to find them!"

Riku then replied "We will. Is there any way to find them?"

Terra replied "Me and Ven can fly over the maze to find them. But I don't know where they are or…"

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. As everyone stood there, Ventus asked "What was that?"

As the ground started to shake more and more, when everyone looked at the exit of the maze, they saw dozens of Card Guards rushing towards them. When everyone got into positions, the Card Guards ran right past them and towards the castle. Confused by this, the four of them turned around and saw the Card Guards rushing into the castle while a bigger and scarier Red Card Guard appeared while carrying a giant scythe. As the giant Red Card Guard roared, the smaller Card Guards made it into the castle and closed the doors. As the giant Red Card Guard spins it's scythe, the four Keyblade Wielders prepared themselves and Riku said "Be ready!"

But just as the giant Red Card Guard was about to charge at them, a large shadow appeared behind the four Keyblade Wielders and towards the giant Red Card Guard. When the giant Red Card Guard looked up, it was in shock and dropped it's scythe in fear. Curious, when Sora, Riku, Terra and Ventus looked back, their eyes widen and their mouth dropped. Standing behind them was Jason…who somehow grew over 15 meters tall! On his shoulders were Kairi and Aqua. When Jason looks down at the 'giant' Red Card Guard, he lifts up his right leg and stomps on the 'giant' Red Card Guard and blood splattered everywhere.

Still in shock, Sora shouted "How did you get that big?!"

Jason laughed and said in a booming voice "I ate a cake that made me grow!"

He then got Kairi and Aqua from his shoulders and placed them on the ground. As Sora rushed and hugged his girlfriend, Terra and Ventus rushed to Aqua to check if she was alright. When Sora and Kairi separated, Kairi asked "What is with this world, Sora? I thought you said this world was crazy."

Sora replied "It is, but this…this is different! The Cards were never like that!"

Jason looks at the entrance and said "Looks like we need to get through."

Everyone nodded and Terra said "The doors are shut."

"Alright," Sora said, "I guess we need to find another way in. I say we go around and…"

All of a sudden, Jason charged at the entrance and literally smashed through entrance and created a huge wall there. When Jason recovered, he looks back at the others and said "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Everyone shook their heads as they entered the castle. Once they all got in, Aqua looks up at Jason and said "Okay Jason, you can return to normal now."

Jason nodded as he took out the shrinking bottle from his Pipboy, drank some and he shrunk until he was at normal size. Once he shrunk, Jason stretched his body and said "Man! It feels good to have my normal size back!"

Everyone laughed and Terra asked "So…where now?"

Sora replied "We need to find the Queen of Hearts. She might know where Alice is."

"Right," Jason said as he took out his Rechargeable Laser Rifle, "I'll take lead. If I see anything, I'll warn you guys."

When everyone agreed, Jason walked ahead of them while the others followed him. After a few minutes of walking, everyone saw both Black and Red Card Guards rushing towards them. As they prepared themselves, Jason took aim and started firing his Laser Rifle at the Card Guards. With precise aim, Jason shot each Card Guard in the head, killing them on the spot. After a few more shots, Jason manages to kill them all. The six Keyblade Wielders were impressed with Jason's skill and how he took down the Card Guards fast. When they continued walking, Jason continues to walk until he saw something on the floor. When he walks up to it, Jason saw what looks like a necklace. It had a black necklace with a pedant charm that had a red circle with a black vertical line and two white eyes on it. This was a Summon Charm called The Merc's Mouth.

As he inspects it, Jason asked "What is this?"

Sora saw this and said "It's a summon charm. It lets you summon an ally for a short time."

"Cool," Jason said as he puts it away in his Pipboy, "Maybe I'll use it one day."

As they all resume walking, Jason asked "Hey Sora, what other things we can expect to run into?"

Sora thought about it and replied "Well, the Cards for one, then the Heartless and lastly the Queen herself."

Riku then said "I knew her back when I was with Maleficent. She tried to recruit her, but the Queen had too much pride in herself."

Ventus then asked "What do we expect she looks like?"

Sora replied "Well, she is a fat old lady. But by the looks around here, she might look different. She might have warts, got fatter, probably has a beard…"

But when Jason led them into the throne room, he said "Or maybe has a smoking hot-ass body."

When they heard Jason say that, they all look forwards and, while Kairi and Aqua were both stunned, all the guys had their mouths open when they saw the new Queen of Hearts while they saw Sindel standing next to her.

After a moment of silence, Jason said "So…does every world have hot chicks or something?"

Sora shook his head and said "There is no way that lady is the Queen of Hearts."

But when the Queen of Hearts saw Sora, she gritted her teeth in anger, raised her hand and a giant, crimson red, one-sided axe appeared and shouted "It's that brat with the giant key! For attacking the Queen and left without a trial, he and his friends will be executed! Off with their heads!"

"Nope," Sora said, "That's her."

Kairi looks at Sora and asked "I thought you said she was fat?"

When Kairi said that, the Queen of Hearts heard this, her face turned red with rage and shouted "He said what?!"

As everyone cringed in fear, Jason said "Oh yeah, he also said that you might have warts, gotten fatter and maybe grew a beard."

Sora grabbed Jason's shoulders and said "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

Jason then said "Eh, worth it."

Seeing the Keyblade Wielders, Sindel walks up a bit and said "So…these are the brats who are interfering with my husband's plan."

"Husband?" Aqua asked, "You mean…Shao Kahn?"

As Sindel nodded, Jason then asked "Seriously? How did someone like Shao Kahn find a hot woman like her?"

When Sindel raised an eyebrow, everyone looks at Jason and Terra asked "Really? You are going to ask that right now?"

"What?" Jason said, "It's true."

Sindel huffed and said "You honestly think flattering will spare you from death?"

Jason then replied "Eh, I try."

Just then, Jason aims his Laser Rifle at the Queen of Hearts and Sindel and fired his rifle at them. But all of a sudden, Sindel opened her mouth and let out a powerful scream that unleashed a powerful sonic scream that stopped Jason's attack in mid-air. When Jason stopped, he turns to the others and said "Hehe…whoops."

"He dares attack us!" The Queen of Hearts shouted, "Off with his head!"

Ventus laughed and said "Right, there are two of you and seven of us. We got this."

When Ventus said that, both the Queen of Hearts and Sindel laughed. As everyone raised an eyebrow, Riku looks at Ventus and said "I think you jinxed us."

All of a sudden, there was a loud blood-shrieking scream. Everyone was startled by the scream and Kairi asked "Uh…what was that?"

Just as she said that, something fell from the ceiling and landed in front of everyone. When everyone looks at what fell from the ceiling, they saw a figure rising from the ground. It was a young woman who had pale white skin to the point where she almost looks like a ghost, long black hair that seems to be moving on its own and her eyes were pitch black and her pupils were red. She was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees with the sleeves that went halfway to her upper arms, white/black stockings and black heel boots. But the most disturbing part about this girl was the fact that her hands and arms were covered in blood and she had blood running down her face! As the girl let out another shrieking scream, Jason asked "What…the hell…is that?"

The Queen of Hearts smirked and said "Meet my champion: The Blood-Craving Banshee!"

As the Banshee hissed at them, Jason puts away his Laser Rifle, takes out his Keyblade and said "Okay…so it's seven against three. Not a big deal. We can still…"

All of a sudden, the Banshee held out her right hand and a large, blood-covered knife with white bandages wrapped around the handle appeared before her and she charged at Jason with intense speed. Jason had no time to react as the Banshee slashed him across the chest. To his surprise, the Banshee manages to slice through his armor and manage to cut his chest. Jason fell back and cried "Son of a bitch!"

"Jason!" Aqua cried, "Are you alright?!"

When Jason got up, he saw the Banshee ready to attack Aqua. Gritting his teeth, Jason got up and he held his Keyblade and blocked the Banshee's knife. Jason shouted "You guys take out the queens, I'll handle this screaming bitch! Sentinel, get us out of here!"

All of a sudden, Sentinel appeared and he grabbed both Jason and the Banshee and the Nobody flew out of there. Once they were gone, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ventus and Terra summoned their Keyblades and Sora said "Looks like you have to deal with us!"

Sindel laughed and said "We shall see."

The Queen of Hearts shouted "Off with your heads!"

* * *

Sentinel managed to take Jason and the Banshee outside the castle. When they were outside the castle and in the gardens, Sentinel disappeared and Jason and the Banshee fell to the ground. When Jason quickly got up, the Banshee screamed as she slashed at Jason. Thanks to Sentinel's powers, Jason evaded the Banshee's attacks and attacked back, the Banshee deflected his attacks. When Jason pushed her back, the Banshee switched her knife with, what looks like, a giant pepper grinder with a hog-face as the barrel that was wrapped in white bandages and the eyes of the hog were blood red. As Jason raised an eyebrow, the Banshee cranked the lever of the pepper grinder and, to his surprise, fired actual bullets! Jason manages to dodge the bullets while deflecting them with his Keyblade. After the Banshee was tired of her pepper grinder gun, she then switches it for another weapon, which was a giant teapot that was covered in white bandages and there were some blood on it. Taking aim, the Banshee fired the teapot and a giant blast of tea fired at Jason. When Jason got out of the way, the tea collided with the ground and it exploded, almost like setting off a grenade.

Jason's eyes widen and shouted "What the hell is wrong with this world?!"

When Jason looks over at the Banshee, she already switched to another weapon, which was a giant hammer that had a horse's head that was also wrapped in white bandages while there was blood on the bandages and on the handle. With a shrieking scream, the Banshee rushed towards Jason and swings her giant horse hammer at him. When Jason got out of the way again, the hammer slammed to the ground and caused a small shockwave.

"Damn!" Jason yelled, "How strong is this girl?!"

Sentinel then replied in his mind _**"Apparently strong. Her heart is full of darkness and rage."**_

"Well then," Jason said, "Let's play a game then."

When Jason snapped his fingers, Sentinel appeared and then transformed into Luxord's deck of cards that floated around Jason's body. As the Banshee hissed at him, Jason smirked and said "I heard you and your queen like cards. Let's see how you go up against my cards."

 **What do you guys think? I based off the Card Guards from the Alice Madness Returns game since the Wonderland in this story is already messed up. And the reaction and everyone's faces, except for Jason, when they saw blood coming out of the card was my idea since they were mostly killing the Heartless, they are used to not seeing blood.**

 **Now for the Summon Charm. I know in the games it's Sora who gets the summon spells. But for this story, I figure to let everyone have their own Summon Charm instead of Sora getting all of them because that is unfair that he uses them and not anyone else. As for the Summon Charm that was introduce…I figure you guys guess it.**

 **Now for the Banshee character. I don't want to spoil it, but if you've seen or played Alice Madness Returns, then you mean who it is.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	13. The End of Wonderland

**Since Halloween is coming up soon, I figure to update this chapter and finish the Wonderland world. I know it was short for the Keyblade Wielders to stay in a world for a short time, but I am only doing this for worlds that have been visited in the past or have no follow-up sequels. Spoiler alert, you will like who the Banshee is! Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 12

The Banshee let out another scream as she charged at Jason with her horse hammer. When she swings her hammer at him, Jason raised his right hand and a giant Nobody card appeared in front of him. When the Banshee's hammer collided with Jason's oversized card, she manages to destroy it but Jason was no longer there. When the Banshee was looking around, Jason appeared behind her with cards flying around his hands and sent a few of them flying at her. When the cards collided with the Banshee, she screamed in pain as some of them cut her. She angrily hissed as she turns around and saw him. Jason then ran a finger on the cut on his chest and said "That was for slicing me. We're even."

The Banshee screamed in rage as she switches her weapon back to her knife. Seeing this, Jason raised his right hand and dozens of giant Nobody cards appeared. Jason smirked and said "Let's see if you get the right card."

As Jason merge himself into one of the cards, all of the cards turned at Alice with the covers showing to her. Looking around, the Banshee roared as she starts slicing some of them. As all of them were nothing, when the Banshee sliced one of them, Jason appeared from the card with his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and swings it at her. Seeing Jason, the Banshee blocks his attacks and attacked him back. The Banshee manages to slice Jason's left arm, leaving a small gash on him. Jason gritted his teeth as he swings his Keyblade across the Banshee's head and knocks her to the ground. As Jason looks at his cut on his arm, the Banshee got up and screamed at him. Jason looks at her and said "Shut up!"

As he grips his Keyblade, Jason didn't notice it glowing in a grey light. When the Banshee got up and tried to attack him, Jason swings his Keyblade, and at that moment, he knocks her back as small spark of light entered the Banshee's body. Once the Banshee was knocked back, Jason noticed his Keyblade glowing grey, inspects it and asked "Why is my Keyblade glowing like that?"

But when Jason saw the Banshee getting up, Jason prepared himself again but heard something unexpected. He heard the Banshee saying "Kill…me…"

"What?" Jason asked, "Did she just talk?"

Sentinel then said _**"You have given her a little light."**_

Jason then looks at his Keyblade and said "Oh right, my Keyblade can balance Light and Darkness."

He looks at the Banshee and said "So if I add some Light in her…"

Sentinel then said _**"Then you can balance her heart and she might tell us where Alice is."**_

Jason nodded as he looks at the Banshee and said "You want me to kill you? Then come here."

The Banshee screamed as she charged at Jason. Once she was near, Jason thrust his Keyblade into the Banshee's chest. And all of a sudden, Light emitted from the Keyblade and into the Banshee. The Banshee screamed in pain as light blinded Jason for a bit. When the light died down, Jason's eyesight recovered and turns to see the Banshee. But to his surprise, the Banshee before him was changed completely. Her black hair stopped moving on it's own, her skin turned normal creamy white, the blood on her arms, hands, eyes and clothes were gone and her clothes were changed. She was now wearing a blue dress with a white apron, black/white stocking and black heel boots. As Jason looks closer, he saw a silver necklace with an Omega symbol pedant around her neck. Seeing her eyes closed, Jason slowly leans down and saw the girl's eyes quickly opening them, revealing them to be green. As the girl gasped for air, she slowly sat up but fell back to the ground.

Jason slowly held her, sat her up and said "Easy there, you okay?"

The girl nodded and said in an English accent "Where…Where am I?"

Jason replied "You in the garden near the castle."

The girl's eyes widen and said "Of the Queen of Hearts?!"

Jason nodded and said "I'm Jason. What's your name?"

When Jason helped her up, the girl lost her balance and fell forward. Jason was lucky enough to catch her before she fell to the ground. Once she had her balance, the girl looks at Jason and said "My…My name is Alice."

Hearing the girl's name, Jason's eyes widen and said "Alice? As in Alice, one of the Princesses of Hearts?"

"How do you know that?" Alice asked.

Jason replied "My friend Sora told us about you."

Alice's eyes widen and asked "Sora is here?!"

"Yeah," Jason said, "We came here to…"

All of a sudden, Alice grabbed his arms and said "You have to leave!"

Confused, Jason asked "Why? We are here to get you out of here and keep you safe. There is this emperor who…"

"There is nothing you can save me from," Alice said, "I…I am…broken."

Jason said "What do you mean?"

Alice stood there in silent until she said "My…My Wonderland…it's in ruins."

Wanting to know, Jason asked "What happened?"

Alice sighed sadly and said "The Queen of Hearts. Somehow, she gained powers from the darkness and took over Wonderland. She managed to get to me and wanted me to join her. I refused and she…and she…"

As a few tears ran down her face, Alice said "She…tortured me…destroyed my mind…I've…I've become insane and lost my path. She used…the darkness to me turn me into that…that monster."

As Jason felt bad for her, he then remembered the Cheshire Cat's words and said "The Princess that was full of light has fallen into darkness. The bird that was once in flight has fallen into madness. So that's what that cat meant."

Sentinel then said in his mind _**"The queen must have used the Darkness to turn Alice into that Banshee. And because of that, Alice has fallen into madness."**_

" _Then we saved Alice then,"_ Jason thought, _"One Princess of Heart down."_

Sentinel then said _**"Not exactly. In order for one to be a Princess of Heart, one's heart has to be full of Light. And since the Queen corrupted her heart with Darkness and you balanced it with your Keyblade…"**_

Now knowing what Sentinel was saying, Jason stood there in disbelief. Alice saw this and asked "Jason…are you okay?"

Jason then looks at Alice and said "I'm…sorry."

"For what?" Alice asked.

Jason replied "You…You are no longer a Princess of Heart."

Confused by this, Alice asked "What do you mean?"

Jason showed Alice his Keyblade and said "My Keyblade…balances Light and Darkness. And since your heart was full of Darkness, I balanced it by adding Light in your heart. Sure there is Light in you, but…"

Alice caught on and said "So…I am no longer a Princess of Heart?"

When Jason nodded, Alice's eyes burned with rage and said "Good."

As Jason raised an eyebrow, Alice raised her right hand and her large knife, this time it was normal, appeared and said "Because I am going to kill that bitch!"

"Whoa!" Jason said in a surprised way, "Did not expect that from you."

"Sorry," Alice said, "But I am burning with rage! And I want her dead! And I know you might disapprove…"

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked as he switched his weapon to his Victory Rifle, "I want some of that action. Count me in."

Alice raised an eyebrow and asked "You…want to kill the Queen?"

"For torturing you and making you a killer, yeah," Jason said, "Let go and help out Sora and the other."

Alice nodded as she and Jason headed back to the castle.

* * *

The battle between the seven Keyblade Wielders and the queens was intense. While Sora, Kairi and Riku fought against the Queen of Hearts; Aqua, Ventus and Terra fought against Sindel. Believing that it will be easy fights, they were wrong. While the Queen of Hearts' attacks were brutal and used…blood…as her attacks, Sindel's attacks were close-combat and brutal.

Sora, Kairi and Riku were standing in front of the Queen of Hearts while the queen was looking at them with rage in her eyes. Gripping her axe, the Queen of Hearts swings her axe and released a wave of blood at them. The Keyblade Wielders got out of the way as the slash of blood sliced the wall behind him. As the three of them were disgusted by this, they quickly got over it and Sora rushed towards the queen. As Sora took a few swings at her, the Queen of Hearts blocks his attacks and deflected his attack. Gritting his teeth, the Queen of Hearts axe started to glow red and savagely swings her axe at Sora. Luckily, Sora blocked her attacks and took a few steps back. Riku then got into the action when he jumps between Sora and the Queen of Hearts and swings his Keyblade at her. However, the Queen of Hearts blocks all of Riku's attack, but she screamed in pain as Kairi appeared behind her. The Queen of Hearts glares back at her and kicks her in the stomach and sends her back.

When Sora went to help Kairi up, the Queen of Hearts looks at her, smirks and said "I am going to enjoy turning her into another champion."

As Riku stood next to Kairi and they all aim their weapons, Sora said "I will never let you have her! Now tell us where Alice is!"

The Queen of Hearts laughed manically and said "You have already met her."

As the three Keyblade Wielders raised an eyebrow, the Queen of Heart said "She is my champion."

When the Queen of Hearts said that, the three of them gasped and Riku said "You…You mean that your champion, the one who is fighting Jason, is Alice?!"

As the Queen of Hearts nodded, Sora yelled in a demanding way "What did you do to her?!"

The Queen of Hearts replied "What I am about to do to you!"

While that happened, Aqua, Terra and Ventus were trying to land a clean hit on Sindel, but the Queen of Outworld proved tough for them. When Ventus charged at her and tried to attack her, Sindel unleashed a powerful sonic scream that sends Ventus flying back. Terra wanted to get a chance to attack as he rushed towards her and swings his Keyblade. But Sindel dodged his attack, got close to Terra and started to deliver powerful punches to his stomach. And with a powerful uppercut, Sindel sends Terra flying back. Now having a chance to attack, Aqua charged at Sindel and swings her Keyblade. But Sindel evaded her attacks and, to Aqua's surprise, Sindel's hair grew, wrapped itself around Aqua's neck and started to strangle her. As Aqua gasped for air, both Terra and Ventus tried to save her, Sindel looks at them and unleashed another powerful sonic scream at them.

Once Terra and Ventus were pushed back, Sindel laughed and said "Try to save her again, I will snap her neck. And I know you don't want that."

When Terra and Ventus, they saw Aqua slowly gasping for air. Before they were about to do something, a loud gunshot was heard and Sindel scream in pain as she held onto her left shoulder. All of a sudden, Jason charged at Sindel with his Victory Rifle in his right hand and his Trench Knife in his left. Once he was close, Jason swings his Trench Knife upwards and cut Sindel's hair and released Aqua from Sindel's grip. Once Aqua was free, she took in some air as Jason aims his sniper rifle at Sindel and said "Leave my master alone, you bitch."

Sindel looks at him, smirks and said "So…you are the one my husband and that old man Xehanort want dead."

Jason raised an eyebrow and said "They want me dead? Jeez, I wonder why."

Sindel smirks and said "And now I will be the one to end it."

As Jason took position, Terra and Ventus helped Aqua up and Terra asked "What happen to that Banshee?"

Jason replied "Let's just say we will get extra help."

Back at Sora and the others, right before the Queen of Hearts was about to attack, a blue blur rushed past Sora, Kairi and Riku and slashed at the Queen of Hearts across her chest. Barely seeing the blur attacking her, the Queen of Hearts managed to evade the blur's attack and took a few steps back. When she looks up, the Queen's eyes widen when she saw Alice standing in front of her. When Sora, Kairi and Riku saw her, Sora raised an eyebrow and asked "Who is that?"

Alice looks back and said "Hello Sora, it's pleasant to see you again."

As Sora raised an eyebrow, the Queen of Hearts said "How…How did you return to normal, you brat?!"

Alice glared at her and said "You…You turned me into a monster! And now you are going to pay for it!"

Alice then switched her weapon, which her knife was called the Vorpal Blade, to her giant pepper grinder, which was called the Pepper Grinder, and started firing it at her. When the Queen of Hearts dodged the bullets, she failed as she took a few hits. The Queen gritted her teeth and shouted "Curse you, Alice! Off with your head!"

When the Queen said her name, Sora, Kairi and Riku were in shocked and Sora cried "That's Alice?!"

Riku then said "I thought she was smaller and had blonde hair?"

When Alice heard them, she huffed and said "Blame the queen. Because of her…I am no longer a Princess of Heart."

They were shocked when Alice heard that. The Queen of Hearts laughed and said "That's right!"

Gripping her Pepper Grinder, Alice shouted "We shall see!"

Meanwhile, Jason had his Keyblade out and swings it at Sindel, but like the other, she evaded his attack. While he attacked Sindel, Aqua and the rest decide to stay aside while Jason fought. As Sindel tried to claw to his face, Jason dodged her attacks and kicks her in the stomach. As Sindel grits in pain, she was about to use her sonic scream until Jason jabs Sindel in the throat with the handle guards of his Keyblade. As Sindel coughed violently, Jason then delivers a powerful left uppercut to her chin and sends her on her back. When she was recovered her injury, Sindel looks at Jason and said in a hoarse tone "Has anyone told you not to hit women?"

Jason pretended to thinking about it and replied "Not really."

When Jason was about to swing his Keyblade downward, Sindel unleashed a sonic scream at him. Though it was a weak one, Sindel managed to send Jason away from her. When Aqua and the others helped him up, Sindel also got up, laughed and said "It is too late."

"Too late?" Ventus asked, "Too late for what?"

The Queen of Hearts cried in pain as she was blasted away from Alice's giant teapot, which was called the Teapot Cannon. When Alice fired another tea blast, she sends the Queen of Hearts to her throne chair. As the Queen of Hearts groan in pain, Alice slowly walks up to her and said "This is for everything you did to me! For Wonderland!"

When Alice was about to fire, Sora stops her and said "Alice! Stop!"

Alice glared at him and shouted "Why?! This bitch ruined me and my world! She will pay for her crimes!"

Kairi stood next to her and said "But Alice, you can't just…"

Alice then looks at her and shouted "Shut up! I am no longer a Princess of Heart! It's because of her I am like this! She will die!"

Just as she was about to kill the Queen of Hearts, the ground and the castle started to shake. Worried, Kairi asked "What's going on now?"

As the Queen of Hearts was getting up, Sindel rushed up to the Queen while Jason, Aqua, Terra and Ventus rushed up with Sora and the others and Jason said "Okay, what is all that shaking?"

Sindel laughed and said "It has begun! The merging has started!"

Confused, the Queen looks at Sindel and asked "What are you talking about?"

Sindel looks at her, smirks and said "You see, when I arrived, I ordered my followers to travel around Wonderland to conquer the land so that my husband can merge Wonderland with Outworld. And now, this world will be his!"

In rage, the Queen of Hearts shouted "You lied! You told me…"

Sindel laughed and said "So true. So now, I will get rid of all loose ends."

In a fast motion, Sindel grabs the Queen of Hearts by the throat, chokes her and picks her up. As the Queen of Hearts struggled and gasped for air, Sindel took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful sonic scream right in the Queen of Hearts' face until, to everyone's horror, the entire head of the Queen exploded into a million pieces.

When Sindel threw the corpse of the Queen of Hearts, everyone stood in silence as Jason said "Okay, I have to admit, that…that was awesome."

All of a sudden, a dozen of Tarkatans appeared and unsheathe their blades. As everyone looks back, Sindel laughed and said "Taking over a world, killing the ruler along with you all and taking a Princess of Heart back, it must be my lucky day!"

As everyone drew their weapons, Jason said "We have to retreat. We are outnumbered here."

Alice then said "What about Wonderland? My home?"

Everyone stood there in silence and Sora said "I…I don't know…"

As the Tarkatans were closer, Jason groan in frustration and shouted "Fuck this!"

Pressing the button on his Pipboy, Jason summoned a small blue device, looks at Sindel and said "Make no mistake Sindel."

He then grabbed Alice around her waist and said "This. Is. Not. Over!"

When he pressed the button, everyone was teleported back to the _Divinity._ Before they arrived at Wonderland, the seven Keyblade Wielders each had a small device that will allow them to return to the Gummi Ship. And since Alice did not have one, Jason had to hold onto her in order for her to enter the Gummi Ship. Once they all returned to the ship, Alice broke free from Jason's grip and shouted "Why did you do that?!"

When she rushed to the window, Alice's eyes widen in horror as she witnessed Wonderland, HER Wonderland, disappearing in a burst of flames. Everyone witnessed this and they were all in shock. They lost. They failed to save Wonderland. And now Wonderland is part of Outworld. Seeing her Wonderland gone, tears ran down Alice's face and said "No…it's…it's gone."

Carefully placing his hand on Alice's shoulder, Sora said "Alice…I'm sorry."

Alice grips her hands until they turned white, turns to Jason and shouted "Why did you save me?! I am no longer a Princess of Heart! You should have left me so that I could have saved Wonderland!"

Jason looks at her and replied "Because, I wouldn't be a hero if I didn't saved you. Plus, you saw what happened, did you?"

Alice nodded as Jason said "That will happen to every world out there if we don't do something."

As Alice gritted her teeth and looks away, everyone felt terrible and awful. During their travels, they manage to save worlds from falling into the Darkness. But now? They feel like they failed their mission. They witnessed how strong their enemy is and what will happen if they fail. Breaking the silence, Jason said "I know this is hard for all of us, but we cannot let this lose affect us."

When everyone looks at him, Jason said "It's terrible that we lost Wonderland, but that doesn't mean it is truly gone for good."

As they all raised their eyebrows, Jason then said "If we do defeat Shao Kahn, then maybe we can restore Wonderland along with other worlds Shao Kahn took over. So don't give up hope just yet. We can still do this, we just gotta have faith."

Feeling a bit better, Kairi said "Jason's right. We cannot let other worlds suffer the same fate at Wonderland."

"Yeah!" Sora said.

When everyone agreed, Jason looks at Alice and said "Alice, I know you're anger right now. I know what it feels like to have your home taken from you. But there is a chance to get Wonderland back. Now, if you want somewhere to stay, we will make sure you have a place for you to stay back at Radiant Garden. But if you want to take Wonderland back, if you want to take on the people who robbed your world, then you are more than welcome to come with us."

As everyone looked at Alice for an answer, she looks at him dead in the eyes and said "I want my revenge. And since that woman killed the Queen of Hearts and is responsible for taking over Wonderland, I want her head on a silver platter."

Everyone, except for Jason, was taken back by her choice of words. Why was Alice hostile? Sora and Riku didn't remember her being this aggressive, maybe it was the effects from the Queen of Hearts. Ventus then said "Hold up, if Alice was a Princess of Heart, what now?"

Everyone thought about it and Terra said "From what we know, there are 7 Princesses of Hearts. And now that Alice is no longer one, there are 6 now."

All of a sudden, a voice said "Not exactly."

Hearing the voice, everyone looks around and saw the Cheshire Cat sitting on one of the seats. Jason then yelled "Seriously?! Out of everything that was in Wonderland, the damn cat had to survive?!"

Ignoring him, Alice looks at the Cheshire Cat and asked "How did you survive?"

Cheshire Cat replied "I am cunning and crafty as you think, Alice. It is good to see you again."

Aqua then said "What do you mean before?"

The Cheshire Cat grinned more and said "I mean, even though Alice was a Princess of Heart, just like everything, she is…replaceable."

"Replaceable?" Riku asked.

The Cheshire Cat nodded and said "You believe that the Seven Princesses of Hearts are the only ones with hearts full of lights? There are others out there. And now that Alice is no longer one, another has to fill in the spot."

"So," Terra said, "It could be anyone?"

The Cheshire Cat then said "Not really."

"God damnit!" Jason shouted, "Just tell us!"

"Nah ah ah," Cheshire Cat said, "That would be too easy for you all. But know this: the seventh princess lost her path to light a long time again. But very soon, she will find her path once again and resume the title of Princess of Heart. Until then, be on your guard."

And just like that, the Cheshire Cat vanished into thin air. Once the cat was gone, Alice looks at everyone and asked "What now then? Shall we go somewhere?"

Sora walked up to the controls and replied "The next world won't be for another 12 hours. I saw we rest until then. We really got handled."

Jason huffed and said "Easy for you to say."

After he said that, he headed to his room. Everyone just sighed and went to their own rooms while Alice stared out the window and thought _"I will have my revenge. I will avenge Wonderland."_

* * *

 _Outworld…_

Sindel was walking towards the throne room where she saw Shao Kahn sitting on his throne chair. Once she was there, Sindel said "Great news, my emperor. I have conquered another world for you. A world called Wonderland."

Just then, Xehanort appeared and asked "That is where one of the Princesses of Hearts resigned in. Did you obtain her?"

Sindel shook her head and replied "Unfortunately no. The Queen of Hearts corrupted the girl's heart and turned her into a monster. But then she returned to her human self and left with the Keyblade fools."

Xehanort stroke his beard and said "If she returned to normal, my guess is that the boy with the Kingdom Sword Keyblade returned her to normal. But by doing so, he balanced her heart with both light and darkness. So…she is no longer of any use."

Shao Kahn turns to him and said "Now what? We are one princess short."

"Not entirely," Xehanort said, "When one Princess of Heart is lost or no longer useful, a replacement is selected. There will always be Seven Princesses or Hearts."

Shao Kahn then asked "Then who is the seventh then?"

"I don't know," Xehanort said, "For now, let us focus on obtaining the rest of the Princesses of Hearts. Soon, we will have the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts will be ours!"

Once he said that, everyone let out a maniac laugh that filled the throne room.

 **How do you all like this chapter? Now, there are things I want to go over before the chapter ends:**

 **First, the Banshee being Alice. I thought it was a cool idea for Alice to be a semi-bad guy here. That Banshee form was inspired by me when I saw the Alice Madness Returns game and saw Alice enter her 'Hysteria Form' and thought that would be awesome if Alice was like that. And in regards for her appearance in this chapter, I am basing her off of the Alice Madness Returns version instead of the Disney version.**

 **Now, as for Alice no longer being a Princess of Heart, let me explain. In order for one to become a Princess of Heart, their heart needs to be pure light, untouched by Darkness. And because the Queen of Hearts infected Alice's heart with Darkness and Jason using his Keyblade on her, she no longer bared the title of Princess of Heart. And because of this, Alice became more aggressive and uses the weapons she has now. Which are the weapons from the Alice Madness Returns game.**

 **And yes people, Wonderland is gone and is now one with Outworld. The reason I did that is not only to allow the Keyblade Wielders to experaince the loss of a world and what would happened if Shao Kahn succeeded in invading a world, but also…let Alice join Sora and the rest! If Wonderland was saved, Alice would have stayed to fix it. But ever since I saw the Alice Madness Returns game, I wanted her to fight alongside with the others using her cool weapons! And for her Banshee/Hysteria Form, well…let's just say that won't be the last time we will see the Banshee.**

 **And as for Alice no longer being a Princess of Heart, instead of six, there will always be seven. And now that Alice is out of the way, another princess will take her place. Who is it? Well ladies and gentlemen, I present to you all a challenge! The first one to guess who the Seventh Princess of Heart is will not only get a shoutout in a chapter but also a virtual cookie. Here is your one clue: it is someone in this story. Lame I know, but it's general, so it can be anyone. Good luck!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all next time. Until then, please review!**


	14. A Moment's Peace

**Hello everyone! Instead of just jumping into another world, I decided to have filler chapters between traveling to other worlds. So, I hope you like this short filler chapter I made. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

 _This is my second entry of my journey. Me and the others have returned from a world called Wonderland. When we arrived, I was in shocked to find a bizarre world like this. As we were walking into this new, bizarre world, that is when we encountered a few Heartless, nothing big, just a few weak ones. After that fight, that is when a strange talking cat appeared. I know right? A cat that speaks in fucking riddles. He told us to leave Wonderland and abandon our attempt to save Alice, who was one of the Princesses of Hearts we are supposed to save. But we insisted to save her and the cat told us a riddle that went like this: The Princess that was full of light has fallen into darkness. The bird that was once in flight has fallen into madness. After that, the cat left. We didn't know that he meant at the time, but I knew it later on. We continued to walk into Wonderland until we found a table with a small bottle that had a purple liquid in it and a sign on it that says 'Drink Me'. I walked up to it, got it and drank a small bit. At first, nothing happened. But seconds later, I discovered that the bottle I drank was actually a shrinking potion and I shrunk myself. Seriously, who the hell came up with that idea?! Everyone laughed at me and Kairi picked me up and place me in her chest pocket. It was very embarrassing._

 _After a while, we arrived at the Castle of the Queen of Hearts, that's where the cat told us where to find Alice. But when we went into the garden, the whole place shook and suddenly turned into a giant maze. I was trapped with Kairi and Aqua and we tried to find a way out. Just then, we encountered the Queen's guards, giant-ass playing cards. But they were, I kid you not, downright scary as shit! They looked like Feral Ghouls, except these fuckers carried weapons! And I am not kidding you, when both Kairi and Aqua fought these things, Aqua sliced one in half and blood came out and sprayed everywhere. Instead of fighting, the two of them just bolted out of there. No surprise there; guess fighting creatures that never bleed all the time made them forget what happens when you kill something with blood. As they were running, they found themselves in a dead-end. All that was there was a table with a cake with a sign that says 'Eat Me'. As the Card Guards were getting closer, that is when I had an idea: if the drink made me small, can the cake make me big? Taking a gamble, I told Kairi to throw me at the cake. She did and throws me to the cake and I ate some. I admit, it was good, but the effects were instantly. I suddenly grew over 15 meters tall and squashed the cards. I then picked up Kairi and Aqua, placed them on my shoulders and I walked out of the maze. Once I was out, I saw the guys about to battle this 'big' Card Guard, but I squash it too. When I place Aqua and Kairi to the ground, I heard them wanting to find a way in, so I ran to the entrance and smashed through it, making an opening for them. After that, I used the shrinking bottle that I still had and returned to normal size. When I took out my Laser Rifle, I led them though the castle while I took down every Card Guards that was in the way. Just then, I found, what Sora called a Summon Charm that was called The Merc's Mouth. He told me that I can sue this charm to summon an ally to help me. After I put it away, we continue to look around for Alice. But once we got into the throne room, that is when we met the smoking hot Queen of Hearts and Sindel the Queen of Outworld. Just as we were about to fight them, we heard this high-pitch scream and, tada, a girl appeared before us and the Queen of Hearts claimed that this girl, who she calls The Banshee, is her champion. I am not kidding you, this girl looked like she went on a murder rampage. When I got cocky, that is when I made that mistake and the Banshee made a knife blade appear out of nowhere and charged at me. Please note I am wearing the standard combat armor from the Brotherhood; she managed to not only slice through my armor, but also left me a large gash across my chest. I am currently tending to it right now. So, wanting to keep everyone at a safe distance, I knew this girl was too dangerous, I summoned Sentinel and he took me and the Banshee out of there. We arrived at the gardens and that is when we started to fight. I am not kidding you, the weapons she had was no joke. She had the large knife, a pepper grinder that shoots bullets, a giant teapot that shoots tea and explodes upon contact and a giant horse hammer that is extremely powerful._

 _Anyways, I used Sentinel's Weapon Form to used Luxord's deck of cards to fight against the Banshee. That's right, laugh all you want, but those cards were effective. Anyways, we continue fighting, the Banshee managed to slice my left arm, not at big as my chest, but a tiny one. Anyways, I was about to attack her until my Keyblade glowed a bit and I whack her across the head. But when she got up, she said 'Kill me'. Me and Sentinel came to the same conclusion: since my Keyblade balances the Light and Darkness, I could balance the Banshee's heart. So I manage to use it and, to my surprise, the Banshee turned out to be Alice! She told me that she was corrupted by the Queen of Hearts when she took over Wonderland. But…I then realized I made a mistake. As it turns out, since my Keyblade balances the Light and Darkness and Alice's heart was full of darkness at the time, she was no longer a Princess of Heart. But apparently, she was okay with it because she wanted to kill the Queen of Hearts for turning her into a monster. So the both of us returned to throne room where we saw Sora and the others fighting against the two queens. As Alice rushed to the Queen of Hearts, I look over and saw Sindel's hair wrapped around Aqua's neck. I took aim with my Victory Rifle and shot Sindel in the shoulder. I then charged at them and used my Trench Knife to cut Sindel's hair, freeing Aqua. After I freed her, I fought against Sindel. Got to admit, the old hag got some fighting skills. But when she was about to use one of her sonic screams, that's right, I jabbed her throat with my Keyblade and she didn't use it. But as I was getting to upper-hand, Sindel just laughed and said it was too late. At first we didn't know what she was talking about until the world started to shake. And that is when she told us that Wonderland was merging with Outworld. The Queen of Hearts saw this as betrayal and, to our surprise, Sindel grabs the Queen of Hearts by her neck picks her up and used her sonic scream at the Queen's head until it exploded. I have to admit, it was awesome. But when Sindel's forces arrived and surrounded up, we had no choice but to leave Wonderland. We took Alice with us, but she wanted to stay in Wonderland to try to save it. But in the end, Wonderland vanished from existence and became one with Outworld. I looked at everyone's faces and I saw that they failed to save Wonderland, especially Alice. But…I told them that if we defeat Shao Kahn, then we can restore Wonderland. And to be honest, I don't know if that will work, but…I believe we can do it. Because in the end, despite all the struggles we endure, all the pain we suffer and all the things we treasure are lost…all we need is a little faith._

* * *

Jason sighed as he pressed the 'stop' button on his recording machine. He also found this recording machine in his travels that will allow him to use his holotapes to record his messages. When he took out the holotape, he grabbed a marker and labeled it 'Wonderland' and placed it on top of another one that was labeled 'The Beginning'. Once he placed the holotape there, he groans as he looks down and saw the healed scar across his chest. Jason was lucky enough to have the Adapted Alien Biogel in his Pipboy. He had close to 100 of them. So when he went to his room, he quickly took off his armor, got one of them and carefully applied it on his wounds. The Biogel did sting a lot, but the healing factor did heal Jason's wound within minutes. But sadly, it will leave a giant scar on his chest. After he applies it on the wound on his left arm, Jason then drinks it and throws it away. Once he finished recording his entry, he looks at the table next to him and saw his damaged armor. Seeing the huge cut across the chest, Jason was thankful that he had extra pieces of armor to fix it.

When he gets up and walks to his armor and started to remove the damage pieces, he then heard a voice said "Well said."

Startled by the voice, Jason quickly turns around and saw Alice standing by the doorway. Jason let out a sigh of frustration and said "Jesus Christ! Seriously, have you all heard of knocking?!"

Alice shook her head and said "I came to tell you that lunch is ready."

Jason nodded and said "Alright, I'll be there."

Leaving his tools there, Jason walked out of the room and to the kitchen area. Walking next to Jason, Alice asked "Aren't you going to put a shirt one?"

Jason shook his head as he points at his chest and said "I have to let the meds dry up a bit. The wound you gave me was deep, so I have to leave it until it's fully healed."

Alice then looks down in shame and said "I'm…I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself."

But Jason shook his head and said "It wasn't your fault. You were not in control."

After a moment of silence, Alice looks up at him and asked "Do you always record your day?"

Jason shook his head and replied "I never have before. But seeing that I am traveling into space to save worlds, I have to record my adventures so that when I return to my world, I can give them to Three-Dog so that he can play them for the Wasteland to hear them."

"Three-Dog?" Alice asked.

"It's just a name," Jason said.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra and Ventus saw them and the girls immediately blushed. All the guys shook their heads and Terra said "There is an invention that you can use. It's called a shirt."

"Oh ha ha ha," Jason said, "Well sorry if my appearance embarrassed you all. But because of my fight with Alice, I have to keep the meds fresh to heal my wound."

As he and Alice sat down, Aqua and Ventus began to place plates on the table. Aqua was an amazing cook and, when she used to live in the Land of Departure with Ventus, Terra and Eraqus, she would cook them delicious meals. Today, she cooked spaghetti with garlic bread. As everyone had their mouths watery, Jason was the only one who just sat there completely clueless. Once the plates were served and the drinks were there, everyone began to dig in. As everyone was happily enjoying the meal, Jason grabs a fork and began moving it a bit. Kairi then looks over at Aqua and said "Aqua, this is amazing!"

Aqua chuckled and said "Thank you. I learned from the best."

Ventus looks at Aqua and asked "I keep on forgetting, who taught you to cook?"

Before Aqua could reply, she saw Jason with his Pipboy over his food. Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "Jason, what are you doing?"

Jason looks at her and replied "I'm…just checking it."

Riku looks at him and asked "Checking for what?"

Jason sheepishly rubs his head and said "Well…in case it has…you know…"

Knowing what he will say, Sora said "You're going to check if Aqua's food has this radiation on it, right?"

As Jason stood there in awkward silence, Aqua said "Jason, really?"

"Yeah," Terra said, "I know Aqua's food can be poisoning, but not to that extent."

Aqua then turns to him, punches him on his shoulders and said "Jerk."

Alice, who was confused, asked "Why would he be looking for that?"

Jason replied "Well, long story short, I am from a world where the environment was destroyed by nuclear weapons and covered the whole planet with radiation that contaminated the food and water."

When Jason said that, Alice just sits there in shock and said "Seriously?"

As Jason nodded, Aqua said "Jason, you don't have to worry about that. We are not in the Capital Wasteland. Just enjoy your meal."

Agreeing with her, Jason picks up some spaghetti with his fork and ate it. The taste of the spaghetti was almost divine for him. All his life, he ate plain things in the Vault and contaminated food and drinks. So him eating this spaghetti was like a blessing from God himself. As he started to eat more, everyone smiled as they saw Jason eating his food with a smile on his face.

Kairi then looks at Aqua and asked "So, what were you saying before?"

Remembering, Aqua said "Oh right. Well, I was taught to cook by my master."

"Eraqus?" Terra asked, "But I never seen him cook a decent meal."

Ventus laughed and said "I remember burning the whole kitchen."

As everyone laughed, Aqua chuckled and said "No…this was you and Terra arrived."

Terra raised an eyebrow and said "I arrived to the Land of Departure when I was nine. I know you lived there before me, but it was just you and Eraqus."

But to Terra's and Ventus' surprise, Aqua shook her head and said "No…there was another master."

Shocked by this, Ventus asked "There was another master?"

Aqua nodded and said "Yes. And HER name was Master Lyssa."

When Aqua told them the name of another Keyblade Master, they were all in shock. Sora then asked "Where is she? Why haven't we heard of her?"

When Sora said that, Aqua sighed sadly and said "She…She disappeared when I turned 8. I live in the Land of Departure when I was only 2 years old. I remember having Master Lyssa taking care of me until I was ready for my training."

"But…" Terra said, "Why didn't Eraqus told us about her?"

Aqua replied "Aside from me, Eraqus took it hard. Lyssa was Eraqus' first student he taught. But…she was also Xehanort's student, this was before us. I don't know the brief details, but I heard Eraqus blaming Xehanort for Lyssa's disappearance."

"Jeez," Jason said "I wonder why."

Aqua then gave off a loving smile and said "But she was an amazing person."

She then looks at Terra and Ventus and said "You two would have loved her."

Jason smiled at her and said "She must have been an important person to you."

Aqua nodded and said "She was like a mother to me."

Jason nodded and said "Lucky you."

As he continues eating, Kairi looks at him and asked "What do you mean?"

Jason looks up at them and asked "Oh, I didn't tell you?"

Everyone shook their heads and Jason said "I never had a mom. She died while she gave birth to me."

When Jason said that, everyone gasped in shock and Kairi said "Your…mom died giving birth to you?"

Jason nodded and said "Yeah, it was just me and my dad."

"That's…sad," Alice said, "Not knowing your mother."

Jason shrugs and said "It's fine."

"Still," Sora said, "Not having a mother is sad. I can't imagine not having a mom."

"Same here," Riku said.

After Jason finished his meal, he got up and said "Well, I am going to head back to my room and fix my armor before we land. Don't want to go unprepared."

When Jason left, Ventus said "Gotta feel bad for him. He had a real hard life."

Aqua sighed and said "I wonder how people like him exist in a terrible world."

"It's one of life's mysteries," Terra said.

* * *

Jason made it back to his room. When he closed his door, he went back to the table and started to work on his armor. After working on it for a while, he looks over at the door and sees it still closed. Once the coast was clear, he reaches over to his Pipboy, pressed a few buttons until he found what he was looking for. It was a recording that was in his Pipboy called 'Better Days'. When he hits play, he heard a woman's voice saying _"That batch of tests were inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration system. We are going to recalibrate the equipment to try again tomorrow so that—James, please. I'm trying to work, now's not the time. So that's the next step, assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to—James, haha, stop, haha, I need to finish these notes, hehe. We'll move on diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeters, that should—OW! James! Hehehe. Now? Hehehe. We shouldn't. Hehehehaha."_

When the recording message ended, Jason felt a small tear on his right eye. Quickly wiping it away, Sentinel then said in his mind _**"Was that your mother?"**_

Jason nodded and said "It's the only thing I have of her. My dad had pictures of her, but he never kept them. He said that he doesn't want a constant reminder of the only person he loved is gone."

Sentinel said _**"That is depressing. And her voice is the only thing you have?"**_

Jason replied "Yeah. At least…I got to know what she sounds like. But…I wonder if she would be proud of the person I am. My dad told me that she had great things in mind for me. At first I didn't know what he meant, but when I saved Project Purity and got it working, I knew then that I made my parents proud. Now the Wasteland has free, clean water."

" _ **I believe she would be proud,"**_ Sentinel said.

Jason sighed sadly as he continues working on his armor, preparing himself for the adventures ahead.

 **How do you all like this chapter? Now, there are things I want to go over before the chapter ends:**

 **Yes, I am going to have Jason record his thoughts after each world. It may be a waste of content, but I want Jason to express his thoughts.**

 **And you are wondering about the mysterious Master Lyssa! Let me explain this, in the Kingdom Heart games, there is a Rule of Three theme going on. You have three friends or people in some Kingdom Hearts game. For example, Sora/Kairi/Riku, Aqua/Terra/Ventus and lastly Roxas/Xion/Axel. So, I decided to continue this them by making another Keyblade Master and have them to be 'friends' with Eraqus and Xehanort. And since each group has a female character in it, I figure to create my own OC female character. But sadly, she will only be mentioned in the story and not make an appearance, so sorry if you are all interested in seeing her.**

 **And lastly, I wanted to add that scene with Jason listening to the holotape with his mother's voice because, I always thought it was a nice warm feeling hearing The Lone Wanderer's mother's voice for the first time. So that's why I added it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	15. Battle at the Submit

**Hello everyone! Time for our heroes to enter another world! Hope you enjoy this chapter and one of Shao Kahn's followers will be introduced here! Now, let us begin!**

Chapter 14

The Land of Dragons, another world that Sora and Riku were all too familiar with. Sora and Riku visited this world in the past when they were up against Organization XIII. When the seven Keyblade Wielders arrived, they arrived at the small village on the snowy mountain. Everything was the same as Sora remembered; the buildings had the same plain yellow walls and red roofs. Everything was fine until Jason wrapped his arms around his body and started to shiver.

"F-F-F-F-Fuck!" Jason cried, "It's s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold!"

When everyone shook their heads, Sora, Kairi and Riku groan in pain as they rubbed their heads. Aqua looks at them and asked in a worried way "Are you three okay?"

The three of them nodded and Sora said "Yeah, we're fine. It's a weird feeling like…"

"Like we forgot something?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded and said "I feel the same way."

Everyone want to ask about it, but when Jason looks up, he groans and said "Shit."

As everyone heard that, they all looked up and saw the black sun with fire around it. Everyone gritted their teeth and Terra said "Damn, not again."

"We have to act fast," Alice said, "I don't want this world to be like Wonderland."

Everyone agreed as they walked into the village when they heard a gruff voice said "Well, look who it is."

When they all heard the voice, they all turned around and saw three Chinese soldiers walking towards them. One of them was a short, grumpy one with a beard, one black eye, black hair that was tied and was wearing a red/black Chinese armor. The other one was a medium height man with a long face, black hair that was also tied and was wearing a yellow/black Chinese armor. And the last one was a LARGE man who was extremely fat, bald, his eyes were closed and his was wearing a blue/black Chinese armor. These men were Yao, Ling and Chien-Po.

Sora waved at them and said "Hey Yao, what's up?"

"Same as usual," Yao said.

When Ling saw Kairi, Aqua and Alice, he quickly rushed up to him and said "Hello ladies. What are your names?"

Just then, Jason summoned one of his 10mm Pistols, aims it at Ling's head and said "Don't hit on the ladies. Unless you want to keep your head."

As Ling cringed in fear and backed away, everyone gave him a stern look and Sora said "Don't mind Jason, he's a little…uh…"

"Crazy," Riku said.

"Psychotic," Ventus said.

"Mental," Alice said.

"Over-protective," Aqua said, "He's over-protective."

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Kairi then asked "What was that?"

Chien-Po said "Oh, we have been holding our grounds against those creatures you've fought before."

"The Heartless?" Riku asked, "Have you seen anything else aside from the Heartless?"

The three soldiers thought about it and Ling replied "Nope. Just those creatures."

That was strange. If the sun changed and Shao Kahn was invading this world, why only send the Heartless? It didn't make sense. Aqua looks at them and asked "Is there anyone in charge we can talk to?"

The soldiers nodded and Yao said "Yeah, our commanders are up in the mountains driving the Heartless back."

The three soldiers lead up the mountains while the Keyblade Wielders followed them. As they followed the soldiers, Sora knew who the commanders were and is looking forward to seeing them. However, everyone knew something was wrong around here.

"Okay," Jason said breaking the silence, "Am I the only one who finds that suspicious?"

"Yeah," Riku said, "These soldiers driving the Heartless back? Something fishy is going on."

As they were making way to the submit, they all heard the sounds of cannons firing. Once they were near the submit, they saw soldiers firing portable cannons at the Heartless and are driving them back. When Sora looks around, he smiled when he saw a familiar Chinese girl swinging her sword at some Rapid Thruster Heartless. Once the girl vanquished the Heartless, Sora shouted in excitement "Mulan!"

The girl, who was identified as Mulan, turns around, saw Sora and smiled. Instead of wearing her old armor, which was her father's armor, she was wearing a custom armor that was fitted to her body and had the familiar green/black color theme to it. Mulan the rushed to Sora, gives him a sisterly hug and said "Sora, it's so good to see you!"

When the two separate, a familiar small red dragon appeared and said in excitement "Sora buddy! It has been a long time!"

"Hey Mushu," Sora said.

Mulan looks around and asked "Where's Donald and Goofy?"

Sora rubs his head and said "They couldn't come this time. They had to return home to guard it."

He then motions at everyone else and said "These are my friends: Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Alice and Jason."

Mulan looks at them, smiled and said "It's nice to meet you all."

When they nodded, another familiar face, who was Captain Li-Shang, walked up to them and said "Sora, it's good that you arrived. These Heartless arrived and started to attack us."

"And yet somehow you all manage to drive them here," Jason said.

"Yeah," Shang said, "We are getting lucky."

Riku then said "You don't mind if we join in on the fun?"

Mulan nodded and said "We need all the help we can get."

Once she said that, everyone rushed into the submit, took out their weapons and charged at the Heartless. There were a lot of Rapid Thrusters and Bolt Towers. Wanting to get an edge, Jason used his Armor Form to cover his body with his armor. When the Rapid Thrusters charged at him, Jason rushed towards them in intense speed and swings his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and sliced through the Rapid Thrusters. Seeing more Rapid Thrusters, deciding to have some fun, Jason switched to his 10mm Pistols and started to shoot them one by one.

Alice was using her Pepper Grinder to shoot down the Rapid Thrusters and the Bolt Towers. Since her Vorpal Blade and Hobby Horse hammer were melee weapons and her enemies were in the air most of the time, she decides to use her long range weapons. As she was shooting down the Heartless, she saw the Bolt Towers floating close to her. Deciding to use more firepower, Alice switched her weapon to her Tea Cannon and fired blasts of tea at the Bot Towers and destroyed them.

Seeing that there are a lot of Heartless in the air, Aqua, Terra and Ventus decide to take their fight in the air. The three of them looked at each other, nodded and activated their Keyblade Armor. Once they activated their armor, they threw their Keyblades into the air and activated their Key-Rides: Aqua's Keyhover, Terra's Keycycle and Ventus' Keyboard. Once they got onboard, they flew into the air and started to shoot down the Heartless that was in the air.

Sora jumps into the air as he used his Fire Spell to surround himself in a ring of fire and destroyed the Rapid Thrusters near him. When Sora landed on the ground, Riku and Kairi stood next to him as more Rapid Thrusters and Bolt Towers got closer. The three childhood friend looked at each other and nodded. Kairi and Sora both activated their Drive Forms: Kairi entered her Angel from while Sora entered his Valor Form. The two of them slashed their Keyblades around and sliced through the Heartless while Riku unleashed a barrage of Dark Firaga Spells at the ongoing Heartless. Kairi flew through the air and sliced through every Heartless in the air with her Destiny's Embrace and Oathkeeper Keyblades while Sora dashed through the air with his Kingdom Key and Guardian Soul and took out a few Heartless.

While everyone was fighting against the Heartless, off in the distance near the base of the mountain side, there were two figures standing there. One of them was a Chinese man who had light tan skin with long black hair that was in a ponytail, black eyes and a black beard and mustache. He was wearing a gold medallion with a green gem in the center, black tunic with red outlines and two golden snakes coming from his back all the way to his shoulder blades, black armbands that had a skeleton snake on the sides with the head at the end of his fists, a black belt with a green gem and had two snakes with their mouth biting on it, black pants with red line on its sides and black boots with skeleton snakes in the shin area. This person was Shang Tsung. The other person was the mysterious girl with the Keyblade.

Shang Tsung laughed and said "How predictable this is. All those soldiers standing there clueless. What do you think?"

When he looks at the girl, she just stood there speechless. Shang Tsung huffed and said "Anyways, time for my plan to commence."

Back in the battlefield, as Sora and the others were getting the upper-hand, something unexpected happened. Just like that, the Heartless vanished into thin air. Everyone was shocked to see the Heartless gone. However, all the soldiers cheered in victory and believed they won. When Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Jason returned to normal and everyone joined Mulan and Shang, Sora said "That is odd."

"Yeah," Riku said, "When have the Heartless retreat? They would have gone after all these soldiers' hearts, but they left. Why?"

Jason looks around and saw soldiers standing there cheering. He then looks at Shang and asked "Hey, out of curiosity, how many soldiers did you bring?"

Shang replied "Almost all of the Emperor's men. But only a handful of men stayed behind to protect the Emperor while we drove the Heartless back."

"So," Kairi said, "All the soldiers are here?"

"Of course," Mulan said, "Why?"

Feeling uneasy, Jason looks around in the distance and noticed two dots near the mountain. Taking out his Victory Rifle, Jason looks through the scope to see the two dots. When he looks, he saw Shang Tsung and the mysterious girl by the base of the mountain. As Jason raised an eyebrow, he saw Shang Tsung changing into a ninja with a blue/black outfit. All of a sudden, his hands started to glow blue and ice appeared in his hands. Seeing this made Jason's heart drop. Now he understood why this person used the Heartless against the army, they were luring the army here!

Jason then shouted "Everyone! Get the fuck out of here!"

As everyone look at him, Jason shouted "It's a trap! One of Shao Kahn's…"

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and, to everyone's horror, the mountainside started to shake and snow and rocks started to fall to the submit! As everyone stood there in fear, Jason puts his Victory Rifle away, rushed towards the falling snow and rocks and shouted "Sentinel!"

" _ **On it!"**_ Sentinel shouted.

As Jason spreads his right arm, Vexen's shield appeared and when he jumps into the air, he slams his shield to the ground and created a massive wall of ice to prevent the avalanche from reaching the army and everyone else. But in order to keep it up, Jason would have to stay in that position. Jason groans and asked "How long can I keep this up?"

Sentinel replied _**"Right now, you can last as long as five minutes."**_

Jason nodded in agreement as he was struggling to keep the shield up. Sora and the others rushed up to him and asked "Jason! You alright?!"

Still struggling, Jason shouted "Just get everyone off this fucking mountain!"

Just as they were about to help the soldiers, Shang Tsung and the mysterious girl appeared before them. Shang Tsung chuckled and said "You honestly believe this will save you? Fools."

Seeing the enemy, Shang pulled out his sword and rushed towards them. Right before anyone could stop him, Shang Tsung teleported in front of him in a burst of fire and said "Your soul is mine."

Suddenly, Shang Tsung dug his fingers into Shang's chest. As Shang cried in pain, Shang Tsung's hand started to glow green and a part of Shang's energy was being transferred to Shang Tsung. Once Shang Tsung absorbs only part of Shang's energy, he pushed the captain back. As Mulan helped Shang up, Shang Tsung laughed as he transformed into Shang himself! Everyone gasped and Ventus shouted "Are you kidding me?!"

With his back turned, Jason asked "What happened?!"

As Shang Tsung laughed and returned to normal, he then said "My emperor wants the power of a Keyblade, so I am here to copy one of you."

Riku raised his Keyblade at Shang Tsung and said "You are not getting our powers!"

Shang Tsung laughed and said "True, however…"

He looks over at Jason and said "I might as well take his power and then kill him."

In rage, Aqua points her Rainfell Keyblade at Shang Tsung and shouted "You are not to go near him!"

As Shang Tsung laughed, he then said "No matter, if he dies, then your army shall fall!"

"Not on our watch!" Terra shouted as he turns to Mulan and Shang, "Hurry up and order your men out of here!"

Both Mulan and Shang nodded as they rushed to get their soldiers out of the submit. Right before they reached their soldiers, the mysterious girl appeared behind them and raised her right hand. Knowing she might attack, Riku quickly rushed towards them and manage to get in between the mysterious girl and Mulan and Shang. As Riku held out his Way to Dawn Keyblade, the mysterious girl swings her hand downward and summoned a weapon and clashed with Riku's Keyblade. But everyone was in shocked when they saw the mysterious girl holding the Forgotten Memories Keyblade!

"No way!" Sora shouted.

Kairi then cried "She has a Keyblade?!"

Hearing this, Jason shouted "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

While Mulan and Shang ordered the soldiers to evacuate the submit, Riku and the mysterious girl began fighting against each other. Though the girl's attacks were a bit slower than Riku's, but Riku was avoiding the girl's scythe blade. While Riku was fighting the girl, Shang Tsung cracked his fingers and said "So, which one of you will be first?"

As Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Ventus, Terra and Alice raised their weapons, Jason quickly looks back and thought _"How much time I have?"_

Sentinel replied in his mind _**"About two minutes."**_

Jason took a deep breath and said "Fuck it."

He then shouted "Aqua, Terra, Ven! Get everyone out of here!"

Everyone looks at him and Aqua asked "What are you…"

All of a sudden, Jason released his form as he runs away from the avalanche. When everyone looks back, they saw the ice started to crack. Now knowing what Jason's plan is, Aqua, Terra and Ventus activated their Key-Rides. Seeing the ice wall break, everyone rushed out of the submit. Shang Tsung huffed and said "Appears that I need a new plan. Come, my puppet. Let us leave."

As Shang Tsung disappeared into a burst of flames, the mysterious girl was too focused on attacking Riku that she did not listen to him right away. As the girl was swinging her Keyblade at Riku, all the soldiers manage to get off the mountain. As Alice was following them, she somehow tripped and fell onto the snow. When she got up and looks back, she saw the snow closing in on her. Right before the snow contacted her, Ventus flew towards her and picked her up. As he flew while carrying her bridal style, He asked "Are you alright?"

Looking down, Alice's eyes widen in fear, wrapped her arms around Ventus' neck and said "Don't let me go!"

Ventus blushed and said "Okay. Sora!"

Flying near Sora, he saw Ventus near him, jumps and landed behind Ventus. As they flew away, Aqua flew her Keyhover towards Kairi and Mulan, and when they saw her, the two of them jumps on Aqua's Keyhover and flew away. As Terra flew his Keycycle near Shang and the captain got on, Terra tried to get Riku, but he was still fighting the girl.

When the girl swings her Keyblade across Riku, but manages to block her attack, the girl raised her hand and released a blast of darkness at him that knocks him on his back. Once Riku was on her back, the girl stood over him and raised her Keyblade, ready to finish him off. However, out of nowhere, Jason appeared and tackles the girl to the ground. Seeing an opening, when Riku got up and was about to help Jason, Terra swooped in and picks Riku up and place him on the Keycycle. When Jason gets up and throws the girl away. As Jason looks around to find a rife, the girl quickly got up and aims her Keyblade at her. Sensing the girl near him, Jason looks back as the girl charged at him. Summoning his Kingdom Sword, Jason manages to block her attack. However, the avalanche was getting closer and closer.

Jason groans and said "This is going to suck."

When Aqua looks down at Jason, her eyes widen and shouted "Jason!"

But it was too late. The avalanche caught Jason and the girl in it and dragged them to the edge of the mountain. In horror, Terra, Aqua and Ventus flew their Key-Rides towards the edge of the mountain to find Jason as he was falling. But in the end, they failed when they found no trace of Jason anywhere. He was covered in thousands of pounds of snow.

 **Hope you all like this chapter. Here are a few things I would like to talk about before the chapter ends:**

 **First, I know there was a sequel to Mulan, but that was literally lame so I decided to make up my own scenario.**

 **Yes, the mysterious girl is also in this chapter. So here is a challenge for you all: if anyone guesses who this girl is will get a shoutout in the next chapter. Your only clue is this: Her Keyblade, the Forgotten Memories.**

 **Now, the reason why I chose Shang Tsung for the Land of Dragons because I wanted to follow the Chinese theme of the world, I went with him. Looks like Sora and the others will have to watch out for him.**

 **I know that battle scene was short, but I wanted to give the heroes a sense of doubt that nothing was easy.**

 **Lastly, Jason falling to his death. Really? You think a fall will take out Jason? Find out in the next chapter. Until then, please review!**


	16. Remembering a Forgotten Friend

**Hello everyone! Welcome back for another chapter! Before we begin, I would like to give a shoutout to Guest (whoever he is) for winning the challenge of the Mysterious Girl! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let us begin!**

Chapter 15

It was almost an hour after the avalanche incident. All of the soldiers made it out of the mountains and into the campsite where they are all rested. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Alice were inside a tent waiting for Terra, Aqua and Ventus to return from their continuous search for Jason. After waiting for an agonizing hour, Terra, Aqua and Ventus entered the tent. Everyone quickly got up and Sora asked "Did you find him?"

Terra, Aqua and Ventus looks down and Ventus said "We…We couldn't find him. He's…gone."

When Ventus said that, everyone's hearts fell. Alice shook his head and said "No, that is impossible. He…He couldn't be gone."

"Yeah," Kairi said, "Jason is the toughest guy we all know!"

Sora then said "We have to look for him!"

Just then, Mulan entered the tent and said "Hey, how was the search?"

Everyone shook their heads and Aqua said "We…couldn't find him. I…don't know where he is."

Mushu then popped out of Mulan's armor and said "How can you not find the guy? He is buried under piles of snow!"

Riku then said "Then we go back and continue searching. We cannot give up on him."

Just then, Shang entered the tent and said "We can't go back. I received a message from the Imperial City that the Heartless and some other creatures are attacking the palace. They are holding their ground, but they need reinforcement."

Everyone gritted their teeth and Terra said "Looks like the soul-sucking leech is attacking the palace."

"So," Alice said, "Either we stay and look for Jason or head to battle?"

As everyone began to think about it, they all sigh in defeat and Ventus said "I…I guess we have to help them."

Aqua looks down and said "But…we can't leave Jason there."

Terra then placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Aqua, I know Jason is your student and our friend, but from what I've seen, he's a tough guy. Heck, tougher than me. If he did survive that fall, then he will know to find us."

As Aqua sighed, she said "For our sake, I hope he survived."

"How can he survive?" Mushu asked, "He fell over a thousand feet and is buried under piles of snow. It's not like he's going to pop out of the snow like daises."

* * *

In the bottom of the snowy mountain, the area was covered in snow and rocks that was from the avalanche. After a moment of dead silence, part of the snow started melt and smoke was going up, until suddenly, a burst of fire erupted from the ground. Seconds after the fire died down, Jason crawled out of the hole with Axel's chakrams, took a deep breath and shouted "OH FFFUUUCCCKKK! THAT IS FUCKING COLD!"

Sentinel then said in his mind _**"Don't complain. You are still alive."**_

Standing on his feet, Jason shivered as he puts away his chakrams and said "Fuck you, bro."

When he looked up and saw the height of the mountain, Jason whistled and said "Damn, that's high. I wondered how we survived."

" _ **Does it matter?"**_ Sentinel asked, _**"Right now, we need to head to the others."**_

"Right," Jason said as he summoned his Kingdom Sword Keyblade, "Let's make a corridor and…"

All of a sudden, something burst from the ground behind Jason. When Jason turns around, he saw the mysterious girl with her Keyblade at hand and swings it at him. Jason then held out his Keyblade and blocks the girl's Keyblade, and her scythe blade was near Jason's face. Gritting his teeth, Jason manage to push the girl back and said "Damn girl, do you learn to give up?"

Instead of replying, the girl just stood there motionless. Pointing his Keyblade at the girl, Jason asked "Who are you? Why do you have a Keyblade? And why are you working for Shao Kahn?"

Again, the girl stood there silent. Jason sighs in frustration and said "Say something!"

All of a sudden, a voice behind him laughed and said "She cannot talk to you."

Quickly looking back, Jason saw Shang Tsung standing behind him. As Jason grips his Keyblade, Shang Tsung chuckled and said "This girl is of my own creation. With information gathered from Organization XIII along with others, I combined it with my sorcery to create her. And may I say, she turned out a success."

Jason spat at him and said "You think she can beat me?"

Shang Tsung smirks and said "Tell her that yourself."

When Jason looks back, he saw the girl already near him. As he took a few steps back as he dodged the girl's attack, Jason was unaware that Shang Tsung was near him. Once Jason saw him, it was too late as Shang Tsung dug his fingers in Jason's chest and said "And now your soul is mine!"

As Shang Tsung's right hand began to glow green, instead of absorbing Jason's soul, something unexpected happened. A grey light appeared on Jason's chest where Shang Tsung's hand is and started to glow brightly. All of a sudden, Shang Tsung cried in pain as he pulls his hand away. When Shang Tsung looks at his hand, he saw his hand badly burnt. When he looks at Jason, he saw Jason breathing heavily and looked surprised as well.

Shang Tsung said in a demanding way "What are you?"

Before Jason could reply, Shang Tsung looks at the girl and said "Kill him while I attack the city!"

And in a burst of fire, Shang Tsung disappeared into thin air. As the girl prepared herself, Jason touched his chest and said "What the hell happened? Sentinel? Was that you?"

Sentinel replied _**"I had nothing to do with that. But heads up!"**_

Looking up, Jason saw the girl charging towards him. Gripping his Keyblade, Jason clashed his weapon at the girl. After the two of them were swinging their Keyblades, the girl pulls back a bit, points her Keyblade and fired five blasts of darkness at him. While Jason deflected a few of the blasts, he rolled out of the way. Once he regained his balance, the girl swings her Keyblade and sends a wave at him.

"Shit!" Jason shouted as he evaded the wave of darkness.

As he got on his feet, the girl leaps into the air and swings her Keyblade. Having enough, Jason held his Keyblade in a reverse grip, and when the girl was in range, he swings his Keyblade upward and manages to knock the girl back, while in the process knocks her hood back. When the girl landed on the ground, she quickly got up and got into her fighting stance. That is when Jason noticed that the girl had really short black hair and had blue eyes, almost like she was lifeless. As he was staring at the girl, he raised his eyebrow and said "Why do I have the feeling she looks familiar?"

Sentinel then said _**"I have to admit, her presence is familiar."**_

Wanting to get a closer look, Jason stood there as the girl charged at him. Once she was in range, she swung her Keyblade, but Jason moved in close on her and grabbed her hand with the Keyblade with his left hand. As the girl struggled, Jason puts away his Keyblade, reaches up and he pulls the face mask down. What he saw before him shocked him beyond his expectations. The girl standing before him looks exactly like…Kairi. When the girl broke free, she placed her left hand on his chest and fires a blast of darkness at this chest. The blast knocks him away from the girl as she was in her fighting position. In pain, Jason got up and shouted "What the hell is going on?! Why does this chick looks like Kairi?!"

Sentinel then said _**"Wait a minute, I know her. Yeah, my brothers mention me of this one and gave me images of her."**_

"You know her?" Jason asked.

Sentinel nodded and replied _**"Her name is Xion. She was part of Organization XIII. Or as I should say, a puppet. See, she is but a copy of Sora's memories. And because, from what I heard, Kairi was Sora's strongest memories, Xion took on the appearance of Kairi. I shall spare you the detail, but long story short, when she fell by the hands of Roxas, she vanished and she reunited with Sora, she was then forgotten in an instance."**_

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "If that's true then how do you remember her?"

Sentinel replied _**"The members of Organization XII and everyone else forgotten her. But the lesser Nobodies, along with me, still remember her. I believe it's because we process memories differently compare to the higher Nobodies."**_

"Ah I see," Jason said as he looks at the girl, who was identified as Xion, "So, Shao Kahn ordered this guy to re-create her? Why?"

" _ **I'm not sure,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"But sensing the body Xion is right now is completely whole. In other words, she has a heart."**_

"And?" Jason asked, "Can she be fixed or helped?"

Sentinel thought about it and said _**"Her mind is under control. But if you manage to use your Keyblade on her, then maybe you can free her."**_

"Jesus Christ," Jason said as he summons his Keyblade and points it at Xion, "What is it with me using my Keyblade to save people? I need to start charging."

Just then, Xion rushed towards Jason and swings her Keyblade at him. While Jason deflected Xion's attack, he needed to find a way to get close to Xion to use his Keyblade. When Xion swings her Keyblade across Jason, he moved back and said "Alright then, let's bring on the heat."

When Jason puts away his Keyblade, he then used Sentinel's Weapon Form to summon Axel's chakrams again. He then raised his right hand and said "Bring it."

As Xion charged at him, Jason spins his chakrams and shouted "Burn baby!"

Spinning his body, Jason covered his chakrams in fire and threw them Xion. As Xion dodged the chakrams, the weapons were flying towards her back. When Jason expected his chakrams to hit her, Xion leaps in the air, did a back-flip while the chakrams flew right past her. Once Jason got them, he charged at Xion and swings his chakrams at her. However, Xion swings her Keyblade to deflect Jason's attacks. Just as Xion was about to swing her Keyblade downward, Jason shouted "Sentinel, now!"

Out of nowhere, Jason's chakrams disappeared and Sentinel appeared behind Xion and grabs her arms. As Xion tries to break free, Jason summoned his Keyblade and said "I'm sorry, Xion. But it's for your own good."

He then placed the tip of the Keyblade on Xion's chest and a grey light appeared on her chest. A few seconds later, the light began to glow brightly and Xion's eyes glowed grey. All of a sudden, Xion's body was covered in green light before it dispersed and was replaced by the grey light. And just like that, the whole area was covered in grey light.

* * *

Sora and the others were nearing the Imperial City in a fast pace. As much as they want to go and look for Jason, they have to protect the city and the Emperor from Shang Tsung's army. As Sora sighed sadly, Kairi wrapped her arms around his left arm and said "Don't worry, Sora. After we protect the city, then we will go back and find Jason."

"Sora," Riku said, "This is the same guy who can endured almost anything. It will take more than a long fall and snow to stop him."

"I know," Sora said, "But I wish we could have saved him."

Aqua sighed sadly and said "I know the feeling. My first student and he is already putting himself in harm's way."

Terra looks at her and said "He was already in harm's way before we all met him. The guy got guts, I give him that."

As everyone was close to the Imperial City, Sora, Kairi and Riku all cried in pain as they held their heads. Everyone looks at the in a worried way and Mulan asked "Sora, what's wrong?"

Just then, Namine and Roxas appeared out of nowhere and they too are crying in pain. Confused, Ventus asked "What's going on?"

Just then, Sora's, Kairi's, Riku's, Namine's and Roxas' eyes began to glow grey and they all screamed in agonizing pain. Seconds later, the light died down and their eyes returned to normal. As they all fell to the floor on their knees, Terra, Aqua and Ventus helped Sora, Kairi Riku up, Mushu popped out of Mulan's armor and asked "What the heck just happened?!"

Sora moans in pain and asked "What happened?"

Kairi shook her head and said "I don't know."

As Riku looks at Sora and Kairi to see if they were alright, when he looks at Kairi, her appearance was replaced for a second by another girl who looks like her but with short black hair and was wearing an Organization XIII robe. Shaking his head, Riku said "No…impossible."

Everyone looks at Riku and Terra asked "What's wrong?"

Roxas' eyes lit up and muttered "Xion."

* * *

When the light died down, Jason groans in slight pain as he got up and looks around. In front of him was Xion laying on her back. Knowing she might be back to normal, Jason rushed to her, picks her up slightly and said "Xion? Xion, wake up."

When that happened, Xion moans a bit before slowly opening her eyes. Once they were partly opened, Jason saw life in her eyes. When her eyesight was focused and saw Jason, she asked in a weak tone "Who…are you?"

Jason replied "My name's Jason."

Once she was fully awake, she reached up and rubs her head. All of a sudden, her eyes widen in shock as she quickly got up. When she was up, she observed her body and asked "What am I wearing?! And why am I existing?!"

A bit worried that she might attack him, Jason got up, raised his hands in defense and said "Whoa, calm down, Xion."

She then looks at him and asked "How do you know my name? I have never met you."

"Uh," Jason said, "Sentinel told me."

"Who?" Xion asked.

Sentinel then appeared and said _**"Greetings, Xion."**_

Taken back by this, Xion looks at the Nobody in shock and said "A Nobody? How? I've never seen you before."

Sentinel replied _**"I am an experimental Nobody that was created by the one called Vexen. The reason you never heard of me was because I was locked away due to my rebellion against the Organization. As for why I remember you, I, along with the lesser Nobodies, process memories differently than the high Nobodies."**_

"Then how am I existing?" Xion asked, "When Roxas…Roxas…"

She then asked "Did Roxas became one with Sora?"

"Roxas?" Jason asked when he looks at Sentinel, "Isn't he that ghost who looks like Ven?"

When Sentinel nodded, Xion looks down and said "So…he did merge with Sora."

"I guess," Jason said, "But what did you mean by not existing?"

Xion replied "You see…I am but a copy of Sora's memories. And while I was in the Organization, me and Roxas had the same ability to use the Keyblade. But…as time went on, I was becoming stronger while Roxas was becoming weaker. But in the end…only one had to go on and…Roxas defeated me and I returned to Sora. I am…was…nothing but a forgotten memory."

Jason looks at her, shakes his head and said "Not anymore. You have a body now. Even a heart."

Xion looks at him in shock and asked "A heart?"

When she placed her hand on her chest, Xion felt a beating in her chest. She then smiled and said "So…that's what a heart is."

But then her face turned into confusion and said "But I don't understand. How am I here?"

Jason thought about it and said "That guy you were with said that he created you with information from Organization XIII and his own magic. My guess? I think that the Organization still had information about you and that sorcerer guy used it to create a new body for you to have."

"What guy?" Xion said, "And the Organization had information about me? I thought everyone's memories were changed when I was erased."

"Memories yes," Jason said, "But records and entries? People may have forgotten you, but there are written information about you. And if the Organization found a way to create you, then Shao Kahn found a way to bring you back."

Xion raised an eyebrow and asked "Shao Kahn? Who is that?"

"Long story short," Jason said, "There is an emperor name Shao Kahn who is invading all the worlds in existence thanks with the help of Xehanort and they plan on taking over Kingdom Hearts. So me and the others are traveling around and stopping him from total invasion."

When Jason said that, Xion's eyes widen and said "What?!"

" _ **And the worst part is that Xehanort's Nobody was Xemnas,"**_ Sentinel said.

Xion then grips her hands and said "Where is he?"

Jason replied "Probably with Shao Kahn. But right now, the guy who created you is down in the city ready to invade it with Heartless."

When Xion gave him a serious look, she raised her right hand, summoned her Forgotten Memories Keyblade and said "Then let's go and meet my 'creator'. I want to have a word with him."

* * *

"Xion?" Sora asked "Who's that?"

When everyone was in the city preparing themselves, Roxas said "She was one of my best friends while I was in the Organization. She was created from your memories, and when I defeated her, she returned to you and…we forgot she existed."

"That's horrible," Kairi said.

Namine nodded and said "I agree. And…I was the one who told her to do it."

Riku then said "If she was forgotten, then why do we remember her now? It doesn't make sense."

Just then, Aqua and the others rushed up to them and Terra said "Whatever you are talking about will have to wait. Shao Kahn's men are at the gate along with the Heartless."

"Right," Sora said as he and the others summoned their Keyblades, "Let's kick some butts."

 **Hope you all like this chapter. Before we end, there are a few things to go over:**

 **That's right! Xion is back! Yay! Now, you may be wonder who this is possible? Well, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xion was created from the Replica Program in Castle Oblivion. And because Xion was based on Sora's memories, and Kairi being his strongest memory, she took on her appearance. So even if Xion died (*cries for hours over her death scene*), she returned to Sora's memories and everyone forgot about her. However, even though everyone forgot about her, there was still information about her in The Castle that Never Was. And because the data was still there, Shao Kahn's followers obtained that info along with the Replica Program, which was in that file too, and combined that with Shang Tsung's experiments to create a Xion-like clone. So when Jason used his Keyblade on her, because she was being controlled by darkness, Jason gave her light in her so that she can her free will. But in order for that to happen, she would need her memories and everything. That was why Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine and Roxas were in pain, Jason's Keyblade was unlocking the forgotten memories of Xion and force everyone to remember. Genius, right?**

 **And the reason why Sentinel remembers her is because of two reasons. One: his fellow Nobody siblings informed him of everything that is happening within Organization XIII. Two: this is what I think, because the lesser Nobodies have low intelligence compare to the Organization XII members, their memories process slowly. Which is why they still remember Xion and the Organization members forgot about her. As for Sentinel, he was an experimental Nobody and his memory is different than others.**

 **And now for what happened to Shang Tsung and Jason. I know that Shang Tsung steals part of a person's soul in order to copy their powers, but there is something that is protecting Jason from getting his soul taken or copied. What that is…hehehe…you will find out later on!**

 **Next time, the battle in the Imperial City and Jason uses his Summon Charm! Until then, please review!**


	17. Battle at the Imperial City

**Hello everyone! Welcome back for another chapter! So I have decided to close down the poll with who will get paired up with Jason. So here are the results:**

 **Kitanna: 7**

 **Jade: 7**

 **Mileena: 5**

 **Scarlet: 3**

 **Sonya Blade 2**

 **And that is the final votes. And it would seem that both Jade and Kitanna are tied! Now, as I promise, if it ended with a tie between characters, I said that I would do a harem. So…as agreed, I will have Jason be paired up with both Kitanna and Jade. To be honest, I hoped that I would see Jason with either Kitanna or Jade. Guess I prayed too much, right? Hehehe.**

 **Anyways, let us start this chapter!**

Chapter 16

The Imperial City was under sieged by Heartless, ranging from Assault Riders, Bolt Towers, Nightwalkers and Rapid Thrusters. There were even Showknockers, Tarkian Blades and Centurions present there. As the Heartless charged at the gates, three objects flew from the skies and started to blast away the Heartless that were near the gate. Upon closer inspection, the three objects were Aqua, Terra and Ventus on their Key-Rides flying in and destroying every Heartless that were near the gate. As the three of them were flying in their Key-Rides, inside the city, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Alice prepared themselves in case the Heartless entered.

When Sora and the others drew their Keyblades while Alice had her Pepper Grinder out, they stood there until the gates burst open and the Heartless swarmed in. Sora then charged into the crowd of Heartless and started to swing his Kingdom Key Keyblade at a Nightwalker, destroying it in the process. Looking over, Sora saw an Assault Rider charging at him, but Sora used his Reflect Spell to stop the Assault Rider, and when the Heartless was knocked back at bit, Sora strikes it a few times and manages to destroy it. As Sora looks around, he saw a Showknocker charging at him. Sora smirked at it, this time he was ready. When the Showknocker was near, Sora dodged it's attacks as he raised his Keyblade and fired countless Fire Spells at it. As the Showknocker was distracted, Sora charged at it and started to swing his Keyblade at it a few time before, with one powerful swing, destroying the Showknocker.

Riku was swinging his Way to Dawn Keyblade as a few Tarkian Blades, but the Heartless were deflecting Riku's attacks. When the Tarkian Blades swung their blades at Riku, he leaps away from them and fired countless Dark Firaga Spells at the Tarkian Blades. As the Tarkian Blades were destroyed, a few Assault Riders charged at Riku. Seeing the Heartless charging at him, Riku held out his left hand and used a Dark Barrier Spell to protect himself from the Assault Riders. As the Assault Riders were knocked back, Riku dashed towards them, swings his Keyblade and destroyed them. Looking up, when Riku saw a crowd of Rapid Thrusters, he leaps into the air and throws his Keyblade and manage to take out a few of them before the Keyblade returned to Riku and started to destroy more of them.

Seeing the Rapid Thrusters and the Nightwalkers in the air, Alice mostly used her Pepper Grinder to shoot down the Heartless down. As she was destroying them one by one, Alice looks forwards and saw three Centurions aiming their tails at her. Alice managed to get out of the way just as the Centurions fired lasers from their tails. Wanting to get in closer, Alice switched her Pepper Grinder for his Hobby Horse. She then charged at the Centurions and swings her hammer horse across one of the Centurions. The results was the Centurion being knocked away and crashed into a crowd of Heartless, and the impact caused all the Heartless including the Centurion to disappear into thin air. Looking at the remaining two Centurions, one of them raised their tails and swings it downward at Alice. In a fast reaction, Alice deflects the tail with her hammer, slams it on the centurions and destroys it. She then turns to the last one, switches her weapon to her Vorpal Blade and endlessly slashed at it until Alice destroys it.

Near the entrance of the palace, Kairi was swinging her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade to destroy the Heartless that were closing in on the entrance. Pointing her Keyblade at the Heartless, Kairi used her Blizzard Spell to fire blasts of ice at the Heartless and manage to destroy them. But when she saw a few Tarkian Blades charging at her, Kairi grips her Keyblade as she charged at them. When the Tarkian Blades swung their blades at her, Kairi easily deflects them and attacks back. When she destroyed one of them, another Tarkian Blade swings it's blade and sends a wave of darkness at her. Kairi easily rolls out of the way, points her Keyblade at the Tarkian Blade and used her Fire Spell to fire a few fireballs at it until it was killed. When the last one tried to attack her, Kairi quickly charges at it and sliced the Tarkian Blade in half, killing it instantly.

As she spins her Keyblade, she heard a voice said "Is everything alright out here?"

When Kairi looks back, she saw Shang walking towards her. Kairi took a deep breath and said "There are a lot of Heartless out here. It may take some time to defeat them."

Shang nodded and said "Take your time. We need to protect this city and the Emperor."

Kairi nodded as she looks back at the battlefield. Once her back was turned, Shang smirks as he reached his hand out to her. Right before he was about to grab her, a blast of fire came in between him and Kairi and Shang took a few steps back. When Kairi looks back, on her left, she saw Mulan and…Shang next to her. Kairi's eyes widen in shock as she looks back at the Shang she was talking to earlier and saw him laughing before turning into Shang Tsung.

Kairi gritted her teeth and said "You tried to fool me?! Who are you?!"

Shang Tsung laughed and said "I am Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn's advisor. I thought I have gotten you until they interrupted me."

Mulan and Shang rushed by Kairi, drew their weapons and Mulan said "Your invasion ends here."

Mushu then appears from Mulan armor and said "Yeah! So scram!"

However, Shang Tsung laughed and said "It cannot be helped. Your world ends here."

Gripping her sword, Mulan charged at Shang Tsung and swings it at him. However, Shang Tsung smirks as he easily dodged her attacks with ease. Right before Mulan was about to make another attack, Shang Tsung delivers a powerful palm-heel strike to Mulan's chest and sends her flying on her back. As she was gasping for air, Shang rushed up to her and helps her up. Once they were up, they all look at him as he transformed into a Liu Kang! As the fake Liu Kang got into a fighting position, Kairi and the others stood their ground until they all charged at the fake Liu Kang. But once they were near, the fake Liu Kang charged at them in intense speed as he delivered a powerful flying right kick to Shang's chest and sends him to the ground, spins around in the air as he delivers a powerful kick to Mulan's head and sends her flying away and fired a fireball at Kairi. Surprised by his attack, Kairi held her Keyblade up and blocks the fireball. However, the fake Liu Kang rushed up to her, jumps in the air and delivers powerful kicks to Kairi's Keyblade. As Kairi held her ground from the fake Liu Kang's kicks, with a powerful kick, the fake Liu Kang knocks Kairi's Keyblade away.

When Kairi was about to get her Keyblade, Shang Tsung then changed into the ninja with the blue/black outfit, raised his hand at her and unleashed a blast of ice at her, trapping her in a block of ice. As Kairi struggles to break free, Shang Tsung returned to his normal form, laughed and said "Struggle all you want, but you belong to us now, princess."

Just as Shang Tsung was about to walk up to her, a gunshot was heard and a bullet hits near Shang Tsung's left foot. As Shang Tsung took a few steps back, when he looks up, he saw Jason falling down on him with his 10mm Pistol in his left hand while holding his Kingdom Sword Keyblade in his right, ready to swing downwards at Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung moved out of the way just in time Jason slammed his Keyblade to the ground. Seeing Jason alive, Kairi's face brightens and said "Jason! You're alright!"

Jason looks back at her, smiles and said "It's going to take more than snow and a fall to put me down."

Seeing Jason alright, Shang Tsung narrowed his eyes in rage and said "So you manage to get past my puppet. No matter, now you will have to deal with me."

Jason smirks and said "That's fine. I know now you can't touch my soul. By the way, how's that hand of yours?"

Rubbing his burnt right hand, Shang Tsung gritted his teeth and said "You'll pay for that."

Just then Shang Tsung raised his hands and a flaming skull appeared in each hand. Shang Tsung then threw them at Jason, which Jason then deflects them with his Keyblade. Still trapped in the ice, Kairi struggles more as Mulan and Shang got up and rushed up to her. Trying to break Kairi free, Mushu appeared and used his fire breath to melt the ice away. While that happened, Shang Tsung summoned a Chinese Sword and started to swing his weapon at Jason. However, Jason blocks and deflects Shang Tsung's attacks. As the two of them clashed their swords, Jason upper-slashed Shang Tsung's sword out of his hand and was ready to make a strike. Suddenly, Xion appeared and blocked Jason's attack with her Forgotten Memories Keyblade. She wore her hood and face-mask on to hide her face. Before she and Jason arrived, the two of them had a plan to fool Shang Tsung. As Xion blocked Jason's attack, Shang Tsung saw her, smirks and said "It appears that she has survived."

As Xion pushed Jason back a bit, she stood by Shang Tsung as he said "I knew she was an endurable test subject when I created her."

Once Kairi was free, she rushed by Jason and said "Who is she? And why does she have the Keyblade?"

Shang Tsung smirks and said "See for yourself."

Just then, Shang Tsung reached up and pulled Xion's hood and face-mask. When Shang Tsung revealed Xion's face, everyone, including Jason who is pretending he never seen Xion's face, gasped and Kairi said "She…She looks like me?"

Just then, Namine appeared by Kairi and said "Kairi…it's Xion…"

Kairi's eyes widen and said "That's Xion?! But…But how is that possible?"

Shang Tsung laughed and said "You want to know how? It was because of me. I created her from the Replica Program the former Organization XIII had. And combine that with the information the Organization had along with my sorcery, this girl is born. And now that she is created, we plan to use her to open Kingdom Hearts."

As Kairi, Shang and Mulan narrowed their eyes in anger, Jason smirks and said "I don't think so."

As Shang Tsung raised an eyebrow, he asked "Why is that?"

Just then, to everyone's surprise, Xion swings her Keyblade at Shang Tsung! Unfortunately, Shang Tsung saw this as he quickly evaded and got out of the way. Shocked by this, Shang Tsung asked "What is going on?! Why are you attacking your creator?!"

Xion then gave him a provoked look and said "I am not your puppet! And I never will be!"

Shocked by Xion talking, Shang Tsung asked "Since when can you talk?"

Jason smirks and said "Thank my Keyblade for that."

Surprised by this, Kairi asked "You used your Keyblade on her?"

Jason nodded and said "Kairi, you and the others go help Sora and the rest. I'll handle this guy."

However, Kairi shook her head and said "You can't. Shang Tsung can take your soul. He could copy your powers!"

Jason shook his head and said "I told you, he can't touch my soul. First time he did that, he burned his hand. So I am safe from his soul-sucking powers. Now go."

They were all hesitate at the moment, but they all nodded as Kairi, Mulan and Shang headed off to the battlefield. As Xion stood by him, Jason looks at her and said "You too."

Shocked, Xion looks at him and said "But…what if they…"

"Don't worry about that," Jason said, "If they try to attack you or if you see them, tell them that I used my Keyblade on you. They'll know. Now go."

Xion stood there for a bit before giving him a determined look, nodded and headed to the battlefield. Once she was gone, Shang Tsung huffed and said "So you turned my puppet against me. That is unacceptable."

Jason gritted his teeth and said "She is not a puppet. And I am going to take you down."

* * *

When Aqua, Terra and Ventus finished using their Key-Rides, they landed on the ground, took out their Keyblades and joined the battle. Aqua used her Fire, Blizzard and Lightning Spells to destroy Heartless from a distance, Terra slams his Keyblade at the Heartless and destroys them while Ventus dashed through a crowd of Heartless and swings his Keyblade, taking them out. As the situation was being handled, Kairi, Mulan and Shang arrived at the scene. Sora looks at them and asked "Hey! How's the situation?"

Mulan said "The man from the submit, he's name is Shang Tsung and he is near the palace."

When everyone heard that, they were in shock and Ventus said "Then let's go stop him!"

Before any of them proceeded, Kairi smiles as she shook her head and said "No, it's being taken care of."

Aqua raised an eyebrow and asked "By who?"

Kairi smiles more and said "Jason."

In shock, Aqua asked "He's alright?!"

Everyone cheered and Terra said "I told you he would be fine!"

Alice then said "So now what?"

"We hold the line," Shang said.

"Alright," Riku said, "Let's…"

All of a sudden, a Tarkian Blade appeared behind Riku and charged at him. Before anyone could react, a black blur appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the Heartless. When everyone looked, they saw Xion with her back facing towards them. Everyone, except for Kairi, Mulan and Shang, got into their fighting position and Sora said "It's the girl who was with Shang Tsung!"

When Xion heard Sora's voice, she turns around and looks at him. When everyone saw her face, their eyes widen and Terra said "She…She looks like Kairi."

Just then, Roxas appeared in front of Sora shocked and said "Xion?"

Seeing Roxas again, Xion smiled and said "Hi Roxas."

"Wait," Sora said, "THIS is Xion? But she looks like…"

"Hold on," Riku said, "This could be a trick. How do we know that she is just waiting for us to drop our guard?"

Xion looks at him hurt and said "I am not. Jason told me to tell you that he used his Keyblade on me."

When Xion said that, everyone came to the same conclusion and Aqua said "So Jason used his Keyblade on Xion?"

"What is it with Jason's Keyblade?" Sora asked, "My Keyblade never does that."

Ignoring Sora, Riku lowers his Keyblade and said to Xion "Sorry about that, we have to be careful."

Xion nodded and said "It's okay."

Roxas then smiled and said "But it's good to see you again, Xion! I would hug you, but I have a ghost body now."

As Xion laughed, she then asked "Where is Axel?"

When Xion asked that, both Sora and Roxas looked sad and Sora said "I'm sorry, Xion. But…Axel is gone."

Xion's heart dropped and said "What happened?"

Sora replied "He…He saved me."

As Xion looks down in sadness, a bunch of Heartless appeared. When everyone saw this, they all held their weapons and Mushu, who appeared from Mulan's armor, said "We can all talk later! Less talking, more fighting!"

Everyone nodded as they all fought against the Heartless.

* * *

" _His shapeshifting powers are pissing me off!"_ Jason angrily thought.

Jason was blocking bullets that Shang Tsung, who transformed into Sonya Blade, was firing at him. Once the fake Sonya Blade finished firing her bullets, Shang Tsung then transformed into Jax, charged at him and threw his cybernetic arms at him. Jason evaded the fake Jax's heavy punches, Jason got in a safe distance as he aims his Keyblade and fired a Fire Spell at him. But the fake Jax blocked Jason's fireballs. Shang Tsung then transformed into a ninja wearing a yellow/black outfit and shouted "Get over here!"

He then threw a kunai attached to a chain at Jason. Luckily, Jason held out his Keyblade and deflects the kunai away. After that, Shang Tsung returned to normal and disappeared into a burst of fire. As Jason looks around, Shang Tsung appeared behind him with his sword at hand. Before Shang Tsung could deliver the killing blow, Jason sensed this and swings his Keyblade upward behind him and shatters Shang Tsung's sword into pieces. When Shang Tsung took a few steps back, Jason thought _"I have to come up with something. Sentinel, are you ready?"_

Sentinel replied in his mind _**"I cannot. None of my forms are ready for use yet."**_

Jason cursed and thought _"What can I do?"_

Sentinel replied _**"Why not use that Summon Charm you found in Wonderland?"**_

Knowing what he means, Jason took out 'The Merc's Mouth' Summon Charm, concentrated as he held it up and shouted "Deadpool!"

In a flash of light, a normal, thin yet muscular man clad in a red skin tight suit that covered all of his body appeared in thin air. The sides and parts of his thighs were black and atop his head was a red mask with two big black marks around the eyeholes. He had red matching gloves, a pair of black military combat boots and a belt with several pouches and a symbol resembling his mask showing in the middle. He also had holsters for dual automatic pistols and had two katanas on his back. This person was Deadpool the Merc with the Mouth.

As Deadpool pulled out his katanas from his back, he said **"Hell yeah! I am in the story! Let's do this!"**

Confused by what Deadpool was saying, Jason grips his Keyblade as he and Deadpool charged at Shang Tsung. Seeing this, Shang Tsung transformed into a Tarkatan and he unsheathed his blades. When Shang Tsung charged at Jason, he thrust his blades at him, but was then intercepted by Deadpool, who got stabbed in the chest by Shang Tsung's blades.

As Shang Tsung smirked at his, he was then shocked when Deadpool said **"Dude, double penetration on the first date?"**

Deadpool then kicks Shang Tsung away as the blades were removed from Deadpool's chest. When Jason went to try to heal him, he was shocked to see Deadpool's fatal wound healing by themselves.

Deadpool said **"Intense healing ability, bitch!"**

He then charged at Shang Tsung and swings his katanas at him. As Shang Tsung blocks Deadpool's attacks, the Merc with the Mouth said **"Why did that awful X-Men Origins movie made me look like Baraka? The hell man!"**

He then backs away from Shang Tsung, puts his katanas away and he took out his dual automatic pistols. Wanting to follow his example, Jason puts away his Keyblade and takes out his 10mm Pistols. The two of them aim their pistols and fired their bullets at Shang Tsung. As Shang Tsung took a few hits of the bullets, he reverted back to normal. In rage, Shang Tsung charged at Jason and Deadpool. Once Shang Tsung was a few feet away from them, something unexpected happened.

" **Stop!"** Deadpool shouted.

All of a sudden, everything around Deadpool froze up, almost like time stopped.

" **Hammer time, bitches!"**

Just then, Deadpool looks up at the previous sentences and grabbed onto the longest sentence. Tugging it a bit, Deadpool yanks the longest sentence from place while the two smaller ones were still on its sides. Gripping it like a baseball bat, Deadpool whacks Shang Tsung into the air and sends him flying. He then teleported in the air where Shang Tsung is, swings the sentences across Shang Tsung's body and sends him crashing to the ground. When Deadpool reappeared by Jason, the sentences disappeared and everything resumed to normal.

When Jason saw Shang Tsung on the ground beat up, he was confused and asked "What the—Wait a minute. What happened?"

Deadpool laughed as he turns to the computer screen and said **"You gotta love breaking down the 4th wall, huh?"**

Jason turns to him and asked "Who are you talking to?"

Deadpool points at the computer screen with his left thumb and said **"The readers."**

But when Jason looks over, he saw nothing in front of Deadpool.

" _Wow,"_ Jason thought, _"This guy is crazy."_

When Shang Tsung was getting up, Deadpool pulls out his katanas and said **"It's cutting time!"**

Jason nodded as he summoned his Keyblade and the two of them charged at Shang Tsung. Once he stood up, Shang Tsung saw Deadpool and Jason charging at him. With no time to react, Shang Tsung just stood there as Deadpool and Jason swung their weapons at him, taking a lot of damage. When Jason leaps into the air, Deadpool puts away his katanas, delivers a powerful uppercut to Shang Tsung's chin and shouted **"Shoryuken!"**

When Shang Tsung was sent into the air, Jason held his Keyblade and was about to unleash a Fire Spell on Shang Tsung. Suddenly, when the fireball appeared in the tip of Jason's Keyblade, the flames started to turn grey. And when Jason points his Keyblade at Shang Tsung, he fired a massive grey fireball at Shang Tsung that sends the sorcerer to the ground and exploded in a blast of grey fire. When Jason landed next to Deadpool, Deadpool turns to him and said **"Later fooly-o."**

And just like that, Deadpool disappeared into thin air. When the fire and smoke cleared, Shang Tsung was barely getting up. Just then Sora and the others showed up and Sora cheered "Jason!"

But when Shang Tsung saw Sora close, he smirks as his hands glowed green and charged at him. When he was close, Shang Tsung raised his hands and threw them at Sora. Before anyone could react, Jason appeared between Shang Tsung and Sora, held out his hands and grab hold onto Shang Tsung's hands. As the two of them struggled, Shang Tsung's power was still active but quickly backfired as Jason's hands and body glowed grey. Just then, there was flash of light and Shang Tsung was pushed away as he cried in pain. When the light died down and they all look at Shang Tsung, they were all shocked to find Shang Tsung as an old man, having wrinkles all over his body, his eyes very pale and his hair and beard turned white. They also noticed his hands all burned up.

Shang Tsung shakily got up and said in a weary voice "This…isn't…over…"

Just then, a portal opened up and Shang Tsung walked into it as the portal disappeared. As everyone sighed in relief, Sora looked at the sun to see if it returned to normal, only to see a giant Keyhole in the center. Smirking, Sora summoned his Keyblade, aims it at the sun and a beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and into the sun. Once the there was a loud lock, the sun returned to normal and all the Heartless suddenly disappeared.

"We did it!" Ventus cheered, "We stopped them!"

And just like that, everyone cheered.

* * *

Inside the throne room, the Seven Keyblade Wielders along with Alice, Xion Mulan and Shang stood before the Emperor. The Emperor then said "You have all done China a great service. It is very fortunate that you all arrived. If it weren't for you all, a lot of men would have been killed and the palace overrun by these Heartless."

Aqua then said "Thank you, your highness. But if there was one person you should thank is Jason. If it wasn't for his quick-thinking and action, then none of the soldiers would have made it."

Jason then pretended to cough and said "And kicked the bad guy's ass."

As he coughed louder, everyone just chuckled. The Emperor then said "You have all of China's gratitude. If there is anything you would like as a reward, please ask and it will be received."

Hearing this, Jason said "Well…if you are offering…"

Just then, Sora slapped his right hand over Jason's mouth and said "Thanks, but we need to go. Other worlds to go and save."

As the Emperor nodded, Mulan looks at them and asked "Will you come back and visit?"

Everyone nodded and Kairi said "Of course!"

"Alright," Sora said as he removed his hand, "Let's go!"

As everyone made their way out of the palace, Jason looks over and saw Xion standing there sad with her head lowered. Shaking his head, Jason said "Hey Xion."

When Xion looks up, Jason said "You coming or what?"

Shocked by this, Xion asked "Really?"

Everyone nodded as Terra said "Come on."

"But…" Xion said, "I'm just a…"

But before she could finish, Alice said "You are your own person now. And free now, so you are no longer under the control of Shang Tsung."

As Xion stood there, she then said "Are…Are you sure you all want me to come with you all? Even though I attacked you?"

"You weren't yourself, Xion," Riku said, "And I admit, I was being hard on you when you showed up again, but I'm glad you are yourself again."

Roxas and Namine appeared and Roxas said "Let's go! Just like the old days!"

Seeing that she has a second chance to be alive and exist again, tears ran down Xion's face as she joined them and became part of them.

 **And that will be the end of the this world! Before we go, a few things to talk about:**

 **How do you all like the battles in this chapter? Did you guys enjoy it? I wanted them to be longer, but I promise I might make them longer as the story goes on.**

 **I like the Shang Tsung/Jason fight. For Jason to fight against Shang Tsung while he was changing into different Mortal Kombat characters would be interesting for Jason.**

 **And now for the main part, the Summon Charm! As you all would have known, the first Summon Character is Deadpool himself! Now, because Disney bought Marvel rights, I decided to have ALL the Summon Charms be Marvel Characters! Cool, right? And of course I had to include Deadpool's 4th wall breaking ability, wouldn't be Deadpool without that. As for which other Marvel Characters will be Summon Characters, you will all find out later on.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	18. The True Power of Twilight

**Hello everyone! Welcome back for another chapter! So before I begin, there is something I have to say. As of now, I need to work on my other stories: the Bioshock/Fallout story and the Disney University story, since I am behind on those stories. So, I will put this story and my RWBY/Skyrim story on hold for a while. Also, I am almost done with school, so I won't have computer access to upload my stories. Reason is because I don't have a computer with internet access where I live, since me and my family do things online in our phones, so that sucks. So after New Year's Eve, next year, I will have computer access soon, so I will update my stories then. I am sorry about this, but I will be back with more chapters.**

 **And for** **GameBerzerker, when I mean Marvel Characters, I actually mean the heroes and not the villains. I needed to explain that. And for Deadpool being Jason's Summon, I wanted each Keyblade Wielder to have their own summon that fit their personality and stuff. Like for Jason, I chose Deadpool because he is both a hero and a villain, but the proper term is Anti-Hero, almost like Jason. And I have already chosen which Marvel Heroes the others will have, but you will all find out later.**

 **Also, I have a great chapter for you all! You will like what I have done with Jason! Let us begin!**

Chapter 17

 _So…me and the others came back from a world called Land of Dragons. The place was fucking cold and the ground was covered in, what Sora calls it, snow. I don't know what snow is, but trust me when I say this: it's fucking cold! So, when we arrived, we've met a lot of interesting people. But the two that stood out were Mulan and Shang. And then there was Mushu, a dragon. Yes, a dragon. You imagine a big, ferocious, fire-breathing dragon. But it was about the size of a Radroach. Anyways, they told us that they and the soldiers were driving the Heartless to the mountains and were getting the upper-hand. But we knew something was up. See, when Shao Khan invades a world, the sun turns black and is surrounded by fire. And the same thing was happening to this world. But we only saw the Heartless and none of Shao Kahn's men. So…why the Heartless? So we all got into the fight and started to take out the Heartless one by one. It wasn't even minutes later that the Heartless suddenly disappeared. I had a feeling that something was wrong. And then that is when I saw two figures up in the mountain. I took out my Victory Rifle, looked through the scoop and saw a man who looked like he was in his thirties and a young girl who was around Kairi's age. Just then, I realize it: this was a trap to wipe out the army! And right before I was about to tell them that, a huge avalanche was coming towards us. Wanting to give everyone a head start, I charged at the avalanche of snow, used Vexen's shield and use it's ice power to create a wall, preventing the avalanche from reaching the others. Just then, the man, who later I found out his name was Shang Tsung, appeared with the girl and they started to attack them. But before that, he said that he will take my soul and powers. That sounded creepy. But as the others fought them, I couldn't hold on much longer and decided to take the chance. So I release my powers and rushed the hell out of there. As I was running for it, I saw Riku having a bit of a trouble with the girl. So I tackled her ass while Terra flew in with his Key-Cycle, which is cool by the way, and took off with him. As I stayed behind with the girl, we were both unlucky as we were caught in the avalanche and were thrown off the cliff._

 _While trapped in that cold, freezing-hell, pile of snow, I used Axel's chakrams and used its fire magic to burn right through the snow. As I got out and was about to rejoin with the others, I was then attack by the girl and swung her Keyblade at me. Oh, didn't I mention that? She had a fucking Keyblade! At first, I didn't know what was going on until Shang Tsung appeared. He tried to get the jump on me, but then the girl attacked me and I got out of the way. And just then, Shang Tsung got close to me and tried to use his magic to steal my soul and powers. But just then, something strange happened. Somehow, my magic was protecting me from Shang Tsung's powers and burned his hand. He was so pissed off that he left while the girl stayed behind. As the two of us were fighting, I had a weird feeling that this girl was familiar. So when I manage to hit her, her hood came down and revealed her short black hair. And when I got close enough, I removed her face-mask and, not kidding you, she looked a lot like Kairi. Sentinel then informed me that the girl in front of me was named Xion, a clone of Sora. She was the memories of Sora, and because Kairi was Sora's strongest memory, Xion took on the appearance of Kairi. It's strange, I know, but work with me here. So somehow, Shang Tsung and Shao Khan brought back Xion so that they can have the power of a Keyblade. Anyways, after we fought, I used my Keyblade on her and she returned to normal, or…regained her conscious. I don't know. When she got up, she begins asking questions like 'How am I here?' or 'What happened?'. After explaining to her about me and the others, she got furious at the fact that she was created to be a puppet and wanted her vengeance against Shang Tsung. Jeez, what is it with every girl I save wanting vengeance against people who piss them off? Anyways, I used my Keyblade to create a Corridor to rejoin the others._

 _When we arrived at the city, the whole place was packed with Heartless. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven and Alice were all doing great in wiping out the Heartless. But when I saw the entrance, I saw Kairi, Mulan and Shang fighting against Shang Tsung. When Shang Tsung trapped Kairi in a block of ice, I told Xion to pretend she was still on his side, wait until Shang Tsung's guard was down and then strike. Once we got a plan down, I took out my Keyblade and one of my 10mm Pistols and started to attack him. Happy to know that Kairi was happy to see me alive. But as we were fighting, I was about to land a clean hit until Xion appeared and blocked my attack, I guess she was playing the 'bad guy' at the moment. But when we separated and Shang Tsung revealed Xion's face, she had her hood and face-mask on at the time, everyone was shocked. But then Xion saw an opening and strikes at him. But that failed. Wanting to get everyone safe, I told them to go and help Sora and the others out. They were hesitate, but they went anyways, leaving me with Shang Tsung. That asshole has shape-shifting into different people and using their attacks on me. I asked Sentinel for help, but he said he was still recharging. So he told me to use the Summon Charm I found in Wonderland. I used it and a guy name Deadpool appeared and helped me defeat Shang Tsung. After our team-up, he vanished. As Shang Tsung was getting up, Sora and the others showed up. But when I saw Shang Tsung, I knew he was going after one of them. As I rushed to them, sure enough, Shang Tsung was going after Sora. I manage to get in between them and Shang Tsung was absorbing my soul. But as before, it failed and it backfired on his ass. But as that happened, Shang Tsung turned into an old man and left. Sora sealed the Keyhole in the sun and returned it to normal and the Heartless vanished. We saved the Land of Dragons._

 _But before we left, I noticed Xion all alone. Since she had nowhere to go, we decided to let her come along with Alice. Damn, what is it with me and saving girls with my Keyblade and later joining us? Still, she was happy and we are on our way to another world. Right now, I have to go to the training room. Aqua is going to teach me and Kairi a new spell. It's awesome using magic._

* * *

Jason was rushing to the training room where Aqua and Kairi were waiting for him. Once he was there, Aqua looks at him and asked "There you are. Where were you?"

Jason replied "Just a little recording. Now come on! Let's learn a new spell!"

The two girls shook their heads and Kairi asked "So what spell are we learning today?"

Aqua replied "Today I am going to teach you the Lightning Spell."

To demonstrate, Aqua raised her Rainfell Keyblade high and unleashed a wave of lightning from the air. She looks at them and said "In defense, the Lightning Spell unleashes multiple lightning attacks. And while the defense attacks are weak when they are spread out, offense just focuses on one target but the attack is more powerful."

She then looks at Kairi and said "You first."

Kairi nodded as she summoned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, aims it high, focuses and lightning rain from the air. As Kairi cheered, Aqua smiles and said "Nice one, you are learning faster than before."

Aqua then looks at Jason and said "Now your turn."

Taking a deep breath, Jason raised his hand, summons his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and was ready to master the new spell.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to teach me?" Xion asked as she, Riku and Terra made their way to the training room.

Riku looks at her and said "Of course. You still need to work your body and all."

When Riku said that, she blushed and looks down in embarrassment. Realizing what he said, Riku blushed as well and said "I-I mean practice your fighting skills."

Terra then whispered "Smooth."

As Riku shook his head, when they were close to the training room, they heard screaming. Both Terra and Riku knew that it was Kairi and Aqua and they immediately rushed to the training room with Xion behind them. When they got there, they saw Kairi and Aqua breathing heavily as Jason stood in the center of the room with his eyes widen and in shock. When they looked at the floor, they saw scorch marks everywhere. Terra, Riku and Xion rushed towards them and Riku asked "What happened?"

Aqua looks at Jason with eyes widen open and said "Your…Your magic…"

"What the hell was that?!" Jason yelled, "That never happened before!"

Terra then said "What happened?"

After a moment of silence, Jason said "Everyone move back."

Listening to him, everyone moved as far away from him. Once they were in a safe distance, Jason held his Keyblade high and used his Lightning Spell. However, unlike a normal Lightning Spell, Jason's spell was different. Instead of being yellow, the lightning attacks were grey color and more powerful than the normal Lightning Spell. Once Jason's spell was done, everyone walks back to him and Xion asked "Why was your attack grey?"

"A normal Lightning Spell is yellow," Riku said, "Why is yours grey?"

"I don't know!" Jason cried, "It just happened now!"

"I've never seen anything like that," Terra said, "What about your other spells?"

Wanting to test them, Jason held out his Keyblade and used his Fire Spell, except the fireball was grey as well. When Jason used his Blizzard Spell, the ice was grey instead of blue. Confused by this, Jason said "What is going on? My spells were never like that!"

Everyone stood quiet and Aqua said "We need to look at your magic."

* * *

Sora and Ventus were in the lounge area fast asleep. The both of them were sitting on a couch and had their heads lean back. As the two of them were sleeping, Alice entered the room and saw the two of them and said "Sora, Ventus, wake up."

However, the two were still asleep. Irritated, Alice walks behind the couch, grabs Sora's left ear while grabbing Ventus' right ear and pulled them upwards. The pain immediately woke them up and the two of them whimpered in pain. When Alice lets go, the two of them looks at her and Sora said "Why did you have to do that?"

"Yeah," Ventus said, "Why did you wake us up?"

Alice replied "Something is wrong with Jason."

When she said that, the two got up and Sora asked "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," Alice said, "Come on."

When she left the room, both Sora and Ventus followed her until they arrived at the medical room. There they saw Jason lying on a bed while Aqua had her hands over his body. Once they were close, Ventus asked "What's wrong with Jason?"

Kairi turns to them and said "It's his spells. When he practiced using a Lightning Spell, the lightning attacks were…I don't know how to say this but…they were grey. Same with his Fire and Blizzard Spell."

"What?" Sora asked, "Grey? Why?"

While having her hands over Jason's body, Aqua said "I…I think I know why."

When everyone looks at her and listened to what she was about to say, she said "In the past, we usually detect the difference between Light and Darkness. Usually through our sense of sight, touch or sometimes smell."

Riku chuckled and said "I know the feeling."

Aqua then said "And usually, the two are different in every way: for example, the Light's color is mostly white while Darkness is a mixture of black and purple. But…But for Jason…"

As she placed her hands on Jason's chest, her hands began to glow white. Seconds later, Jason's entire body glowed grey. When everyone saw this, they were surprised while Aqua said "Jason's magic is completely grey. I…I have never seen anything like it. It's not Light or Darkness. It's…It's like it's…"

"Twilight," Riku said.

When everyone looked at him, Riku said "Maybe Jason's magic is solely based around Twilight, just like his Keyblade."

When Aqua removed her hands from Jason, the glow around his body disappeared as he sat up and said "If that's true then why now? Why did it suddenly decided to activate?"

As everyone thought about it, Terra said "Something must have happened to you recently that would cause this."

Alice looks at Jason and asked "Do you remember anything that could have activated this?"

Jason thought about it and said "Nothing really. Just the same routine: go into the world, slay some heartless, save the girl and kicked the boss's ass. Nothing really."

"Hmmm," Kairi said, "Well, it just happened recently. Something happened to you in the Land of Dragons."

Namine appeared next to her and said "She's right."

Roxas then appeared and said "But what?"

Suddenly, Sentinel spoke through the armlet _**"Maybe it was that fight with Shang Tsung."**_

Jason started to think more and said "Right…Right, maybe it was that."

"How so?" Ventus asked.

Jason replied "Well, he know that he can absorb a piece of someone's soul so that he can take on their appearance and copy their powers, right? Well, when he tried that on me, nothing happened except for his hands burning. He did so twice already, the second time longer than the first time. Maybe, I'm just guessing here, maybe when he tried to take my soul, something inside of me must have awoken and started to surface itself. Perhaps he unintentionally unlocked this…this power in me."

Aqua then remembered something and said "Your Corridor!"

When everyone looked at her, Aqua said to Jason "Remember when we first met, you said that your Keyblade can open Corridors? And later you said that you used your Keyblade on the Corridor of Darkness and it turned grey? What if you used your Keyblade's power to do that and granted you the power to use a Corridor using Twilight magic."

"So," Sora said, "It's not a Corridor of Darkness, but a Corridor of…Twilight?"

"Wait," Jason said, "So all of my Twilight magic was sealed off, and just now, it's fully awake?"

"It makes sense," Riku said.

"But that doesn't make sense," Jason said, "I never had magic in me. I recently got the Keyblade. So how is it that I have Twilight magic in me?"

Everyone thought about it and Aqua said "How knows? Perhaps it was in you but you never had a reason to use it."

Jason shook his head and said "I was living in a hellish world where everything was out to kill me. And you mean to tell me that wasn't good enough of a reason?"

"Well…" Sora said, "Uh…yeah, that is a good point. Why didn't it appear earlier?"

Jason rubs his head and said "Okay, so let's say my magic now has Twilight in them. And we know it is pretty destructive. Question is: What now?"

Aqua then said "Same thing as we always do, Jason. We train you to use your magic. You need to learn to control it."

"He will," Ventus said, "After all, this is the same guy whole fell over a thousand feet and survived."

"Yeah," Kairi said, "We are glad that he came during the FALL."

Everyone looked at her, shook their heads and Terra said "No…just no."

"What?" Kairi said, "I can't make jokes like that?"

Alice said "They are terrible."

As Kairi pouted, Xion asked "So…does anyone know that world we are going?"

"We don't know yet," Terra said, "But we still need to be ready."

Everyone agreed as Jason got out of his bed and they all went their different way. When Jason went to his room, he looks down at his hands and saw them glowing grey for a bit.

 **And that is all! I hope you like Jason's new abilities! I figure, since Jason has Twilight magic, why not let him have more Twilight magic by making his current magic into Twilight magic! Pretty cool, right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	19. More Battles! An Old Enemy Returns!

**Hello everyone! Welcome back for another chapter! Before I begin, there is something I need to announcement. Starting now, I will be inactive until January 19. The reason why is because all of my updates happen in the computer, and since I don't have a computer with internet, I won't be able to update until I start school again. So, I hope this chapter will make up my absence. So yes, we will start with the Olympic Coliseum world and all the good stuff! And there will be a surprise appearance towards the end of the chapter! Find out who it is! Also, I am starting to get a little bored with Jason's current weapons, so I will have him use his Corridor to travel back to the Capital Wasteland to get more weapons to use! Hell yeah! With this, let us begin!**

Chapter 18

Sora had a big smile when he and the others arrived to the Olympic Coliseum. The last time Sora saw the coliseum, it was destroyed by the Hydra that Hades sent to fight Hercules. Now it was fully built to it's full glory. As Sora smiled, everyone, including Aqua, Terra and Ventus, all were in awe and Kairi said "Wow, this place looks amazing."

"Tell me about it," Jason said.

Riku then said "Isn't this the place where Hades is?"

When Sora nodded, Alice said "This place has amazing architecture."

Xion nodded and said "I remember coming here with Roxas and Axel when we were in the Organization."

Aqua, Terra and Ventus looked around and Aqua said "Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit!"

"Tell me about it," Terra said, "You think people would still remember us?"

Ventus then said "I wonder if Zack and Hercules are still around."

When Sora heard Hercules' name, he turns to them and asked "You three knew Hercules?"

The three of them looks at him and Ventus said "Oh yeah, we go way back. He was training to become a true hero."

Sora smiled and said "Well, he did become one."

"Really?" Aqua said, "That is great!"

Just then, Sora rushed to the doors of the coliseum in excitement until he stopped and he saw the doors opened. When the doors open, Sora saw Hercules walking through the doors. As he stretched his body, he saw Sora and said excitedly "Sora! How's it going?!"

Sora smirks and said "Hey Herc, still the champion?"

Hercules nodded and said "Still saving the worlds from the Heartless?"

"You know it," Sora replied.

As the two of them fist bumped, everyone walked up to them and Sora said "Hey, these are my friends…"

But when Hercules looked at them, his eyes widen, smiled and said "Aqua, Terra, Ven!"

Confused, the three of them raised an eyebrow and Ventus asked "Uh…do we know you?"

Hercules laughed a bit and said "Don't tell me you already forgot! It's me, Hercules!"

When Hercules said his name, the three of them gasped and Aqua said "Hercules?!"

"Damn!" Terra said, "Last time we saw you, you were a scrawny kid!"

Hercules laughed and said "Well it has been years since we last saw each other. And you guys haven't aged a bit! What happened?"

"It's a long story," Sora said as he motioned the others, "These are Kairi, Riku, Alice, Xion and Jason."

Jason then looks at him and asked "Hey why am I the one who gets introduced last? The hell?"

As everyone chuckled, Jason said "You're an asshole."

"Well come on," Hercules said as he motioned his hands, "Let's talk about it inside."

Everyone nodded as Sora and the others went inside. Once they got in, Sora began to tell Hercules about everything that is going on, including Shao Kahn and his intention to rule every world.

"So," Hercules said, "That's the situation then."

They all nodded and Jason said "I am surprised that this world isn't invaded yet. The sun is normal and all."

"Nothing is happening around here," Hercules said, "Guess you guys got lucky."

"Yeah, lucky," Alice said, "But we have to be prepared."

"I agree," Aqua said, "There could be a chance that Hades might work with them."

When Sora and Hercules heard that, the two looked at each other and laughed. Everyone was confused by this and Ventus asked "What's going on? Why are you two laughing?"

Sora then said "Hades is trapped in the Underworld."

"Yeah," Hercules said, "We won't be seeing him around."

"That's good," Aqua said, "We don't want him around."

"Here, Here," Riku said.

After they were silent, Terra said "So what should we do?"

Jason then replied "You know, I am thinking about heading back to the Capital Wasteland."

When Jason said that, everyone looks at him in shock and Kairi asked "You're leaving?"

"What?" Jason said, "No, of course not. Since this world isn't in any danger from Shao Kahn, I could use this opportunity to head back home, let everyone know I am alright and get some more weapons."

Aqua shook her head and said "Why need more weapons? Not only will they hold you down, but you have the Keyblade."

"I have to be open to other alternatives," Jason said, "My Keyblade can only take me so little in life. It may be effective, but my weapons can deliver the results."

"Oh here we go again," Aqua said, "Not everything results in violence, you know. If you want to learn to use the Keyblade, then you would have to cut your weapons down and start using the Keyblade more."

Jason huffed and said "Remind me how I saved you from Sindel. I shot her arm while I cut her hair with my Trench Knife and freed you from her choke of death she had on you."

"You have Sentinel fused with you for crying out loud!" Aqua argued, "You literally have the power of all the Organization members! And add the fact you can summon him and use armor to protect yourself!"

Sensing that this might end in a heated argument, everyone stepped away from the two of them.

"Almost all of them," Jason said, "And his forms can last for a short time. And my Keyblade is unpredictable. Sure it not only saved you, Ven, Terra, Alice and Xion, but there are things about my Keyblade that we don't know about. Like Sora and the others said: my Keyblade is dangerous."

"That is why I am here to train you," Aqua said, "If you can learn to control it, then you can use it without having your other weapons."

"And until then, I need my other weapons," Jason said, "Remember, this is who I am. I've been doing this before I met you all."

As he summoned his Kingdom Sword Keyblade, he said "I'll be back soon. Don't start the fun without me."

When he points his Keyblade to a corner, a grey Corridor, or as Jason and the others decided to call the Corridor to Twilight, appeared and he walked through it. Once he walked through it, the Corridor disappeared. After a moment of silence, Aqua let out a sigh of frustration and said "What am I going to do with him?"

Confused by this, Hercules asked "What just happened?"

Sora looks at him and replied "It's…complicated. Don't get me wrong, Jason is a good guy and he looks after us. But…his method of fighting is…different than us."

"Different?" Hercules asked, "How different?"

Aqua sighed and said "It's best if you don't know. But more to the point, what should we do?"

Hercules replied "Well, since it's been a long time for you guys, how about some training with Phil?"

"That sounds great!" Sora said as he turned to the others, "Come on!"

When he said that, everyone followed Sora to the training area.

* * *

Deep inside the Underworld, the Underworld Coliseum was still intact despite being there for a long time. And inside the Coliseum, the river of death was within the stadium and Hades, the Lord of the Dead, was trapped inside. As Hades continuously floated there, he heard a loud locking noise that caught his attention. Looking up, he saw the door that sealed him away open up. Smirking, Hades teleported out of the river of death and landed onto the arena. As he stretched his body, Hades said "Oh boy! Does it feel good to be out of there!"

Just then, a voice said "Glad to hear that."

When Hades looks around, he saw a lone figure, wearing the same black coat that the Organization XIII members once wore. Curious, Hades raised an eyebrow and asked "Who the heck are you?"

The figure replied "I work with Xehanort and Shao Kahn. They have BIG plans for Kingdom Hearts."

Hades huffed and said "Sorry kid, but you can't believe how many people tried to take over Kingdom Heart and failed."

The figure chuckled and said "But we are really close to it. But we need more help. And IF we succeed, then you will be rewarded handsomely."

Thinking about it, Hades rubs his chin, smiles and said "Alright kid, you got a deal. Buuuut, in exchange, I need help around here."

The figure replied "Alright, what do you need, hothead?"

Hades chuckled and gave out a toothy evil smile.

* * *

It was almost an hour since Jason left for the Capital Wasteland. Once he used his Corridor of Twilight, the first place he went to was the Citadel to inform everyone that he was alright. He was then greeted by Sarah…who punched him across the face first and then hugged him. After telling them a brief summary of what was going on, and seeing their shocked faces about him traveling to other worlds, they all wished him a safe journey as he used his Corridor to teleport to his home in Megaton. Inside of going into Megaton, he just teleported to his house he owns. Walking up to one of his locker, he opens and gets the following weapons: 2 Alien Atomizers, the Alien Blaster: Firelance, Alien Disintegrator, Steel Knuckles, Gauss Rifle and the Combat Knife. And knowing he might face more powerful foes, he decides to take weapons with more 'firepower' to it. Once he closed the locker, he walked into the kitchen and there were a lot of giant weapons on the shelves and Jason got the Minigun, Missile Launcher and, his personal favorite, the Fat Man. After getting the ammunitions for all his weapons, ammo that he hardly use over the years and stock up on them, he walks around and got 'other' supplies. Once everything was in order, he summoned his Keyblade, used the Corridor to Twilight and headed back to the Olympic Coliseum.

Once he appeared in the entrance, he walked through the doors and went through the building and arrived at the arena. There, he saw everyone fighting each other: Sora vs. Ventus, Kairi vs. Aqua, Terra vs. Riku and Xion vs. Alice. As Jason stood on the sidelines, a voice near him said "Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

Hearing the voice, Jason turns around and saw no one in front of him. But when he looks down, he saw a short half man/half goat standing near him. Jason replied "I'm Jason, I'm with them."

As he points at Sora and the others, the goat man nodded and said "Ah, I get it. I'm Phil, the trainer of all Heroes."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "Aren't you a bit short to be a trainer?"

Hearing Jason say that, Phil's face turned red and said "Listen, pal! I have trained the best of the best! If anyone disagrees with me, I have two words to say to you: Get lost, pal!"

"What the hell?!" Jason shouted, "That wasn't even two words!"

Hearing their voices, another voice said "Hey, calm down you two."

When Jason and Phil look over, they saw Meg, Hercules' girlfriend, walking up to them and said "Don't want to start something."

Jason huffed and said "Whatever."

When he looks back at the arena, he saw his friends still sparring with each other. After a few minutes of sparring, everyone decided to take a break. As they were stretching their bodies, Xion saw Jason and waves at him. When Jason waves back, everyone saw him and Sora said "Hey Jason! You're back."

"Like I am going to abandon you guys?" Jason said, "Besides, you guys are stuck with me."

"Damn," Riku said before saying, "I mean, that's great."

Jason looks at him and said "You're lucky that I am on your side. I can kick your ass."

Riku smirks and said "Then bring it then."

Kairi looks at him and asked "Are you sure?"

Riku nodded and said "I have enough energy to pound him to the ground."

Hearing him say that, Jason huffed and said "Dream on, Riku."

Once he said that, Jason walked to the arena while Riku did the same thing. As they were in the arena, Riku summoned his Way to Dawn Keyblade while Jason summoned his Keyblade. After the two of them drew their weapons, everyone was eager to see this fight and who would win. And just then, Jason points his Keyblade and used a Fire Spell, or a Twilight Fire Spell, and unleashed a grey fireball at Riku. Riku then leaps into the air as the fireball flew past him and collided with an invisible barrier near the edge of the arena and exploded. When Riku landed on the ground, he charged at Jason and swings his Keyblade at him. Matching Riku's speed, Jason manages to block his attacks. After a few attacks from each other, Jason backs away, puts away his Keyblade and summoned his 2 Alien Atomizers, aims them at Riku and starts firing at him. Using his Keyblade, Riku deflected Jason's blast away from him. When he saw an opening, Riku raised his left hand and used his Dark Firaga Spell to fire multiple blasts of dark fireballs at him. Seeing the blasts, Jason evaded the blasts, but when he thought he was in a safe spot, a dark fireball landed a clean hit to his chest. As Jason was knocked away and to the ground, everyone outside the arena said 'oh'. While Jason was getting up, he groans in pain as he saw Riku charging at him. Jason waited when Riku was near, and once he was, Jason quickly changed his weapons to his Steel Knuckles. When Riku swings his Keyblade, Jason quickly evaded his attack, got near Riku's body and started to deliver powerful punches on his sides and chest. As Riku grunts in pain, Jason kicks him in the chest and sends him crashing to the ground.

When Riku got up, he said "That's cheating."

Jason smirks and said "Your enemy will not be fighting fair."

As he puts his Steel knuckles away, Jason said "Sentinel, Weapon Form."

When Jason held up his left hand, Zexion's book appeared before him. Riku inwardly groan and thought _"Oh no, don't tell me he is going to use Zexion's powers."_

Once Jason opens the book, pages flew out of the book. When four pages floated near him, the pages glowed and turned into four more copies of Jason. Seeing this, Ventus shouted "Hey! That's cheating!"

Aqua rubs her eyes and said "This is what I mean by him having all that power."

As the clones and Jason prepared themselves, they all drew their Keyblades. Riku grips his Keyblade as he charged at them. When he did that, Jason and his clones charged at him. When the first clone swings his Keyblade, Riku blocks his attack and slashed it's body, cutting him in half and the clone disappeared. When another clone tried to attack him, Riku blocks their attack and destroyed the clone. When the two other clones tried to surprise attack him, Riku used his Dark Firaga Spell to destroy the clones. When Riku look over, he saw Jason charging at him, Riku smirks as he waited for Jason to be near, and once he was, Riku slashed his Keyblade upwards at Jason. But once Jason took the hit, to Riku's surprise, Jason vanished just like his clones.

Riku inwardly cursed and said "Damn it."

A voice behind him said "Got you."

When Riku looks back, he saw Jason with his Keyblade in his hand. Before Riku could react, Jason grips his Keyblade and slashed Riku on his back. As Riku was knocked off balance, Jason continues to attack Riku with his Keyblade. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, unknown to him, his Keyblade was glowing grey. However, everyone saw this with eyes widen and Alice said "Is he—?!"

Aqua then shouted "Jason, stop!"

But Jason didn't have time to listen as he swings his Keyblade at Riku's chest and sends him flying. The grey glow from Jason's Keyblade was transferred to Riku's chest. After that happened, the grey glow disappeared into Riku's chest. As Riku landed hard on the ground, Jason smirks as he place his Keyblade over his shoulders and asked "Had enough?"

Just then, everyone rushed into the arena and Sora and Kairi helped their childhood friend. Jason felt bad and said "I didn't hurt him too much, did I?"

"Worse," Alice said, "You used your Keyblade on him."

"What?!" Jason asked in shock, "I did?!"

He then looks at Riku and asked "Bro, are you okay? Do you feel…"

As Riku regained his footing, he looked at his Keyblade before he made is disappear. When he flexed his hands, he looks at Jason and said "Yeah, I am."

"You sure?" Jason asked, "Because we don't want nothing bad happening to you."

Riku smirks and said "I am fine, Jason. Thanks for your concern, but I think your Keyblade won't work on me. See, I walk in between the Light and Darkness, the Road to Dawn. And because your Keyblade is from the Twilight, between the Light and Darkness, I don't think it's effects will affect me."

Jason let out a sigh of relief and said "Well I hope nothing bad happens to you."

As Riku nodded in agreement, a voice out of nowhere said "Man, that was a tough fight."

When everyone turned to the voice, they saw Hercules walking towards them and said "I know you guys are relaxed and all, but we have a problem."

Curious, Terra asked "What kind of trouble?"

Hercules replied "All the Olympic Stones were stolen."

"Stolen?!" everyone shouted.

Sora asked "Who stole them?"

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere said "Yeah, I wonder who?"

Recognizing the voice, Sora gritted his teeth and said "Hades! Show yourself!"

Once Sora said that, Hades appeared in front of everyone and said "Hey kid, how are you doing?"

But when he saw Aqua, Terra and Ventus, he smirks a bit and said "Well, I haven't seen you three in…a long time I think."

"Cut the act," Ventus said, "What did you do?!"

Pretending not to know what Ventus was talking about, Hades said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Riku then said "We know you stole the Olympic Stones!"

"Oh that!" Hades said, "Yeah, that wasn't me."

Aqua then said "You are lying, Hades. Now you tell us where…"

All of sudden, there were multiple screams behind them. When they all turned around, their eyes widen when they saw Meg, Alice and Xion all tied up by dark chains that wrapped themselves around their body. In rage, Kairi turns to Hades and said "Let them go!"

Hades raised his hands in defense and said "It's not me, princess."

Hercules then said in a demanding way "Then who is?"

All of a sudden, another voice said "That would be me!"

Hearing the other voice, everyone looks over and saw a figure wearing an Organization XIII robe. Everyone drew their weapons and Jason said "Let them go, you asshole!"

The figure shook their head and said "Not a chance."

Gritting their teeth, Ventus asked "Who are you?!"

The figure looked at him and replied "Ugh, you are the last person I wanted to see."

Confused, Ventus asked "What do you mean?"

"You wimp," the figure said, "You already forgot me?"

Hearing the figure calling him a wimp, Ventus' eyes widen a bit and said "No…it…it can't be…"

The figure then started to let out a creepy laugh at them. Recognizing the laugh, both Aqua and Terra gritted their teeth and Aqua said "I remember that laugh anywhere!"

Terra grips his Keyblade hard and said "Vanitas!"

The figure then lowered their hood and revealed himself to be Vanitas. Everyone, including Sora, were in shock when Vanitas almost looked like Sora, except Vanitas' hair was pitch black and his eyes were amber. Getting over their shock, Ventus said "It's impossible! I thought you were gone for good!"

Vanitas chuckled and said "Like I was going to get defeated by a wimp like you? Forget it!"

When Vanitas snapped his fingers, Meg, Xion and Alice vanished into thin air. Kairi then shouted "What did you do to them?!"

Vanitas smirks and said "I merely sent them to the Underworld. You are more than welcome to find them. But, you have to get to me to find them. Later lamers!"

Vanitas then disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness and it vanished into thin air. Hercules then turns to everyone and said "We have to get them!"

When everyone nodded and were about to rush to the Underworld, Hades stopped them and said "Hang on, Wonder Breath, you and your friends have a match coming up with some 'outside' friends I've made."

Jason gritted his teeth and said "Wouldn't these friends so happen to be with Shao Kahn?"

Hades smirks and said "One way to find out."

Just then, Hades vanished into thin air. Once he was gone, Sora shouted "I can't believe this!"

"Tell me about it!" Ventus shouted "I thought Vanitas was gone for good!"

Worried, Aqua asked "You…You don't think Xehanort wants to re-create the X-blade again?"

"The what?" Riku asked.

"Nevermind that," Jason said, "We have to get to the Underworld."

Hercules then said "But without the Olympic Stones, you will be affected by the Underworld Curse."

"And add to the fact Hades entered Shao Kahn's men into the match he set up," Terra said, "So what do we do?"

Everyone thought about it until Phil said "I got two words for you all: Divide and conquer!"

"Jesus Christ!" Jason said, "That is only…"

"He's right," Hercules said, "We can split up: while some of us stay here and fight in the match, some of us will go to Mount Olympus and talk to the Gods about the Olympic Stones and the others go into the Underworld."

"But we will get weak down there," Sora said, "Without the stone, we will get weaker and weaker."

"It's a risk we have to take," Kairi said, "So who is going?"

As everyone thought about it, Phil then said "Uh, not to alarm you guys, but that one guy just left."

"Guy?" Aqua asked, "What guy?"

When everyone looks around, they all noticed Jason already gone. Realizing it, Terra said "He's going to the Underworld!"

"Oh great!" Aqua said, "How can he just rush into the Underworld?!"

"He's nuts," Phil said.

"Are we going to send someone else to follow him then?" Hercules asked.

To his surprise, everyone shook their heads and Riku said "It's best not to get involved. Jason is a loose cannon. He will save them. But who will go where?"

Sora then said "How about me, Kairi and Riku stay here with Hercules while Aqua, Terra and Ventus head to Mount Olympus?"

Everyone thought about it and they all agreed. Hercules then said "Alright then, that's the plan."

He then turns to Terra, Aqua and Ventus and said "You will need guide to get there."

As he placed his right index finger and thumb to his mouth, he loudly whistled and a white Pegasus with light blue mane Mohawk flew down. Hercules then said "Pegasus will show you the way."

Terra, Aqua and Ventus all nodded as they activated their Keyblade Armors and Key-Rides. Once they were ready, Pegasus flew into the sky and the three of the followed them. As soon as they were gone, Hercules turns to Sora, Riku and Kairi and said "Hope you three are ready for whatever Hades throws at us. Because we don't know what he is up to."

* * *

Above the sea, Hades was riding his dark chariot that was being pulled by two demonic horses. Standing next to Hades was Vanitas with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He then looks at Hades and said "Can we hurry this up? I want to return to the Underworld."

"Relax kid," Hades said, "We're here."

Once he said that, the chariot stopped and, when Hades' hands were covered in darkness, he spread them outward and the water below them started to tear itself apart. After a few seconds, the water separated until the ground below the water appeared. At the bottom, there was a large hole that had lightning chains covering the gigantic hole. As the chariot pulled closer, they heard roaring within the hole. Hades smirked and shouted "Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your prison! Who put you down there?!"

At the same time, the Titans shouted "ZEUS!"

Yes, trapped within this prison were the four elemental titans: The Rock Titan, the Lava Titan, the Ice Titan and the Wind Titan. Hades managed to get the Ice Titan out twice while the Rock Titan out in the past, but Zeus sent them back to their prison to be sealed away for good. However, Hades had something that can free them for good. When he turns to Vanitas, Hades nodded at him as Vanitas as he raised his right hand and summoned his Void Gear Keyblade, aims it at the cage and fires a beam of light at it. Once the beam of light touched the cage and the lighting started to disappear, Hades said "And now that we set you free, what is the first thing YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DO?!"

All of a sudden, multiple fists burst out of hole: one lava, one rock, one tornado-like and one ice. Then the four titans all roared "DESTROY HIM!"

Hades then gave out a devious smirk and said "Good answer."

 **That is right! Vanitas has returned and has taken Xion, Alice and Meg to the Underworld! I know that sounds a bit cliché, but I wanted a reason for Jason to fight him! And yes, I made him argue with Aqua over the usage of his weapons. As for what happened to Riku, you will all find that out when I return. Until then, please review!**


	20. Underworld Chaos!

**Hello everyone! I am back for more chapters! Yes, it has been a very long time, but I am back with more chapters! Thank you all for sticking around and enjoying the story so far! Now! Let us begin our story!**

Chapter 19

" _ **Remind me why are we down here?"**_ Sentinel asked.

Once Jason walked down the stairs that led to the Underworld, he looked around and saw the Underworld a dark, creepy place Jason has ever been to. The only place that would top this would be Point Lookout back in the Capital Wasteland. Jason aims his Kingdom Sword Keyblade around and said "We are here to save Xion, Alice and Meg. Isn't that obvious?"

Sentinel then said _**"I mean why go down here if you know that this curse will affect you? You could have at least brought someone to back you up."**_

Jason shook his head and said "I have my reasons to come alone. For the most part, I don't want Aqua, Terra and Ven to face someone who brought them misery. I know from experience. If they try to face Vanitas and, god forbid, failed to save the girls, then they will face the guilt of not saving them. That is why I have to do it, in case I fail, then I would take the fall, not them."

" _ **Vanitas is tough, but I am afraid I cannot help you,"**_ Sentinel said.

"I know," Jason said as he flexed his left hand, "I can feel this curse already affecting me. Looks like I am unable to use your forms?"

Sentinel replied _**"No."**_

"It's fine," Jason said, "But now we have to find the girls and get them out of here."

After Jason said that, he began his long search around the Underworld to find Xion, Alice and Meg.

* * *

Sora placed his hands behind his head and said "I really hope Jason is alright. I mean, he is going to face Vanitas in order to save the others."

Standing in the center arena with Riku, Kairi and Hercules, the whole coliseum was packed for the match that was about to happen. As the crowd roared in excitement, Kairi hugged Sora's right arm and said "He'll be fine…I hope."

"But without the Olympic Stone, he doesn't stand a chance," Sora said.

Riku then said "Have you seen the stuff Jason has done in the past? I think he can beat Vanitas. Or worse, give him a brutal beating."

Hercules then said "Well I hope he saves them. But right now, we have to focus on our match. Though I wonder who Hades hired to fight us."

Kairi looked up at the sun and said "Well, the sun is still the same, so I guess we are safe."

All of a sudden, the sun started to change until it turned black and orange fire was surrounding the black sun. Both Riku and Sora looked at Kairi and Riku said "Really Kairi? You had to jinx it?"

As Kairi shyly bit her lower lip, an orange portal appeared before them and three figures appeared from the portal. These three figures were Shokans, two males and one female. The female Shokan had light tan skin, orange predator-like eyes, black hair Mohawk with three short horns coming out from each side of her head and she has four arms. She was wearing what looked like an expose red bathing suit that had an opening that showed her front area, grey metal armbands in each of her four arms and grey shin guards in each of her leg. This female Shokan was name Sheeva.

One of the male Shokans had a yellowish tan skin with black hair Mohawk with three short horns coming out from each side of his head and four arms. All he was wearing was a red belt robe with brown armguards in each arm and brown shin guards. This Shokan was named Goro.

The last Shokan had tiger fur all over his body, was bald, orange predator-like eyes, razor teeth, four arms and was wearing a brown belt robe and brown armguards. This Shokan was named Kintaro.

As the three Shokans stretched their bodies, the three Keyblade wielders stared in shock and Sora said "Uh oh."

* * *

Aqua, Terra and Ventus managed to arrive at Mount Olympus where Pegasus led them to. Once they landed on the cloud platform, which thankfully they didn't fall through, Pegasus flew back to the coliseum. When the three of them walked to the entrance, Zeus stood there alongside with Hera, his wife. When the three Keyblade Wielders stood before the King of the Gods, they gently bowed and Aqua said "Greetings, I am Aqua. These are my friends Terra and Ven. We are here in regards to the stolen Olympic Stones."

Zeus nodded and said "Yes, it appeared that someone stole them all and fled before we had the chance to stop them. They are fools if they stole from the Gods of Olympus."

"Do you have any idea what they look like?" Terra asked.

Hera replied "They were wearing a black coat while having this giant key as a sword. But they did have this strange laugh, almost like a child."

"Vanitas," Ventus said while gritting his teeth, "He was here.

Aqua thought about it and said "If he took the Olympic Stones, where are they?"

"Probably with Vanitas," Ventus said as he grips his hands.

When Terra and Aqua saw him, Aqua placed a hand on Ventus' back and said "Ven, don't worry about him. We are going to the Underworld, without an Olympic Stone, find Jason, help him fight Vanitas and then save our friends and get the stones back."

All of a sudden, they heard a scream coming towards them. When everyone look over, they saw a blue-skinned man wearing a white toga, purple-lint glasses, a golden helmet with wings and sandals with wings. He also had a golden scepter with wings on the end. When the blue-skinned man, who was Hermes the Messenger God, was near them, he started panicking and said "My lord and lady, the Titans have escaped and they are practically at our gates!"

Shocked by this, Zeus shouted "Sound the alarms! Launch an immediate counter-attack! Go! Go!"

As Hermes took position, he said "Gone, baby."

With that, Hermes took off. Once the Messenger God was gone, Aqua turns to Zeus and asked "The Titans? But…I face an Ice Titan before, how did the other ones get out?"

Zeus looks at her and replied "After you defeated the Ice Titan, we immediately put that titan back to it's cell. But over a year ago, the Ice and Rock Titan escaped but we put them back. That cage is sealed up! How did they all escape?!"

The Keyblade Wielders knew the answer and Terra said "Vanitas must have used his Keyblade to unlock their cage. I think Hades wanted the Titans to attack Olympus while the others were distracted."

"Well," Ventus said as he activated his Keyblade Armor, "I say we keep those Titans away from Olympus."

Following Ventus' example, Terra and Aqua activated their Keyblade Armors and the three of them turned their Keyblades into their Key-Vehicles. Once they got on, they flew off Olympus and downwards. And just then, they saw the four Titans climbing up the mountain.

The Rock Titan was the largest one of the four titans. It is made entire of rocks and large chunks protruded from it's back and arms. It had two heads, each of them having small red eyes. It had massive arms and legs.

The Ice Titan was mostly a giant skeleton made of ice. The head of the Ice Titan was similar to a horse, with it's long snout filled with pointed 'teeth' and the eye sockets were dark an empty. Every time it took a step, the ground where it stepped froze, and when it was about to take a step, it's leg breaks off while a new one grow in it's place.

The Lava Titan resembled a large fat man covered in molten lava with a cooled layer of magma covering it's head and shoulders. It's eyes could still be seen through the crust as it was glowing pools of white-hot lava. Lava dripped from the titan frequently as it slithered towards Mount Olympus.

The last titan, the Wind Titan had a 100 foot tornado as it's main body with arms and fists with it's glowing red eyes peering through the tornado. It was literally pulling everything in it's body.

As the Titans were getting closer, Aqua grips her handles and said "Here we go again."

* * *

Vanitas was standing on the platform edge of the Underworld coliseum waiting for some of the Keyblade Wielders to arrive. While he was tossing a bag that had the Olympic Stones that he had, behind him was Alice, Xion and Meg struggling to break free from the dark chains. While they were struggling, Xion looks at Vanitas and said "You will never get away with this."

Vanitas laughed as he puts away the bag of Olympic Stones in one of his pockets and said "We'll see, puppet. And once I slaughter them, I will take you back and get you fixed up again."

As Xion cringed, Alice then said "You're a bloody lunatic."

Vanitas smirks and said "Says the former Princess of Heart who went on a berserk rampage and almost killed someone."

In rage, Alice tried to get him, but failed. Vanitas laughed and said "Just wait and see. Whoever comes through there, they will pay for their lives."

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion that destroyed the entrance door. When they all look over, they saw two small figures flying through the air, covered in smoke, while screaming and landed near Vanitas' feet. As Vanitas looks down, he saw two of Hades' minions: the fat purple demon one called Pain and the light-blue skinny demon one name Panic. Curious, Vanitas looked up and saw Jason holding a Missile Launcher over his shoulders.

When both Jason and Vanitas gave each other the death glare, Vanitas said "You? Where are the others?"

Jason huffed and said "It's just me, asshole."

Vanitas laughed and said "Seriously? You? That's it?"

"Yeah?" Jason said, "What? Not impressed?"

Vanitas shook his head as he jumps onto the arena and said "Nah, I will enjoy wiping the floor with you."

In frustration of Vanitas' attitude, Jason leaps off the edge and landed on the arena. Switching his weapon to his Keyblade, Vanitas held out his right hand and summoned his Void Gear Keyblade. When the two prepared themselves, no one moved until Jason rushed towards Vanitas and swings his Keyblade. While Jason's attacks were slower than his, Vanitas just lazily blocks his attacks. Vanitas mentally chuckled, this guy was too slow. Deciding to attack, Vanitas grips his Keyblade and swings it at Jason. All though Jason blocked some of Vanitas' attack, some of them manage to land solid hits on him. When Jason was knocked back, he then aims his Keyblade and tried a Twilight Fire Spell…but it failed.

Confused, Jason looked at his Keyblade and asked "What the hell?"

Vanitas smirks and said "Ha! I forgot to mention something!"

When he points down, Jason looks down and saw the arena covered in a strange-circular symbol that glowed purple. Vanitas laughed and said "Those who are affected by the Underworld Curse cannot use magic while inside this seal."

Shocked, Xion shouted "You cheater!"

But Vanitas ignored her. Holding his Keyblade, Vanitas fired a dark fireball at Jason. Thinking fast, Jason reaches to his Pipboy and pressed the buttons while the fireball was near and exploded with him in it. Xion, Alice and Meg were shocked when they witnessed Vanitas' attack on Jason. When the dust cleared, Vanitas charged at Jason ready to strike. But when he got there, Jason was gone!

Caught off guard, Vanitas looked around to find Jason, but he was nowhere in sight! Irritated, Vanitas shouted "Hey! Where did you go?! Fight like a man!"

As Vanitas had his back turned, right behind him, Jason appeared wearing his Chinese Stealth Armor, an armor that allows him to turn invisible. Jason puts away his Keyblade and takes out his Gauss Rifle. Deciding to mess around with him a lot, Jason aims his Gauss Rifle and pulls the trigger, releasing a high-powered blast at Vanitas' back that knocks Vanitas on the ground face first. Before Vanitas got up, Jason quickly reloaded his rifle and disappeared. Once he got up, Vanitas turned around and saw nothing. As he aims his Keyblade around, Jason re-appeared behind Vanitas and fired another blast from his Gauss Rifle that knocks Vanitas face first to the ground. Off to the side, the girls all saw this and can't help but smile in amusement while laughing at what was happening.

In rage, Vanitas slams his Keyblade on the ground and released a wave of darkness. Surprised by this, Jason was knocked off balance and landed on his ass as his invisibility deactivated. Once Vanitas saw him, he leaps into the air, swings his Keyblade and unleashed dark lightning at Jason. But Jason quickly recovered and rolled out of the way.

As soon as he was in a good distance, Jason switched his weapon to his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and fired at Vanitas, which hurt him. Irritated, Vanitas covered himself in darkness as he swings his Keyblade and sends slashes of darkness at Jason. Quick on his feet, Jason manages to evade Vanitas' attacks, but one managed to land a clean hit to his chest that sends him back. When Vanitas smirks and began to walk towards him, Jason suddenly disappeared into thin air. Focusing where he is, Vanitas looked around the arena to see where he was. While his was pointing his Keyblade, he was caught off guard when Jason appeared right behind him, wrapped his arms around Vanitas' waist and, with momentum, lifted him off the ground, fell backwards and slammed Vanitas to the ground as the Dark Keyblade Wielders landed on the back of his neck. In pain, Vanitas quickly recovered, aims his Keyblade at Jason and fired a massive fireball to Jason and sends him flying towards the edge of the arena. The front of Jason's armor was already badly burnt and this visor of his helmet was covered in smog.

As Jason got on his left side while his supported himself with his arm, Vanitas laughed and said "That's pathetic! You are lamer than the wimp!"

When he was reaching for the bag of Olympic Stones, Vanitas said "But since I had my fun, I think it's time to finish you…"

He then paused at what he was doing. In desperation, Vanitas was looking through all his pockets and came to the same conclusion: the bag of Olympic Stones was gone! Looking around, Vanitas tried to find the bag until Jason's voice said "Lose something?"

When Vanitas looks back, his eyes widen when he saw Jason holding the bag of Olympic Stones in his right hand. In rage, Vanitas shouted "How the hell did you get that?"

Jason smirks and said "Slip of the fingers, asshole."

With a shout, Vanitas charged at Jason, leaps in the air and brings down his Keyblade. As Xion, Alice and Meg gasped in shock; Jason grabs one Olympic Stone, grips it and said "Sentinel, now!"

Out of nowhere, Sentinel appeared in front of Vanitas and delivered a powerful uppercut towards Vanitas' chin. The force sends Vanitas flying back. As Vanitas was getting up, he saw Jason on his feet while his body glowed bright yellow before the glow disappeared. Jason flexed his arms and said "Now…time to kick your ass."

Reaching for his Pipboy, Jason changed back to his Brotherhood Combat Armor. As Vanitas got up and charged, Jason slapped his right shoulder pad and he changed into his Armor Form. While Jason stood there in Sentinel's armor, Vanitas swings his Keyblade at Jason, but the armor protected Jason from Vanitas' attacks. When Vanitas was about to make another attack, Jason knee-kicks Vanitas in the stomach before punching him in the face that sends him to the ground. As Vanitas got up, his eyes widen when he saw Jason holding his Minigun at him. As the barrel of the Minigun started to spin until endless bullets fired at Vanitas. However, Vanitas was fast on his feet and evaded the bullets. Once the Minigun was out of bullets, Jason puts it away and takes out his Keyblade.

Vanitas held his stance and said "Fight all you want, but sooner or later, I will wipe you out and I will take the girls with me!"

"Ha!" Jason said, "You wish!"

When Jason swings his Keyblade, he sends three grey balls of energy at Vanitas. However, Vanitas leaps into the air and dodged Jason's attacks. As Vanitas landed on the ground, he then said "Ha! Missed me!"

Jason chuckled and said "I wasn't aiming for you, jerk-ward."

Raising an eyebrow, Vanitas looks back and saw Jason's attacks hitting the dark chains that were wrapped around Xion, Alice and Meg. Once they were free, Vanitas gritted his teeth and said "You think you won?"

Jason pretended to think and said "Uh…yeah."

Vanitas chuckled and said "You wish. This world is screwed."

With that, a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Vanitas rushed through it. Not wanting him to get away like a coward, Jason quickly took out a Plasma Grenade, pressed the button and threw it at the Corridor, hoping it would go through. To his hopes, the Plasma Grenade manages to get through and the Corridor disappeared. Jason fist-bumped and said "Oh hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

Seeing the girls free, Jason leaps into the air and made his way to them. In mid-air, Jason reverted to his normal from. When he landed, Jason quickly pulled up his right leg and cried "Ahahaha! Damn it! Sprained ankle!"

Seeing Jason, Meg raised an eyebrow and said "And this is the same guy who took a major beating from the sociopath?"

Alice rubs her eyes and said "I'm afraid so."

Jason looks back at them and said "Oh, and this is the thanks I get for saving you, guys? You guys suck."

As the girls chuckled, Xion smiled and said "But seriously Jason…thank you for risking yourself for us."

Jason waved his hand and said "Don't mention it."

He then got the bag of Olympic Stones and said "Well…we got those stones. Now let's head back to the coliseum. Wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

Sora and Kairi were dodging Sheeva's fireball attacks. Once Sheeva stopped her attack, Sora rushed in and tried to attack her. However, Sheeva jumps into the air and, when she landed, she created a shockwave that knocked Sora off balance. Seeing this chance, Sheeva used her upper arms to punch Sora across his face a couple times before using her upper and lower left fists to his Sora in the face and chest and knocked him to the ground. Cringing at Sheeva's brutal attack on her boyfriend, she did not notice Sheeva rushing towards her and knocking her to the ground. Quickly getting up, Sora rushed towards Sheeva with her back turned and he swings his Kingdom Key Keyblade at her. As Sheeva took damage, she swings her right upper and lower arms at Sora, but he quickly got out of the way. When Kairi got up, she aims her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade at Sheeva and fired a Blizzard Spell and froze her in place. Seeing this, Sora grips his Keyblade, aims it at Sheeva and fired a Lightning Spell that caused Sheeva pain. Once she was immobilized, both Sora and Kairi rushed towards her and swung their Keyblades until Sheeva was knocked to the ground. Seeing Sheeva knocked out, Sora and Kairi looked at each other, smiled and high-fived each other.

Hercules was using his super-strength against Goro, but it seemed like Goro was in the same league as he is. When Hercules swung his fists, Goro caught them with his lower arms, cracked his upper knuckles before punching Hercules countless times across the face. After his attack, Goro lets go of Hercules' fists before kicking him in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground. Quickly getting up, Hercules held his footing until Goro launched fireballs at Hercules. But Hercules rolled out of the way as he rushed towards Goro. When Goro was wide open, Hercules delivered a powerful right punch that sends Goro a few feet back. When Goro was trying to recover, Hercules leaps into the air, and when he landed, he released a shockwave that threw Goro off balance. Seeing this, Hercules rushed up to Goro and delivered powerful punches. With one might punch, Hercules sent Goro flying out of the arena and towards the wall of the coliseum. Hercules smirks as he did his heroic pose.

Riku was quickly evading Kintaro's fireballs. Riku gritted his teeth and thought _"What is it with these four-arms and their fire attacks?"_

When Kintaro stopped his attack, Riku raised his Way to Dawn Keyblade and rushed towards him. Once he was in range, Riku swung his Keyblade and landed powerful blows on Kintaro. But the Shokan roared as he punched Riku across the face. When Riku quickly recovered, Kintaro swings his fist and fired a massive fireball at him. Riku steadied himself, and once the fireball was near, he held up his left hand and used his Dark Barrier Spell. However…something strange happened. Instead of the dark barrier he always used, Riku's barrier was…covered in orange fire. As the fireball collided with Riku's fire barrier shield, it exploded and the dust died down. When Riku released his barrier, he looked at his hand and said to himself "What…was that?"

When Riku heard a growl, he looks up and saw Kintaro rushing towards him. Gripping his Keyblade, Riku waited for Kintaro to be near and, once the tiger Shokan was near, Riku swung his Keyblade. But to his surprise, Riku saw his Keyblade covered in the same orange fire. The fire combined with his attacks manages to damage Kintaro. As Kintaro stood there barely standing, Riku took a few feet away, he puts away his Keyblade and raised his hand, ready to use his Dark Firaga Spell. But just like before, Riku's hands were covered in orange fire and unleashed a barrage of orange fireballs at Kintaro and knocked the Shokan to the ground all beaten.

After the three Shokans were defeated, they all quickly got up, a portal opened up and they all left the coliseum. Once they were gone, a Keyhole appeared with in the sun. Looking up, Riku summoned his Keyblade, aims it and shot a beam out of it and sealed the Keyhole while the sun returned to normal. Once everything was said and done, Riku puts away his Keyblade and looked at his hands while they were covered in orange fire. Sora, Kairi and Hercules saw this and Sora asked "Whoa! That is cool!"

Kairi then asked "How did you do that?"

Riku shrugged and replied "I…I don't know. But…it's strange. I feel…at ease."

Curious, Riku sense his heart and his eyes widen. He then said "The darkness in me…it's…it's gone."

"What?!" everyone shouted in surprise.

Sora then said "There's…no darkness in you? That's awesome!"

"Yeah," Kairi said, "But…how did your darkness vanish like that?"

Before Riku was about to reply, a voice shouted "Oh come on! Do I have to do everything myself?!"

When everyone looks over, they saw Hades appearing in the middle of the arena. Hercules huffed and said "Tough luck. Now we are going to save Meg and the others now."

"No way, Wonder Breath!" Hades shouted as he exploded in fire as his skin turned burning red and his flames were orange, "Once the Titans take over Olympus, that place will be mine!"

Shocked at what he said, Sora cried "The Titans?!"

"That's right!" Hades shouted, "But you losers have me to deal with! Once I…"

All of a sudden, a small object fell in front of Hades. When the God of the Dead looks down, he saw a Plasma Grenade in front of him and exploded and, somehow, knocks the god away. Everyone was surprised by this, and when they look over, they smiled when they saw Jason with Xion, Alice and Meg with him. Sora jumps in joy and said "Jason! You're okay!"

Jason smirks and said "And you guys were worried. And look!"

When he pulled out the bag of Olympic Stones, he said "I have gifts for you all."

Shocked, Hercules said "You got the Olympic Stones too?!"

Meg nodded and said "Yep, Jason here manage to snatch them from the creep."

"That's great!" Kairi cheered, "But right now, we need to head to Olympus! The Titans are attacking them!"

"Oh no!" Xion said, "Let's head there!"

All of a sudden, Hades recovered, bursted into flames and yelled "You will not get away that easily!"

Right before he was about to attack, Jason took out his Alien Disintegrator and starting shooting at Hades. While Hades deflected Jason's blasts, Jason said "Hurry up and get there!"

Sora then said "Right! But…how will we get there?"

In a fast reflex, Jason held out his left hand while shooting his weapon his Alien Disintegrator with his right, he summoned his Keyblade and created a Corridor to Twilight. He then said "That Corridor will take you there. Everyone, get going!"

"What?!" Riku shouted, "You are going to face Hades alone?!"

"Well yes!" Jason said, "Now go! All of you!"

While they hesitated, they knew they need to get to Olympus. Hercules turns to Meg and said "Meg, go somewhere safe until this is all over."

Meg nodded as she made her way out of the coliseum. Once she was gone, Hercules turns to Sora and the others and nodded. When the others nodded back, they all headed to the Corridor and they all were teleported to Olympus. Now alone with Hades, Jason puts away his Keyblade and he aims his rifle at Hades. Hades smirks and said "You think you can take me all on your own?"

As Jason stood his ground, a voice behind him said "He's not alone."

When Jason turns around, he saw Xion with her Forgotten Memories Keyblade in her hands and Alice with her Vorpal Blade in her hands. Jason then said "Alice, Xion, what are you girls doing here? You should have been with the others."

Alice replied "Don't be such a tough man, you brute."

Xion then said "We know you look after us, but there are times you need help. So…"

She then points her Keyblade at Hades and said "Let's beat this jerk, together."

Alice then points her Vorpal Blade and said "Yes, let's."

Jason smiled as he aims his Alien Disintegrator and said "Alright, time to kick this guy's ass!"

In rage, Hades cried "How dare you go up against me?! HOW DARE YOU!"

As Hades was covered in blazing fire, Jason, Alice and Xion all readied their weapons as they were prepared to face the God of the Underworld.

* * *

 _Outworld…_

As Shao Kahn and Master Xehanort were standing in the throne room when a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Vanitas came through it. When the two of them saw the Dark Keyblade Wielder, Xehanort asked "So? Did you conquer that world I assigned you?"

Vanitas took a deep breath and said "I…had a problem while I was…"

All of a sudden, the Plasma Grenade that Jason threw came out of the Corridor of Darkness and landed between Vanitas' legs. When Shao Kahn and Xehanort looked down at Vanitas' legs, Vanitas also looked down, sighed in frustration and said "I am going to kill that guy."

Once he said that, the Plasma Grenade exploded.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Especially the fight between Jason vs. Vanitas and the coliseum fight! Since Riku follows the Road to Dawn, I figure to change his Dark powers and give him new ones, since he is no longer walking in the path to darkness. And I hope you all enjoyed what happened to Vanitas at the end. Anyways, thank you all for enjoying this chapter and I will be back soon for more. Until then, please review!**


	21. Battles of Titans and a God

**This is it! The last chapter of the Olympic Coliseum world Arc! Get ready for Titan fights and a fight against Hades! Get ready, because here we go!**

Chapter 20

In Mount Olympus, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were flying in their Key-Rides and were shooting blasts at the Titans. However, the Rock Titan just shook it off, the Lava Titan 'absorbed' their blasts, the Ice Titan was partly taking damage and the Wind Titan wasn't affected by it as the blasts just went through it. Minutes have past and the Rock Titan was already near the front gate. Once it was near the front gate, the Rock Titan raised it's fists and when it brought it down, it destroyed the front gates.

"Damn it!" Ventus shouted, "We have to get down there!"

Both Terra and Aqua agreed as they descended and put their vehicles away and summoned their Keyblades. They decided to keep their armor on to protect themselves from the Lava Titan. As they got into position, near them, Jason's Corridor of Twilight appeared and Sora, Kairi, Riku and Hercules appeared. Aqua looks over and asked "You guys are here! But…why are you guys here instead of going to the Underworld and helping Jason?"

Sora smirks and said "Jason came back with Xion, Alice and Meg! He totally saved them from Vanitas!"

When Sora said that, Terra, Aqua and Ventus were all in shock. Terra then said "Wait…Jason, beat Vanitas?"

"Yeah!" Kairi said, "And he got the Olympic Stones! Isn't that great?!"

Before anyone could say anything, the Titans all made their way to the entrance. All the Keyblade Wielders and Hercules got into fighting positions and Riku said "So what's the game plan?"

"Well," Sora said, "There are four of them and seven of us. I think me and Aqua will take on the Lava Titan, since it is more dangerous than the others."

When Aqua agreed with Sora, Terra then said "I will take on the Rock Titan then."

Hercules then said "I'll help you out with that."

When Terra nodded, Kairi said "That leaves just the other ones."

Riku held out his Way to Dawn Keyblade and said "I'll take on the Wind Titan. Kairi, you and Ven take on the Ice Titan."

Once everyone agreed, they all took out stood their ground, and when the Titans were close, they all charged at the Titans.

Sora and Aqua charged at the Lava Titan. Sora aims his Kingdom Key Keyblade and used his Blizzard Spell on the titan. However, Sora's spell only affected the Lava Titan a bit. When the Lava Titan looked at Sora, it swings it's left arm and hurled some lava at Sora. While the lava was close, Sora held out his Keyblade and used his Reflect Spell to protect himself from the lava attack. As Sora stood his ground, that is until Aqua held her Rainfell Keyblade high and used her Blizzard Spell on the Lava Titan. But as the Lava Titan took the spell head on, it only froze a part of it's left arm and it started to harden until it was solid rock. As Aqua continues using her Blizzard Spell, she only froze almost all of the Lava Titan's arm, which then turned to solid rock. After she ran out of magic, the Lava Titan grips his left arm and the rock melted away. Seeing Aqua in action gave Sora an idea.

As his clothes glowed white, Sora cried "Give me strength!"

In a flash, Sora's clothes turned blue, white and black while his was floating a few inches off the ground and was spinning his Keyblade. Sora had entered his Wisdom Form. While Aqua used a couple of Ethers to replenish her magic, Sora looks at her and said "Aqua, I'll distract it while you use your Blizzard Spell! After you're out, we'll switch!"

When Aqua agreed, Sora then aims his Keyblade at the Lava Titan and started to shoot magical blasts at it. As the Lava Titan was taking some damage, it turned to Sora, inhaled some air before it threw up lava from it's mouth. Sora used his dash ability to evade the titan's attack. While the Lava Titan was distracted, Aqua aims her Keyblade at the Lava Titan and started to cast multiple Blizzard Spells at the Lava Titan. The results were immediate when the Lava Titan's back and shoulders were turned to rock from Aqua's Blizzard Spell. When the Lava Titan turned around and looked at her, before it was about to make an attack, Sora took this chance to use his Blizzard Spell, which in his Wisdom Form, fired three blasts of ice at the Lava Titan and froze the front side of the titan's lower body area and it turned to rock. The Lava Titan roared in rage, and when it turned to Sora, Aqua cast more of her Blizzard Spell to turn the titan's other side of it's body rock. The Lava Titan stood there trapped as Sora and Aqua continued to use their Blizzard Spells over and over again until, within minutes, the Lava Titan was completely turned into a giant statue of the Lava Titan.

When Sora floated near Aqua and reverted to normal, Aqua also returned to normal and said "Well…that was easy. I thought it would be hard."

As Sora nodded, the two of them jumped as the Rock Titan was hurled at the statue of the Lava Titan, which was then destroyed in the process. When Sora and Aqua looked over, they saw Terra and Hercules rushing towards the Rock Titan. Once the Rock Titan was getting up, Hercules ran in front of Terra, turns towards him, bends his knees a bit and held his hands together. Knowing what he planned to do, Terra rushed towards him, placed his right foot on Hercules' hand and, with his strength, launched Terra high into the air towards the Rock Titan. Gripping his Earthshaker Keyblade, Terra fell towards the heads of the Rock Titan, and with all his might, he manages to destroy the titan's right head. Roaring in pain, the Rock Titan waved it's arms at Terra, hoping to get him off of it. But it failed as Terra started to swing his Keyblade at the titan. Hercules then rushed to the Rock Titan and started punching the titan's feet with his super strength. With one mighty blow, Hercules destroyed the Rock Titan's left leg and soon fell backwards. Once the titan was down, Hercules leaps into the air and landed on the titan's chest and started punching it in the chest. When the Rock Titan swung it's right arm at Hercules, it was intercepted by Terra's Keyblade. With all his might, Terra pushed the titan's arm back, and when Terra's body started to glow, he leaps into the air, swings his Keyblade and destroyed the titan's arm. As the Rock Titan roared more in pain, Terra pulls his right arm back and throws his Keyblade at the titan's remaining head and destroys it in the process. While that happened, Hercules jumps in the air a bit, and when he landed, he made a huge crack on the titan's chest. Seeing an opening, when Terra's Keyblade appeared back in his hand, he dashed through the air towards the Rock Titan, and when he thrust his Keyblade into the titan's chest, the whole upper-body shattered and the Rock Titan was defeated.

When Terra and Hercules let out a sigh of relief, Terra reverted back to normal, looked at Sora and Aqua and asked "How are you guys so far?"

Aqua replied "Well, we stopped our titan. And by the looks of it, you did too."

Terra smirks and said "Yeah, I tend to handle things well. You know that."

Aqua just smiled as she looks away and blushed a bit.

Off to the side, the Ice Titan waved it's arms and released countless ice spikes at Kairi and Ventus. Both of the rolled out of the way, Ventus spins his Wayward Wind Keyblade and deflected the ice away. Kairi then grips her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and used a Fire Spell to fire fireballs at the Ice Titan. As the Ice Titan took it head on, it roared as it took a deep breath and released a blast of ice from it's mouth. Kairi quickly dodged the titan's attack as the area where she stood turned into ice. Once Kairi regained her footing, she aims her Keyblade and fired more fireballs at the Ice Titan. While the Ice Titan took damage, Ventus dashed towards it's feet and started swinging his Keyblade. After a couple of swings, Ventus manage to slice the Ice Titan's left foot and caused it to fall forward. When the Ice Titan was supported with it's arms, Ventus leaps onto the titan's back and started swinging his Keyblade at the titan. As the Ice Titan cried in pain, Ventus turns to Kairi and said "Kairi! I bring the wind, you bring the fire!"

Understanding what he means, Kairi nodded as Ventus leaps into the air and started to spin until he created a mini-tornado. Seeing this, Kairi aims her Keyblade, aims and fired countless Fire Spells at the tornado. When the fire collided with Ven's tornado, the whole tornado erupted in fire. Ventus was lucky to get out of the tornado as the Ice Titan was started to slowly melt away. The Ice Titan roared in pain as it was completely melted away. Once the tornado was gone, so was the Ice Titan. When Ventus returned to normal and landed next to Kairi, he sighed in relief and said "Whoa, that was…fast."

Kairi nodded in agreement.

While that happened, Riku was 'testing' his new-found powers against the Wind Titan. However, the titan's hands and arms turned into mini-tornados and sucked the attacks right in. Riku himself did not know how he obtained these new powers. Before, he had access to the darkness and was able to use it's power for his own. But now? Now this power…this…warmer power was flowing through him. It was like nothing he has ever felt before. But why now? Why has this power appeared now and not before? What has happened recently that had triggered this?

Then, Riku's eyes widen in shock. The fight between him and Jason! Riku thought Jason's magic didn't affected him since he walked the Road to Dawn.

" _Road to Dawn…"_ Riku thought as he looked as his hands as they glowed orange.

His thoughts were cut short when the Wind Titan was using it's power to drag Riku in it. Riku struggled to gain his footing, but it failed as he was sucked into the titan's tornado. Once inside the Wind Titan, Riku was having a hard time trying to stand still with the wind currents. Then, that is when Riku had an idea. Summoning his new powers, Riku's whole body started to turn orange and was soon covered in orange fire. Going along with the current, Riku unleashed a massive blast of orange fire that started to spread throughout the Wind Titan. Little by little, the Wind Titan's body was starting to be covered by the orange fire. The Wind Titan soon noticed this, and before it tried to do something, it was already too late. The titan cried in pain as it's whole body was covered in orange fire and it then exploded, thus ending the Wind Titan. Once the titan was gone, Riku stopped spinning as he fell to the ground and steadily stood on his feet. He smiled and said "I am the Warrior of Dawn."

When he was about to walk, he lost balance and fell forward. When everyone saw this, everyone rushed over and Sora helped Riku up. He then said "Having problems there?"

As Riku waved his hand, Aqua looks around and said "Well…that was…surprisingly easy."

"I agree," Kairi said, "I thought that would have been…you know, difficult."

Ventus smiled and said "Or maybe we are that good."

Everyone smirked until Terra said "We need to head back to the coliseum. Jason may need help fighting Hades."

Sora said "He's with Xion and Alice. I am sure he is fine."

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Jason cried, "BURNING ALIVE!"

Despite using Sentinel in his Armor Form, Jason could still feel Hades' flames that covered his armor. Off to the side, Alice was using her Pepper Grinder to fire bullets at Hades, but the bullets seem to have no effect on him. Xion charged at Hades and swung her Forgotten Memories Keyblade at the God of the Underworld, but she had to step away from him due to the fact that his whole body was extremely hot. So, covering her Keyblade in Darkness, Xion swings her Keyblade and released a wave of darkness at Hades. But Hades waved his hand and a wall of fire appeared in front of him and protected himself from Xion's attack. Once she was open, Hades summoned a massive fireball and hurls it at her. Alice was lucky to appear in front of her and summoned a blue umbrella and uses it as a shield to protect them from Hades' attack. Once Hades' attack wore off, so did the fire around Jason. As soon as it was gone, Jason grips his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and charged at Hades. As he was near, Jason swings his Keyblade, but his attacks seem to just go through Hades. In rage, Hades aims his hands down and fired blasts of fire from them towards Jason. Jason jumped out of the way just as Hades' attack was about to touch him.

Alice then switched her weapon to her Tea Cannon and fired blasts of tea at Hades and they exploded upon impact. But just as before, Hades was not affected by it. Alice gritted her teeth in rage and cried "Is there any way we can defeat him?!"

Jason then thought _"How do we get beat him?"_

Sentinel then said in his mind _**"Maybe we use Vexen's ice powers to cool him off?"**_

Jason shook his head and thought _"Hades' flames are too hot for our ice powers. No, we need to cool him down more."_

Sentinel then said _**"I know of a way."**_

Before Jason was going to ask, Sentinel's Armor Form disappeared and went into his Weapon Form and transformed into Demyx's sitar. As Jason's mind was processing this new ability, he smirks as he began to play the sitar. Xion and Alice look over at him and Xion said "Is he using…Demyx's sitar?"

As Alice just shrugs, Jason then said "Dance water dance!"

All of a sudden, water clones of Jason appeared and they started to make their way to Hades. As Hades was destroying them one by one with his fireballs, the water clones were close to Hades and exploded. The flood of water got onto Hades and he was letting off some steam. Now knowing was Jason plans on doing, they just waited for Jason to weaken Hades. Seeing an opening, Jason plays his sitar and unleashed a blast of water at Hades. Taking the water head on, Hades was irritated as he was slowly returning to his blue color skin. Seeing this, Jason leaps into the air, leaving a trail of water columns, and when he landed behind Hades, he points the end of his sitar and released a massive wave of water at Hades. The blast of water knocked Hades towards the end of the arena. Once the water died down, Hades returned to his normal blue skin and he was bald. Seeing Hades bald and drenched in water, Xion, Alice and Jason couldn't help but laugh. Furious, Hades' blue flame appeared on his head and yelled "Stop laughing!"

Hades then started to throw more fireballs at them. As they all got out of the way, Sentinel's Weapon Form wore off and Jason then summoned his Alien Disintegrator. Aiming his alien rifle, Jason fired a few shots and manages to hurt Hades a bit. As Hades gritted his teeth, before he was about to attack, Xion appeared in front of him and started to swing her Keyblade at him. Just then, Alice appeared near him and used her Vorpal Blade to slice through Hades. In rage, Hades released a blast of fire that knocks Xion and Alice far away from him.

"I will not be humiliated like this!" Hades screamed, "There is no way a bunch of kids will…"

But he was cut short when he saw Jason holding a Fat Man over his shoulders. He then aims it at Hades and said "I am 21, asshole."

With that, Jason pulled the trigger and fired a Mini Nuke at Hades. Smirking, Hades just stood there and hoped he would be unharmed. However, when the Mini Nuke made an impact, the nuke exploded and released a massive blast, leaving a giant mushroom cloud. Both Xion and Alice saw this and were both in awe when they witness this rare power from one of Jason's weapons. When the dust and cloud died down, they saw Hades almost out of breath and was breathing heavily. Jason smirks and said "What's the matter? Couldn't handle the Fat Man?"

Hades glared at him and shouted "Screw you!"

Before he was about to make an attack, Alice appeared with her Hobby Horse hammer and swings her hammer upwards and sends Hades flying into the air. Once he was in the air, Xion appeared and started to swing her Keyblade, damaging him. With one swing, Xion sends Hades crashing to the ground. As soon as he was down, Jason switches his weapon to his Keyblade and said "Give up, Hades."

As soon as Hades was up, he yelled "Never!"

Before he was about to make a move, Jason points his Keyblade at Hades and cast a Twilight Blizzard Spell on Hades. When the ice made contact, Hades, along with everything around him, exploded in ice. Once everything was clear, they all saw Hades trapped in a prison of thick grey ice. Jason whistled and said "Damn…that was cool."

Both Alice and Xion looked at the frozen Hades and Xion asked "Are you sure he's not going to use his fire to melt the ice?"

Upon closer inspection, Alice saw Hades struggling. Alice laughed and said "Don't count on it. He is already struggling to break free."

She then turns to Jason and said "It looks like your magic is strong enough to hold Hades' fire."

"Haha, nice," Jason said.

Just then, they heard something above them. When they all look up, they saw the rest of their friends coming: Ventus was using his Keyboard with Sora standing behind him, Aqua was on her Keyhover with Kairi, Terra on his Keycycle with Riku and Hercules riding Pegasus. When the all landed and Aqua, Ventus and Terra revert to normal, Sora asked "Okay, where is Hades?"

Jason, Alice and Xion all pointed at Hades trapped in the ice. Everyone just stood there until Kairi said "Really? He's trap in ice and he can't escape?"

Jason laughed and said "Yeah, that's what the asshole get!"

As everyone laughed at Jason's statement, he reached to his Pipboy and took out the bag of Olympic Stones. He then hands them to Hercules and said "There you go. One bag of Olympic Stones."

As Hercules gets them, he smiles and said "Thanks. It must have been hard getting them."

"Well," Jason said, "I did take on a crazy asshole to get them. So…yeah."

"Yeah, how did you beat Vanitas while being under the Underworld Curse?" Ventus asked.

"It wasn't easy," Jason said, "The guy had powerful attacks, but I outmaneuver him."

"I see," Aqua said, "I am surprised you are alright."

Alice huffed and said "More like lucky, considering Vanitas was cheating."

"Cheating?" Terra asked, "How so?"

Xion replied "Well, the arena Jason and Vanitas were in had this sort of a spell that prevents someone who was under the Underworld Curse from using their magic."

"So…" Kairi said, "If we would have gone down there, we wouldn't have been able to use our magic?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "Luckily, my technology didn't count as magic and manage to use my weapons to take down Vanitas and got the stones."

He then turns to Aqua and said "So…what was that about you saying my weapons holding me down?"

Despite what everyone thought about Jason's usage of his weapons, he did have a point. Because every one of them relied on magic to fight, Jason was the one who relies on technology and weapons for his fights. And that might be an advantage for the future, especially if they end up in the same situation as Vanitas.

In defeat, Aqua sighed and said "Okay, I guess you can say I was PARTIALLY wrong."

But Jason just said "Pfft, yeah right. 'Partially' right."

"Anyways," Hercules said, "Thanks for the help. We appreciated it. We'll make sure Hades is punished this time. And here, my father would like you guys to have this."

Hercules then handed Sora a Summon Charm. This one has a small circle charm that had a red outer-line, a white circle line underneath the red line and a blue circle in the center with a white star. This charm was called 'Soldier's Shield'.

Sora smiled and said "Thanks Herc. We have to go and save other worlds."

"Alright then," Hercules said, "Be sure to come back for the Games."

He then looks at Aqua, Terra and Ventus and said "It was really great seeing you guys again. Hope you can compete again."

The three of them smiled and Ventus said "I'll be sure to compete this time!"

When they all said their goodbyes, they all headed back to the Gummi Ship and went on their way to the next world.

 **And that is all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And Sora has his own Summon Charm! Guess who it is later on! Anyways, I'm glad you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	22. Love Advise

**Hello everyone, time for another chapter! I am really behind on my other stories real bad. So I might not update for a while, and if I do, cool. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and talk to you all later.**

Chapter 21

 _Me and the others came back from a world called the Olympic Coliseum. It looked like one of those gladiator-style arenas back in The Pitt. This world was a battle arena world where heroes from far across come to compete to see who is the best, as far as Sora told me. There we were introduced to Hercules, the Heroes of all Heroes. Apparently, Hercules already knew Aqua, Terra and Ven long ago. After the introduction, on which Sora is an ass for introducing me last, we told Hercules about our situation. Knowing the world was at peace and Shao Kahn wasn't invading, I decided to return to the Capital Wasteland to re-supply. Aqua took this hard and told me that getting more weapons would hold me down and have to focus on my Keyblade and magic. I mean, I am appreciated that she cares for my training and I am her first student, but she has to understand that I've been using weapons for a long time. This is who I am. So, I ended up traveling to the Wasteland and got what I needed along with other more weapons. When I came back, I saw everyone in an all-out fight in an arena. There I met Phil, the trainer of heroes. I mean, this guy was a midget and he was half-goat! Then, I met Hercules' girlfriend Meg. Once everyone had their fun, Riku wanted to spar with me. While we fought, I accidentally used my Twilight powers on him. At first, he was alright and nothing bad happened, but later on, I found out that Riku's darkness was gone and was replaced by these 'Dawn' powers as he calls them. After our fight, Hercules appeared and told us that all the Olympic Stones, enchanted stones that protects one from the Underworld Curse, were stolen. Just then, we were introduced to Hades the God of the Dead. Sora and the others believed that it was him who stole the stones, but that is when we were introduced to another guy. Only this time, they use magic to trap Xion, Alice and Meg in chains. It was then I found out that this guy was named Vanitas, Ven's old sparring buddy. I am not kidding you, this guy looks exactly like Sora, except this guy had black hair and yellow eyes. I swear to fucking god, it's like every new person we meet, they end up looking like someone in our group. What the hell is up with that?_

 _Anyways, I decided to head to the Underworld while the others handled other problems that were going on. The reason why I went is because Ven, Aqua and Terra knew this guy and, if they end up failing to save the girls, they will feeling guilty that they did not save them and will face the consequences from the same person who made them suffer a long time ago. Anyways, I looked around the Underworld to find the girls. I am not shitting you, this place looked as bad as Point Lookout, and you all know that place is creepy as hell. Anyways, I found two small creepy things, they looks like little devils: a skinny blue one and a fat purple one. I took out my Missile Launcher and demanded them to tell me where Xion, Alice and Meg were. Of course, them being scare, led me to the Underworld Coliseum where Vanitas and the girls were. Once there, the door was locked tight. So, I decided to blow the door up. It worked, but I ended up blowing the two little devils away towards the other end of the arena where Vanitas was. The two of us got into the arena and we started to duke it out. I hate to admit it, but this asshole was fast and skilled. I tried to use my magic on this guy, but the fucking cheater placed some sort of magic to prevent me from using my magic. Jokes on him, my weapons weren't magic. When he cast his magic and missed, that gave me the opportunity to use my Chinese Stealth Armor, an armor I got when I went to get some supplies, and turned invisible. And to screw with the guy some more, I used my Gauss Rifle to knock his ass a couple of times before he got pissed off and knocked me out. We continued to fight until I turned invisible, rushed behind him and threw him to the ground. While that happened, I took the bag of Olympic Stones from his pockets, I had a feeling he had them. Then the asshole blasted me away with his fire magic, I am fixing my armor right now. He was acting all cocky, but when he found out I took the bag from him, he was so pissed. When he tried to attack me, I used one of the stones and I manage to summon Sentinel. I entered Armor Form and I was gaining the upper hand. I then used my new-found Twilight Magic to free Xion, Alice and Meg. In rage, Vanitas just gave up, summoned a Corridor of Darkness and left. Well, I made sure he didn't leave without a gift. So, I threw in a Plasma Grenade to make he goes out with a bang. Luckily, the grenade went through. So, sucks to be him. After making sure the girls were alright, I created a Corridor and we left that place._

 _When we re-appeared back in the coliseum, we saw Hades about to go up against Sora, Riku, Kairi and Hercules. While I was holding off Hades, the others told me that Mount Olympus was being under attack by Titans. I then opened another Corridor that will lead them to Mount Olympus. Everyone got in except for Xion, Alice and Meg. While Meg left and took cover, only me, Xion and Alice stayed behind and fought against Hades. This fucker was chugging fireballs at us, I had to resort to using my Armor Form. I am telling you right now, Hades' fireballs burned so much, I could actually feel the heat from Hades' fire. Xion and Alice were holding themselves good, but Hades was hard to go near. So, Sentinel changed into his Weapon Form and transformed into Demyx's sitar and I found out this weapon can use water. So, I started to play the sitar and summoned water clones of myself and sent them to Hades. Well, long story short, Hades cooled down, me, Xion and Alice kicked his ass and I ended up freezing him in a block of ice. After that, Sora and the others arrived and saved another world. After handing Hercules the bag of Olympic Stones, me and the others went our way to another world._

 _I am so tired of this whole traveling to different worlds and stuff, I haven't had a good drink. Luckily, I manage to bring the good stuff while I was in the Capital Wasteland. Now…Now it's about time to enjoy some of my Nuka-Whiskey._

* * *

Inside the Gummi Ship, everyone was fast asleep and was getting some rest before they arrive to a new world. Kairi slowly started to wake up from her sleep. She rubs her eyes a bit and yawned as she looked up. She smiled when she saw Sora fast asleep and snoring a bit. Kairi silently laughed at her boyfriend, he was always the heavy sleeper. She smiled at the sight of Sora, so peaceful when he was asleep. When she first found out about the drawing where Sora was feeding her the Paopu Fruit, she felt…happy. When she first met Sora and Riku when she arrived at the Destiny Islands, she felt happy to know she had friends. And the moment she and Sora shared the Paopu Fruit, their lives felt complete. But…when she saw Sora beaten and suffering from the Showknocker that Xehanort summoned, it tore her heart to stand there defenseless while she saw Sora so close to death. Luckily, Aqua and Ven saved Sora before anything bad happened. Wanting to get some air, Kairi slowly moved Sora's hand away from her waist and slowly got out of bed. Fortunately, Sora didn't mind as he was still asleep. Wearing a pink pajama dress that reached down to her knees, Kairi smiled as she quietly exited the room they have been sharing since this journey started. Wanting to have a drink of water, Kairi made her way to the kitchen.

When she opened the door and walked in, she heard a voice said "Didn't know you are up."

Startled, Kairi jumped a bit and turned towards the source of the voice. She blushed when she saw Jason sitting near the table shirtless. He didn't have his armlet on his right arm and Kairi saw him holding a small glass cup in his hands with some sort of drink in it. The sight of seeing Jason with his scars all over his body made Kairi sad for a bit. Seeing what she was wearing, Jason said "So…getting frisky with your boyfriend?"

Kairi's face started to turn bright red and said "No we weren't! We are too young for that!"

Jason chuckled as he drinks his cup and said "Not me."

Shocked, Kairi asked "Wait…you…you…"

"Had sex?" Jason said, "Yeah. I think I was around your age or older when it happened."

As Kairi's mouth dropped in shock, Jason laughed and said "Don't worry, we were using protection."

Still shocked, Kairi said "But don't you have to wait until you are married to do that?"

Jason shrugged and said "That or if your partner is ready to go all the way. But it is entirely up to you to actually do it."

Kairi looks down in embarrassment and said "Still…"

Jason shook his head and said "Life it too short to live, Kairi."

Deciding to sit, Kairi sat down near the table and said "So…this girl you…you know…is she your girlfriend back in your world?"

When she said that, Jason's face gave off a sad look and said "Yeah…she was."

"Was?" Kairi asked, "What happened?"

Jason smiled a bit and said "Well…her name was Amata. We…We were childhood friends when we were little. We both lived in Vault 101 our whole lives…at least when I turned 19 and left to find my dad. Anyways, the two of us were close friends and, when we got older, we…we kind of…you know…clicked."

Hearing Jason sharing his love life made Kairi smile. Just like her and Sora, the two of them grew up together and they fell in love. Except for the sex part, that made Kairi blush more. Jason continued by saying "When we turned 16, that is when we took out Generalized Occupation Amplitude Test, or G.O.A.T. and we got our jobs: she was a supervisor while I was the Vault's Security. Now and then, the two of us would sneak away from all the stress from our jobs and have time for ourselves. At first, it was just us enjoying a nice meal, then it developed to a make-out session. I guess it was about then when me and Amata were starting to fall in love."

"And did everyone know about it?" Kairi asked.

Jason shook his head and replied "No. See, her dad is the Overseer of the Vault and he hated me and my dad."

Confused, Kairi asked "Why? What did your dad do?"

Jason replied "He was the Vault doctor. But it's not what my father did, it's mostly because my dad was from outside the Vault."

Raising an eyebrow, Kairi asked "He was from outside the Vault? How he get in?"

"Well," Jason said, "After my mother died, my dad wanted me to be safe instead of my being raised in the wasteland. Somehow, he found a still-active Vault and he took me there to keep me safe."

"So, you were born in the Wasteland and was raised in the Vault?" Kairi asked.

Jason nodded and said "Yeah. Anyways, I guess the Overseer hated my dad because he was from the outside and the Overseer never opened the Vault for anyone. And the reason why me and Amata had to keep our relationship a secret is because, I guess at the time, we were scared of what the Overseer would do to us if he found out. So, we kept it a secret."

Kairi almost laughed and said "You? Scared? I have seen you in action and you just run into danger."

Jason chuckled as he drinks his cup and said "This was before I went to the Capital Wasteland. So, after a few make-out sessions and second bases, we finally had sex."

When Jason saw Kairi's blushing face, he smirks and said "And I am not spoiling it for you. You will find that out later on."

As Kairi covered her face, Jason laughed and said "But we were being protected, so we were safe."

Deciding to speak, Kairi asked "So…what happened?"

When Kairi asked, Jason just sat there in silence until he took a drink from his cup and replied "Well…after I left the Vault and found my dad, after he…sacrificed himself, I received an emergency message from Amata to return to Vault because it was in chaos. So, I returned to the Vault to help out. Long story short, I convinced the Overseer to step down and Amata took over."

Kairi smiled and said "That's cool."

But Jason's face fell and said "Yeah…but…people blamed me and my dad for causing the Vault to fall into chaos. And…the first thing Amata did was…she exiled me from the Vault."

Kairi gasped and said "What? Why?"

Jason replied "Because there was going to be a revolt if I stayed. It was a tough choice for her to make and later on I know it was hard for her. But…when I heard her say that, I got so mad at the fact that I saved the Vault and here she was exiling me. I guess I deserve to be exiled. The two of us started to get into a heated argument and…I guess that ended our relationship. So…without saying a word…I left. Weeks later, I found out that the Vault was opening after everything settled down and made a trading route to Megaton. I see people coming in and out from the Vault, but…after our argument, that was the last time I saw her."

Feeling bad for bringing his part up, Kairi said "I'm sorry, Jason."

Jason chuckled and said "It's not your fault. After that…I decided that I wouldn't fall in love again."

Shocked, Kairi said "What? Why?"

Jason replied "I guess it's because I don't want that feeling of losing the one you love, or perhaps the pain of betrayal. Either way, it's too much pain."

Kairi sighed sadly and said "I know what you mean."

When Jason looked at her, she said "When I saw Sora beaten up and was about to die by Xehanort, I thought my whole world was shattered. I mean, yeah we started our relationship, but we have known each other since we were just 7. And when we shared the Paopu Fruit, our lives were whole. I…I don't want to experience that yet."

"And hopefully not," Jason said, "You and Sora are too young to experience that at all. You guys are young and love each other. And from my experience, love like yours should be cherished. But remember, our enemy knows this and will use it to their advantage. So you two have to be careful when you are facing them."

Kairi smiled as she nodded and said "I will. Thanks for that."

As Jason smiled and drinks his cup, Kairi saw this and asked "By the way, what are you drinking?"

Jason replied "It is a mixture of Nuka Cola and Whiskey, which I call it Nuka-Whiskey."

Kairi then said "You're drinking alcohol?"

"With a hint of soda," Jason said, "I don't like the bitter taste of alcohol, so I add some Nuka Cola to sweeten it up. I was experimenting on which other alcoholic drinks go along with it, and found out that Whiskey was the perfect match."

"I know you are old enough to drink," Kairi said, "But why?"

Jason shrugs and said "I guess because it calms my nerves after all the horrible stuff that has happened."

Kairi sighed and said "I would never drink alcohol, that stuff taste nasty."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "You had some before?"

Kairi slightly nodded and said "Well, my adopted dad let me have a taste but never liked it."

"Adopted?" Jason asked, "What happened to your real parents?"

Kairi looks down and replied "Well…I don't remember them. Before living in Destiny Islands, I lived in Radiant Garden. But…I don't remember my life there. My adopted dad is the mayor of the town me, Sora and Riku live in."

Jason thought about it and asked "Is there anyone who can help you recover those memories?"

Suddenly, Namine appeared and said "I tried to help, but something is preventing me from looking for them."

"That sucks," Jason said as he swirls his cup, "Hey, maybe if you drink some Nuka-Whiskey…"

"Jason," Kairi sternly said, "I am not drinking alcohol. I am too young for that."

"Well," Jason said, "I can make it more of the Nuka Cola and a bit of Whiskey."

Kairi smirks and said "No thank you. I am just getting some water."

When Kairi got up and got her water, Jason shrugs and said "Suit yourself."'

As he drank more Nuka-Whiskey, Kairi finished her drink and said "Well, I am going back to bed. It was nice talking to you."

Jason smiled and said "Yeah, nice talking to you too. I guess…it feels better to talk to someone for problems. It's…relaxing."

Kairi smiled warmly and said "You have friends here who are there for you as you are there for them. See you later."

With that, Kairi turned and headed for her room. As Jason sat there alone with his Nuka-Whiskey, he looks at his cup and said "Friends…"

Jason just smiled as he savors his drink before finishing it and headed to his room, waiting for the next world to appear.

 **So I hope you all like this chapter and how Jason told Kairi about his life a bit. And yes, even though Jason gave up on love, the pairing will happen later on. Anyways, I hope you are all ready for Halloween! Because the next world will be Halloween Town! I already know what to turn everyone into when they enter the world, but I am curious of what you guys think they will change into. So please, write down what you guys think Sora and the others will turn into and I will return soon to reveal what they have changed into! Also, I am putting in an OC villain for Halloween Town, so be prepared! Until then, please review!**


	23. This is Christmas?

**I hate to admit this, but I am so focus on this story along with my other story, RWBY: Enter the Dragonborn. So I might not get around my other stories for a while until I am motivated to do them. Now, for Halloween Town, I decided to make up my own storyline for this arc. The idea came to me when I went to watch a movie called Krampus. Now you all know what I am talking about and probably know what's going to happen. And I know you are all going to like what the others will turn into, especially Jason! Now, without any delay, let us begin!**

Chapter 22

 _Halloween Town…_

There was a huge explosion near the town square and three small figures were running away from the crime scene. The three figures were children: one of them was a boy was wearing a devil costume, the other was a girl wearing a witch costume and the last one was a small boy wearing a skeleton costume. These little troublemakers were Lock, Shock and Barrel. They have planted a giant stink bomb in the center of the town with the mayor and a couple of bystanders so that they could all stink.

Riding on the walking toilet, the three pranksters were riding into the cemetery until Lock said "That was fun! What should we do next?!"

Shock then said "We should put firecrackers in the mayor's office!"

Barrel shook his head and said "Or maybe set bear traps!"

Once they arrived at the cemetery, the whole place started to get cold and cold. Confused, the three pranksters looked up and saw the place empty. All of a sudden, to their surprise, snow was starting to fall from the sky and fog was starting to roll in. Seeing this, Barrel said "What is going on? It's starting to get creepy."

"Creepier than usual," Shock said.

Out of nowhere, they heard chains being dragged. A bit scared, the three of them look around and saw nothing through the thick fog. Lock then cried "Okay! Whoever is out here, show yourself! We mean it!"

Just then, the chains were getting louder behind them. When the three pranksters looked behind them, they all screamed in horror.

* * *

Sora and the others landed near the entrance of Halloween Town. Sora was happy that he is here, his whole outfit and appearance changed. He was dressed in his usual vampire costume with little bat wings coming out of his back and had a pumpkin mask over his left eye. When he looks over at the others, he can't help but smile at their new appearance.

Kairi was a witch. Her skin was a bit pale than before, her outfit was a long black witch dress that reached to her knees, long black/white stripe stockings with black heels, long transparent sleeves, her eyes turned dark green, her hair was darker and she had a witch's hat.

Riku had turned into a werewolf. His clothes were a bit torn as he grew up to 6'5" tall, had silver fur, claws on his hands and feet, which the lower part of his leg-pants were torn and his shoes were gone and the front part of his shirt was ripped open, revealing his fur-covered chest.

Aqua had become a sea monster. Her skin turned light blue and had scales all over her body, she was wearing a long blue dress that reached to her heels, was barefoot, had gills near her neck and her hands had fins in between her fingers.

Terra had become some sort of rock creature. He was wearing his regular clothes, except his whole skin had become rock-like, his arms were bulkier and his hair harden.

Ventus was a mummy. Much like Donald, his whole body was wrapped in wrapping bandages, almost worn out, the only thing that showed was his face, but his face was paled.

Xion had become some sort of stitched up lady Frankenstein. Her skin was stitched up, with stitch-marks crisscrossing her arms, legs and face, her skin was bright green and her right eye was green while her left eye was blue.

Everyone observed their new looks and Aqua said "Wow, look at me."

"Says you," Terra said, "Look at me. Even my hair is all rocky."

Ven then said "At least you guys aren't a walking toilet paper like me!"

Just then, Alice's voice cried "Are you bloody kidding me?!"

When everyone looked, their eyes widen as they saw Alice become the Cheshire Cat himself. Her entire body had the same grey/black stripe pattern, she had a cat-like tail, cat ears coming out of her head and her eyes were glowing yellow.

Alice looks at the others and said "Is this some sort of joke?! Please tell me this is some sort of joke!"

Kairi stiffen a laugh and said "Alice is a cat? Hope she doesn't get near Riku."

When everyone heard that, only Sora, Ventus and Terra laughed out loud while Aqua and Xion slightly chuckled and Alice and Riku just glared at her. Missing one person, Aqua looks around and asked "Where's Jason?"

Xion then said "Yeah, I wonder what he turned into."

Just then, a raspy voice said "Well…this is the highest level of irony."

When they all turned towards the raspy voice, all their eyes widen in surprise and shock. Although Jason was wearing his Brotherhood Combat Armor, Jason had become a Ghoul! His whole skin was burned and rotting away, his hair was almost gone, save for a few streaks of hair, his eyes turned pure black and his nose was missing!

Jason observed himself and said "Welp, I am now a Ghoul."

Ventus tilts his head and said "Dude, you're a zombie."

Jason shook his head and said "No, I mean this is what we call people who are like this. They are people who survived the nuclear bombs over 200 years ago. Reason why they are still alive is because their aging process slowed down. There are two different types of Ghouls: there are normal talking Ghouls while there are Feral Ghouls."

"Oh," Ventus said, "I get it now."

When Sora looked at the entrance, he said "I wonder how Jack is doing. Come on."

As Sora rushed towards the town center, the others started to follow. Once they got there, the whole area started to stink badly. Everyone, except for Jason, covered their noses and Alice said "Oh bloody hell, what is that god awful smell."

"Smells like Sora when he forgot to take a bath," Riku said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

But Jason stood there and said "What? I don't smell anything."

Terra looks at him and said "That's because you don't have a nose!"

"Ha," Jason said, "Lucky me then."

While looking around, Aqua said "This place doesn't look that scary. There is nothing around here."

All of a sudden, a voice behind her screamed "Happy Halloween!"

Surprised by the voice, Aqua literally jumps into the air and let out a loud scream. When she and everyone looked towards the sound of the voice, they saw a VERY TALL skeleton wearing a tuxedo with a spider bowtie. Knowing who it was, Sora smiled and said "Hey Jack!"

The skeleton, also known as The Pumpkin King Jack Skeleton, waved at Sora and said "Sora! How have you been doing?"

Instead of replying, Jason, along with Terra and Ventus, started to laugh out loud. Still laughing, Ventus said "Oh my god! Did you hear Aqua screaming like that?! That is a first time I hear her scream like that!"

Terra, still laughing, said "That was so funny to see!"

Jason then said "Yeah, that guy really made my master scream her ass off! Hahahaha!"

Blushing from embarrassment, Aqua shouted "Stop laughing! I was…uh…caught off guard!"

However, the three boys were still laughing at Aqua. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion and Alice all shook their heads as Sora said "Hey Jack, these are Kairi, Riku, Alice, Aqua, Terra, Ven and Jason."

Jack waved at them and said "Greetings to you all. Any friends of Sora is a friend of mine. Welcome to Halloween Town, and Happy Halloween!"

Alice looked around and said "A world that is based off of a holiday? That is rather interesting."

Finishing their laughing, Jason, Terra and Ventus calmed down and Ventus said "That is actually cool."

"So," Sora said, "Still planning on your next Halloween?"

"Ah yes!" Jack said before he frowned, "But we have been getting troubles lately. Especially that."

When he pointed up, everyone looked up and saw the moon. However, like the sun, it turned black and it was surrounded by fire. Confused, Kairi said "I thought only the sun can change."

Riku then said "Not anymore."

"Looks like they are here then," Jason said, "I say we spread out and…"

But before he could finish, a bunch of Heartless appeared: ranging from Wight Knights, Gargoyles, Shadows, Graveyards and Tarkian Blades. As everyone drew their weapons, Jason said "Man, can we ever get a break?"

As the Heartless rushed towards the heroes, Terra slammed his Earthshaker Keyblade to the ground and knocked a few Wight Knights into the air. Terra then leaps into the air and swings his Keyblade and destroyed the Heartless in the air. When he landed, there were a few Graveyards heading towards him with 'ghosts' circling around them. Steadying his stand, Terra waited until the Graveyards were near, and once they were, Terra's Keyblade glowed and he threw his Keyblade at them, and destroyed them on sight.

Aqua unleashed countless Lightning Spells to destroy a few Shadows and Gargoyles. As some Tarkian Blades rushed towards her, Aqua grips her Rainfell Keyblade and she deflected the Heartless' attacks. Once she deflected the attacks, Aqua's Keyblade started to glow and she swings her weapons wildly at the Tarkian Blades and destroyed them on the spot.

Close to her, Ventus was held his Wayward Wind Keyblade in reverse as he swings it at the Wight Knights. As he destroyed them, more Wright Knights along with some Shadows appeared and surrounded him. When Ventus stood his ground, his Keyblade glowed and he spins his body. Once he did that, he releases his Keyblade and the blade flew around and wiped out all the Wright Knights and Shadows.

When Ventus got his Keyblade back, off to the side, Alice said "That is very rude of you to treat your family like that."

Seeing the Wright Knights look like mummies, Ventus yelled "Not funny!"

Alice chuckled as she grips her Vorpal Blade and slashed through some Tarkian Blades. After she finished slashing through the Tarkian Blades, Alice switched her weapon to her Pepper Grinder and started shooting at the remaining Tarkian Blades. As soon as they were all gone, a few Graveyards appeared and tried to attack her. But Alice switched her weapon yet again to her Tea Cannon and fired blasts of tea at the Graveyards and destroyed them.

Jason aims both of his Alien Atomizers and started firing them at the Gargoyles that were in the air. Once they were gone, he switched his weapon to his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and started to slice through the Wright Knights and the Shadows. As more showed up, Jason's Keyblade glowed grey, swings it and used his Twilight Lightning Spell and unleashed grey lightning that vanquished the Heartless before him. Seeing more Graveyards heading towards him, Jason used Sentinel's Summon Form to summon the Nobody and the Nobody's arms turned into Lexaeus' tomahawk and smashed the Graveyards into nothing.

Xion swings her Forgotten Memories Keyblade at the Tarkian Blades and released a wave of darkness at them, destroying them on the spot. As Xion stood her ground, a few Wright Knights and Gargoyles appeared and rushed towards her. Xion grips her Keyblade as she ran towards the Heartless as she swings her Keyblade wildly at them and killed them on the spot. As a few manage to survive, Xion raised her free hand and fired a blast of darkness at them and destroyed them on the spot.

Near her, Riku used his Way to Dawn Keyblade to fire multiple Dawn Fire Spells at the Graveyards. Once he destroyed them, a few Tarkian Blades and Wright Knights appeared and charged at Riku. Gripping his Keyblade, Riku charged at the Heartless and swings his Keyblade at the Heartless at destroys them. As some of the Tarkian Blades tried to attack him, Riku parries with them and destroys them. As more Heartless showed, Riku's Keyblade was covered in Dawn, swings it and sends a wave of Dawn fire at the Heartless and destroys them.

Kairi raised her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and used her Lightning Spell to unleash multiple lightning blasts at the Heartless and destroyed them. As a few Shadows and Wright Knights appeared, Kairi charged at them and swings her Keyblade, destroying them on the spot. Gripping her Keyblade, Kairi used her Fire Spell and summoned a ring of fire around her body and destroyed the remaining Heartless near her.

Sora and Jack were teaming up and was taking on Shadows, Wright Knights and Gargoyles. As Sora used his Kingdom Key Keyblade to wipe out a few Heartless, Jack was using his Terror Magic to 'scare' a few Heartless to death and they vanish into thin air. Seeing more Heartless, Sora used his Magnet Spell and drew the Heartless in and trapped them in it. Seeing a chance, Sora leaps into the air and sliced through them and destroyed them. Jack then fired fireballs and ice spells at the Heartless and vanquished them.

Once the battle was done, everyone calmed themselves and Xion said "I am surprised that we fight Heartless this whole time and none of Shao Kahn's men."

Jason looks at her and said "Shh! Don't say that! You might jinx it!"

Curious, Jack said "Show Claw? That is an unusual name."

Chuckling, Sora said "Not Show Claw. Shao Kahn."

"Oh," Jack said, "Who is he?"

"It's a long story," Riku said, "Come, we'll tell you."

"Great," Jack said, "Let's head to Dr. Finkelstein's lab and talk there."

When he said that, they all nodded in agreement and followed Jack to Finkelstein's lab. Along the way, Jason turns to Kairi and said "Let's hurry it up, smoothskin."

Kairi looks at him, raised an eyebrow and asked "Smoothskin?"

Jason chuckled and said "Yeah, that is what Ghouls call normal people like me. And since I am a Ghoul at the moment, might as well take the opportunity to use it."

As Kairi chuckled, they arrived Dr. Finkelstein's lab, the found the small, creepy old skinny bald man in the electric wheelchair who was Dr. Finkelstein. As the old lab doctor was looking through his work, he reached up to his head and, to everyone's shock, he lifted the top part of his head revealing his brain and started scratching it. All the girls nearly gagged at the sight while the boys were just staring at Dr. Finkelstein. But Jason just stood there and said "Why do I have the sudden urge to lung at the old man and eat the brain?"

Dr. Finkelstein turns to him and said "Don't even think about it!"

Aqua just slapped Jason on the back of the head. When Sora told Jack about what was happening, Jack just stood there worried and said "And here I thought I was the scary one. But don't worry, no one has seen anything."

"That's good," Terra said, "We don't want nothing bad to happen."

Riku then said "I say we spread out and look for anything suspicious."

Just then the doors opened and revealed Sally, Jack's girlfriend. When she entered, Sally said "Jack, we have a problem."

Ventus then said "Speak of the devil."

Jack turns to her and asked "What's wrong, Sally?"

Sally looked down for a bit and said "You have to come outside."

Curious, everyone made their way outside. But when they got outside, their eyes widen in surprise. There was snow EVERYWHERE! Confused, Alice said "What is wrong here? Why is it snowing?"

Sally looks at her and replied "I don't know. One minute, I was walking back to the lab and the next, it's snowing. I don't know what's causing it."

Jack rubs his head and said "Well…I'm sure it's not Sandy Claws. But what else can…"

"Help me!"

Hearing the scream, they all turn their heads towards the source of the scream and saw Barrel running towards the center of the town. Jack rushes up to Barrel and asked "Barrel, what's wrong?"

"Some…Something took Lock and Shock!" Barrel cried, "He's coming after me!"

"What is?" Jack asked.

Before Barrel could reply, a long metal chain fell from the sky and wrapped itself around Barrel. In an instant, Barrel was pulled upward with Barrel crying for help. Shocked at the turn of events, Kairi cried "Hey! Who did that?!"

When they all look up, they saw a 'sleigh' flying over them and there were a dozen giant reindeers pulling the sleigh. Shock at what he was seeing, Sora thought _"No…it can't be him."_

Taking out his Gauss Rifle, Jason aims it at the sleigh to find the person driving the sleigh and found them. From the scope, Jason saw a hunchback figure with their fingers on the sleigh. Focusing, Jason takes a deep breath and fires the Gauss Rifle and knocked the figure off the sleigh. In results, Barrel was free and was falling downward. In a fast reaction, Kairi rushed up to the falling prankster, leaps into the air and managed to catch Barrel. When Kairi landed safely, the figure crashed to the ground.

Jason smirks and said "Gotcha bitch!"

But when the figure stood, everyone was shock at what they saw. The figure stood close to 6-7 feet tall, was wearing a long fur red coat that covered their entire body and a hood that was over their head, underneath the red coat, their lower part of their body were large bull hooves, their hands were old, skinny and had nail claws. But the most terrifying feature of this figure was it's face: it was a wrinkling old man with pale skin, almost like ice, long grey bread and black beady eyes with horns coming out of their head and was facing backwards. There were chains wrapped around their chest, arms and legs.

Curious, Jason asked "Who the fuck is this guy?"

Suddenly, the figure spoke in a dark tone **"I am Krampus."**

Riku turns to Jack and asked "Friend of yours?"

Jack shook his head and said "I swear, I never seen him before!"

As Barrel buried his face on Kairi, the Princess of Heart looks at Krampus and asked "Why is he trying to get Barrel?"

Krampus looks at Kairi, points his creepy finger at Barrel and said **"Naughty children should be punished in hell."**

In rage, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and said in a threatening tone "Go near him and I will beat you up!"

As Krampus gave her a dark chuckle, in a fast reflex, Krampus threw a hook chain from inside his sleeve coat at Kairi. All of a sudden, Sora appeared in front of Kairi and knocks the dark chain away with his Keyblade. Sora gave Krampus a death glare and said "Get lost!"

Krampus darkly laugh as he threw a hook chain into the sky, which got attached to his sleigh and he flew off in the distance. Once Krampus was gone, Ventus asked "Who was that?!"

Kairi looked down at Barrel and asked "Why was he after you?"

Still scared, Barrel replied "I-I don't know! He…He took Lock and Shock to Oogie's old hideout!"

Sora looks at Sora and asked "You don't think Oogie is back, right?"

Jack thought about it and replied "I don't know, but we have to find out! Off to Oogie's place!"

Everyone nodded their heads as Kairi slowly placed Barrel on the ground and said in a comforting way "Don't worry, we'll bring your friends back."

As Barrel nodded sadly, Kairi stood up and said "Come on, let's find the other two!"

After that, the heroes quickly made their way to Oogie's old hideout and hope to find Lock and Shock alright.

* * *

Inside the fully restored mansion of Oogie Boogie, Krampus was standing over a pit of molten fire with a cage above it with Shock and Lock in it. Trying to get out, Lock was trying to break free while Shock cried "Please let us go! We didn't do anything!"

But Krampus ignored her and said **"Silence! Naughty children will be punished!"**

Suddenly, a voice said "What a cruel act you are doing. I think you can do more."

When Krampus turned around, he saw a figure walking towards him. It was a Tarkatan who had light tan skin with razor sharp teeth that were showing off, yellow predator-like eyes and black spikes were coming out of his forearm. He was wearing a white tunic that had black shoulder blades with red linings and had a pair of red skulls, one on each side of his chest. He had black pants along with black boots with skulls on it. This Tarkatan is named Baraka.

Curious, Krampus asked **"Who are you?"**

Baraka replied "I serve my emperor, Shao Kahn. He plans to conquer all worlds out there, including this one. If you join us, anything you want, you will have."

When Baraka said that, that peaked Krampus' curiosity. Krampus then smiled and said **"Very well, I'll help you if you help me with a…small task."**

Baraka asked "And what will that be?"

Krampus replied **"My brother. He is a weak-hearted fool who doesn't punished children the way it seems fit. Instead, he gives them coal! So, help me overthrow him and claim his home, then I will help you."**

Seeing this is an easy task, Baraka said "Very well, where is your brother?"

Krampus replied **"He lives in his world called Christmas Town."**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Yes, I included Krampus as a villain in this arc, so I hope you like that idea. And for Jason, it was either a Ghoul or Super Mutant, but I think Ghoul is better. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	24. Saving the Pranksters

**I am really behind at my other stories. And because of college, I am not only focus on my classes, but I only focused on this story and my other story, RWBY: Enter the Dragonborn. So, as of right now, my other stories, Disney University and Bioshock Infinite: Fallout, will be on hold until I find motivation to write them again. Sorry if you favored those stories. Always, I hope you like this chapter and let us begin.**

Chapter 23

Sora and the others made their way through the graveyard and they finally arrived at Oogie's old mansion tree-house. However, it was different than Sora and Jack remembered it. The house structure had close to five levels, it was more horrific, darker and there were…Christmas lights all over the tree and the bridge that lead to the mansion. After a moment of silence, Sora said "This place looks…different."

"Whoever this Krampus person is, he really is into the Christmas spirit," Jack said.

Having his Rechargeable Laser Rifle out, Jason said "Come on, let's go find the kids and the asshole."

As Jason was crossing the bridge, everyone followed and Alice said "Careful, Jason. This bridge is a bit unstable."

"Pfft," Jason said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Just then, Jason steps on a wooden plague and he fell right through it and fell towards the ground, which was close to 100 feet. As he was falling, Jason screamed "SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone look over the bridge as saw Jason falling to his doom…yet again. Right before Jason was about to hit the ground, Sentinel appeared before Jason, held onto him and saved him from certain death. Xion then yelled "Hey Jason, do you hate it when you're wrong?!"

From the ground below, Jason yelled "I do! I really, really do!"

"Don't worry!" Sora shouted, "We'll go and get you after we save Lock and Shock!"

"Just go, you ass!" Jason shouted.

Sora looks at the others and said "He'll be fine. Come on, let's save the pranksters."

When everyone agreed, they all made their way towards the mansion. Once they walked through the doors, they saw two stairways: one going up and the other one going down. Wanting to explode the mansion faster, Sora turns to the others and said "We need to split up to cover more grounds. Me, Riku, Kairi and Jack will go upstairs. Aqua, Terra, Ven, Alice and Xion will check downstairs and search there. And while you guys are down there, can you find Jason?"

When Aqua, Xion, Terra, Ven and Alice nodded, they all agreed and went to their different direction. Going up the stairs, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Jack we making their way until they reached the very top. Once they got there, they entered a room that was partly dark, there were Christmas lights hanging on the walls, the floor was covered in red carpet and there was a cage hanging above the room. And inside the cage was Shock. When the young prankster looked down, she cried "Help me, please!"

Riku then said "Don't worry, we'll get you down!"

When they were about to save Shock, a giant Heartless appeared before them. The Heartless had a dark-skinned humanoid body except the legs were hooves, razor claws, it was wearing red pants, had chains around it's arms and it's head was in the shape of a reindeer with sharpen horns, sharp fangs and yellow eyes. The Heartless symbol was on it's chest. This Heartless was called Bucking Beast.

As Sora, Kairi, Riku and Jack got into fighting positions, the Bucking Beast roared as it charged at the heroes. The Bucking Beast swings it's right claw at them, but the heroes rolled out of the way. When everyone stood their ground, Sora aims his Keyblade and used his Blizzard Spell to fire a blast of ice at the Heartless. At the same time, Jack fired a fireball, Kairi used her Lightning Spell to unleash lightning and Riku fired a blast of Dawn fire at the Heartless. When the attacks landed clean hits on the Bucking Beast, it took partly damage and it roared in anger. It then opened it's mouth and fired a blast of darkness at them. Sora got in front of them, raised his Keyblade and used a Reflect Spell to cover him and his friends in a barrier dome and blocked the Bucking Beast's attack. When the blast died down, Sora's spell wore off and Riku and Kairi charged at the Heartless as they grip their Keyblades.

Once Riku and Kairi were near, the Bucking Beast swings it's left claw, but Kairi jumps over it while Riku rolled underneath it. Seeing an opening, Kairi swings her across the Heartless' head while Riku was attacking it's feet. As the Bucking Beast roared in pain, before it was about to attack, Jack Skeleton and Sora appeared in front of the Heartless and unleashed a barrage of fireballs and ice attacks. As the Bucking Beast was taking more damage, it leaped out of the way and stood on the end of the room.

The four heroes held their ground and Sora said "This Heartless is tough."

As the Bucking Beast roared, the room shook and pieces of the roof started to fall. Seeing this, Riku, Kairi, Sora and Jack got into their fighting positions as the Bucking Beast charged at them. Once it was near, Sora and Kairi blocked it's attack while Riku points his Keyblade and fired Dawn fire while Jack fired fireballs at it. As soon as all four of them landed powerful attacks on the Bucking Beast, the Heartless roared in pain as it disappeared into thin air and the heart that the Heartless released floated into the air before disappearing. Once the giant Heartless was gone, Kairi held out her Keyblade towards Shock's cage and a beam of light shot out of it. Once the light unlocked the cage, Shock jumped out of it and fell down, which Kairi manage to catch her. Once Shock was safe, Kairi looks at the others and said "She's okay."

"Great," Jack said, "I hope the others are having better luck than we have."

* * *

Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Xion and Alice manage to find their way down stairs and made it into the basement of the mansion. When they entered the room, they saw the whole place almost empty except for some Christmas lights hanging on the walls. When they all look up, they saw Lock in his cage hanging from the ceiling. When Aqua held her Keyblade and was about to use her Keyblade, countless Heartless started to appear. Heartless ranging from Shadows, Neo-Shadows, Gargoyles, Wright Knights and Graveyards were present. When the Heartless appeared, everyone got into their fighting stances.

As the Heartless charged at them, Ventus got in front of them, spins his body and created a tornado that threw the Heartless back. When the Heartless were recovering, Ventus charged at the Neo-Shadows and swings his Keyblade and destroys them on the spot. When one of the Graveyards was near him, the box opened up and revealed a pumpkin head with a thin body and long arms with scythes at the end. As the Graveyard swung it's scythes, Ventus manages to deflect it's attack before slicing the Heartless in half and cause it to disappear.

Xion was handling a couple Shadows, Neo-Shadows and Gargoyles. Spinning her Keyblade, Xion swings it and released a wave of darkness that knocked the Heartless back. Once the Heartless were down, Xion rushed up to them and swings her Keyblade, destroying the Shadows and the Neo-Shadows. However, the Gargoyles got up and fired blue fire at her. Xion manages to dodge them before leaping into the air and destroy them.

Aqua was using her Fire Spell to wipe out Shadows and Neo-Shadows that were appearing. No matter how many Heartless were appeared, more Shadows and Neo-Shadows always appear. She knows this experience when she was in the Realm of Darkness. When she turned around, she saw Wright Knights charging at her. In a fast reaction, Aqua charged at them, swings her Keyblade and destroyed them in the process. Spinning her Keyblade, when Aqua saw Gargoyles in the air, she raised her Keyblade and used the Lightning Spell to wipe out the Gargoyles from the air.

Terra was heavily swinging his Keyblade and was knocking every Heartless towards the walls of the room and caused the Heartless to disappear into thin air. Seeing the Graveyards closing in, Terra slammed his Keyblade to the ground and created a shockwave that knocked the Graveyards into the air. As soon as the Heartless were in the air, Terra leaps into the air, swings his Keyblade and wiped out the Graveyards.

Alice had her Vorpal Blade out and was slashing at the remaining Heartless. As she finished destroying the Shadows, three Graveyards were closing in on her. Switching her weapon to her Hobby Horse hammer, Alice charged at the Heartless, swings her and manages to destroy them in the process. Once the Graveyards were dealt with, Alice turns and saw a few Wright Knights still present. Switching her weapon once more, Alice took out her Pepper Grinder and started shooting at the Heartless until there were no more left.

Once the whole room was cleared, Xion aims her Keyblade towards Lock's cage and shot a beam of light towards it. Once the light touched the cage, the cage opened and Lock jumped out of the cage, fell to towards the ground where Ventus caught him. As Lock was safe, Ventus said "Got him. What now?"

Aqua replied "You guys head upstairs and wait for Sora and the others. I'll find a way out of here to find Jason. Hopefully he's not in too much trouble."

* * *

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" Jason asked.

After his fall, Jason was walking around outside of the mansion tree-house, trying to find a way into the mansion, but had no luck finding one. In Jason's mind, Sentinel said _**"Karma perhaps?"**_

Jason groan and said "Whatever, let's just find a way inside this damn place."

While Jason was walking around to find a way in, out of nowhere, a ball of sparks was flying towards him. Jason manages to see it before dodging it. When he regained his footing, he looked around to find who tried to attack him until he saw Baraka in front of him. Jason summons his Firelance Alien Blaster, aims it at Baraka and said "Let me guess, you're follower of Shao Kahn?"

"I am Baraka," the Tarkatan said, "Commander of the Tarkatans. I am here to eliminate you."

"Big surprise there," Jason said in a sarcastic way.

He then aims his Firelance blaster and fired blasts at Baraka. The Tarkatan manages to dodge Jason's blast before unsheathing his blades from his arms. Seeing the blades coming out of his arms, Baraka charged at Jason while Jason switched his weapon to his Keyblade and blocked Baraka's blades. However, Baraka's speed was almost too fast for Jason, but Jason manages to deflect Baraka's attacks. As Baraka crossed his arms with his blades sticking out, he performed a spin and was slashing at Jason. But Jason manages to block Baraka's attacks. Once Baraka stopped his spinning attack, Jason swings his Keyblade at Baraka, but the Tarkatan blocked Jason's attack. Baraka growled as his body was covered in darkness and swings his right blade and sends a wave of darkness at Jason. Without time to react, Jason took the attack head on and was knocked to the ground. When he got up, Jason looked up and asked "What the hell was that?"

Baraka laughed and said "A gift from Xehanort."

As Baraka's eye glowed, he swung his blades and released multiple slashes of darkness at Jason. However, Jason dodges Baraka's attacks, aims his Keyblade at Baraka and used a Twilight Fire Spell to fire a grey fireball at Baraka. Without time to move, Baraka took the fireball to the chest and was knocked to the ground. Growling in pain, Baraka got up on his feet and charged at Jason. Once he was near, Baraka swings his blades covered in darkness at Jason, but the Keyblade Wielder manages to dodge the Tarkatan's attack. As soon as Baraka stopped his attack, Jason saw an opening and swings his Keyblade, damaging him. With a powerful swing, Jason sends Baraka crashing to the ground. In rage, Baraka got up and sharpened his blades. When Jason was ready, he heard a voice said "Jason!"

Hearing the voice, when Jason looked up, he saw Aqua on her Key-Hover. Distracted, Jason didn't see Baraka charging at him and thrust his left blade through Jason's right shoulder. As Jason yelled in pain, Aqua covered her mouth in horror. When Baraka was about to thrust his other blade, Jason used his Summon Form to summon Sentinel and knocks the Tarkatan away. Once the blade was pulled out of Jason's shoulder, Jason gritted his teeth in pain as he fell to the ground. As Baraka got up he charged at Jason. Fearing what will happen, Aqua got off her Key-Hover, which then turned to her Keyblade, and when she was about to defend Jason, he already switched his weapon to his Gauss Rifle, aims it as Baraka and fires it, hitting the Tarkatan in the face. The force knocks Baraka to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Once Baraka was unconscious, Aqua rushed up to Jason and was helping him up. When Aqua saw the wound on Jason's shoulder bleeding, she gasped as she aims her Keyblade and used her Cure Spell to heal his wound, but left a scar. As Jason painfully rolled his right arm, Aqua softly place her hand on his shoulder and asked in a concern way "Jason, are you okay?"

Jason replied "I don't know, I just stabbed through the shoulder a few minutes."

As Aqua rolled her eyes, Jason slightly bumps her with his left shoulder and said "But no, thanks."

As Aqua smiled, an orange portal appeared and a few Tarkatans emerged from the portal. They quickly grabbed Baraka's body and they entered the portal, and once they were gone, the portal disappeared. All of a sudden, a Keyhole appeared in the moon. When Jason and Aqua looked up, Jason said "Are you going to get that?"

Aqua smiled as she aims her Keyblade, a beam of light shot out of her Keyblade and towards the Keyhole. Once the light touched the Keyhole, there was a locking sound and the moon returned to normal. Jason sighed in relief and said "Now that's out of the way, where are the others?"

Aqua replied "Maybe heading back. Come on."

When Aqua turned her Keyblade to her Key-Hover, Aqua and Jason got on as they flew to where the others were. After flying around, Aqua and Jason found everyone at the town square. As the two of them landed, Aqua's Key-Hover changed back to her Keyblade. When Sally came out of Dr. Finkelstein's lab with Barrel, the little prankster rushed up to Shock and Lock and gave them a group hug. Once the three friends were reunited, Sora looks at the others and said "That takes care of that. And the portal is gone, so mission accomplish."

"Not yet," Jason said as he took out his Alien Disintegrator, "Now we find that Kramp-ass guy."

"Krampus," Kairi said, "Besides, we don't know where he is."

When Lock, Shock and Barrel stopped hugging, Shock said "We know where he is going!"

As everyone looks at them, Lock said "Yeah! He said that he is going to take over Christmas Town!"

"A Christmas theme town?" Alice asked, "What's next?"

Jack gasped and said "We must hurry to Christmas Town and help Sandy Claws! Let's go everyone!"

As Jack rushed out of the town, Sora and the others followed him. Along the way, Ventus asked "So you know this Sandy Claws guy?"

Jack nodded and said "Of course!"

Terra then said "What kind of monster is he? A giant lobster?"

Sora chuckled and said "No, he's not a monster. He actually meant Santa Claus."

The moment Sora said that, everyone, except for Sora and Jack, stopped dead in their tracks. Hearing everyone stopping, Sora and Jack turned around and Sora asked "What is it?"

After a moment of silence, Kairi asked "Santa?"

"Yes," Sora said, "Santa."

"Santa?" Riku asked.

Sora replied "Yes, I just said it."

Another moment of silence occurred until Xion said "Santa…is real?"

"Uh…yes," Sora said.

After another moment of silence, Jason threw his Alien Disintegrator to the ground and cried "That's it! I'm done! I am so fucking done with this shit! I'm going back to the ship if you all need me!"

As Jason was walking away, Aqua grabbed his arm and said "Jason!"

Jason looks back and said "What?! Am I supposed to believe that the bearded fat guy in the red suit is real?!"

Curious, Ventus looks at Sora and asked "Is he really real?"

Knowing everyone still didn't believe in Santa, Sora chuckled and said "Yeah, he's really real."

Not believing him, Terra said "You're pulling our legs here."

"No, he's real," Sora said, "And if we don't get there in time, he needs our help."

Alice then said "I know Wonderland was a place where everything is nonsense, but Santa Claus being real is not possible."

"Oh come on!" Sora said, "We can discuss this later! Come on, let's go!"

Once he said that, Sora and Jack turned and headed to the doorway to Christmas Town. Everyone eventually gave in and followed Sora. Still behind, Jason groan in frustration as he grabbed his Alien Disintegrator and followed everyone. However, Jason saw something out of the corner of his eye. As he turns, he saw a figure wearing a long silver cloak with their back turned and the hood one. Before he was going to ask, he heard Riku's voice saying "Jason, let's go!"

When Jason turned and saw Riku, Jason turned back to the figure and saw the figure gone. Shrugging, Jason turned towards the others and followed them to Christmas town.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I thought it would be funny to have everyone react differently when they heard Santa Claus was real. Next time, Christmas Town! Until then, please review!**


	25. Heart-Warming Victory

**Welcome to another chapter! This will be the end of the Halloween Town arc and have a special scene at the end! Hope you all like it and let us begin!**

Chapter 24

After walking through the woods, Jack, Sora and the others arrived at the tree with the different holiday symbols. When they approached a three with a Christmas Tree on it, Jack looks at them and said "Here we are! This door will lead up into Christmas Town!"

When Jack grabbed the door handle, he opens the Christmas tree door and showed the tree to be hollow. When Ventus walks over and looks inside, he saw the bottom was like an empty void of darkness. He then said "How far does this thing go?"

Jason walks behind him and said "Only one way to find out."

Before anyone could do anything, Jason placed his right foot on Ventus' ass and shoves him into the tree and he fell down. Shocked at this, Alice shouted "Are you mad?!"

Sora placed a hand on her shoulder and said "It's alright, that just leads to a portal to Christmas Town. Come on!"

Once he said that, Sora jumps into the tree and down the hole. Wanting to follow Sora, everyone jumped into the tree…right before Aqua rushes up to Jason and pushed him into the tree. After that, everyone went through the portal and they all ended up in on the hill near Christmas Town. Getting up, Jason stretched his body and observed his body. Instead of being a Ghoul, he returned to normal. Laughing, Jason said as he turned to the others "Hey guy! I returned to normal and…whoa…"

Everyone not only change back to normal, but their clothes changed. Jack was wearing his old Santa outfit and everyone else was wearing their normal clothes, but their color schemes were red and white and they were wearing Santa coats. Ventus walks up to Jason and said "You are a butt."

As Jason shrugged, Xion said "Hey, why didn't your clothes changed?"

Jason looks at himself and said "I don't know. Maybe I'm not affected here?"

"How about we figure this later," Jack said, "We have Sandy Claws to save!"

Terra looks at Riku and whispered "Why can't he say his name right?"

As Riku shrugged, everyone quickly made their way to Santa's workshop. Once they made it there, dozens of Heartless started to appear. Wanting to help Santa Claus, Kairi said "We have to go into the shop and help Santa."

"I know," Sora said, "Me, Jack, Aqua and Jason will go in and find him. The rest of you fight the Heartless!"

When everyone agreed, Aqua, Sora, Jason and Jack all entered the workshop to save Santa Claus. Once they went inside, the Heartless charged at them and everyone fought back. Kairi held her Keyblade at the Heartless and used her Blizzard Spell to fire multiple ice blasts at the Heartless. Once that happened, a few tried to sneak up on her but Riku got in the way, covered his Keyblade in Dawn fire and swings it at the Heartless, destroying them in the process. Near them, Terra used slammed his Keyblade to the ground and sends the Heartless into the air. He then leaps into the air and used his Fire Spell to surround his body in a ring of fire and destroyed the Heartless in the air. Ventus was rushing through a crowd of Heartless, swinging his Keyblade and sliced through all the Heartless. Alice used her Tea Cannon to fire blasts of tea at the Heartless and exploded, destroying the Heartless. Afterwards, she used her Hobby Horse hammer to smash the Heartless that were in her sight. Xion swung her Keyblade and released a wave of darkness at nearby Heartless. Once she did that, Xion charged at a group of Heartless and kills them on the spot.

As more Heartless appeared, everyone held their weapons and Terra said "Come on, we have to hold them off!"

While everyone was holding the Heartless off, Sora, Jack, Jason and Aqua made their way into the workshop. When they looked around, Aqua looked up and saw Santa in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes widen in amazement and said "Oh my god. Santa really is real."

As she pointed up, Sora, Jack and Jason looked up and saw Santa Claus. Still not getting over the fact Santa was real, Jason said "You have got to be kidding me."

Santa Claus looks down and said "Jack, Sora, am I glad to see you. Quick, free me before Krampus returns."

Jack then asked "Why does he want with Christmas?"

Santa Claus sighed and said "My brother was never into Christmas."

When Santa Claus said that, everyone gasped and Sora asked "That guy is your brother?! But why did he kidnapped Lock and Shock?!"

Santa Claus replied "You see, Krampus was born the naughty one, unlike me. He believes that children who are naughty should be severely punished for the things they done. But I manage to seal him away, but just recently, he was set free. I don't know how, but he did."

Jason looks at the others and said "Bet you five bucks it was Shao Kahn's follower."

Rolling her eyes, Aqua looks up and said "We are going to get you down, Mr. Claus."

Just as Aqua was about to set Santa Claus free, the workshop started to turn on and the machines started act on their own. Cautious, the four heroes headed down the workshop and saw presents emerging from the three holes of the machines. Wondering why there were presents being made, the presents started to move on their own, and all of a sudden, demonic toys popped from the presents. There were demonic ponies with razor teeth, toy robots with working weapons, teddy bears with teeth and claws and jack-in-the-boxes with scythe arms. The four heroes took their fighting positions as Jason said "What the fuck?! Fucked up toys?! The hell?!"

Taking out his Firelance Alien Blaster, Jason aims at the toys and began shooting them one by one, setting them on fire. As more demonic toys emerged, Jason continues shooting his Firelance with his left hand while summoning his Keyblade in his right hand and starts swinging it at toys that were flying towards him. When a toy robot aims at him, the robots fired lasers at him, but Jason deflected the lasers away. When the toy robots stopped firing, Jason rushed up to them and sliced them into pieces.

Aqua cast Fire Spells to fire fireballs at the demonic ponies. As the ponies were destroyed, the teddy bears tried to jump on Aqua, but Aqua swung her Keyblade and slices through the bears and destroyed them. As more ponies appeared, Aqua raised her Keyblade and used her Lightning Spell to fire multiple lightning blasts and destroyed them.

Jack was using his Frights to strike fear into the toys, and it was working as the toys were cowering in fear. As the toys were cowering in fear, Jack cast a Fire Spell to fire a fireball at the toys and they vanished into thin air. As five jack-in-the-boxes appeared, Jack used his Blizzard Spell to trap them in a block of ice. Once the toys were trapped, Jack unleashed another wave of Fire Spells and destroyed the toys.

Sora was using his Magnet Spell to draw in the toys while he leaps into the air, swings his Keyblade and destroys the toys. When Sora landed on the ground, more toys appeared and were ready to attack Sora. But Sora swings his Keyblade at the toys and destroys them all.

Once all the toys were destroyed, everyone took a deep breath and Jason said "What…the…hell was that?! Who has the sick mind to do this?!"

Out of nowhere, a voice said **"You naughty beings should be punished."**

Groaning, Jason said "Is that who I think it is?"

Sora nodded and said "Yup."

Out of nowhere, Krampus landed before them and growled at them. He then said **"You will not stop me from taking over Christmas Town! Once I take over this town, I will get rid of my brother!"**

Jack glares at him and said in a demanding way "You are not going to get rid of Sandy Claws! He's does his job the best!"

Krampus growled and said **"He is weak! And once I rid of his elves, he will be nothing!"**

"I am guessing by that, he means to kill them," Jason said, "So, where do we find them."

Sora grips his Keyblade and said "Jason, you and Aqua save the elves. Me and Jack will stay here and take on Krampus."

When Aqua and Jason nodded, the two of them made their way up the workshop to find the elves. But when they entered the upper area of the workshop, Jason and Aqua saw all the elves in cages hanging from the ceiling. Jason raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it with this guy having his victims hanging from the ceiling?"

Aqua shrugged and said "Let's just get them down before…"

When she looked behind Jason, her eyes widen. But when Jason looks at her, he sighed and said "There's something behind me, is there?"

As Aqua nodded Jason looks behind him and saw a giant Teddy Bear with razor sharp claws and teeth, glowing red eyes, drooling green saliva and had black fur. Jason groaned as he took out his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and said "I hate these toys."

The Teddy Bear roared as it swung it's right claw until it was blocked by Aqua's Keyblade. Jason then aims his Laser Rifle and fires a few shots to the Bear's face. The Teddy Bear roared in pain as it opened it's mouth and unleashed a blast of fire at them. Both Aqua and Jason rolled out of the way as Jason continues firing his rifle while Aqua used her Fire Spell to fire fireballs at the Teddy Bear. As the Teddy Bear was taking damage, the Bear roared as it charged at Aqua and manages to knock her to a wall. Worried, Jason dismissed his Laser Rifle and said "Sentinel, Weapon Form!"

A flash a light appeared in Jason's right hand and Saïx's claymore appeared. Gripping it in a reverse grip, Jason charges at the Teddy Bear and swings the claymore across the Bear's head. The force from the claymore sends the Teddy Bear crashing to the wall. As Aqua was getting up, Jason helped her up and asked "Are you okay?"

Aqua nodded and replied "I'm fine. Come on, let's defeat this bear."

When Jason nodded, the two of them charged at the Teddy Bear. While Aqua swings her Keyblade at the Teddy Bear's legs, Jason used Saïx's claymore to pound the Bear's face and upper body. With one mighty swing, Jason launches the Teddy Bear across the room. When the Teddy Bear was down, Aqua held her Keyblade in the air and unleashed a powerful Lightning Spell that struck the Teddy Bear. As the Teddy Bear roared in pain, it got up and charged at them yet again. When Aqua and Jason rolled out of way, Jason dismissed Saïx's claymore, takes out his Minigun and starts firing it at the Teddy Bear. While the Teddy Bear was almost dead, Aqua's Keyblade started to glow white before throwing it at the Teddy Bear and decapitates it. When Aqua got her Keyblade back, the Teddy Bear's body and head fell to the found and started to dissolve until it was no more.

Jason puts away his Minigun and said "Nice one, Aqua."

As Aqua smiled and said "Thanks, not let's free the elves."

* * *

Both Sora and Jack were evading Krampus' hook chains while Krampus was leaping on top of the machines. While Jack was using his Fire Spell, Sora aims his Keyblade and unleashed his Lightning Spell. But Krampus' agility was difficult to keep up as the deranged being was swinging his dark chains. As Sora deflected the chains away, he leaps into the air to try to attack Krampus close range. But Krampus pulled back his chains, held them on the handle on the hooks and starts swinging at Sora.

While Sora evaded Krampus' attacks, Jack leaps in and used his Frights to strike fear into Krampus, but Krampus growled as he threw his left hook across Jack's body and sends him flying away from him. Sora gritted his teeth as he continues swinging his Keyblade, which Krampus blocked. When Sora was left open, Krampus wrapped his right chain around Sora's neck and pulled him towards him. As Sora was being choked and dragged towards Krampus, Krampus pulled his left finger claws and claws Sora's right side of his body and sends him flying away from Krampus. Gripping the chain Sora was tied in, he spins the Keyblade Wielder until the chains lets go of Sora and he crashed to a wall. Choking in pain for a bit, Sora got up and said to himself "Man, that hurts. I need to get around him."

Remembering his Summon Charm, Sora took out his 'Soldier's Shield' charm and shouted "Captain America!"

In a flash of light, a figure of a man appeared before Sora. The man was wearing a blue outfit, the stomach area had a red and white strip pattern, red boots and gloves, white sleeves, a blue mask with white wings on the side that covered his entire head except for his mouth area and blue eyes and had his circular shield that had a red outer-line, a white circle line underneath the red line and a blue circle in the center with a white star. This person was Captain America.

Captain America looks at Sora and said "Here to help."

As Krampus looks at the new arrival, he huffed as he threw his right hook chain at them. Before the chain was about to attack Sora, Captain America got in front of him and used his shield to deflect the hook chain away from them. When Captain America deflected Krampus' attack, Sora got behind him as the two of them charged at Krampus. As soon as they were close, Captain America grabbed his shield with his right hand, pulls it back and threw it at Krampus. However, when the shield was close, Krampus nearly moved aside as the shield flew past him. As Krampus laughed, unknown to him, the shield bounced off a few walls before flying towards the back side of Krampus, and when the shield made contact with Krampus' head, the force knocks Krampus to the ground. When Captain America got his shield back, Krampus got up, growled at them as his body was emitting darkness. When Krampus spins his hook chains, he sends waves of darkness at Sora and Captain America. The both of them got out of the way as Captain America faced towards him while facing his shield at him. Knowing what to do, Sora rushed towards him and he jumps on Captain America's shield. With a hard push, Captain America launches Sora into the air.

When Krampus threw his hook chains at Captain America, the Super Soldier held his shield and blocks Krampus' attacks. While in the air, Sora aims his Keyblade and launched a powerful Fire Spell and at Krampus and took a direct hit. Falling back to the ground, Sora positioned himself towards Krampus, and when he landed near him, Sora swings his Keyblade at him. As Krampus was about to make a counter-attack, Captain America slammed the edge of his shield at Krampus' head and stunned him for a bit while Sora and Captain America continued their attacks. As Sora held his Keyblade tight, he slammed the handle edge at Krampus' face while Captain America did the same thing with the edge of his shield, creating a force that sends Krampus flying towards a wall and destroyed the wall with Krampus in it.

Taking a deep breath, Sora looks at Captain America and said "Thanks, Cap!"

Captain America smiled as he saluted and said "Anytime, son."

Once he said that, Captain America disappeared in a flash of light. As Krampus was getting up, he growled and said **"You have been very naughty! Time for you to die!"**

Before he was about to make an attack, Jack launched a powerful Blizzard Spell and froze Krampus in place. Jack looks at Sora and said "Come on, Sora! Let us take him down!"

Sora nodded as Jack launched a few Fire Spells while Sora used his Lightning Spells to attack Krampus. The combined attacks were already weakening him. As Krampus was slowly getting up, he growled and shouted **"I will not be defeated!"**

Right before he was about to make another attack, a shot was rang and Krampus roared in pain as he held his right shin. Behind them, a voice shouted "Hell yeah!"

When Sora and Jack looks back, they saw Jason holding his Victory Rifle on the stairs with Aqua next to him. As he aims again, he said "Come on! Let me get a head shot!"

Aqua rolled her eyes and said "If you want to shot something, free Santa."

Jason groan and "I hope I get something awesome for saving Santa."

He then aims at the cage, fires and unlocks the cage. Now free, Santa Claus landed near Sora and Jack, looks at Krampus and said "Now Krampus, we know what happens next."

Krampus laughed and said **"One day, brother, one day, I will take over your world and have my revenge!"**

When Santa pulled out a handful of enchanted dust, he threw them at Krampus and he was wrapped in white chains. And just like that, Krampus disappeared back to his prison. As everyone took a deep breath, Jason raised an eyebrow and said "That's it?! Sprinkle dust and 'poof' he's gone? What a rip-off."

As Santa Claus raised an eyebrow, Aqua said "Don't mind him. He's…off."

* * *

After everything was settled down, everyone was inside Santa's living room enjoying hot chocolate. As Santa Claus was sitting down, he said "I thank you all for saving Christmas Town from Krampus. If you hadn't come, then my brother would have taken over."

"We are just happy you are alright, Mr. Claus," Kairi said, "And let me say, it's an honor to finally meet you!"

Santa Claus laughed and said "Oh the pleasure is all mine, my dear."

Sora looks at Riku, gave him a playful smirk and said "And you say he wasn't real."

Riku rolled his eyes and said "Alright, Alright. You are right."

Near them, Jason took out a camera, hands it to Xion and said "Here, take a picture of me and the old man."

Xion rolled her eyes and said "Jason, calm down."

As Jason sighed and puts away his camera, Terra then said "Well, this world is safe then."

Santa chuckled and said "Before you all go, how about I reward you all with some gifts."

Everyone's eyes sparkled and Ventus said "Presents!"

Reaching for his bag, Santa Claus began to take out presents and handed one to each the Keyblade Wielder, especially Jack Skeleton. Both Namine and Roxas appeared and Roxas whined "Awww, we don't get one!"

Namine laughed and said "It's fine."

Kairi then found two gifts and said "Hey, these two are for you."

Surprised, Namine and Roxas looked surprised and then looked at each other. When the two of them smiled and nodded, the two of them look at Kairi and Namine said "If you don't mind, can you save those gifts?"

Confused, Kairi asked "Why?"

Roxas held his hand with Namine's and said "We want to open them IF we get our own body."

When he said that, everyone looks at the former nobodies in shock. Xion gave them a sad look before smiling and said "I believe you two will become whole. If I can exist, then you two can."

As Namine and Roxas thanked her, everyone smiled before opening their gifts: Sora got a keychain with half of a Paopu Fruit while Kairi got the other half. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Riku got a necklace with a pedant that looked like the Heartless symbol without the X's on it. Terra got a picture of himself when he was a kid along with Aqua who was a kid and lastly was Master Eraqus. When Terra saw the picture, he smiled. Ventus opened up his gift and saw a small picture of himself, Aqua and Terra the day before Aqua's and Terra's Marks of Mastery Test. Aqua opened hers and there was a picture in it. She smiled and said "It's…me and Master Lyssa."

As Aqua smiled and a teardrop rolled down her face, Xion opened her gift, she saw three ice cream sticks with the words 'Winner' on them.

Xion smiled as she turns to Roxas and Namine and said "When this is all over, we are having Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

As Roxas and Namine smiled, Alice opened her gift, gasped and said "No…how?"

When she took out what was inside the present, it was an old rabbit doll. Alice looks at Santa Claus and asked "I…I thought I lost this. Thank you."

As Santa Claus nodded at her, Jack opened his and got a black/white spider bow. Jack looks at Santa Claus and said "Oh, thank you Sandy Claws.

When Jason already opened his present, he just stared at what inside. He took it out and everyone saw it was a picture frame. While Jason looks at Santa Claus, he said "Is…Is this real?"

Santa nodded and said "It is. I hope you like it."

Jason nodded and said "Thank you."

As everyone put away their presents, Sora said "We will be on our way. Thanks for the gifts and take care of yourself."

When Santa Claus thanked him, Sora turns to Jack and said "And you stay safe and hope your plans for Halloween are great."

After Jack thanks him, Sora and the others left the world and onto the _Divinity_ Gummi Ship. Once everyone was on the ship, everyone decided to head to their room to rest before arriving to the next world. As everyone headed to their rooms while Sora went to the cockpit to steer the ship, Jason entered his room and closed it. Once he was alone, Jason took out the picture that he got from Santa Claus. While looking at the picture, Jason saw his father, James on it with a woman next to him. This woman was wearing a lab coat like he was and had long blonde hair that she had in a ponytail, pale skin and green eyes.

Staring at the picture, he heard Sentinel's voice in his head saying _**"Who is that woman?"**_

Jason continues staring and said "I…I think she is my mom. But…my dad told me he didn't have pictures of her."

Sentinel said _**"I guess this Santa Claus really is real then if he has a picture of your mother and father together."**_

Feeling a tear going down his face, Jason wipes it away and said "Yeah…I guess he is real."

Instead of putting the picture back into this Pipboy, he sets it next to his Holotape recorder. As he sits by the table, he began his recordings.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And yes! Captain America was the summoned! Who will be next?! Find out in the next arc! And I hope you like Jason's gift. Since he had no picture of his mother, I figure to have him have at least one to know what she looks like. Heart-warming, isn't it? Anyways, hope you all like this chapter and see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	26. Retelling the Past

**Welcome to another chapter! Time for another filler chapter before heading to the next world! Let us begin!**

Chapter 25

 _The following recording is 100% true. Me and the others arrived at a world called Halloween Town. It's a, believe or not, a Halloween-themed world. But the strange part was that we changed and transformed into monsters to fit in with the residence…which are monsters too. Sora changed into a vampire, Kairi was a witch, Riku a werewolf, Ven was a mummy, Aqua was a Sea Monster, Terra was a rock monster, Xion was a Frankenstein monster, Alice was the Cheshire Cat, which was funny, and I was…a Ghoul. Yes people, I was a Ghoul for a short time. It felt…weird and strange while being one; my skin was peeled away, my nose was gone and my voice was raspy. It was kind of fun using the term 'Smoothskin'. Anyways, we arrived and there were Heartless everywhere and we took them out with ease. After we went into a lab and found some small old scientist and was, not kidding you, scratching his brains…literally. Question to all my Ghoul friends, and not to offend anyone, but do you all have a craving for brains? Because when I saw that old man's brains, I just wanted to eat it up. Anyways, when we were explaining our situation to a tall skeleton name Jack Skeleton, the leader of the world, a giant rag-doll, what I thought she looks like, name Sally saying that it was snowing outside. When we got outside, we saw the whole place snowing. Just then, we saw a little kid running towards us, screaming in fear. When the kid got close, this chain appeared from the sky and grabbed the kid from the ground. Kairi was lucky to save the kid. When I used my Gauss Rifle and looked through the scope, I saw a figure on a sleigh being pulled by giant reindeers. Now, I know what you are all thinking, and no it wasn't himt. When I shot the person out of the sleigh, it was this old, hunchback man who calls himself Krampus. After getting away, the kid who was named Barrel said that Krampus took his two friends, Lock and Shock, to an old tree mansion. So after we got the information and the location, we all made our way to the old mansion._

 _When arrived at the old mansion, the whole place was decorated in Christmas decorations. When we were crossing the wooden bridge, one of the planks broke and I fell right through the bridge! Luckily, Sentinel saved me right before I hit the ground. While the others went to save the kids, I was walking around to find another way in. Just then, I was attacked by another of Shao Kahn's men, a Tarkatan named Baraka. Blades came out of his arms and he starts attack me. The two of us were going at it until Aqua flew in with her Keyhover. Then the asshole cheap-shot me by stabbing me in the shoulder. I got him back by shooting him in the face with my Gauss Rifle and knocking him out. When Aqua healed me, Baraka's men came for Baraka and left, a Keyhole appeared and she sealed it. After that, she and I got into her Keyhover and headed back to the town square, where Barrel was reunited with Lock and Shock. As we landed, the kids informed us that Krampus was going to invade a place called Christmas Town. Yes, it's a Christmas-themed town. So on our way, Jack informed us that we are going to save someone name Sandy Claws. At first, we thought it was a monster. Now, before I continue, what I am about to say is 100% true. Sora corrected Jack by saying he meant…Santa Claus. Yes…you heard me…Santa Claus is real. I nearly walked out of that world when I heard that. But…he is real, ladies and gentlemen._

 _At first, I didn't believe it. But when we got there and, while some of us were fighting the Heartless, me, Aqua, Sora and Jack went into the workshop. And when I looked up, there he was…the jolly fat man…in the flesh. When I was down in Vault 101, I didn't believe in Santa, mostly because we were told that he couldn't get into the Vault. But when I saw Santa Claus…I was in complete shock. I have seen MANY strange encounters, and I just lost it when I saw him. Anyways, before we were going to save him, the toy machine started to act up and gifts started to pour out and evil toys popped out of them. Hey, shut up, you'll run like hell if you saw these toys. So after destroying the toys, Krampus appeared and told us that he will get rid of Santa and his elves. Yes people! There are elves too, okay! So me and Aqua ran up to the upper level of the workshop and saw all the elves trapped in cages. Before we were going to free them, a giant demonic teddy bear appeared and started to attack us. But me and Aqua manage to take down the bear and free the elves. After that, we head back and saw Sora and Jack still fighting Krampus. Wanting to help them, I took out my sniper rifle, aim and shot the asshole right in the shoulder. Wanting to kill him, I decided to spare him and freed Santa Claus. And once Santa used a spell to cage Krampus, the jolly old man thanked us by giving us gifts! I mean, seriously! It is a rare opportunity to receive a gift from Santa Claus himself! Anyways, what I got from him was…uh…well…you can say it will be treasured for a long time. Anyways, I am going to get some rest before the next world. Who knows what we will encounter next._

* * *

After resting for a few hours, everyone was in the kitchen enjoying a nice meal that Aqua and Ven cooked up. Everyone was enjoying their meals and Jason was having his Nuka-Whiskey. Sora was curious to what the Nuka-Whiskey tastes like. Jason offered some to Sora, to which he immediately spits out. Jason and the others laugh as Jason drinks his drink. Curious on how Sora became a Keyblade Wielder, Jason asked him about his journey. Sora then told him and everyone about his adventures when he traveled world to world to find Riku and Kairi when their world was consumed by the darkness. While traveling with Goofy and Donald, Sora told them how they went world to world and saving them from the Heartless, sealing the Keyholes and how he took down Maleficent and the others and Princesses of Hearts. Then afterwards when to the End of the World to fight off Ansem, who at the time was Xehanort's Heartless, and sealed Kingdom Hearts. Then, Sora told him how he woke up a year later in a strange pod, and from there, he, Donald and Goofy began their second adventure to save the worlds from Organization XIII. Once Sora finished telling his story, he said "And after that, here I am for the third time to save the worlds."

Everyone smiled and Aqua said "I am grateful you carried on the role of a Keyblade Wielder. To have a heavy burden on your shoulders is difficult."

Sora shrugged and said "It's alright. I got use to it."

Ventus then said "You said you beat 6 of the Organization members and Axel sacrificed himself to save you. And knowing Roxas is the thirteenth member, what happened to the other 5 members?"

Just then, Namine and Roxas appeared and Namine said "I…I can explain that."

When everyone looked at her, Namine said "You see, Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived at Castle Oblivion after their first adventure. I know because…I was there."

Everyone, except for Riku, gasped and Kairi said "How is that possible?"

Jason replied "Ansem did say that place was the Organization's second headquarters. But…why were you there, Namine?"

As Namine bit her lower lip, she said "I was told by Marluxia, Number XI, to tamper with Sora's memories and have him believe that I was his old friend. So…Sora came to save me…after defeating Larxene, Number XII, and help from a replica of Riku. And then, he defeated Marluxia. Axel was there too, but not before eliminating Vexen."

Roxas remembered something and said "Wait…Xion, you remember when Axel was assigned to Castle Oblivion with the others?"

Xion nodded and said "Yeah, is that why he went?"

Riku then said "I was there too. I fought my replica, Lexaeus, Vexen and Zexion. I took out Lexaeus, but I am guessing the others were gone by then."

"So wait," Terra said, "When Sora said he was in that pod, does that mean you were looking after him, Namine?"

Namine nodded and said "Yes. In order for me to fix Sora's memories, he would have to be put to a long sleep. It was working until things started to get complicated. I…I think Xion knows why."

Xion nodded and said "Because I had some of Sora's memories."

"And because Kairi was Sora's strongest memory, you took on her appearance," Alice said, "Though why black hair?"

Also curious, Xion shrugged and said "Who knows."

Sora smiled and said "But in the end, it all worked out! If Xion can get her own body, I know we can find bodies for Roxas and Namine! This we promise."

As Namine and Roxas smiled, everyone smiled at Sora's promise. When Aqua quickly looks at Jason, she saw him thinking deeply. Curious, Aqua asked "Jason, are you alright?"

Jason then said "He could have taken over Kingdom Hearts if he wanted."

When Jason said that, everyone looks at him and Ventus asked "What do you mean?"

Jason replied "Putting Sora's stories together, Xehanort was planning this for a long time. Both his Heartless and Nobody were planning to take over Kingdom Hearts using two different plans? Why?"

Alice said "So that incase one fails, the other continues."

"I know that," Jason said, "But while the fake Ansem went to get the Princess of Hearts, Xemnas was creating Organization XIII and collecting hearts to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts."

Not following, Riku said "So what?"

"So what?" Jason said, "So, he might be doing both plans."

Raising an eyebrow, Terra said "What? We know he's collecting the Princesses of Hearts. But him re-organizing Organization XIII? It's impossible."

"Maybe not Nobodies," Jason said, "But maybe…someone else."

A bit worried, Xion said "Jason?"

Jason then replied "When I fought against Baraka, he used darkness to fight me. Now, aside from that black-outfit ninja I fought back in the Capital Wasteland, Baraka is the only follower we fought who used darkness. He told me that Xehanort granted him the powers of darkness."

"That's impossible," Ventus said, "Why would he do that?"

Catching on a bit, Kairi said "Because he is gathering new members."

When Jason nodded, he said "Now, we know that Vanitas, hope he is dead, is Xehanort's bitch, and we got Baraka. So, including himself, Xehanort has 3 members. He would have made Xion a member, but I freed her. So…that leaves with 10 open spots. But, in worst case scenario, let's assume he already has all 13 members."

"Question is, who are they?" Roxas asked.

Namine then said "Well…they are all Shao Kahn's followers. So…we are doomed."

"I agree," Alice said, "We are horribly doomed."

"So aside from the new Organization XIII," Riku said, "They also have 4 of the Princesses of Hearts. We have one, Belle and Jasmine are still in their worlds and one we don't know who it might be."

"And the only clue we got is the one we got from the damn cat," Jason said.

"He may be cynical," Alice said, "But he does help."

Sora huffed and said "No worries, so long as we got the Keyblades, we will stop Xehanort, Shao Kahn and his followers!"

As everyone cheered, Jason asked "By the way, how did you all get the Keyblade? Well, except for Alice. Sorry Alice."

As Alice nodded, Aqua said "Well, me and Terra received our Keyblades from Master Eraqus."

Ventus then said "And I got mine from Xehanort, back before I was his apprentice."

Terra then looks at Riku and said "And I preformed the ritual to grant Riku the ability to use the Keyblade."

Sora raised an eyebrow and said "And how did I get one?"

Ventus replied "Well, since my heart was in your heart, maybe that granted him you the ability wield a Keyblade."

"Oh," Sora said, "I guess that makes sense."

Kairi then said "And I got my Keyblade from Riku when he gave me my Keyblade."

But Aqua then said "Uh…actually, when you were small, you touched the handle of my Keyblade, which automatically granted you to wield a Keyblade. Which is why you can wield one."

"Oh," Kairi said, "That's sounds reasonable."

Xion then said "And the reason why me and Roxas can wield a Keyblade is because we inherited that from Sora."

Roxas looks at Namine and said "And since Namine is Kairi's Nobody, maybe she can wield one."

As Namine blushed, Jason said "That all sounds awesome."

Curious, Aqua looks at Jason and said "Now that I think about it, how did you get the Keyblade?"

"Yeah," Kairi said, "How did you get one?"

Jason thought about it and said "Well…I don't have anyone in my heart, I am not a copy of anyone and I never met anyone who wielded a Keyblade before. So…I don't know. The Keyblade just appeared before me."

"That is strange," Aqua said, "In order for one to obtain the Keyblade, someone with one can pass it down to anyone they believe it worthy. And for you to have one appear before you like that, it's unheard of."

She then said "Are you sure you haven't met anyone who wielded a Keyblade?"

Jason shook his head and replied "No, I lived in the Vault my whole life. No one got in or out. Heck, no one outside the Vault knew that it was still functioning. And when I left the Vault, I was fighting for my life as everything was out to get me. So no, I haven't met anyone who wielded a Keyblade."

Everyone was confused and Alice said "That is rather strange. But so long as he has that Keyblade, I think we are safe."

"Yeah," Sora said.

Jason rubs his eyes and said "At least you guys are fine. I feel like I am a target."

Riku then said "Well, you do have the Twilight Keyblade. It's obvious they want you to join them."

Jason shook his head and replied "No, after my fights against Shang Tsung and Baraka, it's obvious they want me dead."

"What?" Kairi said, "Dead? Why?"

Jason said "Maybe because I kicked Xehanort's ass?"

"But Xehanort should have known of your Keyblade," Ventus said, "Unless…"

Terra caught on and said "Unless he had no idea about Jason's Keyblade."

"Oh he knows my Keyblade alright," Jason said, "But not because of what it can do. It was almost like he knows it, but for a different reason."

"But what reason is that?" Xion asked.

"I don't know," Jason said, "But we do know is that Xehanort has 13 members and needs four more Princesses of Hearts. So we need to save them before Xehanort gets them."

Everyone agreed and they continued talking. After their meal, everyone went to their rooms to get their equipment ready when they arrived to the next world. Jason went back to his room, took a shower and dried himself. While he was drying himself, he heard a knock on his door. When he opens it, he saw Kairi standing in front of his door. Curious, Jason asked "Yes?"

Kairi replied "Do you have any Elixirs? Me and Sora need some."

"Yeah," Jason said, "I have them in the drawers. Come in and I'll get you some."

As Kairi nodded, she entered Jason's room while Jason looked through his drawers. Kairi then asked "So why do you have your Elixirs put away instead of carrying them in your device?"

Jason replied as he took out a handful of Elixirs "Well, I have my Adapted Alien Biogel. It works almost like the Elixirs."

As Kairi got the Elixirs and puts them away, she caught the photo of Jason's parents on the table. She gets it, looks at it and said "Are these your parents?"

Jason looks back at her, smiled and said "Yeah, it was the gift Santa gave me."

"Aww," Kairi said, "That's sweet!"

"Yeah," Jason said as he got the photo from Kairi and looks at it, "I never knew what my mother looked like until now. Now…Now my life is complete."

Kairi looks at him and asked "Because you have a picture of your mom?"

Jason nodded and said "My father never had a picture of my mom, so I never got the chance to know what she looked like. But now? Now I can die peacefully knowing I know what she looks like."

Kairi was happy knowing that Jason had something to remember his mother. She then said "You…You loved you mother? Even though she died giving birth to you?"

Jason nodded and said "My father always told me that she wanted the best for me. That I was going to do great things and she had plans for me when I grow up. I didn't know what plans my dad meant until I learned of Project Purity. I knew, in my heart, even though my mother died giving birth to me, I could…feel her love in me. It's strange loving someone who was never there your whole life, but to me, I feel like she's been with me my whole life, looking after me."

Kairi smiled and said "I'm happy you found something special you can hold onto. Like you told me, cherish love you can hold onto."

Jason laughed and said "Using my words against me. That's low, even for a Princess of Heart."

Kairi said in a mock-hurt tone "Jason! I am wounded!"

Jason rolled his eyes and said "Just shut up and go back to your boyfriend."

Kairi chuckled after she thanked him for the Elixirs and headed back to Sora. After getting ready, Jason changed into his Combat Armor got his Gauss Rifle and headed to the cockpit and waited for them to arrive to the next world.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! A little touching moment at the end between Kairi and Jason. So yeah, I hope you all ready for the next world. Because it will be…Lilo and Stitch! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you all soon! Until then, please review!**


	27. Aloha!

**Welcome to another chapter! I apologize in advance for not having any action in this chapter. It will mostly be introductions to the characters and the enemies the heroes will face in this arc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Sora, Kairi and Riku were having a strange case of Déjà vu when they and the others landed on the next world. The world was almost similar to the Destiny Islands: they were standing by the beach and the world almost like a tropical island but the difference was that there was no Paopu Fruit Trees anywhere. They saw the dark-skinned natives hanging by the beach wearing swimwear and surfing on the wave of water. Continue staring at the scenery in front of them, Kairi said "Wow, this place looks just like the islands back home."

Riku then said "What are the odds?"

Sora looks over at Aqua and asked "What world is this again?"

Aqua replied "It's called Hawaii."

"Whatever it's called, we can assume that is not good," Alice said as she pointed up.

When they all looked, they saw the sun turning black and was surrounded by orange fire. Jason grips his Gauss Rifle and said "Then that means Shao Kahn is here. Come on, let's get to work."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all walked along the beach. As they were walking, some of the people greeted them by saying 'Aloha' to them. As they all raised an eyebrow, Xion said "Maybe it's their way of saying hi?"

As they were walking, something came into Sora's mind and said "They said Aloha, right?"

Everyone looks at him and Ventus said "So what?"

Sora slowly smiled and said "And I know one person who says Aloha."

All of a sudden, near them, there was an explosion near an outside resturant. Taking out their weapons, they all rushed over to the explosion. When they got there, they saw two figures chasing each other. The one that was running away was an alien that was a combination of a Chihuahua and an insect, had pale yellow fur with light brown spots on it's body, the eyes were blue and pupil-less, a large nose and two long antennas. It's lower body has a misty 'tail' that replaced it's legs and was covered in electricity that was flowing through it's body and towards it's antennae.

The other figure was a familiar small blue furred koala/dog that Sora knew too well. However, Aqua, Ventus and Terra saw the blue-furred alien and Aqua asked "Doesn't the blue one look familiar?"

"Yeah," Terra said, "But where?"

All of a sudden, the blue koala/dog alien shouted "Meega natha queesta!"

Knowing the voice, Sora cheered "It's Stitch!"

When he said that, Sora rushed towards the building. Confused, everyone started to follow Sora. Once they reached the resturant, they saw Stitch continuing chasing after the yellow alien. Looking at the aliens, Alice said "Should…we do something?"

Xion then said "I don't know."

Just them, the yellow alien held out it's paws and shot a blast of electricity on Stitch and knocked Stitch away. Once Stitch crashed into a table, the yellow alien let out a high-pitch laugh before it flew out of sight. As soon as it was gone, Riku said "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Kairi said.

Sora rushed up to the table and asked "Stitch, are you alright?"

When Stitch looked up and saw Sora, the little blue alien cried "Sora!"

The alien jumps onto Sora, tackles him down and starts licking Sora's face, leaving green saliva on his face. As Sora laughed and got up, Stitch looked at the others and cried "Ter-ra, A-qua, Ven!"

As the three of them raised an eyebrow, Terra's eyes widen and said "Wait a second…626?"

When Aqua jumped up and down, extra arms came out of Stitch's body, antennas came out of his head and quill-spikes came out his back. Once Stitch showed his true form, Terra, Aqua and Ventus smiled and Ventus said "Oh man! 626! It's been too long!"

Stitch jumps onto Ventus and licks his face. While Ventus laughed, Sora asked "So Stitch, what was that thing?"

Stitch looks at him and said "He's Stitch's cousin."

When Stitch said that, Aqua asked "You have a family."

"Eh," Stitch said, "Ohana."

"Oh what now?" Jason asked.

Suddenly, a small voice said "Ohana, it means family."

Hearing the voice, everyone turned around and saw three figures walking towards them. One of them was a small, dark-skinned girl with long black hair, wore a red dress with white palm leaves on it and her nose was a bit large.

The second figure was another alien, only this one was large in the midsection, had thick arms and legs and a round head. His skin is dark violet and had patches of pink in some areas and his nose was large and had two set of eyes. He was wearing a red Hawaii shit with yellow palm leaves and brown pants.

The last figure was another alien, except this one was a scrawny and thin, had a pale, yellow-green skin and one large eye. There is a single antenna poking up from his head and had three legs. There were also two parker patches on the back side of his head. He was wearing a yellow dress with a women's sun-block hat.

The little girl then took out camera and started to take pictures of everyone. Once she stopped taking pictures, she then asked "So which one is Sora?"

Sora raised his hand and said "That's me. These are Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Ven, Alice, Xion and Jason."

"Great to meet you all!" the girl said, "I'm Lilo!"

When Aqua, Terra and Ventus saw the fat alien, the three of them rubbed their eyes and shook their heads and Aqua said "Oh no."

Confused, Alice looks at them and asked "What's wrong?"

Aqua replied "We know one of them. The 'big' one is Dr. Jumba Jookiba, evil scientist."

The alien known as Jumba cheered in excitement and said in a Russian accent "Ah, my old friends! Tell me, how do you remain young? What sort of experiment or serum did you all take?"

Terra replied "It's a long story."

The skinny alien, who was named Pleakley, said "Well I am very disappointed that 'someone' released an experiment."

As everyone looks at Pleakley, Jason then said "Is that alien a he? If so, why the hell is he wearing a dress?"

"Does not matter," Jumba said.

"But," Xion said, "What did he mean by 'experiment'?"

Jumba then said "It is best if we go somewhere private."

* * *

Within the forest of the island near a waterfall, there was a large blue/purple spaceship that was the size of two houses. Within the ship, there was a meeting being held at. There were four figures standing in the room while the fifth one was on a computer monitor.

One of the figures stood over 20 feet tall, had dark grey skin with small light-blue eyes, had the appearance of a giant, bipedal shark and was wearing black combat clothing. This was Captain Gantu, former captain in the United Galactic Federation of Worlds.

The next one was a smaller alien that had brown fur with three thick lock locks of hair sticking up, black eyes, a large red nose and two buck teeth. This alien was Experiment 625, an alien that Gantu found. And he was happily eating a sandwich.

The one sitting in front of them was a man in a black coat, long blue hair that reached the bottom of his neck, pointed ears, pale skin, orange eyes and an 'X' shape scar on his face. This man was the 'thought' dead former Organization member Saix.

Sitting next to Saix was another man who had Caucasian skin with black hair and beard, he had tattoos of two black dragons in the center of his chest facing each other with their bodies going up to his shoulders and down half-way his arm, and has one amber eye while his right side of his face was partly cover in metal with a cybernetic eyes that lit up red that replace his real eye. He was wearing a black tunic with red edges, black metal armbands with fingerless gloves, black pants and grey metal boots with battle knife with a curve handle on each side of his boots. This man was the leader of the Black Dragon gang and one of Shao Kahn's men, Kano.

The last figure, who was talking through the others using a secured commlink, was another alien. This one had white fur, looked like a combination of a hamster and rabbit, had small beady eyes and had a red cape with a yellow 'H' around his neck. This was Jumba's old partner, Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel.

As Kano placed his feet on the table, he said in an Australian accent "Oy, mate. That is the agreement. You give us some of those rejects and we'll let you join us taking over this shitty universe."

In rage, Hamsterviel shouted "I will not give you any of my experiments! They are mine! Mine!"

Saix huffed and said "Then good luck facing against Xehanort and Shao Kahn. Even with your abominations, they will not save you from their wrath."

Gantu growled at them and said "We don't need you to get them. In fact, I manage to get them before."

Kano huffed and said "You got ONE of those freaks. And he's useless!"

Finishing his sandwich, 625 said "Hey! I ain't useless!"

Saix rolled his eyes as he looks at Gantu and said "All you did was get this one and dropped it in water. Not much of an effort."

625 laughed and said "Yeah, even I can do that."

"Enough!" Hamsterviel shouted, "I will not give up my experiments!"

When the little hamster said that, Saix and Kano got up and the former Nobody said "Then good luck getting your abominations from the Keyblade Wielder and his friends. And when Xehanort and Shao Kahn invade this world, he will have no mercy for you."

When he snapped his fingers, a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind them. Before Kano and Saix were about to enter the Corridor, Hamsterviel shouted "Wait! Alright! Fine, we have a deal!"

Hearing this, the Corridor disappeared, both Kano and Saix looks at Hamsterviel and Saix said "We will get 200 of them then."

Shocked, Hamsterviel shouted "50!"

"190."

"60!"

"180."

"70!"

Kano smirks and said "250 or we leave, mate."

"That's too much!" Hamsterviel shouted.

"Either that or nothing," Kano said, "And of our choice. Now take it or we leave."

Fuming, Hamsterviel shouted "Fine! Get my experiments and we'll see!"

With that, Hamsterviel cut the communication. Saix walks towards the exit and said "Come then, let's find those experiments and rid of those pesky heroes."

625 stretched his arms and said "Welp, I am going to make a sandwich. Anyone of you want any?"

As Saix and Gantu glared at him, Kano shrugged and said "You have any ham and cheese? I like it grilled."

Excited, 625 said "Coming right up!"

While 625 went to make the sandwich, Gantu and Saix glared at him as Kano said "Hey, I'm hungry, ya know."

* * *

"Ah," Jumba said, "So that is what is going on. I thought there was a solar effect on the sun."

After Sora explained the situation to Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, when they arrived at Lilo's house, Sora said "Yeah, we need to return the sun to normal. You know, after we find the person behind it."

Aqua looks at Jumba and asked "By the way, how did you escape?"

Jumba slightly laughed and said "I made deal to catch 626, but instead I was let go. He already found a family."

Aqua smiled as she looks at Stitch and said "You found a family? I'm proud of you."

As Stitch gave her a toothy smile, Alice then asked "So what's with the experiments Pleakley was talking about?"

Jumba replied "Ah yes! See, I created 626 experiments long ago. There is 626 here, my old partner has 625 and 221 is out there."

"Wasn't that the one that fought Stitch?" Ventus asked.

As Jumba nodded, Kairi asked "So then, where are the other experiments?"

Jumba then took out a metal, basketball-sized circular container on a little pedestal from the side of the couch, pressed a button and the container popped opened and a double-helix with hundreds of small, colored pods in them. Jumba then said "These are the remaining 623 experiments dehydrated for easy, convenient transport. Only can be reactivated when placed into contact with water. Then take on true form, and wreak as much havoc as possible!"

As Jumba let out an evil laugh, Jason turns to Riku and whispered "The guy is bat-shit nuts."

Riku shook his head and said "So if Hamster-Wheel is after the experiments, then Shao Kahn's men would probably be helping him in exchange for something. So to be safe, we should take them off world."

"Good idea," Terra said, "Me, Aqua and Ven will take Jumba off world with the experiments and be sure no one is chasing after us."

Everyone nodded and Sora said "And we should split up and find 221."

Lilo then said "I think we should call him Sparky. It's better than 221."

"Right," Xion said, "How are we going to split up?"

Sora replied "Me, Kairi, and Stitch will look on part of the island while Riku and Xion look another part and Jason and Alice look somewhere else."

Once everyone agreed, Lilo whined and said "Why can't I come? I can help."

"We know you can," Kairi said to Lilo, "But there are 'bad' people out there and you will get hurt, ok?"

As Lilo sighed sadly and nodded, Jason said "And watch yourselves. We haven't encountered any Heartless yet. It's like they are waiting for our guards to be down."

Everyone looks at him and Pleakley said "You are very paranoid."

Jason shrugged as he took out his Alien Disintegrator and said "It's helped me stay alive."

When Jumba saw Jason's weapon, he rubs his chin and said "Very interesting. That weapon looks like Xenomite tech."

Curious, Jason looks at him and asked "What?"

"Oh yes!" Jumba said as he observed the rifle, "It is! Hoho, they come up with interesting technology. Tell me, how did you come across one?"

Knowing what Jumba meant, Jason asked "Let me guess, they are short green aliens?"

"Yes!" Jumba said, "You know them?"

Jason replied "I remember them 'experimenting' on me."

The reason why he said experimenting instead of being cut open was because he was in the presence of aliens and a small girl. He didn't want to give Lilo a 'terrible' image of aliens. But Jumba knew what he meant and said "Ah yes, I've been told of their 'methods'. Still don't know how you have their technology?"

Jason smirks and said "Let's just say you are looking at the new captain of their ship. You know, after I took over it."

"Ah well, congratulations," Jumba said, "Now, let us continue with our plans."

Once Jumba said that, everyone went their own ways: Jumba led Aqua, Terra and Ven to his ship; Kairi, Sora and Stitch went into the town; Riku and Xion looked down the beach; and Jason and Alice went into the forest. They all hoped that Hamsterviel and Shao Kahn's men don't get the experiments. Otherwise they will have bigger problems to face in the future.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! That's right, Saix and Kano will be the enemies the heroes will face! Hope they are prepared for what will happen! And yes, I did have Jumba mention the aliens Jason encounter because, let's face it, aliens all know each other and thought it would be interesting to see Jason having alien weapons. Next time, the action will start! Until then, please review!**


	28. Island Brawl

**Welcome to another chapter! Sorry that I haven't posted sooner, I was busy with school and homework. Anyways, time for some action! Let us begin!**

Chapter 27

Jumba was leading Aqua, Terra and Ventus through the side of the house where his ship was hidden in. As they were walking, Ventus looks at Jumba and asked "So how did you end up in this world?"

Jumba replied "Ah, that is an easy one. Ever since 626 escaped, the Grand Councilwoman offered my freedom for his capture. It was years after that I tracked him down here. You see, I made 626 a destructive weapon that can destroy everything he touches. Now? Now he is family."

"Well I'm glad he found a family," Aqua said.

After a few minutes of walking, the four of them arrived at the large red/white spaceship. As they sighed in relief, Terra said "Now that we are here, let's get the experiments out of this world before…"

"Freeze!"

When the four of them head the voice, they turned around and saw Gantu standing near them with his plasma pistol in his hand. They all knew who he was and Aqua said "Gantu? What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the experiments!" Gantu said.

"What?" Ventus asked, "But why would the Grand Councilwoman want the experiments?"

"Eh," Jumba said, "I don't believe he is talking about her."

"Precisely," Gantu said, "I work for Hamsterviel, and he wants his experiments back!"

Ventus then summoned his Wayward Wind Keyblade and said "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Gantu chuckled as his body was covered in darkness and a lot of Heartless appeared, from Shadows to Soldiers to even Rapid Thrusters. Terra then took out his Earthshaker Keyblade and said to Ventus "You really had to jinx it, huh?"

As Ventus gave him a nervous smile, Aqua took out her Rainfell Keyblade and said "Don't let him near the experiments!"

Once she said that, the three of them charged at Gantu and the Heartless and begun their battle.

* * *

On the beach, Xion and Riku were walking by the shoreline looking out for any signs of Sparky. As they were walking, Riku quickly looks at Xion and saw her just staring at the ocean. A bit concern, Riku asked "Are you okay?"

Breaking her train of thought, Xion looks at him, nodded and said "Yes, it just…me, Roxas and Axel planned on going to the beach when we were in the Organization. But…I know Roxas is in Sora now…but Axel…"

She then felt a few tears coming down her face until she wipes them away and said "They were my best friends…actually…the only friends I've had. And now that I am whole…I just…"

Wanting to comfort her, Riku placed his hand on her shoulder and said "I know, I'm sorry for what happened to Axel. But…you have more friends if you need any help."

Xion looks at him, gave him a warm smile and said "Thank you, Riku."

As Riku smiled, a voice near them said "Now this is a cliché scene: the boy with darkness and the puppet."

When they heard the voice, both Riku and Xion turned around, and to their shock, saw Saix standing near them. A bit stunned, Xion said "No…impossible…"

Riku then said "Saix? But how? Sora defeated you!"

Saix huffs and said "What Sora defeated was my Nobody. Now…Now I am whole."

When Saix said that, Xion and Riku were shocked. How can Saix be alive after Sora defeated him? Then, Riku remembered what Yen Sid said to him, Sora and Kairi and said "Of course."

When Xion looks at him, Riku said "Yen Sid said that is a person's Heartless and Nobody are destroyed, then the two come together and the original person returns to normal."

"Exactly," Saix said before turning to Xion, "And you, you were never meant to exist. You are, and always will be a puppet."

As Xion gritted her teeth, she summoned her Forgotten Memories Keyblade and said "I am not a puppet anymore! I am my own person!"

Saix shook his head and said "No, you are not."

Riku then summoned his Way to Dawn Keyblade, aims it at Saix and said "You will leave her alone or you will deal with me."

Saix smirks as he summoned his claymore, holds it in a reverse grip and said "I will teach you to remember your places."

* * *

"So," Alice said at Jason as they were walking into the forest, "You were abducted by aliens?"

"Yes," Jason said as he was aiming his Alien Disintegrator, "And then they cut me open like some kind of animal. I have the scars to prove it."

"That must feel terrible," Alice said, "And yet here you are."

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Jason said, "I noticed that you are making small talks to get to a point. So what is it?"

Alice then took a deep breath and said "Well, is something happening between you and Aqua?"

Confused, Jason looks at her and asked "Like what?"

Alice replied "You know, romantic?"

"Oh god, no!" Jason cried, "First off, she is just a friend! Second, I am not interested in looking for love. Thirdly, I am pretty sure Terra is interested, but is too scared to make a move. And lastly, why? Are you interested?"

Alice huffed and said "You wish. You don't catch my attention."

"But seriously?" Jason said, "Why are you asking? It's not like you're interested in anyone."

When Jason said that, Alice slightly blushed and said "Well…not like…"

All of a sudden, Jason rushed up to her and tackles her to the ground as a beam of a red laser flew right past them. Once the laser died down, Jason quickly gets up, aims his alien rifle and starts shooting at the direction the laser came from. Just then, a figure emerged from the bushes and revealed to be Kano. Kano smirks as he rolled his arms and said "I have to admit, mate, you have good reflexes."

When Alice got up, she looks at him and said "I am going on a limb here and say you are with Shao Kahn?"

"The name's Kano," Kano said, "Leader of the Black Dragon Gang."

Jason then said "And I am also going on a limb here and say you are here for the experiments, right?"

"That's right," Kano said as he took out both his battle knives, "And I am here for that bounty of yours. 50,000 may not be much, but since you are here, might as well take it."

Jason raised an eyebrow and said "50,000? I'm worth that much? I figure it be more."

Alice looks at him in shock and said "That's your only worry?!"

As Jason shrugs, Kano smirks as he spins his knives and said "Why don't we get this party started?"

* * *

Sora and Kairi were following Stitch as the alien dog/koala was tracking down Sparky. As they were following Stitch, Kairi looks over at Sora and asked "So what are we going to do when we find Sparky? It's not like we are going to take him."

Sora looks at her and said "But we have to. You heard what the others said, if we let Shao Kahn or Xehanort get the experiments, then they will turn them against us. We can't let them do that, they are Stitch's family."

Kairi nodded in agreement as Stitch said "Eh! Cousin!"

When both Kairi and Sora looked up, they saw a huge commotion in a hotel where people were screaming and running away all while there was a high-pitch laughter and electricity flew everywhere. Sora looks at Kairi and said "I am going on a guess here and say Sparky is in there."

As Kairi narrowed her eyes at him as if saying 'Really?' and the three of them headed to the commotion. When they arrived, they all saw Sparky flying away from the Heartless: which where Soldiers, Shadows and Armored Knights. While Stitch went for Sparky, Kairi summoned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and Sora summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and charged at the Heartless.

When Sora charged at the Heartless, he swings his Keyblade and took out a few Shadows and Soldiers. When he swings his Keyblade, Sora used his Fire Spell to surround himself in a ring of fire and destroyed Heartless that were close to him. Once the spell wore off, Sora focused his intentions on the Armored Knights as they swung their swords at him. But Sora was lucky enough to evade their attacks and counters them by using his Blizzard Spell to fire multiple ice attacks to wipe out the Armor Knights.

Kairi held her Keyblade up and blocked the Armor Knights' attacks. When she pushed their attacks away, Kairi aims her Keyblade at the Heartless and fired multiple Fire Spells at the Armored Knights and destroys them. After she destroys them, Kairi raised her Keyblade and used her Lightning Spell to fire multiple lightning blasts to eliminate the remaining Heartless.

Once Sora and Kairi finished taking out the Heartless, they saw Stitch chasing down Sparky on the ceiling beams. As Sparky fired blasts of electricity, Stitch manages to dodge the alien's attacks. When Stitch regained his balance, he took out his Plasma Blasters and started shooting at Sparky. As the two experiments were going at it each other, Kairi then said "What are we going to do? If Stitch wins, then how are we going to prevent Sparky from running away?"

Thinking of something, Sora looks around until he saw a large pink/purple vase on top of one of the tables. Coming up with an idea, Sora looks over at Kairi and said "I have an idea."

He then looks at Stitch and shouted "Stitch! Try to knock Sparky off!"

When Stitch heard him, the blue alien aims his blasters at the beams and caused Sparky to fall down to the ground by surprise. In a fast reflex, Sora rushed up to Sparky, holds up the vase and Sparky fell right in the vase. Sora then quickly flips the vase upside down, trapping Sparky in it. Irritated, Sparky tries to escape but fails. As Kairi looks at Sparky, she gave out a sad look and said "Poor Sparky."

"Yeah," Sora said, "But it's the only way for now. Hope the others are okay."

* * *

Ventus, Aqua and Terra were dodging attacks from Gantu's Plasma Blaster and the Heartless. Ventus leaps into the air as he spins his body and created mini-tornado that pulled in a few Rapid Thrusters and he used his Keyblade to destroy the Heartless. When he landed on the ground, Ventus spins his Keyblade and fires multiple Fire Spells at the Shadows and Soldiers and destroys them.

Terra swung his Keyblade and sends the Heartless flying away from him. When three Large Bodies appeared before him and charged at him, Terra tightened his grip on his Keyblade, swings it and sends the Large Bodies away from him, crashing into the other Heartless. As the Heartless were immobilized, Terra leaps into the air, and when he landed on the ground, he slams his Keyblade that released a shockwave that destroyed the lesser Heartless and sends the Large Bodies into the air. Terra then leaps into the air, swings his Keyblade and destroyed the Large Bodies.

Aqua aims her Keyblade and fired multiple Blizzard Spells that destroyed a few Shadows and Soldiers. Once she destroyed them, a few more Heartless appeared and tried to attack her. But Aqua rolled out of the way and used her Magnet Spell to draw in the Heartless. As soon as all the Heartless were trapped, Aqua used her Lightning Spell to unleash lightning blasts at the Heartless and destroyed them.

While the three Keyblade Wielders were handling the Heartless, Jumba was using his Alien Blaster to defend himself against Gantu all while trying to protect the experiments. But Gantu's Alien Blaster was way powerful than Jumba's, since it was bigger. While shooting at the scientist, Gantu said "Give up, Jumba! Hand over the experiments!"

"Never!" Jumba shouted.

"Don't make me destroy you!" Gantu shouted.

Seeing Jumba in trouble, Ventus transformed his Keyblade into his Keyboard and flew towards Jumba. He held his hands out and shouted "Jumba! Throw me the experiments!"

Knowing what Ventus was planning on doing, Jumba heaved the container at Ventus, which the Keyblade Wielder caught it, and shouted "Go, my friend! Fly away!"

Nodding in agreement, Ventus flew off into the distance. As Jumba laughed in victory, Gantu suddenly rushed up to him and grabbed him by the top of his head. As Gantu picked up Jumba, Terra and Aqua tried to save Jumba but Gantu pointed his blaster at Jumba and said "Make one more move and he gets vaporized!"

As Terra and Aqua lowered their Keyblades, Gantu smirks and said "We will have the experiments, one way or another."

All of a sudden, a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Gantu went in it along with Jumba. Once they entered the Corridor of Darkness, it vanished into thin air. Terra grunted in frustration and said "Damn it! He got Jumba!"

Worried, Aqua said "This is bad."

* * *

Xion shrieked in pain as she was knocked on her back. Riku rushed up to Saix and brought down his Keyblade, only to be block by Saix's claymore. As Riku tried to attack again, Saix slammed the hilt end of his claymore into Riku's stomach. Once Riku was left open for an attack, Saix swings his claymore and sends Riku crashing to the ground. Once Xion got up, her Keyblade was covered in darkness, and when she swings it, she releases a wave of darkness at Saix. Seeing this, Saix leaps out of the way.

"Interesting," Saix said, "Even though you are no longer our puppet, you still have darkness in you."

Xion glared at him and said "This is my darkness!"

Riku then got up, aims his left hand and fired a blast of Dawn fire at Saix. But Saix saw this and he held his claymore up and blocks the Dawn fire. Seeing an opening, Xion raised her left hand and fired a blast of darkness at Saix, causing him to take a few steps back. Gritting his teeth in anger, Saix said "You will pay for that."

Before Saix was about to attack Xion, Riku already appeared before Saix and swings his Keyblade. As Xion rushed up to Saix, the former Organization Member pushes Riku away from him and evades Xion's attack. Saix then grabbed Xion's right wrist, twist it until her back was facing him. As Xion cried in pain, Riku was about to make an attack until Saix said "Unless you don't want to harm your 'friend', I suggest you lower your weapon."

Riku gripped his Keyblade in anger as he lowered his weapon. Saix smirks and said "How easy one listens when their emotions get in the way."

All of a sudden, a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind Saix. As Saix was pulling Xion into the Corridor while she struggled, Riku shouted "Let her go!"

Saix replied "You want her? In that case, in exchange for the puppet, I want you to hand over the Princess of Heart."

When Saix said that, Riku's eyes widen in fear: no matter what happens, Saix will have Xion or Kairi. Saix saw this and said "You have until the end of the day to make your decision. Think about it."

While struggling, Xion shouted "Riku! Forget me! Don't let them get Kairi or they will have all the Princesses of Hearts!"

With her final words, Xion and Saix disappeared into the Corridor of Darkness and the Corridor disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Kano shouted as he was running behind tree from tree for cover, "You two are insane!"

While Alice was using her Pepper Grinder to fire bullets, Jason was using his Minigun to fire his bullets at Kano. Jason smirks at he looks over at Alice and said "This is way too easy. We should have started with this."

As Alice rolled her eyes while firing her weapon, Kano saw an opening and fired a laser blast from his robotic eye at Alice. Seeing this, Alice switched her weapon to a blue umbrella, opens it and blocks Kano's attack. Jason stopped firing, looks at her and said "You already?"

Suddenly, Kano appears next to Jason and punches him in the chest and sends him to the ground. In a fast reaction, Jason switched his Minigun to his Gauss Rifle, but before he was about to aim, Kano's right battle knife was covered in darkness, and when he swings his knife upward, he sliced Jason's Gauss Rifle in half!

Jason saw this and shouted "You asshole! That was my only one!"

Before Kano was about to attack him, Alice appeared with her Hobby Horse and slams it against Kano's body, sending him flying into a couple of trees. When Jason got up and puts away his damaged Gauss Rifle, he took out his Alien Disintegrator. When he aims it, one of Kano's battle knives flew into the air and impaled itself into the barrel of the Alien Disintegrator, damaging it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jason shouted, "Are you trying to piss me off?!"

When Jason grabbed the battle knife from his weapon and threw it back, Kano appeared and caught his knife. As Kano smirks, Jason puts away his Alien Disintegrator and summons Sentinel. Before anything can happen, a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Saix appeared. He looks at Kano and said "Enough. You are to come back to the ship."

Raising an eyebrow, Kano asked "Why is that, mate?"

"Don't worry about it," Saix said.

Seeing Saix, Sentinel growled and said _**"Saix."**_

When Saix turns and saw Sentinel, he raised an eyebrow and asked "Sentinel? How did escape?"

" _ **It does not matter!"**_ Sentinel shouted, _**"I will have my revenge an all of you!"**_

"Perhaps," Saix said as a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind him and Kano, "But not now."

The two of them then disappeared into the Corridor and the Corridor itself disappeared. Once they were gone, Alice looks over at Jason and said "That was too easy, don't you think?"

Jason shook his head and said "No, it was a tactical retreat. Why?"

" _ **I sensed Saix's heart,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"That would mean he is whole again."**_

"Whole?" Alice asked, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Jason said, "But whatever just happened now, something terrible happened."

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Looks like Jumba and Xion are captured! What will happen next? I forgot to mention that there is a poll in my profile for you guess to vote. It is: Now that you know that Xehanort is going to use Shao Kahn's men to be the new Organization Members, who do you think will be part of the new Organization XIII? (The ones who are currently part of it are Vanitas, Saix, Braig, Baraka and Kano). Please go and vote for who will be part of the new Organization! Until then, please review!**


	29. Rescue Plan

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay, I have been busy with my school work, I didn't have time to continue my stories, but I am here! Also, I have been conflicted with Jason's pairing with both Kitanna and Jade. So, I have decided long and hard and have decided to have Jason end up with Kitanna. So…yeah. Anyways, let us start on this chapter!**

Chapter 28

After everyone returned to Lilo's house, they all told what has happened to them while they were looking for Sparky. When Riku told them that Saix has returned and had taken Xion while Terra, Ventus and Aqua told them that Gantu took Jumba, everyone stood there in silent until Lilo said "So…are we going to save them?"

"Oh we will," Aqua said, "But…we don't know where they are holding them."

All of a sudden, Pleakley's cell phone started to ring. Quickly getting it and looks at it, his eyes widen and his antenna straighten up and said "It's from Jumba's phone!"

"Answer it!" Sora said.

"And put it on speaker," Jason then said.

Nodding in agreement, Pleakley answers the call and puts it on speaker while he said "Uh…hello?"

From the other end, Hamsterviel's voice said "We have your friends! Until you want them back, let's make a trade!"

Pleakley gasped and said "Oh no! It's Hamster-Wheel!"

"Hamsterviel!" Hamsterviel shouted, "It's Hamsterviel!"

Riku then said "What do you want?"

Hamsterviel chuckled and said "Alright! For the big buffoon, I want ALL of my experiments returned to me!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"And for the girl," Hamsterviel said, "We want that Princess of Heart! If you don't meet our demands by the end of the day, you will never see your friends again!"

After Hamsterviel said that, he hung up. After a moment of silence, Alice said "Well…this is terrible."

"Tell me about it," Ventus said as he turns to everyone else, "What are we going to do?"

Thinking about it, Terra said "We need to come up with a plan."

Sora looks at Kairi as he held her hand and said "If they get Kairi, then…"

Kairi understood and said "Then they will need three more Princesses."

"Damn it!" Jason shouted, "What now!"

Having an idea, Lilo got Pleakley's phone and said "I know who can help us!"

After Lilo made the call, almost an hour later, a black car pulled up to the driveway and a large, bald black man stood there. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses was wearing a plain black suit over a white shirt with black tie. When he entered the house, he was immediately greeted by weapons aimed at him. As he raised an eyebrow, he said "You can put those away."

Lilo saw the man and said "Cobra Bubbles!"

Everyone looks at her while Jason said "Cobra Bubbles…seriously?"

As Bubbles glared at him, Jason said "Seriously, Cobra Bubbles? What kind of dumb name is that? I mean, seriously."

"Jason," Alice said as she pinched the top of her nose bridge, "I swear to god, I will shut you if you say dumb things."

Riku then said "So…how can he help?"

"I am a former agent of the CIA," Bubbles said, "And I'm also the man who's going to help you get your friends back."

"Alright," Sora said, "What's the plan?"

* * *

It was close to sunset when Gantu's ship landed near the edge of the cliff where a lighthouse stood. Standing by the edge of the cliff stood Gantu, Saix, Hamsterviel and Kano while Xion and Jumba were bound by the arms and Xion was wearing a collar around her neck that was glowing purple that was preventing her from using her magic. Impatient, Hamsterviel growled and said "I have had enough! Where are they?!"

Kano chuckled as he took out one of his battle knives and said "Hehe, which one will I kill first?"

"I would suggest you kill the puppet," Saix said, "But they are here."

As Saix said that, a black car drove up to them and it then stopped. Once it stopped, the car doors opened and Bubbles and Kairi exited. As they exited, Bubble went to the back seat, opened the car and took out the container that contained the dehydrated experiments while Kairi opened the back seat and took out the contained that had Sparky. After Kairi struggles to take Sparky out of the car, she finally did and she placed the experiment on the ground while she closed the door. As Bubbles and Kairi walked up to them, Xion saw her, gave her a hurt looks and said "Kairi…no…why are you here?"

Kairi smiled at her and said "It's alright, Xion."

"Enough of this!" Hamsterviel shouted "Hand over the experiments and the girl now!"

Glaring her eyes, Kairi and Bubbles slowly walks up to them with Sparky in Kairi's hands while Bubbles had the container. Once they were near, Gantu reached down and took Sparky and the experiments. While he did that, Saix walk up to Kairi, bound her hands and placed the same collar on her and said "This collar was designed to prevent you from using your magic and your Keyblade. We don't want you to do anything rash."

As Kairi glared at him, Kano chuckled and said "Ha, the girl's got some fire in her."

"Our agreement?" Bubbles said.

Hamsterviel huffed as he threw him a key and said "Here! Just take that and go!"

"Pleasure doing business, Hamster-Wheel," Bubbles said.

"It's Hamsterviel!"

After Hamsterviel shouted that, the four of them, including Kairi, entered Gantu's ship and blasted off the planet. As Bubbles unbound Jumba and Xion, Xion looks at him and asked "Who are you? And do you know what you did?"

Jumba looks at Xion and said "It's okay, he is friend."

"Still doesn't explain why he let Kairi give herself up," Xion said.

Bubbles then said "It's all part of the plan.

He then raise his hand towards his ear where an earpiece was in and said "You got all that?"

* * *

Several miles away inside Jumba's ship, Stitch, Lilo and Alice were sitting by until they heard Bubble's message and Lilo said "Alright! Hit it, Stitch!"

"Ih!" Stitch said as he turned on the spaceship and headed into space. Along the way, Alice looks over and said to herself "Who in their right minds would let a child come along?"

* * *

As Jumba's ship flew off into the distance, Terra, Aqua and Ventus stood on the ground and Terra said "There they go. Time for us to head out."

When Aqua and Ventus nodded, the three of them activated their Keyblade Armor and turned their Keyblades into their Key-Rides. As soon as they got on, the three of them headed into space.

* * *

Inside the _Divinity_ , Sora and Riku were inside the cockpit wit Sora having a worried look on his face. Riku saw this and said "Don't worry, Sora. We'll get Kairi back from them."

Sora sighed sadly and said "I shouldn't have let her go with them. But…"

"But we didn't want to leave Xion with them either," Riku said, "And don't worry, she is in safe hands right now."

As Sora nodded, the door of the cockpit open and Xion rushed in. When Sora and Riku saw her, Riku immediately got up, rushed up to her and hugs her and said "Xion, I'm glad your safe."

Xion blushed and smiled as she hugs him for a bit before letting go and said "What are we going to do now?"

Sora looks at her and said "Don't worry, we have it all planned out. While Aqua, Terra and Ven help out the Grand Councilwoman in case Hamster-Wheel attacks, Alice, Stitch and Lilo while board the ship while it is distracted while we do the same. We go in and save Kairi and the experiments."

When Sora mentioned everyone but one person, Xion asked "Wait…what about Jason?"

Both Riku and Sora looked at each other and Riku said "Well…"

* * *

Minutes later, Gantu's ship arrived at Hamsterviel's ship and docked. Once the ships were connected, Saix led Kairi to the prison hold to be kept. As Kairi was shoved into a tiny cell, she slowly got up as she faced Saix. The former Organization XIII member smirks and said "Here you are again, trapped and helpless. And we know that Sora will come for you soon, and when he does, he will meet his end."

However, instead of having a concern look on her face like Saix hoped she would have, he saw her giving him a cocky look and Kairi said "The only one who is going to meet their end is you."

Huffing, Saix turns his back on her and walked out of the room. As he was walking out, he turns to 625, who was eating a sandwich, and said "Make sure she is in her cell."

As 625 waved his hand, Saix left the prison hold and arrived at the board room. There, there was Hamsterviel observing the container with the experiments, Gantu standing there and Kano spinning his battle knives. When Kano saw Saix, he asked "What's the matter, mate?"

Saix replied "The princess is calm…too calm."

"Don't worry, mate," Kano said, "Once we go back to Outworld and hand over the princess, we will get our payment. Too bad I didn't kill the guy that the old man put a bounty."

"I don't care about all that!" Hamsterviel said before chucking, "I know have my experiments!"

"And our agreement?" Saix asked.

Hamsterviel grunted before saying "Very well! You will have SOME of my experiments when we reached your world."

Kano darkly chuckled and thought _"The little rat thinks we are only getting 250 of those things? Once we get to Outworld, the rat is as good as dead and then we'll take the experiments."_

All of a sudden, the alarms started to go off and Gantu said "There must be some sort of danger ahead of us."

Just then, the computer then said "WARNING: MULTIPLE ENEMIES AHEAD."

Hamsterviel shouted "Who would dare stand between us?!"

Just then, an image appeared on the computer screen, which a large, blimp-shaped vessel that was painted yellow, with occasional orange stripes on the sides. The front nose was painted red, and a large communications antenna protruded from it, three engines were on the back and red lettering on the hull marked it as a flagship of the United Galactic Federation.

All of a sudden, an image of a tall woman, with blue-green skin and an elongated head, her eyes were black with light blue irises. Her bare feet were hoof-like and three toed, and three-fingered hands. This woman was the Grand Councilwoman.

"Dr. Hamster-Wheel," the Grand Councilwoman said.

"For crying out loud!" Hamsterviel shouted, "It's Hamsterviel!"

"Your escape route has been cut off," the Grand Councilwoman said, "And you are outgunned. Surrender immediately."

As Hamsterviel growled, he turns to Saix and Kano and asked "Do you have a Plan B?!"

Saix rolled his as he raised his fingers and said "Good thing we have backup."

The moment Saix snapped his fingers, dozens of Nobody and Heartless ships appeared and started to attack the Federation ship. While the Federation ship fired back, near the ship; Stitch's ship, _Divinity_ , Terra, Aqua and Ventus were flying by the ship. When they saw the enemy ships, they all flew in and started shooting at every Heartless and Nobody ships that were flying in their direction. While everyone was destroying Heartless and Nobodies left to right, Aqua said through the comm. links "Sora, you and the others head into that ship and get Kairi and the experiments. Me, Terra and Ven will deal with the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Got it," Sora said before communicating with Stitch's ship, "Stitch, we are going in."

"Ih!" Stitch said as he and Sora flew their ships towards Hamsterviel's ships.

While shooting down the enemies, Sora's and Stitch's ship finally arrived at Hamsterviel's ship and they soon boarded through accessible airlocks and they all entered the ship. Seeing all of this, Gantu shouted "There are intruders on the ship!"

Just then, the computer "WARNING: INTRUDERS HAVE BREACHED THE SHIP."

As Gantu growled, Kano looks up at him and asked "Hey mate, you should update your hardware. If you got the cash, I can upgrade your rusting dump."

Gantu snarled at him while Hamsterviel shouted "Just go and deal with these pests!"

The three of them nodded before they headed out of the board room.

* * *

While that happened, Kairi heard the alarms and said "Looks like the reinforcements have arrived."

625 looks at her and said "Seems like you know what's going on."

Kairi looks at 625 curiously and asked "So…why are you with them? You don't look like a bad person."

625 replied "Yeah…it's not much of a choice really. Plus, have you seen the new guys? They are scary."

Kairi then said "They aren't that bad. Besides, my friends will be here to save me and your cousins."

625 raised an eyebrow and asked "Cousins?"

"Yeah," Kairi said, "Your family."

"Family," 625 said, "Yeah…you know what? Forget them then. I'll help."

Surprised by this, Kairi said "Really?"

"Yeah!" 625 said as he rushed up to Kairi's cell and opens it, "Forget them, they are all jerks!"

When 625 unbound Kairi's hands and took off her collar, he said "Come on, I heard where they are keeping the others."

"Great, let's go," Kairi said before saying out loud, "If you are out there, come on out."

Confused, when 625 looks around, out of nowhere, Jason appeared wearing his Chinese Stealth Armor. Jason then said "Looks like I didn't have to bust you out."

Reaching for his Pipboy, Jason switches his clothing to his Brotherhood Combat Armor. As he changed, 625 asked "What…how did he get in?"

Jason smirks and said "I used my Chinese Stealth Armor to sneak onboard the big guy's ship. I am surprised that no one caught me."

"Yeah," Kairi said, "Come on, let's go and save Stitch's cousins and get off this ship."

"Right," Jason said as he took out his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and then looks at 625, "Who are you, by the way."

"I am 625," 625 said.

"Alright," Jason said as he left the prison hold, "I'll take the lead and keep a lookout."

Both Kairi and 625 nodded as they followed Jason out of the prison hold. While they were following him, Jason was holding his weapon up high while walking through the hallways. But before he was about to make a left turn, he noticed movement coming from that direction and saw shadows moving. When Jason stopped Kairi and 625, he turned his back against the wall, slowly creeped towards the edge of the wall and quickly jumps out and stood in front of whoever was walking and aims his weapon. But when he saw who was moving, Jason saw Sora, Xion, Riku, Stitch, Alice and Lilo standing in front of him with their weapons drawn. When they saw Jason, they let out a sigh of relief and Sora said "Jason, it's good to see…"

All of a sudden, Jason fired his Laser Rifle right past Sora's face. Sora leaps into the air scared, and when he looks back, he saw no one there. Everyone gave them a confused look and Sora asked "Jason! What was that about?!"

Pretending to be surprised, Jason said "Oh Sora! I'm sorry, for a minute I thought you were the enemy! You're so lucky I missed."

Now knowing what he did, Sora shouted in anger "Damnit, Jason! You are a butt!"

"Dude, you mean an ass," Jason said, "Seriously, I need to teach you kids some words."

Knowing it was safe, Kairi and 625 stepped out and saw the others. When Xion saw Kairi, she immediately rushed up to her, hugs her and said "Oh Kairi! I am so sorry about all of this!"

Smiling, Kairi hugs her back and said "It's alright. We don't leave friends behind."

As Xion smiled back, Riku said "Now that Kairi's safe, what now?"

When Kairi and Xion stopped hugging, 625 said "We have to save the other experiments from Hamster-Wheel. And I know where they are."

Stitch looks at him and said "Cousins?"

625 looks at him, nodded and said "That's right, cous. We are going to save OUR family. I heard that the blue guy and robo-jerk are going to use some of them for their army or something."

"And knowing those two, they will backstab Hamster-Wheel and take all the experiments," Alice said, "Which means we have to get them."

"Yeah!" Lilo cheered, "Let's save Stitch's family!"

"Right!" Sora said as he looks at 625, "Lead the way."

When 625 nodded, Jason then said "Wait, before we save them, we need to get to the engine core."

When everyone looks at him curiously, Jason then said "I figure we destroy their engines so that they won't go anywhere. Or at least send the ship crashing back to the world. Either way, we can't let them escape."

"Sounds like a plan," Sora said, "You think you can destroy them, Jason?"

Jason smirks and said "Sora, it would be my genuine pleasure."

"But knowing you, you might have troubles," Alice said, "So I'll go."

"Great," Jason said, "The more the merrier. Let's go."

When Alice nodded, the two of them headed down one hallway. Sora then looks at the others and said "Come on, let's go."

They all nodded and headed to find the experiments. While that happened, Alice looks over at Jason and asked "Do you know where you are going?"

Jason shrugs and replied "If there is one thing I learned, is that I will eventually what I am looking for."

Alice just rolled her eyes in frustration.

While Sora and the others were rushing down the hallway, out of nowhere, a familiar claymore soared into the air, barely hitting Sora before crashing into the wall. When everyone looked, they saw Saix standing in the observation room. When he saw Kairi and 625, Saix narrowed his eyes and said "It would appear that the abomination freed the princess. No matter, she will return to her cell."

Before Sora could summon his Keyblade, Riku and Xion got in front of him, summoned their Keyblades and Riku said "Go, we'll hold him off. You get the experiments."

Before Sora could say anything, Xion said "Just go, we'll be fine."

Sora and the others hesitated for a bit before they nodded and headed off. Now alone with Riku and Xion, Saix raised his right hand and his claymore appeared in his hand. He got into his fighting position and said "So…here we are again."

Xion grips her Keyblade and said "But this time, we will defeat you."

Saix smirks and said "We'll see."

* * *

As Riku and Xion were facing Saix; Sora, Kairi, Lilo, Stitch and 625 were rushing through the hallways until they arrived at the control room. 625 then rushed up to door, turns to the others and said "If we take this door straight down, then we'll arrive at the lab where we'll find my cousins."

"Great!" Sora said, "Let's go!"

Before they were going to head through the door, a voice behind them shouted "Freeze!"

When everyone turns around, they saw Gantu holding his Plasma Blaster. Everyone summoned their weapons and Kairi said to Sora "Sora, go save the experiments. I'll stay here and distract him."

Sora looks at her worried and said "No, I can't!"

"You have to," Kairi said, "If we fight him, we are losing time to save the experiments. Go, please."

A bit hesitated, Sora reached for her hand, squeezes it a bit before he, Lilo and Stitch headed for the lab while Kairi stood behind while 625 was standing by her. When Gantu saw them, he laughs and said "What's this? The girl is going to fight me? And 625 as well? Jumba said that you have all of 626's powers but is afraid to use them."

As he aims his Plasma Blaster at them, Gantu said "This is going to be easy."

Meanwhile, Sora, Lilo and Stitch finally arrived at the lab where the experiments were being held. As Sora looks around, he said "Now where are the experiments?"

"Here they are!" Lilo exclaimed.

When Sora looks back, he saw Lilo holding the container containing the experiments. Sora then said "Huh, that was easy. Alright, let's go then."

"Not so fasts! Hands off my experiments!"

When everyone turned around, they saw a giant robot suit that was close to 20 feet. The robot was white with red painting on the upper body, shoulders, arms, legs and head, the head almost looks like a hamster, two three-fingered claws and on the stomach area was Dr. Hamsterviel himself. Dr. Hamsterviel shouted "Give me my experiments back!"

Lilo held onto the container and said "Never! They are Stitch's family! His Ohana!"

Hamsterviel hold his right claw out and said "I will not let you get away with my experiments!"

Before anything could happen, Sora and Stitch got in the way and Sora said "Lilo, run!"

Nodding, Lilo rushed to a safe place while Sora summoned his Keyblade while Stitch grew his extra arms, antennas and quills and got in his fighting position. Hamsterviel raised his claws and said "You will never leave with my experiments!"

* * *

"See?" Jason said, "I told you we'd find it."

After minutes of looking, Jason and Alice finally arrived at the engine room. Alice groan and said "Yes, but was it really necessary to ransack the storage room of all the supplies?"

Before arriving at the engine room, the two of them went into the supply room and Jason, like always, took every potions, ethers and elixirs from the room. Jason shrugged and said "Hey, I'm a hoarder. I like to take things that can be helpful."

Alice rolls her eyes and asked "So what is the plan here?"

Jason replied "It's a simple plan: blow this place up."

"Just like that?" Alice asked.

Jason nodded and said "Just like that."

When Jason summoned his Missile Launcher, a voice said "Not so fast, mates."

As they heard that voice, Alice groans and said "That voice."

Once Jason and Alice turns around, they saw Kano spinning one of his battle knives in his right hand and he said "So, what are you lovebirds doing here?"

Alice glared at him and said "We are not lovebirds, you old pervert."

"Yeah," Jason said, "Plus, she is too young for me."

Kano chuckled and said "Whatever you say. But…I won't let you destroy this place. Not when I am here."

As Jason aims his Missile Launcher and Alice summoned her Tea Cannon, Kano chuckled and said "Hehe, give me your best shot."

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be the end of the Lilo and Stitch arc, I expect big fights in the next chapter! Until then, please review!**


	30. Outer-Space Battles

**Hello everyone! This is the final chapter for the Lilo and Stitch Arc! As you all know, the poll for the new Organization members are still up. And as you all know, the members who are already members are Xigbar, Saix, Vanitas, Baraka and Kano. So here are the results so far:**

 **Noob Saibot: 5**

 **Quan Chi: 5**

 **Rain: 4**

 **Ermac: 4**

 **Reptile: 4**

 **Sindel: 4**

 **Cyrax: 3**

 **Mileena: 3**

 **Scorpion: 3**

 **Sektor: 3**

 **Shang Tsung: 3**

 **Goro: 3**

 **Kintaro: 3**

 **Skarlet: 2**

 **Motaro: 2**

 **Sheeva:**

 **Now I know that there are ties, note that I will take the top 8 characters. Like Noob Saibot to Mileena. The voting will after the next filler chapter, so cast your votes in! Now, let us start this chapter!**

Chapter 29

Xion rolled out of the way as Saix threw his claymore at her while the former Organization member summoned another claymore and blocked Riku's attack. As Saix pushed Riku back, Xion rushed up to him and swings her Keyblade down on him. But Saix then swings his claymore and knocks Xion away from him. When Riku rushed up to Xion and helped her up, the two of them looked at Saix who was smirking and he said "Can you feel it? The moon's power?"

Confused, when Saix points behind him where a window was, their eyes widen when they saw a full moon behind Saix. Just then, Saix floated above the air while his claymore was spinning behind him and said "Moon, shine down."

As he let out a roar, he landed on the ground, grabs his claymore and swings his weapons to the ground, releasing shockwaves everywhere. Xion and Riku were lucky to jump out of the way from Saix's attacks. Saix then let out a roar as he threw a claymore at them, but Riku and Xion got out of the way as it exploded. When Saix summoned another claymore, he leaps into the air and, when he crashed to the ground, he slammed his claymore to the ground and releases a massive shockwave that knocks Riku and Xion away. When Xion was getting up, she looks up and saw Saix leaping into the air and was falling towards her. Before Saix landed his attack, Riku stood in front of Saix, held up his Keyblade and covers it in Dawn fire, and blocks Saix's attacks. When both weapons collided, it released a huge shockwave that shook the room. With all his strength, Riku pushed Saix back and swings his Keyblade at Saix. But Saix manages to block Riku's attack and manages to counter his attacks. Finally getting up, Xion grips her Keyblade and waited for an opening, and when Riku jumps out of the way, Xion channeled darkness through her Keyblade and swings it, releasing waves of darkness at Saix. As soon as Saix noticed this, he used his claymore to block a few attacks before he took a few attacks to his body. Feeling a bit weaken, Saix tried to keep still until Riku raised his left hand and fired blasts of Dawn fire at Saix, sending the former Organization member to the wall injured.

As his power boost died down, Saix snarled at them as he grips his claymore and charges at Riku and Xion. Getting into their fighting stances, when Saix was near, Riku and Xion rushed towards him and swings their Keyblade while Saix blocks their attacks. With a mighty swing, Saix swings his claymore and sends Riku and Xion away from him. When the both of them collided with the wall, Xion tried to get up but she soon saw Saix charging at her. When Riku saw this and was about to save her, Xion suddenly raised her hands in defense and her hands were covered in darkness and, all of a sudden, Saix's body was covered in darkness and he stopped mid-air. As Saix starts to struggle, Xion sat there speechless until he threw her hands to the side and sends Saix crashing to a wall and his power boost starts to fade away. When Xion shakily got up, Riku rushed to her and asked "Xion, how did you do that?"

Confused on what happened, Xion replied "I…I don't know…"

Getting up, Saix looks at Xion and thought _"So, Shang Tsung was right. The puppet is slowly gaining new powers thanks to the souls Shang Tsung used to create her. She could prove dangerous in the future."_

When Saix got up again, he grips his claymore and he charges at them once again. Seeing Saix charging at them, Riku and Xion grip their Keyblades and blocked Saix's attacks. Seeing an opening, Xion raised and Riku raised their free hand and Riku fired a blast of Dawn fire while Xion fired a blast of darkness at Saix's chest and once again knocks him to the ground. In effect, something drops out of Saix's coat and landed a few feet away from him. In pain, Saix got up and said "This isn't over."

A corridor of darkness appeared behind him and Saix walks through it and it disappeared. Letting out a sigh of relief, Riku said "Well, that's that."

When Riku turns his head, that is when he saw what fell out of Saix's coat. He walks up to it and picks it up, and it turns out to be a Summon Charm. The Summon Charm was yellow with a black outline and three claw marks on them. This Summon Charm was called 'The Feral Beast'. When Riku puts the Summon Charm away, Xion walks up to him and asked "Why did Saix have that Summon Charm?"

Riku looks at her and replied "No idea. Maybe he hoped that he can use it?"

Xion thought about it and said "Maybe. He was the manipulative type."

As Xion sighed sadly, Riku saw this and he comforts her by hugging her. Blushing a bit, Xion gladly lets Riku hug her while she hugs him back. After a moment, the two of them stopped hugging and, when the two of them looked at each other, they started to blush. Riku then said "So…uh…you want to go catch up with the others?"

Xion nodded as she and Riku went down the hallway to find Sora and the others.

* * *

Kairi rolled out of the way as Gantu was shooting his Plasma Blaster at her. While Kairi was evading Gantu's attacks, 625 was hiding behind a console shaking in fear. When Kairi regained her footing, he aims her Keyblade and fires a Fire Spell at Gantu. But thanks to the darkness that surrounds Gantu, it protected him from Kairi's attacks. As Kairi gritted her teeth, Gantu puts his Plasma Blaster away and he charged towards her and swung his right fist. Although Kairi manage to get out of the way, Gantu threw his left arm and knocks Kairi away. As Kairi was knocked to the ground and she grunted in pain, 625 saw this and he couldn't help but feel bad that he can't help Kairi. She was nice to him and didn't see him as a bad guy.

While Kairi was struggling to get up, Gantu stood over her, raised his right fist and said "Lights out."

Once he said that, Gantu throws his fist at Kairi. Seeing Gantu throwing his fist, Kairi closed her eyes as she waited for the impact to hit her…but it never came. When Kairi opens her eyes, she saw 625 leaped into the air and blocks Gantu's punch while grabbing it. When 625 landed on his feet, he uses his momentum and he threw Gantu over his shoulders and towards a wall with his super strength. When Gantu was slammed to the wall and landed on the floor, 625 stood his ground and said "You have to go through me to get to her."

Gantu got on his feet, growled and said "You will pay for that, 625!"

He then got his Plasma Blaster, aims it at Kairi and 625 and fired blasts at them. Both 625 and Kairi rolled out of the way and 625 rushed towards Gantu and he grabs his left leg and knocks him off balance. As Gantu fell to his knees, Kairi rushes up to Gantu, leaps into the air and swings her Keyblade at Gantu's head. While Gantu was talking blows from Kairi's Keyblade, Gantu grunted in anger as he swings his right hand and knocks her away. As soon as he did that, Gantu then reaches to 625 and grabs him while squeezing him tightly. When Kairi saw this, she stood up and shouted "GIVE ME STRENGTH!"

Her clothes start to glow and, in a flash of light, she was in her Angel Form. As she floated in the air, Kairi grips her Destiny's Embrace and Oathkeeper Keyblades and she flew towards Gantu while unleashing a barrage of Fire Spells at him. The impact from the Fire Spells forced Gantu to let go of 625 while he was defending himself from Kairi's attacks. Now that 625 was out of Gantu's reach, Kairi then unleashed a barrage of Lightning Spells on Gantu, slowly weakening him. Growling, before Gantu was about to use his Plasma Blaster, 625 grabs his right foot and used his strength to knock Gantu on his face. Seeing another opening, Kairi swings her Keyblades at Gantu while 625 was punching Gantu on his legs and lower body.

In rage, Gantu's body was covered in darkness and releases a blast wave of darkness that sends 625 and Kairi away from him. As Kairi quickly recovered while 625 was slammed to the wall, Gantu grabbed his Plasma Blaster and starts firing it at Kairi. Thanks to her Angel Form, Kairi flew out of the plasma blasts and was flying towards Gantu. As soon as she was near, Kairi flew towards Gantu's chest and bashes her Keyblades at Gantu's chest and manages to knock him back a few steps. When 625 got up, he quickly rushes up to Gantu, jumps towards Gantu's chest and delivers a powerful punch that knocks Gantu to the wall. As Gantu was losing focus from his eyesight from the attacks, both 625 and Kairi landed a solid hit on Gantu's face and this time knocks him out and his body fell to the ground.

When both Kairi and 625 landed to the ground, Kairi reverted back to normal and took a deep breath. She then looks at 625 and said "Thanks for the help. I couldn't have done it without you."

625 out his hands behind him and said "Ah shucks, it was nothing."

As Kairi softly chuckled, that was when Riku and Xion entered the room. When they saw Gantu on the ground, Riku asked "What happened here?"

Kairi replied "Oh, me and 625 beat Gantu down."

As Riku and Xion playfully shook their heads and Xion said "Yeah, we beaten Saix, but he got away."

"Right," Kairi said, "Come on, let's help Sora."

* * *

Sora and Stitch were evading Dr. Hamsterviel's claw attacks from his robot. While Stitch was using his Plasma Blasters, Sora was using his Fire Spells to attack the machine Hamsterviel was in. Irritated, Hamsterviel pressed a button and his claws started to spin until they were covered in electricity and fired multiple blasts at them. Both Sora and Stitch got out of the way while Sora got behind the giant machine. But once Sora was standing behind the large machine, that is when he saw a glass tube with Sparky in it! It made Sora mad to see Hamsterviel use Sparky like this! Wanting to free Sparky, Sora tries to use a spell until Hamsterviel spins his body around and knocks Sora away from him. As Sora grunted in pain, he got up and saw Hamsterviel throwing a right punch with his robot claw. But before Hamsterviel attacked Sora, Stitch got in the way and stopped Hamsterviel's attack.

While Stitch struggles to hold Hamsterviel's claw, Hamsterviel grinned and said "Haha! Let's see if you can keep up with this!"

Just then, electricity traveled to Hamsterviel's claw and shocks Stitch. While Stitch was taking damage from Hamsterviel's attack, Sora raises his Keyblade and fires a Blizzard Spell to stop Hamsterviel's attack and the small hamster lets go of Stitch. Once Stitch was free, Sora looks at Stitch and said "Stitch, Sparky is trapped in Hamsterviel's back! Save him while I distract him!"

"Ih!" Stitch agreed as he crawled around Hamsterviel's machine body.

But Hamsterviel saw this and tried to attack him until Sora jumps into the air and swings his Keyblade at Hamsterviel's chest. Irritated, Hamsterviel swings his claw arms at Sora but the young Keyblade Wielder dodged his attacks while countering his own attacks. While Hamsterviel was swinging his claws, they were then covered in electricity and were shooting blasts at Sora. Luckily, Sora used his Keyblade and deflects them back at Hamsterviel and damaged his machine. As Hamsterviel was recovering, Stitch manage to crawl towards the glass container where Sparky was trapped in and, when Stitch head-butted his head onto the glass, he shattered the glass and freed Sparky. Once Sparky was free, Hamsterviel saw this and shouted "How dare you free my experiment! You will pay!"

Off to the side, Lilo was still holding the container of experiments and was thinking of way to escape and free the experiments. Lilo then got an idea when she saw a window near her. She then turns to Stitch and said "Stitch! The window!"

When Stitch heard her, he aims one of his Plasma Blasters at the window and fires it. The blast destroys the window and the vacuum of space began to suck everything from the room into the empty void of space. Once the window was open, Lilo leap by the window, held the container over her head and cried "Be free, cousins!"

As soon as Hamsterviel heard Lilo, he shouted "NO!"

Just as Hamsterviel ran up to her, Lilo already threw the container to the window. But as soon as the container flew through the window, Hamsterviel already reached for the container through the window and manages to grab it with his left claw. As Hamsterviel sighed in relief, all of a sudden, the top part of the container popped open and all 623 experiments pods came out of the container and were falling down to the world. When Hamsterviel saw the container open through his monitors, he shouted "No! My experiments!"

Just then, Sora leaps into the air and, when he brought his Keyblade downward, he sliced through Hamsterviel's left arm off. When Hamsterviel took a few steps back, Sora points his Keyblade and shouted "Now!"

On cue, Stitch used his strength to grab one of Hamsterviel's legs and trips him. Once Hamsterviel was down, Sparky used his powers to transform into electricity to travel into the machine and started to burn out the circuits and fry the machine from the inside. As the machine was emitting black smoke, some of it was coming out from the controls. Coughing, Hamsterviel opened the window and allowed the smoke to escape. As Hamsterviel stood up and coughed more, he looks up and saw Sora pointing his Keyblade at him, Stitch pointed his Plasma Blasters and Sparky was covered in electricity. A bit scared, Hamsterviel chuckled nervously and said "Uh…I surrender?"

Stitch then grabs Hamsterviel by the tail, picks him up and begins to spin him in a fast speed. After a few seconds, Stitch stopped spinning and left a dizzy Hamsterviel. Lilo laughed and said "That's what you get, Hamster-Wheel."

Still dizzy, Hamsterviel said "It's…Hamster…viel…"

As everyone laughed, Riku, Xion, Kairi and 265 entered the lab and saw Sora and the others. Xion then asked "Where are the experiments?"

Lilo raised her hand and said "Oh! I freed them! I think they are falling down to the islands."

Kairi then said "Then let's get off this ship and…"

All of a sudden, the whole ship started to shake intensely and the computer said "ALERT: ENGINES ARE FAILING! PREPARE TO CRASH!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Riku then said "I guess Jason and Alice did their part."

* * *

 _Moments earlier…_

Kano was evading and dodging missiles and tea blasts from Jason and Alice. While Jason had to reload his Missile Launcher, Alice was repeatedly firing her Tea Cannon at Kano. When Alice was reloading her Tea Cannon, Kano took this opportunity to make an attack by using his robotic eye to shoot a laser beam at her and disarmed her. Once Alice was disarmed, Kano took out his battle knives and charged at Alice. But before he got close to her, Jason puts his Missile Launcher away and he summoned his Keyblade and manages to block Kano's attacks. While Kano slashes his knives at Jason, Jason blocks his attacks with his Keyblade. With one swing, Jason knocks Kano's left battle knife out of his hand. Irritated, Kano kicks Jason to the ground and, when Jason was on his back, Kano kicks his Keyblade away. Kano then got on top of Jason, raised his other battle knife and brought it down on Jason. However, Jason grabbed Kano's right arm with the combat knife right before the mercenary stabbed his face. As Kano gritted his teeth, he then grabbed his battle knife with both hands and was pushing his battle knife more as it was getting closer to Jason's face.

Kano smirks and said "Looks like I am getting some fast cash."

Jason struggles as he said "Too bad…you can use you KNIFE and my KEYBLADE."

Kano darkly chuckles and said "But I only need one knife to kill you."

"You don't…understand," Jason said, "Use the KNIFE and the KEYBLADE!"

Confused, Kano said "What the bloody hell are you…"

All of a sudden, Kano yelled in pain as Alice stabbed Kano in his left shoulder with his other battle knife. Once he straighten up his body, Alice lets go of the battle knife with her right hand while she grips Jason's Keyblade with her left hand and swings it across his face and sends him away from Jason. When Jason got up, Alice hands Jason his Keyblade and said "There you go, you ass."

Jason got his Keyblade and said "Thanks, psycho."

As Alice glared at him, Kano got up, pulled out the knife in his back with his left hand and shouted "You will all pay for that!"

Once he said that, his whole body was covered in darkness and slashed his knives, sending waves of darkness at them. Both Jason and Alice got out of the way while Alice summoned her Pepper Grinder and Jason shouted "Sentinel, Summon Form!"

Sentinel then appeared in front of Jason and Alice and protected them from Kano's attacks. Just then, Sentinel's hands transformed into Xigbar's guns and started to fire blasts at Kano. But as Kano dodged the laser bullets, Alice was already near him, summoned her Hobby Horse hammer and slams her weapon on Kano's sides and sends him crashing. In rage, when Kano got up, his eyes widen when he saw Alice standing behind Jason, who was holding his Fat Man. Seeing the Mini Nuke on the Fat Man, Kano said "You wouldn't, mate."

Jason smirks and said "I would."

The moment as Jason said that, he pulled the trigger and launched the Mini Nuke at Kano. Grunting, Kano knew he can't continue fighting…so he opened a Corridor of Darkness below him and he falls in it and the Corridor disappeared just as the Mini Nuke exploded at the engine core that Kano stood in front of. The explosion destroyed the engine core and the whole ship started to shake and the computer said "ALERT: ENGINES ARE FAILING! PREPARE TO CRASH!"

"Welp," Alice said, "There you have it! We are crash landing, you imbecile!"

Jason rolled his eyes as he said "Just come on!"

When both Alice and Jason ran out of the engine room, they continue running down the hallway until they encounter Sora and the others, with Stitch dragging Hamsterviel. When Sora and the others saw Alice and Jason, Riku said "Great job, now we have to get out of here."

Just then, the computer said "WARNING: CRASH IMPACT IDENTIFIED. CASUALTIES: 5,000."

When everyone heard that, they all gasp and Lilo cried "All those people! And my sister!"

Sora then said "We have to get to the controls to fly it away from the people!"

"Wait!" Kairi said, "If you do that…you will have to crash it!"

Knowing what she means, Sora grips his hands until Jason said "I'll do it."

Everyone looks at him in shock as he said "Listen, Sentinel can protect me from the crash. So yeah, I can do it."

As everyone hesitated, Jason said "For God's sake, just go and get out of here. I got this."

With that, Jason turned and headed to the control room. Once he left, Alice said "Well come on, we have to go."

A bit worried, Xion said "But…"

Alice said "He has that Corridor for him to use, he will be fine. Now let's go!"

Everyone eventually gave in and headed to their ships: Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion went to the _Divinity_ while Alice, 625, Stitch, an unconscious Hamsterviel and Lilo went to Jumba's ship and, once they got in, they separated their ships from Hamsterviel's ship and headed back to the island. While that happened, Jason eventually arrived at the control room and that is when he saw Gantu's body on the ground. Jason then took out his Minigun and said "I wonder if I should put him out of his misery. Eh, I'm gonna risk it."

As the barrel of his Minigun was starting to spin, Sentinel then said in his mind _**"And have to put up with Aqua's constant nagging? Or break Kairi's heart? I sensed she is slowly starting to look up to you…a bit."**_

Hesitating, Jason puts away his Minigun and said "Nah, I won't risk it. Might as well get him out of here."

Summoning his Keyblade, Jason aims his Keyblade and opens a Corridor of Twilight underneath Gantu and the giant alien fell through it and the Corridor disappeared. Once Gantu was gone, Sentinel asked _**"Where did you send him?"**_

Jason thought about it and said "Uh…"

* * *

Bubbles growled as he saw Gantu's body appearing out of nowhere and crashed onto his car, crushing it underneath his large body.

"Don't worry," Jason said, "Now let's fly this ship."

* * *

Jason then got onto the controls and was starting to stir the ship away from the island. Finally stirring the ship away from the island and towards the water, Jason stood his ground and, when he saw that he was close to the water, he shouted "Sentinel, now!"

As Jason crossed his arms, Sentinel entered his Armor Form and covered Jason in his armor as the ship crashed into the water.

* * *

 _Around the same time…_

It was already nighttime when the _Divinity_ and Jumba's ship landed near the island, where Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman and Pleakley were standing at, and everyone got off. As Sora and the others got out of their ships, Aqua, Terra and Ventus arrived and deactivated their Key-Rides and Keyblade Armor. Terra looks at them and said "I am guessing you guys did your part?"

As Sora and the others nodded, Aqua looks around and asked "Wait…where's Jason?"

Kairi replied "He's back in Hamster-Wheel's ship, trying to stir it away from the island."

On cue, Hamsterviel's ship was on sight and eventually it crashed into the water. Worried, Lilo asked "Is…Is he going to be okay?"

Everyone was also worried that if Jason is alright or survived and their prayers were answered when a Corridor of Twilight appeared and Jason appeared in Sentinel's Armor Form. When the Corridor disappeared, Jason reverted to normal and said "Hey guys, missed me?"

Everyone playfully shook their heads as The Grand Councilwoman said "I believe there is a matter at hand. Firstly, I will have Hamster-Wheel arrested and taken away, as well as Gantu."

Just then, two alien officers arrived and took Hamsterviel away while a few more were trying to move Gantu's body away. While that happened, The Grand Councilwoman looks at Sparky and 625 and said "And lastly, the experiments. I will have my chief scientists liquidate them immediately."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

Lilo then said "You can't do that to Stitch's cousins!"

"Yeah!" 625 said, "We ain't all that bad!"

Sparky then said "Coussssssinssssssssss…"

Sora then said "Come on!"

"Some of the experiments can be good," Kairi said, "Believe me, I know they can."

As The Grand Councilwoman thought about it, Lilo looks at the lighthouse, the one which has never worked in a long time, and came up with an idea. She then turns to Stitch and Sparky and said "Come on!"

When Lilo, Stitch and Sparky headed to the lighthouse, Jason turns to The Grand Councilwoman and said "And besides, how are you going to find all 623 experiments? They might be scattered all over the island. They could be anywhere."

Alice then said "Yeah, it would be a waste of time to comb through the whole world."

All of a sudden, the lighthouse suddenly lit up and the bulb started to spin and spin. After a while, Lilo and Stitch rushed back to them and Lilo said "See? They can be good if we give them the chance. Please?"

After thinking about it, The Grand Councilwoman sighed and said "Very well, I will not have them destroyed. Instead, you and Stitch will find the one place where these experiments belong to."

"Yay!" Lilo cheered.

As everyone chuckled, Kairi turns to 625 and said "What about you?"

625 replied "Well…the only thing I can do is make sandwiches. Maybe open a sandwich shop."

Kairi smiled and said "That sounds great."

Suddenly, a Keyhole appeared on the moon that was consumed by Outworld magic. Kairi then summoned her Keyblade and said "I got this."

A beam of light shot out of her Keyblade towards the Keyhole and locks it while the moon returns to normal. While Kairi sealed to the Keyhole, off to the side, Jason walked up to Aqua and said "Hey master…"

Aqua chuckled and said "Jason, even though we have are master/apprentice, you can still call me Aqua."

Jason chuckled and said "Right."

He then said "Listen, while me and Alice were fighting Kano, we saw him using darkness to fight us."

When Jason said that, Aqua looks at him worried and said "You don't think that…"

Jason nodded and said "Kano might be a member of the new Organization XIII. That means we have to be careful from now on."

Aqua nodded as she looks at the others, who were all cheering on their victory today.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Next chapter will be the filler chapter, so you all should go and vote! Until then, please review!**


	31. News Powers and Suspicions

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but after this chapter, I won't have access to a computer with internet access. So it will be a while for me to update, but I will be back soon. Anyways, here are the results for the poll so far:**

 **Noob Saibot: 7**

 **Quan Chi: 7**

 **Rain: 6**

 **Reptile: 6**

 **Ermac: 5**

 **Shang Tsung: 5**

 **Goro: 5**

 **Mileena: 4**

 **Sektor: 4**

 **Sindel: 4**

 **Cyrax: 3**

 **Scorpion: 3**

 **Kintaro: 3**

 **Skarlet: 2**

 **Motaro: 2**

 **Sheeva: 2**

 **And there you have. The voting will end the next update chapter, until then, let us begin!**

Chapter 30

 _Me and the others had come back from a world called Hawaii, and let me tell you, it was an amazing place. Have you seen one of those postcards with that one lady wearing a hula shirt and those coconut drinks? Well, this is the place. Anyways, we walked around until we heard a huge commotion on some building. When we got there, there were two aliens fighting against each other. There was a blue alien called Stitch and a yellow one called Sparky. After the fight, Sparky ran away. Afterwards, we also met a few new people: a girl name Lilo, a skinny yellow alien name Pleakley and a fat alien name Jumba. Apparently, Ven, Terra and Aqua already knew of Jumba and Stitch. After we explained our situation to them, they informed us about Jumba's other experiments and how they are a danger if they remain on the world. So while Aqua, Ven and Terra escorted Jumba to his ship to get out of the world, the rest of us searched the island to find Sparky. I got paired up with Alice and we went into the forest. While we searched the forest, it was then we encountered Kano, a mercenary who works for Shao Kahn. He was there to retrieve a bounty that was on my head. Turns out I am worth 50,000. Seems pretty small for me. Anyways, me and Alice fought against Kano and the asshole destroyed not only my Gauss Rifle, but also my Alien Disintegrator. We were about to take him out until Saix appear. Oh, you don't know him. He was a former Organization XII member and a former Nobody. Sora told me that he defeated Saix and he faded away into the darkness. If that is true, then how the hell is he still alive? Anyways, Saix showed up and they got away._

 _When we regrouped with the others, I found out that Saix and the people who he was working with has taken Jumba, the experiments and Xion. And in exchange for Xion and Jumba, we are to give the enemy Sparky and Kairi. We were trying to come up with a way to rescue them until a tall black man came and, get this, his name was Cobra Bubbles. What kind of name is that? Anyways, he had a plan to save our friends and the experiments. While Aqua, Terra and Ven went to space to slow the hamster alien's ship, the one who was in charge, Sora, Riku will ride the Divinity and Alice will ride shotgun with Stitch and Lilo. I don't know why we are letting a little girl in the mission. As for me, I am going to sneak into the ship with Kairi as she and Sparky are exchanged. Once I put on the Chinese Stealth Armor and turned invisible while the exchange happened. And once the enemy got Kairi and Sparky and took them to their ship, I slipped in. Luckily, no one spotted me, thank god. As for rescuing Kairi, she was already free thanks to experiment 625, another alien. Anyways, we left and we encountered Sora and rest on the ship. After a brief talk, we all went different way throughout the ship, I ended up with Alice again and headed to the engine room to blow it up while the others went to get the experiments._

 _Later on, I learned that Riku and Xion faced off against Saix, Kairi and 625 fought Gantu, and Sora and Stitch fought Hamsterviel the hamster alien while Lilo freed the experiments. Anyways, me and Alice arrived at the engine room and, guess who, Kano was there. Me and Alice fought the guy and, to our shock, he was using darkness to fight us. After an intense fight, I used my Fat Man to try to kill him, but he got away and I blew up the engine core. Then, the alarm system started to go off and the ship was falling towards the islands. So, after we met up with the others and told them to get out the ship, I went to the control room to stir the ship to the water. I sent Gantu away while I flew the ship and manage to crash the ship into the water. Thankfully, I used Sentinel's armor to protect myself and used my Keyblade to regroup with the others. Once I was with the others, Kairi sealed the Keyhole, saved the world and left on our next adventure._

* * *

Kairi was swinging her Keyblade at Jason while Jason was doing the same. For the past few minutes, both Jason and Kairi were using their Keyblades against each other and injuring each other in order to learn a new spell. Kairi swings her Keyblade across Jason's head, but he ducks down and bashes Kairi in the stomach with the handle of his Keyblade. Feeling Jason's attack made Kairi grunt in pain as she knee-kicks him in the chest that caused him to stagger a bit while Kairi swings her Keyblade across Jason's body. Gritting his teeth, Jason charges at Kairi and knocks her down while she quickly got up. Before they were about to attack, Aqua stepped in and said "Okay, that's enough."

When Aqua said that, both Jason and Kairi stopped and Jason said "Good, I didn't want to beat up the princess too much."

As Kairi rolled her eyes playfully, Aqua chuckled and said "Alright, now that you two have taken enough hits, time to test out your new Cure Spells. Kairi, you first."

Kairi nodded as she held up her Keyblade and casts a Cure Spell, her body glows green and instantly healed her. Smiling, Kairi said "There!"

"Good, nice one," Aqua said before turning to Jason, "Your turn."

Jason nodded before holding his Keyblade up and used his Cure Spell, except his body glowed grey and he was healed instantly. Jason looks at himself and said "Huh, I guess all me spells will always be grey."

"I suppose so," Aqua said, "Now time for the last one for the day: the Stop Spell. This spell will stop your enemy's movement on the spot, allowing you to recover or attack them. Kairi, you first."

When Kairi nodded again, Aqua summoned her Keyblade and swings it at Kairi, sending three balls of light towards her. Kairi concentrated and, once the orbs were near, Kairi casts her Stop Spell and stopped the orbs in place. As soon as Kairi moved out of the way, the orbs moved again and crashed into the wall and exploded. Seeing this, Aqua nodded and said "Good, Kairi. I have to say, you are improving very well."

While Kairi blushed, Aqua turns to Jason and said "Now it's your turn. Ready?"

Jason nodded as he held his Keyblade as Aqua swings her Keyblade and sends three orbs at Jason. The moment the orbs were close, Jason raised his Keyblade and used his Stop Spell. However, then moment Jason used his Stop Spell, not only the orbs stopped, but every color in his surrounding turned grey/black/white. Confused, Jason looks around and said "Huh, what the hell? Hey Aqua, why is everything is grey?"

But when Jason looks at her, he was in shock as he saw Aqua completely still, almost like she was frozen in place. Still shocked, he walks up to Aqua and waves his hand in front of her face and she was unfazed by it. Thinking about it, as Jason stood there wondering what was going on until he saw Aqua slowly moving normal, and before he knew it, the colors around him start to return and Aqua's movements returned to normal and the orbs exploded near the wall where he once stood. Seeing suddenly in front of her, Aqua jumps back and screams a bit and said "Jason?!"

Also shocked, Kairi stares at Jason and said "What the—When did—How did that happen?!"

Shaking her head, Aqua asked "Jason, care to explain?"

Jason replied "Well…I used the Stop Spell to stop the orbs, and before I knew it, the whole place just…stopped. It was like I was moving normally while everything else was frozen in place."

"Amazing," Aqua said, "Maybe your Twilight magic affected your Stop Spell to affect time around you."

Kairi then said "Cool!"

As Jason laughed, Aqua then said "I guess that is all for now. Just practice your new spells and improve."

Both Kairi and Jason nodded and they headed to the kitchen for a snack, and when they got there, they saw something that caused their mouths to drop. In the kitchen, they saw Xion's hands covered in darkness and a dozen cups floating around and they were also covered in darkness. Everyone else was in the kitchen when Xion was displaying her powers. Alice then said "How in the world are you doing that?"

Xion calmly shrugs and said "Honestly, I have no idea. This power just came to me. It almost feels like it's natural."

Riku then said "Well…be careful. Your powers can be dangerous."

When Xion carefully placed the cups on the table, she turns to Riku and said "I am perfectly fine when I am using the darkness.

Riku shook his head and said "It may be easy, but you need to train to use them."

As Xion nodded, Jason asked "Since when can Xion learned a new trick?"

Everyone looks at him and Ventus replied "Right when she and Riku were Saix on the ship."

"Huh," Kairi said, "I wonder what other powers you might have."

Roxas appeared and said "If she keeps up, then she might be stronger than all of us."

Namine also appeared and said "Yeah…she might be."

Sora then smiled and said "If that happens, then we will help her use her new powers to fight against Xehanort and Shao Kahn."

Ventus nodded and said "Right!"

As Xion smiled, Terra then said "That's great and all, but we have a problem."

When everyone looks at him, Aqua then said "Jason told me that the mercenary Kano uses darkness when he was fighting Jason and Alice. So…"

Riku then said "So that means that Kano might be a member in the Organization XIII."

"Let's do a recount," Alice said, "There is Vanitas, Baraka, Saix, Xehanort and now this mercenary. That leaves with only 7 members open. And from what Jason said before, they already have all 13 members. It's only a matter of time when we encounter the rest."

Sora then crossed his arms and asked "I don't get it thought. Why make a new Organization XIII? What's the point?"

From the counter, Jason finished making his Nuka-Whiskey and said "He's obviously up to something."

Everyone looks at him as he drinks his drink and said "When Vanitas first appeared, Aqua said something about a X-Blade. What's that about?"

Terra, Aqua and Ventus all looked at each other and Aqua said "Well…you all know how Keyblades can open any lock right?"

Everyone nodded as she said "Well, Xehanort wants to open Kingdom Hearts so that he can control all the worlds. But to open it, he would have to create the X-Blade?"

Riku raised an eyebrow and said "How is this X-Blade different than any ordinary Keyblade?"

Ventus replied "This X-blade is created by light and darkness and it's the ultimate Keyblade that can unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts. And since my heart is full of light and Vanitas is my darkness, the two of us fought and manage to create X-Blade, but I defeat Vanitas and…well…you know the rest."

Confuse, Sora said "What? No, when I fought Xehanort's Heartless, he had all seven princesses to create a Keyblade and open Kingdom Hearts."

Riku then said "And Organization XIII was creating an artificial Kingdom Hearts."

Jason drinks his Nuka-Whiskey, he said "Yeah…that is weird…"

Terra sighed and said "This makes no sense at all. Before, Xehanort wanted to create the X-Blade but that failed, gathered the Princesses of Heart and created a Keyblade to open Kingdom Heart and failed, and then created Organization XIII and made an artificial Kingdom Hearts and that failed So…now he teams up with an emperor bent on conquering all the worlds and a new Organization XIII. What is that old man up to?"

Kairi said "Whatever it is, it's not good. Plus…we need to find Belle and Jasmine and keep them safe."

"And the seventh who replaced me," Alice said, "And thanks to the wonderful clue the Cheshire Cat gave us, it could be anyone."

"Yeah," Jason said, "One way to screw us over."

Roxas thought about it and said "The princess lost her path to light a long time again. But very soon, she will find her path once again and resume the title of Princess of Heart…that's what the cat said."

After Roxas said that, everyone thought about it and Sora said "That is a problem."

"Yeah," Namine said, "The last princess can be anyone."

"And she may not be a princess at all," Jason said, "Alice wasn't a princess yet she became one. The last one can be a normal girl who has no tides with royalty."

"Damn," Terra said, "That means we have to get Belle and Jasmine before Xehanort and Shao Kahn get them. Then afterwards, we keep an eye out for the last princess."

Riku then said "And even if manage to get them, where are we going to keep them safe?"

Aqua then said "Maybe Yen Sid's tower? That is the only place I can think of that is safe."

Everyone nodded and Sora said "Yeah…that might work."

After Jason finished drinking his Nuka-Whiskey, he then said "Then that is what we will go with for now."

Just then, the alarm started to go off and Sora said "Wow, we are already near a world!"

"Alright," Riku said, "Let's get ready and move out."

Once everyone agreed, everyone left to get ready as they were approaching a new world.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make them longer. Remember, the voting will end in the next update, and** **the world the heroes will be visiting is…Beast's Castle! Time for the heroes to meet Belle! Will they save her? Find out next time! Until then, please review**


	32. Into Beast's Castle

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for making you all wait, buy I am here once again! But before we start, the poll is officially closed! Here are the winners and the future members of Organization XIII!**

 **Reptile**

 **Quan Chi**

 **Noob Saibot**

 **Shang Tsung**

 **Rain**

 **Mileena**

 **Sektor**

 **Goro**

 **And there you have it! And in fact, one of these eight will appear later on in this chapter! Who will it be? Find out! Let us begin!**

Chapter 31

The heroes appeared inside a forest while it was nighttime and started to look around to find out where they were. While they were looking, Alice asked "So does anyone have any idea where we are?"

Everyone shook their heads until Jason said "This awfully reminds me of Point Lookout. The trees, bushes and the night, it's the perfect time for someone to hide and prey passing travelers and wait for the moment for an opening and strikes them down."

Riku looks at Jason and said "You got real serious issues to figure out."

Jason looks back at Riku and replied "And you barely figured that out?"

While looking around, Kairi spotted a castle in the distance and said "Hey, I see a castle up ahead."

As she points ahead, everyone looks around and saw the castle. Sora knew the castle too well as he smiled and said "Alright! We're at the Beast's Castle!"

Ventus looks at him and said "So that means…that Belle is in there, right?"

When Sora nodded, Terra said "Great, then that means we can save her before Xehanort gets her."

As soon as everyone agreed, they all rushed towards the castle. Once they got there, they made their way through the gate and eventually made it to the entrance. Before Sora was going to open the door, Jason stopped him as he summons his Rechargeable Laser Rifle and said "Let me go in first. I'll scoop the area before letting you guys know."

Thinking about, Sora and the others nodded as Jason slowly opened the door and aims his rifle inside. Feeling it's a bit safer, Jason slowly entered the castle as he looks around while aiming his rifle around. The moment when Jason was in the center of the entrance, he heard a roar, and when he turns around, he saw a dark blur as something grabbed his neck, which caused Jason to drop his rifle and was suddenly slammed to the wall. As Jason held onto whatever was choking him, he saw that he was face to face with The Beast. When Jason trying to break free, The Beast grips his neck harder and asked in a demanding way "Who are you?! What are you doing in my castle?!"

While Jason was struggling, everyone heard the roar and rushed in. When they saw Beast choking Jason, Sora rushed up to him and cried "Beast, stop! He's with us!"

As Beast saw Sora, he grunted as he threw Jason to the ground. Aqua then rushed up to him and helps him up while he held onto his neck. Finally being able to breathe, Jason looks at Beast and said "Next time, I will neutered your ass."

As Beast growled at Jason, a voice said "Beast? Is everything okay?"

When everyone turns around, they saw Belle walking towards them. When she saw Sora, she smile and said "Sora, it's good to see you."

While Sora smile, Belle then saw Riku, had a worried look on her face and asked "What's he doing here?"

Seeing Riku, Beast growls and said "You…What are you doing here?"

As Riku looks down in shame, Xion then said "I know he might have done terrible things in the past, but he's a different person now. He's trying to become a better person."

"Yeah!" Sora said, "He's been helping us!"

Feeling a bit easy, Belle nodded and said "Okay. But…who are your friends?"

"Oh!" Sora said, "Right, well…these are Aqua, Terra, Ven, Alice and Xion. You already know Kairi."

As Kairi smiled at Belle and she smiled back, Namine and Roxas appeared and Roxas said "And I am Roxas and this is Namine."

While Namine smiled, Aqua placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and said "And you already met Jason."

Jason gave Beast a death-glare while Belle said "So…what brings you all here?"

After Sora and the others explained the situation, Belle gave them a worried look while Beast growled and said "What? They are going to take Belle away again?"

"So long as we are around, there is nothing to worry," Terra said.

Aqua nodded and said "Right. But right now, since we are here, we have to move Belle out of this world before Xehanort and the others get her."

When she said that, Belle gave her a sad look while Beast said "If they come, I will defend Belle with my life."

"And we acknowledge that," Kairi said, "But it has to be done."

Beast growls as he turns around and started to head to the West Wing of the castle. Once he was gone, Belle sighs in sadness as she heads to the East Wing of the Castle. As soon as the two of them were gone, Sora looks at everyone and said "Um…why don't we go and see if they are ok?"

After Sora said that, everyone agreed and, while the guys went to find the Beast, the girls went to find Belle. After minutes of walking, the guys found Beast's room. When they entered the room, they saw the room all destroyed and saw Beast near the window where he was staring at a glass vase with a floating, glowing rose in it. Sora walks up to Beast and asked "Hey Beast, you okay?"

Beast looks at them and said "What do you think?"

Ventus replied "Well…not good?"

Beast growled and said "Of course."

Terra then said "We promise to return her after Xehanort and Shao Kahn is defeated."

When Terra said that, Beast growls and turns away. Confused, Riku asked "Why is he moody?"

Suddenly, a voice said in a French accent "Bonjur, glad to see you all."

As soon as everyone turns around and expected to see someone, they saw no one. Only Sora looks down and saw Lumiere the candelabra stick and Cogsworth the clock. Sora smiled and said "Hey Lumiere! Hey Cogsworth!"

Following Sora's actions, everyone looks down, saw the animated objects and Jason said "What the fuck?"

Cogsworth coughed and said "Language, young man."

"Oh right, sorry," Jason said, "I'll remember that the next time I see talking objects."

Lumiere shook his head and said "Sora, you do remember the curse, no?"

Remembering, Sora said "Oh right!"

Confused, Riku looks at Sora and asked "What curse?"

Sora replied "If the Beast falls in love and is given love in return before the last pedal falls, then the curse will be broken and everything will return to normal."

Terra looks at Lumiere and Cogsworth and asked "So that's why Belle has to stay? To break the spell?"

"Yes!" Lumiere said, "We believe she is the one to break the curse!"

"Okay," Ventus said, "And what happens if the curse isn't broken?"

Cogsworth gave them a sad look and said "Then we will be stuck like this…forever."

"Then we have to let the others know," Sora said, "I am going to tell Kairi about this."

While Sora headed out, Jason followed and said "Hold up, I'm coming."

Once the two of them left the room, Jason looks at Sora and asked "So…everyone in this castle has turned into everyday objects?"

Sora nodded and said "Yup."

Just then Jason started to laugh while Sora gave him a confused look and asked "Why?"

Jason then said "Then I feel bad for the person who turns into a toilet. They will REALLY take shit from the Beast! Hahahaha!"

When Jason said that, Sora can't help but laugh at that as well. After a few minutes of walking, they eventually arrived at Belle's room and Sora knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed to be Kairi. She smiled as she slowly exited the room and asked "What's up?"

Sora said "I don't think we should take Belle just yet."

Curious, Kairi asked "Why?"

After Sora explained about the curse, he said "And that's why we can't go yet. If we do, then Beast and everyone else in this castle will be trapped under the curse forever."

Feeling bad, Kairi said "What do we do?"

Jason thought about it and said "Maybe if we set up some sort of date for them, then maybe they can be more romantically involved. Like dinner or…"

Sora then remember something, smiled and said "Or maybe a dance!"

Both Kairi and Jason looks at him while Sora said "Last time I was here, Beast and Belle were about to dance in the ball room until Xaldin interrupted the whole thing! What if we recreate that?!"

"That sounds romantic!" Kairi cheered, "We should do!"

As Jason playfully shook his head, he got an idea and said "Hey wait a minute."

Both Kairi and Sora looks at him while Jason said "Since Shao Kahn and Xehanort aren't attacking this world, why don't we take a break from all the action? You know, instead of just Belle and Beast, why don't we all join in on the dance?"

Liking the idea, Kairi said "Yes! I like that idea!"

She then wrapped her arms around Sora's arm and said "That would sound so romantic."

As Sora blushed, he then said "Wait…how are we going to do this? I mean, who gets to dance with who?"

"That's easy," Jason said, "Since you two are a couple, there is no problem there. As for the others, say that you guys 'randomly' selected each other's partners."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and said "Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to be randomly selected?"

"Of course not," Jason smirks deviously as he said "In reality, the pairings are Aqua and Terra, Riku and Xion, and Ven and Alice. You guys should tell the others about this."

Both Kairi and Sora grinned and Kairi said "Genius! Let's do it!"

When Jason and Sora nodded, as soon as they were about to leave, Kairi thought of something and said "Wait…Jason, what about you?"

Jason looks back at her and asked "What about me?"

"Are you going to be part of the dance?" Kairi asked, "I'm sure me and the other girls will give you a dance if you ask."

Jason smiled and said "I'm touched, Kairi. But no, I already told you about my love life. This night is for you and the others. I'll just go around the castle and be on patrol. You guys enjoy your night, I'll keep an eye out for any danger. Leave it to me."

After he said that, Jason summons his Laser Rifle and he left to scout the castle. Once Jason was gone, Sora gave off a sad look and said "Poor Jason, I wonder why he wouldn't want to be part of the dance?"

Kairi sadly sighs and she remember what he said about his love life and said "He's…just going through a tough time in his life. But…I hope he gets better."

Sora nodded in agreement and said "So let's tell the others about the plan."

After Kairi said that, Sora went to the guys while Kairi went back to Belle's room. As soon as she was inside the room, Alice turns to her and asked "What was all that about?"

Kairi replied "Well, Sora and Jason stopped by to tell us we should…um…not take Belle off of this world yet."

All the girls looked at her in confusion and Xion asked "Why?"

Kairi replied "Since we are not being under attacked, we have free time to enjoy ourselves. So, me and the guys decided that we should put up a dance. I know the last time Sora was here, Belle and Beast were about to have a dance until they were interrupted. So, while we are here, why not have a dance?"

Everyone thought about until Belle smiles and said "That sounds like a great idea."

Aqua then said "That would sound great, but we don't have dresses for the dance."

Just then, the Wardrobe awoken and said "Oh! That is no problem! I have plenty of dresses for you all to use!"

While the girls cheered, Namine appeared and asked "So…who is dancing with who?"

Kairi looks at her and everyone, and said "Well, me, Sora and Jason decided that we set you and the others up randomly."

"Randomly?" Xion asked, "Why do I get the feeling it might be set up?"

Kairi coughed and said "Not really. Anyways, we should get ready."

* * *

"A dance?" Riku asked after Sora explain the plan to break the spell, "You think that might work?"

"It has to," Sora said, "It is the only chance we have."

Terra turns to the Beast and asked "Are you ready for your dance with Belle?"

Beast looked nervous as he looks away and said "I don't know."

Riku then said "Beast, if you want to break the curse, then you have to do. For you, your friends and Belle."

Beast let out a sigh of defeat and said "Very well, I guess we can."

As all the guys cheered, Ventus then said "Wait…there are nine of us and there will only be four pairs. How will that work?"

Sora replied "Well…Jason agreed to patrol the castle while the rest of us enjoy ourselves."

"What?" Ventus said, "Why not join us?"

Sora shrugged and said "Well…I guess he doesn't want to be part of it."

While everyone was down about Jason not being part of tonight, Terra broke the silence by saying "Well…I guess we can't wait forever. Why don't we all get ready for tonight?"

When all the guys and the Beast nodded, Riku asked "By the way, if we are going to dance, who are we going to pair up with?"

Sora deviously smirks and said "Well, let's just say we randomly picked your guys' dates."

* * *

 _Miles away from the castle in a town where a tavern was present…_

Inside the tavern, a group of men were drinking beer while cheering while in the far back was a man sitting on a chair that was decorated with fur and deer antlers. The man had Caucasian skin, long black hair that was in a ponytail and blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt, black pants, brown boots and yellow gloves. This man was Gaston, a hunter. Sitting on the chair, Gaston thought to himself _"Everything is according to plan, once Maurice is put away in the asylum, Belle will have no choice to marry me now. No one says no to Gaston. Belle will be mine, nothing will stand in my way."_

All of a sudden, a bunch of men started to let out whistles and caught Gaston's attention. When he looks up, his eyes widen in stun and awe along with the men, while some women were gasping in shock, as they looked at the figure entering the tavern. The figure was a woman who had light tan skin with short raven hair that were shoulder length and had yellow predator-like eyes. She was wearing what looked like a one-piece bathing suit that was glittery light purple that revealed her chest area, sides and stomach area. She had glittery light purple arm bands with fingerless gloves attached to them that reached up to her elbow, black bracelets that were located in her upper arm area, and glittery light purple heel boots that reached up to her knees. She also was wearing a glittery light purple face mask that only covered her mouth area. Unknown to everyone, this woman was Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn!

As Mileena walked into the tavern, one of the men whistled and said "Are you lost, milady? Would you like a strong gentlemen like meself to protect you?"

When Mileena heard him, she turns to him, gave him a dark chuckle before she took out two Sais from behind her belt. She then stabs the man in his right leg with her left Sai and caused him to cry in pain while she used her right Sai to thrust it up towards the man's chin and stabs him through the chin. As blood splatters out of the man's chin, everyone cried in horror as Mileena throws him to the ground. Seeing this, Gaston said "Why did you do that?! Gaston demands to know why!"

Mileena chuckled and said "Why? I am here to merely help you."

Confused, Gaston raised an eyebrow and asked "What sort of help?"

Mileena replied "You see, my father wants this world for his own and wants the Princess of Heart that is in this world. Help me and you can have anything you want."

Interested, Gaston asked "Anything?"

Mileena nodded and said "Not me though, so don't get any ideas."

Gaston chuckled and said "There is only one girl I desire, and that is Belle!"

Mileena raised an eyebrow and thought _"The princess? This man desires the princess? How foolish he is. Maybe I can work with this, and afterwards, I'll kill him! Perfect."_

Mileena chuckles and said "Very well. Looks like we will both get what we want."

Gaston smiles before laughing out loud.

* * *

 _Outside the town…_

A cloaked figure was standing on the hills while looking at the town. They just saw Mileena enter the tavern and knew they have to act now. So, the figure turns towards the woods and heads off to find the Beast's castle.

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! That's right, Mileena is the enemy in this arc! And who was that mysterious figure? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, please review!**


	33. A Night of Dancing and Fighting

**Hello everyone! I am extremely for the long wait! However, it will be a longer time to update for the next chapter. I am sorry for this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all later!**

Chapter 32

On top of one of the castle roofs, Jason has his Victory Rifle out and he was overlooking the area for any signs of trouble while the others will be enjoying the dance. As Jason was looking through the scope, Sentinel's voice said in his head _**"Why do you want to stay out of the dance?"**_

Jason shrugged and said "I figure to let them have their fun. After all, all we've been doing is fighting of the Heartless and Shao Kahn's men, saving worlds and trying to prevent Xehanort from taking over Kingdom Hearts with Shao Kahn. I thought maybe they need a break now and then. Plus, after the curse is hopefully lifted, we can take Belle and take her somewhere safe."

" _ **And where will we keep her safe?"**_ Sentinel asked, _**"We don't know if Yen Sid's tower is a safe place to put them there."**_

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes," Jason said.

" _ **Still, that didn't answer my question,"**_ Sentinel said, _**"Why not go to the dance?"**_

After thinking for a bit, Jason sighs and said "Guess I haven't found the right partner yet."

All of a sudden, Jason notice the light from the moon flickering, and when he looks up, he saw the moon turning black while being surrounded by fire. Jason gritted his teeth and said "Really? It had to show up right now? God damnit!"

Sentinel then said _**"Should we warn the others?"**_

Before Jason was going to ask, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he looks, he looks through his scope and saw a cloaked figure rushing towards the entrance of the castle, and when they entered the courtyard, the jump onto the castle wall, runs up to it and enters through an open window. Jason shook his head and said "No we don't. I found our guy, let's get him before anything happens."

Gripping his sniper rifle, Jason enters the castle through an open window and made his way to where the assailant was heading.

* * *

The guys and girls were all getting ready for the dance. All the guys were wearing their outfits for tonight: Sora was wearing a dark blue dress suit with yellow edges with a white shirt underneath and dress shoes, Riku was wearing a black shirt with a dark purple vest over it, black dress pants and dress shoes, Ven was wearing a white dress shirt with a dark green vest, beige dress pants and dress shoes, and Terra was wearing a brown dress shirt with a black vest over it and a black tie, black pants and dress shoes. The Beast was wearing his royal suit that was blue and gold. The Beast, along with the guys, were all nervous about tonight as they were standing by the stairwells to head to the ballroom. While Sora was fixing his suit, Riku walks up to him and asked "So who are we dancing with?"

Roxas appeared and said "Shh, it's a surprise. Don't want to ruin anything."

Ven looks at them and said "Easy for you to say. You and Sora already got your dates, we don't even know who ours is."

Terra then said "I get the feeling it is all set up."

Just then, Lumiere hopped up to them, coughed to get their attention and said "Your ladies are waiting for you."

Everyone nodded as Sora said "Remember your order."

After Sora said that, he made his way to the entrance of the ballroom. As he made his way there, his eyes widen when he saw Kairi walking down the opposite end of the stairwells. She was wearing a long pink dress that reached to her heels, pink heels, long white gloves that reached to her elbow, a white scarf on her shoulders and her hair was in a bun. When Kairi saw Sora staring at her, Kairi blushed a bit and said "What do you think?"

Sora smiled and said "Kairi, you look beautiful."

Kairi smiled and said "Thanks, you look handsome."

As the two of them held each other's hand and walked into the ballroom, Roxas and Namine appeared while Namine rubs her left arm and said "Sorry I couldn't wear anything nice since we're…you know."

Roxas shook his head and said "It doesn't matter, Namine. You are beautiful the way you are."

Namine smiled as she and Roxas entered the ballroom. Afterwards, Riku made his way down, and when he looked up, he saw Xion walking down. She was wearing a black dress with straps and reached past her knees, black hells and long black gloves. When the two of them looked at each other, they blushed while Riku thought _"Damn, I knew those three set us up!"_

After a moment of silence, Riku was to first to talk by saying "You look…wonderful."

Xion smiles and said "Thank you."

Once the two of them head inside, Terra walked down the stairs and saw Aqua wearing a blue strapless dress that reached to her heels, blue heels and a light blue scarf on her shoulders. Terra's eyes widen in amazement and blushed while Aqua shyly looks down, blushed and asked "Well…what you think?"

"Wow," Terra said, "Just…wow."

Aqua chuckled and said "Thanks."

As soon as the two of them walk inside the ballroom, Ventus walked down the stairs and saw Alice wearing a white dress that reached to her knees, white heels, long white gloves and a black neck choker. While Ventus was amazed by Alice's beauty, she looks away, blushed and said "Just shut up and let's go."

Ventus chuckled lightly as he and Alice went into the ballroom. Moments later, the Beast walked down the stairs and saw Belle wearing her gold ball gown. The two of them smiled as they held each other's arms and entered the ball room.

* * *

Jason was walking into the secret passageway inside the castle. He figured that the intruder might be here, hiding in wait. It's what he'd do. As he was walking through the lower level of the passage way aiming his Victory Rifle, he said to himself "Where are you?"

When he looks up, he saw the same cloaked figure that entered the castle. Jason carefully aims his sniper rifle at the figure and fires a warning shot that missed the figure's head. Alerted, the figure looks down and saw Jason with his sniper rifle pointing at them. Once Jason got their attention, he said "Alright, you asshole! That was a warning shot! Either you get out or I'll drag your dead body out of here!"

In his mind, Sentinel asked _**"Are you sure it is wise to taunt them? You barely won against some of them."**_

Jason then replied in his mind _"It'll be fine. It's just one guy."_

But the moment Jason looks up, he saw the figure taking off their cloak and, when Jason saw the person underneath the cloak, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Before him was a young woman who had light tan skin with long raven hair that reached to her lower back and had blue eyes. She was wearing tang top that was glittery blue that revealed her chest only to be held together with black laces, glittery blue arm bands with silver bracelets, glittery blue underwear that had a rag hanging out on the front and glittery blue heel boots that reached up to her knees. She also was wearing a glittery blue face mask that only covered her mouth area. Before Jason was the former Princess of Edenia and Shao Kahn's adopted daughter, Kitanna.

Jason's jaw dropped and said "Okay…this is new."

Sentinel then said _**"Try not to lose this one. Would be embarrassing for you to lose to a woman."**_

As Jason gritted his teeth, Kitanna took out two folded metal blade fans with knives on the tip and charges at Jason. While Jason aims and fires his sniper rifle, Kitanna opens her fans and deflects the bullets. Once she was close, she spins her body and swings her bladed fans at Jason. In a fast reflex, Jason puts away his sniper rifle, takes out his Keyblade and blocks her attacks. As she gained her footing, she spins her fans and swings them while Jason was swinging his Keyblade to deflect her attacks.

* * *

The Beast and Belle were in the center of the ballroom while Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Alice were with their chosen partners and were standing around Beast and Belle. When the Beast and Belle held each other's hands, off to the side, Mrs. Pots, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth were all admiring the couples. When Mrs. Potts started to sing, along with some music instruments that were playing their tunes, everyone held onto their partner's hands and they started to dance. Kairi and Sora were in their own space and time as they were dancing on the floor. Sora smiles at Kairi's beauty as they spin around.

* * *

Kitanna spins her body and slashes her bladed fans at Jason as he rolls away from the attack. He then aims his Keyblade and fires a Twilight Fire Spell at her, but she spins her body as blue wind surrounded her body and lifted herself off the ground as the grey fireball flew right past her. As Kitanna floated off the ground, she spins her body and sends a wave of wind at Jason. When the blast of wind was near, Jason raised his Keyblade and waited to take the blast head on.

* * *

Riku had his left arm out as Xion was standing by him with her holding onto his hand. As Riku gently pulled her arm, Xion glided towards Riku and placed her free hand on his shoulder while Riku placed his on her waist. After dancing for about a minute, Riku gently pulled Xion's hand as she glided outward.

* * *

Kitanna was knocked on her back from the attack Jason unleashed on her. When she got back up, she saw Jason floating a few inches off the ground surrounded by wind while holding two of Xaldin's spears in his left hand, one in his right hand and the remaining three were floating around him. Jason smirks and said "Let's see how you can keep up with me now."

Just then, Jason threw the spears in his hands at Kitanna, which she jumps a few feet back as the spears stopped where she once stood. Jason then glided towards her, put three spears together by the ends and swings them at her. Kitanna folded her fans, held them up and blocks Jason's attacks. After she blocked his attacks, Jason teleported around a few times before he placed all of his spears together by the ends, making a longer spear, and starts to spin it around with it.

* * *

Both Terra and Aqua were dancing in circles as the two of them stared into each other's eyes. While the two of them were dancing, Ventus and Alice were also dancing in circles as Alice was having a bit of a problem dancing. But Ventus didn't mind as he helped her step by step.

* * *

Jason's spears disappeared as he took out his Keyblade, raised it up and swings it downwards on Kitanna, which she had her fans folded and formed an X-shape with them and blocks his attacks. As the two of the were holding their ground, Jason said "You got some nerve to show up and try to attack the castle while my friends are enjoying their night. I'm lucky that I didn't join them, so now I can stop you and stop Shao Kahn from getting this world and the Princess of Heart."

Confused, Kitanna raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you talking about? I am not working for Shao Kahn! I am working with Raiden!"

"Raiden?" Jason asked, "You mean that thunder guy who warned us about Shao Kahn?"

"Yes!" Kitanna said, "The person you want is Mileena, she is Shao Kahn's daughter and is the one sent to capture the princess!"

In Jason's mind, Sentinel said _**"This one is telling the truth."**_

Understanding, Jason slowly pulled his Keyblade away while Kitanna puts her fans away and he said "Uh…sorry I guess? I mean, the moon turning into the portal, seeing you in a cloak and breaking into the castle, I just thought, you know, you were the enemy."

Kitanna shook her head and said "No, the fault was mine. I should have told you about why I am here. You, on the other hand, need to learn not to shoot at people who you think is your enemy. It will make people not trust you."

"Jeez, sorry," Jason said, "It's a force of habit, okay?"

As Kitanna rolled her eyes, Jason said "So why does Raiden want with Belle?"

Kitana replied "He wants to keep the princess safe, so he created a barrier around his temple to prevent anyone from getting the remaining Princesses of Hearts. If we get her to Earthrealm, she will be safe there."

"That sounds like a plan, I guess," Jason said, "Come on, I'll show you where the others are."

Kitanna nodded as Jason led Kitanna out of the passageway.

* * *

While Sora and the others were still dancing, Beast and Belle went to the balcony, and a few minutes later, they came back in and exited the ballroom while Cogsworth followed behind them. After a few more minutes, everyone decided to stop dancing. Sora then said "Wow, that was fun!"

Kairi laughed and said "I agree, it's nice to just relax once in a while without all the fighting."

"I agree," Xion said as she quickly looks at Riku and blushed a bit.

"I just hope the plan worked," Riku said, "Beast really loves Belle, I can tell."

Before anything happened, Cogsworth returned to the ballroom. When everyone saw him, Ventus asked "So what's the verdict?"

Nervous, Cogsworth said "Not very well."

Confused, Aqua said "What do you mean?"

Cogsworth replied "Well…um…you see…he let her go…"

"He did what?!" everyone shouted.

Lumiere said "But he was so close!"

Cogsworth said "Yes, I know. But he told me that she wanted to see her father, and saw that he was in trouble…so he let her go."

"Oh no," Namine said.

Mrs. Potts then said "After all this time, he's finally learned to love."

"But wouldn't that be enough to break the curse?" Roxas asked.

"No, you idiot," Alice said, "Didn't you hear? The Beast needs to love and be loved in returned. And because Belle didn't return her love to him, the curse still remains."

"And we will be stuck like this then?" Chip sadly asked.

Feeling bad for the small teacup, Kairi said "Of course not."

"Yeah," Terra said, "We just need to find Belle before…"

Just then, the doors of the ballroom opened and Jason and Kitanna walked in and Jason said "Hey guys, we got good news and bad news. The good news is…"

"Jason," Ventus said as he pointed at Kitanna, "Who is that?"

Jason looks back at Kitanna and said "Relax, she's with Raiden. She told me that Raiden created a barrier in his temple to keep Belle safe from Shao Kahn's reach and she is here to take her there. Trust me, she's on our side."

When Jason said that, everyone was starting to get nervous, mostly due to the fact that Belle already left the castle. Sora then asked "So…um…the bad news?"

Jason replied "Shao Kahn's portal just opened up and he sent his daughter, yes that's right, her for Belle. Kitanna here said she just saw her entering the town. So, did the plan work after all?"

Everyone was starting to get more nervous and were sweating bullets from their faces. Jason noticed this and asked "Guys…is there something you guys are not telling me?"

Not being able to take it, Cogsworth shouted "Belle left the castle and the curse isn't broken!"

Shocked, Jason shouted "What?! Are you fucking serious?!"

Everyone nodded while Jason shouted "For fucks sake! I leave you guys for like almost an hour and you guys already messed up?!"

"Hey," Riku said, "We didn't know this was going to happen. Don't shout at us."

"Oh I'm sorry," Jason said, "It's not like we just easily handed Belle to our enemy just like that. So I'm sorry if I am not calmed."

"Relax," Aqua said, "We can go get her and…"

Jason then said "By the time you guys get dressed to your normal clothes, it would already be too late. I'm going to get her."

He then looks at Kitanna and asked "You know about Mileena and how she fights. Want to join in case she shows up."

While Kitanna nodded, Jason looks at the others and said "Keep the fort safe until we get back."

With that, both Jason and Kitanna rushed out of the castle to track down Belle. Once they were gone, Alice rubs her eyes and said "How can things get any worse?"

 **I hope you all like that dance/fight sequence I did. And yes, Kitanna has made her appearance! I had her join Raiden and the others shortly after she found out what Shao Kahn and Xehanort plans and she and Jade left Outworld and joined Raiden and the others. Anyways, what is going to happen next?! Find out next time! Until then, please review!**


End file.
